Playboy por contrato
by SnoopyMoon
Summary: Cuando su abuelo trata de presionarlos para que se casen, tanto Sakura como Shaoran Li lo tienen claro y responden con un NO. ¿Cómo ella iba a casarse con alguien tan mujeriego como él? ¿Y cómo él iba a dejar de vivir su vida por sentar cabeza con alguien que no era de su tipo? Pero las circunstancias los lleva a replantearse la situación y analizar las opciones, ¿aceptarán o no?
1. Capítulo 1

**Hola gente! Me aparezco por acá para traerles una adaptación de** _Noa Xireau Playboy por contrato..._ **Mientras estoy también con Bonita (esa la voy a seguir, no se preocupen n.n )** **  
**

 **Espero les guste como a mi leerla y ahora adaptarla para compartirla con ustedes!**

* * *

Capítulo 1.

Colocándose un mechón detrás de la oreja, Sakura bostezó y echó otro vistazo al enorme reloj de la lujosa recepción del hotel. Las manecillas doradas parecían negarse a avanzar. Entrelazó nerviosa los dedos y se movió incómoda en el espacioso sillón de piel. Después de casi diecisiete horas entre tren, vuelos y esperas en aeropuertos para llegar a Nueva York, permanecer sentada se convertía en la peor de las torturas, en especial cuando sus párpados insistían en cerrarse y su cabeza parecía querer fundirse con el respaldo del sillón.  
¿Por qué tardaba tanto esa abogada? Quizás debería haber insistido en acompañarla. No acababan de convencerle las excusas de la mujer para dejarla esperando en el vestíbulo mientras anunciaba su llegada. Se sentía como una niña a la que la profesora la hubiera castigado a esperar al director del colegio para que le echara una reprimenda. Ni que le fuera a dar al hombre un ataque al corazón solo por verla entrar por la puerta. Aunque su abuelo no se alegrara demasiado de conocerla, según la abogada, él ya estaba más que avisado de que llegaba hoy; después de todo, había sido él quién le había pagado el viaje.  
¿Por qué había dejado que esa mujer la representara? Gema se mordió los labios.  
Apenas conocía a Kaho. Había aparecido en el entierro de su madre presentándose como una amiga de la infancia y no la había vuelto a ver hasta hoy. Una llamada telefónica y algunos emails no permitían conocer a fondo a una persona; que fuera abogada y trabajara en uno de los más prestigiosos gabinetes de abogados de Nueva York, o que hubiese sido la que encontró a su abuelo, no significaba que tuviera que dejarse manipular por esa mujer, ¿o sí?  
 _«Deja de pensar idioteces, deberías estarle agradecida»_.  
Sakura se frotó los ojos. Estaba cansada, demasiado cansada, por eso no paraban de cruzarse pamplinas por su mente. Cuarenta minutos esperando era mucho tiempo, sobre todo, cuando la señora sentada al otro lado del vestíbulo no hacía más que encoger la puntiaguda nariz y fruncir las cejas trazadas artificialmente, observando con desprecio sus viejos vaqueros y las desgastadas zapatillas de deporte. Los pensamientos de la mujer casi se podían leer en rojo fluorescente escritos sobre su estirada frente: «¡¿Quién ha dejado entrar a esta piltrafa aquí?!».  
Cuando la señora, aparentemente aburrida de ojearla con disgusto, comenzó a relatarle su opinión en voz alta al chucho gordinflón sentado, altanero, en su regazo, Sakura se hundió un poco más en el asiento.  
—No sé cómo dejan entrar a cualquiera en un establecimiento de esta categoría. Deberían tener una etiqueta mínima para permitir el acceso a la gente.  
El perro entrecerró los ojos saltones y, mirando fijamente a Sakura, dio un ladrido como si quisiera dejarle claro que ese comentario iba por ella.  
Hasta las narices de la desagradable señora, Sakura abrió la boca para responderle y dejarle claro que podía vestir como quería y que acababa de llegar del otro lado del mundo, pero acabó por apretar los labios y morderse la lengua. En un sitio en el que hasta un chucho tan feo como ese llevaba puesto un traje que parecía de Armani, ¿qué podía esperarse? Apostaría que le bastaría soplar en la dirección de la vieja repelente para que esta se pusiera a chillar como una histérica, acusándola de pretender atacarla o robarla o Dios sabría qué más.  
 _«¡Joderrr! ¡Debería haberme cambiado de ropa en el aeropuerto!»_. Sakura ignoró a la vieja y le mantuvo la mirada al bicho de ojos saltones. Ya era sorprendente que una mujer con esos aires tuviera un chucho en vez de un perro de raza, pero más aún uno tan… espantoso. Tenía ojos de loco y la nariz chata como una de esas razas de perros enanas de las que no recordaba el nombre; enormes orejas y las patas zambas de un bulldog. A pesar de su pinta de perro mafioso, con un cuello tan gordo que ni era cuello ni nada, las arrugas en la frente, y el hocico con las comisuras de los labios caídas, no parecía agresivo; aunque en aires de superioridad ganaba hasta a su dueña, y eso ya era toda una hazaña en sí misma. _«¡Ufff! ¡Y mira que es feo!»_. Como si la dueña le hubiera leído los pensamientos, rascó al chucho con sus largas uñas de porcelana entre los pliegues de pellejo y retó a Sakura con una ceja alzada a que se atreviera a seguir mirando. Sakura no entró en el juego. ¿De qué le servía entablar una guerra de miradas con esa desagradable señora? ¿Acababa de darle el título de señora? Debía de ser el cansancio. _«¡Vieja bruja!»_.  
Kaho podía haberle avisado de a dónde se dirigían cuando la recogió en la puerta de desembarque del JFK, aunque, contemplándolo desde ese punto de vista, también podía haberle aclarado antes que «tu abuelo trabaja en el sector de la hostelería» significaba que era el dueño de una de las cadenas hoteleras más importantes y lujosas del mundo y no el portero o el cocinero, como ella había esperado.  
Sakura se abrazó ante la idea de conocerle.

«Abuelo». Se le hacía raro encontrarse a estas alturas de su vida con un hombre por el que debería haber sentido cariño y que debería haber formado parte de su infancia o, lo que era aún peor, de la infancia de su madre y que, sin embargo, no era más que un desconocido sin rostro. Intentó no pensar en cómo el hombre les podía haber ayudado a pasar los apuros económicos y emotivos que supusieron los últimos años de la enfermedad de su madre. Tragó saliva e inmediatamente trató de redirigir sus pensamientos en otra dirección. No era el  
momento de recordar a su madre y venirse abajo.  
¿Cómo sería su abuelo? Siempre se lo había imaginado como un señor pobre, uno de esos hombres latinoamericanos que trataban de sobrevivir día a día en las duras condiciones de los Estados Unidos. Una imagen que, a todas luces, no tenía nada que ver con la realidad. De humilde inmigrante a magnate multimillonario había un trecho. ¡Y vaya trecho! Aunque, siendo honesta, hubiera preferido que fuera pobre y tuviese una vida dura, porque así al menos podría haber comprendido que abandonara a su abuela cuando aún estaba embarazada o que no volviera a tener noticias de él. ¿Qué clase de hombre tenía uno que ser para llegar a esa posición y no acordarse de  
la hija que había dejado atrás? Ese pensamiento la trajo de nuevo al presente. ¿Qué pensaría de ella cuando la viera? ¿Que venía a mendigarle? ¿Que solo había venido para tratar de sacarle dinero? Sakura se apartó un mechón rebelde de la cara. ¿En realidad importaba? Desde el entierro había estado conviviendo con la familia de su tío, que no la tragaba ni bajo agua. Seguro que la cara de su abuelo al verla no podía ser peor que la mueca con la cual su tía la saludaba cada mañana, o la indiferencia llena de desprecio con la que sus primas pasaban de ella. Total, probablemente después de hoy ni siquiera tendría que volver a verle.  
Sakura no esperaba recuperar la relación que nunca tuvieron, se conformaba con las prácticas de empresa remuneradas que Kaho le había prometido con la ayuda de su abuelo. A un magnate hotelero no debería costarle demasiado sacrificio concedérselas. Al fin y al cabo, bastaba que le diera una oportunidad como la que podía otorgarle a cualquier otra aspirante. Además, seguro que el hotel ofertaba puestos de prácticas de empresas de forma habitual. Era una forma de reducir costes y potenciar la imagen de responsabilidad social de cara a los clientes.  
Se fijó en sus vaqueros desteñidos. ¿Le daría tiempo de ir a los aseos a cambiarse? No había esperado que la entrevista fuera nada más llegar, sino que su abuelo se la conseguiría para el día siguiente de su llegada. Tampoco había previsto que sería él quién la entrevistaría. Soltó un bufido de disgusto. ¿A quién quería engañar? Ponerse un traje de chaqueta y una blusa, que a estas alturas estarían más arrugados que unas pasas, tampoco iba a hacerla encajar mejor en ese ambiente de gente adinerada. Ya lo que le faltaba era que la confundieran con una camarera y le hicieran un encargo sin propinas.  
Escudriñó de nuevo el amplio vestíbulo del hotel, haciendo lo posible por ignorar a la petulante señora y los ojos saltones del chucho mafioso. Sonrió con tristeza al ver a una feliz pareja con su bebé recién nacido. ¿Sería Terada igual de protector cuando cogiera a  
su hijo en brazos? Seguro que sí. Él no estaría invirtiendo la mayor parte de su sueldo en sus padres si no fuera así. Suspiró. No es que le reprochara que cuidara de sus padres, pero las cosas habrían sido mucho más fáciles sin esa carga añadida. Aunque fuera egoísta, con sus treinta y un años, ella tenía ganas de terminar de una vez por todas sus estudios, de conseguir un buen trabajo, formar su propia familia y comenzar a disfrutar de la vida. Con el sueldo de Terada, eso no debería haber sido un problema, si no tuviera que pagar el préstamo de su coche y diera la mitad de su sueldo a sus padres.  
La determinación volvió a crecer dentro de ella. ¡Lo conseguiría! Estaba aquí para eso, para alcanzar una de sus metas. Las prácticas en una multinacional como esta le abrirían muchas puertas en el mercado laboral y, una vez que consiguiera un buen sueldo, todo lo demás vendría solo.  
Detuvo la vista en recepción. Su mirada recorrió las letras doradas de A. Z. Corporation que destacaban con carácter en la pared de madera a pesar de su reducido tamaño. ¿Cuántas veces había visto ese nombre durante sus estudios de Turismo? Ni siquiera las podía contar y, sin embargo, jamás había asociado el nombre del imperio hotelero con el de su familia. ¿Cómo había conseguido Kaho Mitzuki encontrar a su abuelo y que incluso le pagara el vuelo?  
La repentina excitación de las dos chicas tras el mostrador, cuyas caras se habían iluminado de repente mientras cuchicheaban, captó la atención de Sakura. Una de ellas se peinó rápidamente con los dedos, en tanto que la otra se abría un botón de la blusa y se mojaba los labios para dejarlos brillantes. Sakura siguió su mirada hasta la puerta de  
entrada de cristal. También el portero parecía tener la espalda más recta ahora, pero eso no fue lo que la hizo pestañear, sino el gigante castaño que se veía al otro lado. Por si su altura o la forma en que rellenaba su elegante traje de chaqueta gris no hubieran sido ya lo suficientemente llamativas, su sonrisa de actor de cine hacía el resto. A Sakura no le extrañaba que la mujer que le tocaba el brazo y lo que parecían ser sus dos hijas adolescentes estuvieran compitiendo por la atención del guaperas.  
¿El hombre mayor que observaba la escena con el ceño fruncido sería el marido ignorado?  
—¿Sakura?  
Sakura dio un respingo sobresaltado ante la voz exigente de Kaho.  
—¿Sí? —preguntó levantándose apresurada.  
—Ya he hablado con tu abuelo —la informó Kaho echando un vistazo a su reloj de pulsera—. Te recibirá ahora.  
—¡Oh! —Sakura parpadeó sin saber muy bien qué decir. La abogada lo había dicho como si fuera una concesión, pero ¿no era para eso para lo que su abuelo la había hecho venir?  
Kaho no parecía tener intención de explicarle qué era exactamente lo que había hablado con él y la empleada del hotel, a su lado, se limitaba a estudiarla con disimulada curiosidad.  
—La señorita… Eh… —Kaho echó un rápido vistazo a la tarjeta de identificación que la chica llevaba sujeta a su chaqueta azul marino—, Tomoyo, nos acompañará a su despacho.  
—Hola, encantada de conocerla, señorita Kinomoto. —Tomoyo le ofreció la mano con una amable sonrisa.  
—Gracias, igualmente,Tomoyo.  
Sakura intentó sonreír, pero, con la repentina sensación ácida extendiéndose por su estómago y la debilidad adueñándose de sus piernas, no resultaba nada fácil. Iba a conocer a su abuelo… A un rico hombre de negocios que jamás había querido saber nada de su madre y que, probablemente, ni se había enterado de que ella existía hasta que Kaho lo contactó. Sakura tragó saliva.  
—Uhm… ¿Tomoyo? ¿No habrá una consigna donde podamos dejar el equipaje de la señorita Kinomoto? —preguntó Kaho estudiando con el ceño fruncido la enorme mochila de montaña.  
Sakura sintió cómo le subía el calor por las mejillas. Sabía que la mochila no era muy elegante, pero era lo único que había podido encontrar. Nadie iba a prestarle una maleta durante un trimestre entero cuando las vacaciones estaban a la vuelta de la esquina. Ya era una suerte que aún conservara esa mochila de sus días de campamentos de verano.  
—Por supuesto. ¿Me acompañan? —ofreció Tomoyo.  
—Se lo agradecería mucho —accedió Sakura, aliviada por no tener que presentarse como la nieta pobre y paleta que viene del pueblo cargada con su hatillo.  
Sakura siguió a Tomoyo hasta el cuarto de consignas, donde la mochila llena de bultos sobresalía junto a los elegantes conjuntos de maletas rígidas como un destartalado Seiscientos en un concesionario de Ferrari. Sakura se mordió los labios cuando la pesada mochila no quiso quedarse quieta.  
—¡Ufff! Lo siento, hoy no es mi día. —Sakura hizo una mueca cuando la mochila cayó por tercera vez, tirando dos maletas al suelo.  
—¿Qué estáis haciendo? Tu abuelo nos está esperando, Sakura. Pensé que lo mínimo que querrías sería causarle una buena primera impresión —amonestó Kaho desde la puerta ojeando impaciente su reloj.  
—Sí, claro… —Sakura levantó una maleta, mientras Tomoyo se encargaba de poner en pie la otra.  
Respiró aliviada cuando comprobó que no se habían arañado. Tomoyo sonrió.  
—¿Me deja? Estoy acostumbrada a pelearme con este tipo de mochilas. Uso una igual cuando voy al lago con mis hermanos. —Tomoyo se hizo cargo de la mochila, tendiéndola en una de las estanterías—. Todo listo. ¿Nos vamos?  
 _«¡Mierda! ¿Por qué no se me habrá ocurrido tenderla? ¿Se puede ser más torpe?»_.  
—Sí, gracias. —Sakura asintió impotente, cruzando los dedos para que su torpeza se tomara un descanso durante el encuentro con el hombre que Kaho afirmaba que era su abuelo.

* * *

 **Y? Qué les ha parecido?... El principio siempre es un poco tedioso... Pero les doy mi palabra de que vale la pena! Nos leemos en el que viene!**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Jeje... No me resistí! Y acá está el 2 capítulo de esta bella historia de** _Noa Xireau... Playboy por contrato..._

 **A disfrutarlo!**

ooo000ooo

Capítulo 2.

Kaho se dirigió a ella en cuanto entraron en el ascensor:

—¿Tienes algo para recogerte el pelo?

Cuando Sakura negó, la abogada rebuscó en su bolso y sacó una diminuta pinza que Sakura ojeó escéptica. ¿Kaho no se daba cuenta del volumen de pelo que tenía? Lo más que conseguiría hacer con esa minucia era recogerse algunos mechones. Con un suspiro de rendición, aceptó la pinza y se giró hacia la brillante superficie metálica del ascensor para mirarse en el reflejo y peinarse con los dedos. No necesitaba una pinza sino una ducha y una buena siesta.

—¡Señor Li! ¡Señor Li!

Sakura parpadeó al ver, a través del reflejo, a la desagradable vieja del vestíbulo tirando de su chucho mafioso mientras trataba de alcanzar al gigante guaperas, quien avanzaba con largas zancadas hasta el ascensor. Por la expresión masculina, resultaba evidente que ignoraba a la mujer a propósito.

—Tomoyo, arriba, ¡rápido! —El hombre entró en el ascensor y se apartó inmediatamente de la puerta, apoyándose en la pared de la izquierda.

—¿Al último? —Kaho fue más rápida en reaccionar que Tomoyo.

Alucinada, Sakura trató de mantener la boca cerrada cuando Kaho se inclinó hacia el cuadro de mandos del ascensor, rozando al hombre innecesariamente con sus pechos. ¿Cómo podía una profesional fría y eficiente convertirse en una gata en celo en cuestión de milésimas de segundo?

Terminó de ponerse la pinza en el pelo y se giró curiosa para observar al hombre.

Tan de cerca, no habría sabido si definirlo como guapo con esas tres arrugas que cruzaban su frente y la nariz un poco torcida a la izquierda, pero definitivamente era atractivo y muy, muy sexy con esa mandíbula marcada, la barba de tres días, unos labios que invitaban a mordisquearlos y el traje de ejecutivo gris que parecía hecho a la medida de sus atléticos hombros.

 _«De acuerdo, lo confieso, el tío está para chuparse los dedos»_. Sakura se movió incómoda. Era el tipo de hombre en cuya presencia cualquier mujer se tornaba consciente de sí misma. Cruzó los dedos para que no se fijara en su existencia.

 _«Debería haber una ley que decretara que este tipo de tíos solo pudieran cruzarse_ _contigo los días que estás guapa y arreglada»_. Aunque, por la forma en que Kaho lo mantenía atrapado con su mirada, era difícil que el tipo se fijara en alguien más.

La verdad era que había esperado de la abogada un poco más de dignidad femenina, Sakura tenía que confesar que envidiaba la seguridad de la mujer y su forma de ir a por lo que quería. Resultaba bastante fácil ponerse en el pellejo de Kaho y adivinar sus intenciones con respecto a ese tipo. ¿Qué mujer no querría la oportunidad de enredar sus dedos en esa cabellera color chocolate para tirar de ella y alcanzar sus labios?

—Sí, gracias, señorita… —Los ojos del hombre bajaron hasta el escote de Kaho.

— Kaho, Kaho Mitzuki. Abogada en Brogan Dells. —Le ofreció una elegante tarjeta de visita—. Aquí tiene mi número. Nunca se sabe cuándo puede venir bien una abogada —propuso con un ligero ronroneo y una sonrisa sugerente.

El hombre pareció dudar antes de que las comisuras de sus labios se curvaran mostrando su luminosa dentadura.

—Sin duda, siempre es conveniente tener al alcance el teléfono de una mujer como tú… Kaho —respondió el guaperas aceptando la tarjetita.

—En ese caso no dude en usarlo. Le prometo que soy experta en todo lo que ofrezco.

Sakura tragó saliva. ¿Kaho estaba ofreciéndole sus servicios de abogada o de prostituta de lujo? El tono parecía indicar más bien lo segundo. ¡Acababa de conocer a ese hombre hacía apenas treinta segundos!

—Esa es sin duda la mejor oferta que…

—¡Señor Li!

Unos dedos nudosos, con uñas rojas y largas como garras, aparecieron por la puerta que estaba a punto de cerrarse, abriendo de nuevo el ascensor.

—¡Señora Stone!

—¡Señor Li, he estado llamándolo y me ha ignorado! —lo acusó la vieja desagradable con un mohín ridículo mientras entraba en el ascensor zarandeando la correa del perro.

Si el chucho no hubiera sido tan feo, Sakura casi le habría tenido lástima al ver cómo era arrastrado sobre su trasero a un lugar al que claramente no quería entrar.

—¡Vaya! Lo siento, señora Stone. ¿A qué planta va?

Sakura se fijó en la elegancia con la que el guaperas evitaba explicar el motivo por el que había ignorado a la repelente señora.

—A la antepenúltima, a mi suite —indicó la señora Stone, interponiéndose entre Kaho y el guaperas como quién no quiere la cosa—. Y me gustaría que me acompañara para enseñarle una cosa, señor Li. Estoy harta de quejarme en recepción, pero no sé si son tan ineptos que no saben solucionarlo o si no me hacen caso. Me parece una auténtica lástima que incidentes así ponga en entredicho la buena fama de este . La mano huesuda sobre el pecho del señor Li parecía indicar mucho más que una simple queja y, por la forma en la que se congeló el rostro del guaperas, visitar la habitación de la señora Stone no se encontraba entre sus planes.

¿Cuántos años podía tener esa mujer? Sakura la estudió más de cerca. Tenía la cara estirada a más no poder y la blusa, aunque no era transparente, revelaba lo suficiente como para adivinar que la señora no llevaba sujetador y que sus pezones despuntaban a una altura que podría ser la envidia de cualquier chica de dieciséis años. Aun así, la piel de cuello, brazos y manos revelaba que la señora Stone era una abuela en todo su apogeo… Suponiendo que no fuera ya bisabuela, o tatarabuela, o una vampiresa inmortal.

—¿Ha probado a poner una queja en recepción o pedir que la cambien de suite? — inquirió Kaho con frialdad.

La señora Stone giró la cabeza hacia la abogada y la inspeccionó de arriba abajo con una ceja alzada.

—Soy una clienta habitual de este hotel y siempre me alojo en la misma suite.

—Por supuesto, comprendo que con su edad prefiera la estabilidad de saber cada noche dónde dormirá e imagino que al señor Stone le ocurrirá lo mismo, ¿no es cierto? —preguntó Kaho con el tono teñido de falsa comprensión.

—Soy viuda y me temo que discrepo con usted, mi edad nunca ha influido para saber qué quiero y cómo conseguirlo. Eso es lo que me ha llevado hasta dónde estoy, el lugar al que otras aspiran sin éxito a llegar.

Por el tono con el que pronunció otras, quedaba claro que incluía a Kaho en ese grupo. _«¡Vaya!»_. Sakura cruzó los dedos para que llegaran a su destino antes de que las dos sacaran los lanzamisiles y salpicaran el ascensor con sus vísceras.

—Señora Stone, le aseguro que me encargaré personalmente de que alguien vaya a revisar su suite —le prometió el guaperas.

—Yo preferiría que viniera usted a revisarlo en persona, pero será igualmente un placer que venga y acepte una copa de agradecimiento.

—Eh… Señora Stone, debería hacer que su perro entre en el ascensor, la puerta no se cerrará del todo hasta que se aparte de ahí —cambió el guaperas de tema, sujetando la muñeca de la atrevida señora Stone justo antes de que bajara demasiado al sur.

Sakura le habría compadecido si le hubiera dado tiempo, pero entre el tinte rojo del rostro de Kaho, que parecía a punto de explotar, y la puerta del ascensor que se abría una segunda vez para dejar entrar a unas adolescentes pijas surrealista.

—¡Shaoran!

—¡Hola, Akane! Ahiko, ¿qué tal se encuentra tu padre? —La alegría de Shaoran era la propia de un saludo cordial y educado, pero Akane lo contempló con ojos de adoración y unos enormes parches rosados sobre las mejillas.

—¡Qué casualidad encontrarnos contigo, Shaoran! —exclamó la amiga de Akane, cuyo tono de voz no tenía nada que envidiarle al de la repelente señora Yamamoto, y era tan falso como el rubio platino de su perfecta melena.

 _«¡Dios mío de mi vida! ¡Esto es alucinante! ¿Es que han vendido un brote de_ _hormonas a la puerta del hotel?»_. Las cejas de Sakura casi se fundieron con el nacimiento del cabello al ver cómo Akane se enganchaba del brazo de Shaoran y la otra, literalmente, se le tiraba al cuello para darle un beso, obligando a la vieja señora Stone a apartarse un paso para evitar caerse y a Kaho apretujarse al lado de Sakura para dejar sitio. Sakura echó un vistazo a Tomoyo, que parecía estar mordiéndose el interior de las mejillas mientras apretaba los labios.

—¿Esto siempre es así? —preguntó Sakura a Tomoyo moviendo los labios sin emitir sonidos.

Las comisuras de los labios de Tomoyo temblaron, pero su única respuesta fue un leve encogimiento de hombros. Cuando Sakura devolvió su atención al guaperas y su harén, lo encontró con el ceño fruncido y los increíbles ojos ámbar puestos directamente en ella. _«¡Mierda!»_. ¿Se había dado cuenta de la pregunta que le acababa de hacer a Tomoyo? Sakura no pudo evitar el calor traicionero que le subió por las mejillas. Le entraron ganas de darle las gracias a la rubia pija por desviar la atención del guaperas cuando le habló:

—¡Qué bien haberte encontrado! Akane quiere invitarte a su fiesta de cumpleaños y necesitamos la dirección de tu apartamento para poder enviarte la carta.

 _«Cielos, como les dé la dirección a esas barbies hormonadas irán a su casa a violarlo»_. A su lado, a Tomoyo se le escapó un resoplido, pero los ojos masculinos entrecerrados se dirigieron directamente a Sakura. _«¡No fui yo!»_. Sakura miró a Tomoyo, pero la chica parecía haber recuperado la compostura y mantenía la vista fija en la puerta del ascensor.

—Dile a tu padre que me llame y mandaré a alguien a que recoja la invitación, así no se perderá en el correo.

Las chicas intercambiaron una corta mirada; Akane pareció venirse abajo, pero Ahiko hizo un puchero y posó su mano sobre el mismo lugar de su pecho en el que la señora Stone la había tenido apenas sesenta segundos antes.

 _«¡Pues sí que está manoseado el guaperas!»._

—Pero, Shaoran, eso es demasiado impersonal, queremos llevártela nosotras mismas.

—¿Se puede saber qué están haciendo, señoritas? ¡Por el amor de Dios! ¿Es que sus padres no las han educado para comportarse? ¡El señor Li tiene mejores cosas que hacer que aguantar a dos jovenzuelas, que podrían ser sus hijas, tratando de seducirlo! —exclamó la señora Stone irguiéndose en plan señorona.

—Ver para creer —murmuró Kaho.

A Sakura le dio lástima la pobre Akane, cuyo rostro se había teñido de un rojo borgoña, pero Kaho tenía razón. ¿La vieja, que había estado metiéndole mano al guaperas, ahora usaba la diferencia de edad contra las chicas? El esfuerzo de Sakura por controlar su expresión bajo la furiosa mirada masculina hizo que rompiera a sudar.

 _«Dios mío, ¿se puede volver esta situación más estrambótica? ¿Y por qué me mira a mí? ¡Ha sido Kaho la que lo ha dicho!»._

Lo cierto era que, a pesar de su sempiterna sonrisa, los ojos ámbar del guaperas imponían. Todo el cuerpo de Sakura parecía estar inundándose de calor. Demasiado calor. Jamás le había pasado que por la mirada de un hombre le subiera un ardiente calor desde los pies hasta la espinilla y... ¡Ese calor no era de ella! _«¿Qué demonios…?»_.

—¡Ahhhh…! —Sakura miró horrorizada al chucho mafioso ubicado ante ella con la pata alzada, antes de apartarlo con un puntapié.

—¡¿Cómo se atreve a asustar a mi Kerberos?!

—¡Su chucho me acaba de mear encima! —Sskura no podía creerse que la vieja bruja le echara la culpa a ella. ¡Tenía la pierna llena de pis y la zapatilla de deporte se le estaba inundando!

—¡Qué asco! ¿Lo has visto? ¡Tiene todo el vaquero manchado de pipí! —chilló una de las barbies rubias tapándose la nariz y apartándose al rincón más lejano del ascensor.

Sakura comenzó a ver en rojo.

—¡Mi Kerberos no es un chucho! ¡Es un pug carlino, descendiente de tres generaciones de campeones franceses!

 _«¿Pug carlino? ¡Y un huevo!»._

—Me importa un pepino que ese bicho sea el nieto de María Antonieta, ¡lo que tiene que hacer es educarlo! —replicó Sakura tratando de retener los insultos que tenía en la punta de la lengua.

—¡Cómo se atreve a hablarme así!

¿Hablarle así? ¡¿Cómo se atrevía esa vieja a atacarla después de lo que había pasado?! Sakura intentó contar hasta tres, antes de lanzarse a por ella y arrancarle la peluca que seguramente llevaba sobre esa cabeza hueca.

—Señora Stone, estamos en su planta. —El guaperas recogió al chucho con una mueca y cogiendo a la vieja bruja del brazo la sacó del ascensor alejándola del alcance de Sakura—. Tomoyo, encárgate de que limpien este accidente y que faciliten a la señorita ropa nueva en la boutique de Chiharu. Dile que lo cargue a mi cuenta.

—Por supuesto, señor Li —contestó Tomoyo justo antes de que la puerta del ascensor volviera a cerrarse—. Siento mucho lo que le ha pasado —le aseguró a Sakura mirando compungida el charco en el suelo.

En la otra esquina del ascensor, Akane de repente rompió a reír.

—Jamás había visto a ningún perro haciéndose pis encima de nadie. ¡Qué gracioso! La confundió con una farola.

 _«¿Gracioso? Si te hubieran meado encima de tus piececitos de geisha seguro que no te reirías, niñata»._

—Puedo asegurarte que no tiene nada de gracioso —espetó Sakura.

—Tranquilízate, ya no tiene solución. Deberías haberte apartado antes de ese perro.

Sakura miró alucinada a Kaho, ¿estaba hablando en serio? Akane por su parte siguió riéndose como si nada.

—Deja de reírte como una idiota. Ese vejestorio se ha llevado a Shaoran. Ahora tendremos que encontrar otra forma de conseguir su dirección o todos nuestros planes se irán al garete —siseó Ahiko por lo bajo, pero no lo suficiente como para que no pudieran oírla todas las que estaban en el ascensor. La diversión de Akane se esfumó de inmediato.

—¡Ay, es verdad! ¿Y si hago que mi padre lo llame para lo de la invitación? La casa en Atlantic City está vacía por estas fechas. Seguiríamos teniéndolo para nosotras solas.

— Tu cumpleaños no es hasta dentro de dos meses, ¿no crees que tu padre sospecharía algo, Akane? —espetó Ahiko con sarcasmo, saliendo del ascensor cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo.

Akane la siguió más colorada que un tomate.

—Tomoyo, deberías avisar al señor Shaoran de que esas chicas pretenden prepararle una encerrona. Si son menores de edad podrían meterle en un lío. O mejor déjalo, me encargaré personalmente de comunicárselo. —Kaho abrió su bolso y comenzó a rebuscar—. Aquí tienes pañuelos, intenta limpiarte un poco —le ordenó a Sakura mirando con una mueca la enorme mancha oscura de su vaquero.

Sakura aceptó el paquete sin saber muy bien si tratar de secarse o si romper a llorar y usar los pañuelos para sonarse la nariz. ¿Tenía que encontrarse a ese chucho precisamente hoy?

—Si quiere puedo conseguirle una habitación para cambiarse y, si me dice su talla, puedo traerle ropa de la boutique o acercarle la mochila de consigna, si lo prefiere — se ofreció Tomoyo comprensiva.

—Puede cambiarse cuando hayamos resuelto el tema del señor Amamiya. Me avisó que tenía una reunión en un rato, sin contar que yo tampoco puedo permitirme el lujo de quedarme mucho más tiempo. Ella tendrá el resto del día para ducharse y cambiarse de ropa.

— Como comprenderás no puedo presentarme ante mi abuelo así. Necesito quitarme el vaquero y ponerme algo decente. —Sakura alzó la barbilla, decidida a no dejarse achantar.

—¿Tienes a dónde ir aquí, en Nueva York, hasta que tu abuelo acceda a recibirte de nuevo? —preguntó María Kaho, dejándole claro que no iba a ser ella la que la acogería en su casa.

Los ánimos de Sakura cayeron a sus pies y se ahogaron en el charco de pis. No había nada que pudiera contestar y la abogada lo sabía. Aunque encontrara un albergue barato y comiera a base de bocadillos mañana, tarde y noche; eso afectaría a sus escasos fondos y no podía tocar el dinero para el vuelo de regreso a España. ¿Quería pasarse los días esperando a que su abuelo encontrara un hueco para recibirla, sin saber ni cuándo ni cómo? Sakura dejó caer los hombros y negó con la cabeza.

—Bien, en ese caso creo que estamos todas de acuerdo en que cuanto antes dejemos esta reunión atrás, mejor —decidió Kaho con su mejor tono de mujer de negocios.

ooo000ooo


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola... Acá de nuevo!!! Es tan linda la historia que mo me he resistido y voy a publicar otro capítulo más n.n su nombre es Playboy por contrato de Noa Xireau, autora de la serie conocida Nirvana.**

 **Aclaro, cuando se metan al capítulo y ven que no hay publicado nada... No se preocupen... Eso quiete decir que está en proceso ;)**

 **oooo000oooo**

Capítulo 3

El ascensor abrió las puertas en el piso veintiséis a un colosal recibidor, decorado en blancos y dorados, que chillaba «¡Lujo!» a gritos. Sakura siguió a sus acompañantes en silencio hasta una puerta con cámaras y acceso de seguridad, en la

que Tomoyo insertó una tarjeta. No fue difícil adivinar que se encontraban en dependencias privadas separadas del resto del hotel.

Sakura inspiró con fuerza, tratando de mantener el ardor de sus ojos a raya. La tela mojada de los vaqueros se había enfriado y ahora se le pegaba de forma desagradable a la espinilla, mientras que las deportivas rechinaban. Probablemente, hasta dejaba una ligera huella húmeda tras ella, pero a Sakura no le quedaban energías suficientes para comprobarlo, porque sabía que se pondría a llorar si sus suposiciones eran ciertas. No estaba segura de si solo eran imaginaciones suyas, pero podía oler el pis. Rezó para que nadie más que ella lo notara.

Seguir a Kaho que parecía querer comerse el mundo por la forma decidida en que resonaban los taconazos sobre el suelo de mármol, la hacía sentir pequeña y desgraciada. Que Tomoyo no parara de sonreírle con lástima no ayudaba a mejorar su situación. ¿Podían ir las cosas aún peor?

Sus vísceras parecieron encogerse formando un nudo. Aparentaba justo lo que no quería ser: la pariente pobre y paleta que venía a mendigar ayuda al abuelo rico. Iba a ser un milagro si el hombre nada más verla no la inspeccionaba de arriba abajo y le pedía que se largara, o puede que incluso le ofreciera dinero a cambio de que lo dejara tranquilo.

Sakura apretó los dientes. Si algo le quedaba era su orgullo y su dignidad, aunque no tenía muy claro cuál de ellos sobreviviría al salir hoy de allí. De momento, de lo único que tenía ganas era de encontrar un hueco oscuro en el que esconderse y desahogar sus penas.

Después de atravesar una galería con espectaculares vistas sobre Manhattan, se detuvieron frente a una pesada puerta de roble labrado.

—¡Adelante! —Se oyó una voz enérgica, algo áspera por la edad, cuando Tomoyo llamó.

La chica les cedió el paso. Sakura siguió a Kaho al interior del imponente despacho decorado con valiosos muebles de caoba y con lo que Sakura sospechaba eran obras de arte genuinas. Su respiración se paralizó al ver la figura inmóvil delante del amplio ventanal, con los hombros ligeramente caídos hacia delante y las manos

cruzadas a la espalda.

—Señor, la señorita Mitzuki y la señorita Kinomoto se encuentran aquí —anunció Tomoyo tras un ligero carraspeo.

—Gracias, Tomoyo, te agradecería que le des a la señorita Mitzuki la carpeta que hay sobre el escritorio y que la acompañes hasta la salida —pidió el viejo sin girarse.

—Creo que hay una confusión, señor Amamiya. No voy a…

Sakura se encogió ante la furia apenas contenida en la voz de Kaho. El viejo cuadró los hombros y se giró.

—Creo que ya ha quedado absolutamente claro cuáles son los términos de nuestro acuerdo, señorita Mitzuki. Mi abogado contactará con su gabinete hoy mismo para cerrar este asunto y satisfacer sus honorarios. Sus servicios ya no son necesarios — replicó el viejo con un tono tan frío y cortante que invitaba a salir corriendo.

—Ella… —Kaho no parecía estar dispuesta a dejarse amedrentar por el viejo.

—Ella ya no la necesita, seré yo quien se encargue a partir de este momento de la situación. Claro que, si lo prefiere, podemos hacer una llamada a Jonh para que se lo confirme, señorita Miyzuki. Iba a llamarlo luego para quedar a jugar al golf mañana por la mañana, pero no me importa hacerlo ahora y pasarle el teléfono para que usted pueda hablar directamente con su jefe si así lo desea.

La abogada palideció tanto que Sakura temió que fuera a desmayarse. ¿Su abuelo acababa de amenazar a Kaho con llamar a su jefe? Por la forma en la que el viejo mantenía la vista fija sobre ella, no parecía tenerle mucho aprecio. ¿Qué había pasado durante la charla privada que habían mantenido para que él actuara de una forma tan desagradable? ¿Y qué demonios pintaba el jefe de Kaho en todo esto? ¿Tan mal le había sentado a su abuelo que lo hubiera encontrado y que la hubiera traído a ella ante él? Sakura había pensado que el viejo ya sabía de su existencia y que por eso se había ofrecido a ayudarla. Si no era así… ¿quién le había pagado el billete de avión? ¿Kaho? Dudaba mucho que lo hubiera hecho su tía. Aunque pensándolo bien, el viejo había dicho algo sobre los honorarios de Kaho, ¿había estado trabajando la abogada para él y descubierto por casualidad su relación con ella? ¿La despedía por usar información profesional y confidencial para ayudarla? _«¡Dios, espero que no la haya despedido por mi culpa!»_.

—Kaho, ¿qué ocurre? —preguntó Sakura sin poder aguantar la tensión de no saber qué pasaba.

Kaho le arrancó a Tomoyo la carpeta de las manos y le ofreció una tarjeta de visita a Sakura.

—Cualquier cosa que necesites, llámame. Estaré más que encantada de llevar el caso si decides denunciarle.

 _«¿Denunciarle?»_. Sakura leyó confundida el nombre en letras doradas de la tarjetita que tenía en las manos. Cada vez entendía menos.

La puerta se cerró con un portazo, dando paso a un tenso silencio. Sakura guardó la tarjeta y escondió las manos sudorosas en los bolsillos de los vaqueros. La situación resultaba cada vez más confusa. ¿A qué se había referido el viejo al decir que ella ya no necesitaría a Kaho? ¿Y por qué pensaba la abogada que iba a denunciarlo? Las preguntas se agolpaban en su mente, pero no se atrevió a ponerles voz. Estaba ahí por Kaho, porque ella la había llamado diciéndole que su abuelo se había ofrecido a conseguirle unas prácticas y dándole a entender que su alojamiento y sus gastos estaban cubiertos. Había cometido una locura al confiar en una desconocida. Ahora, de repente, Sakura ya no tenía tan claro que el viejo fuera a ayudarla. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no conseguía ni las prácticas ni un lugar dónde dormir?

Observó la silueta masculina al trasluz de la ventana. A pesar de su edad, que debía de rondar los ochenta y tantos, parecía conservarse bien. Debía de haber sido un hombre fuerte en su juventud a deducir por los anchos hombros y la postura enérgica que aún mantenía.

Sakura echó un vistazo a su alrededor intentando calmar el temblor interior que amenazaba con delatarla. Su mirada se detuvo en el óleo colgado sobre la chimenea. La dama que le sonreía desde allí con calidez y elegancia era indudablemente guapa, no en el sentido de belleza perfecta e intocable, sino la hermosura de una mujer madura cuya beldad se ve exaltada por la alegría de la vida y el amor. Lo que más le llamó la atención a Sakura, sin embargo, fue el increíble parecido con su abuela: los enormes ojos verdosos, el pelo gris ceniza, el contorno algo cuadrado del rostro, que se veía suavizado por la pequeña barbilla…

¿Sería aquella su esposa? Si lo era, entonces resultaba evidente cuál había sido el papel de su abuela en la vida de un soldado americano en la base aérea de Morón durante la época franquista.

En el fondo, suponía que no podía reprocharle al hombre que, en una época llena de tensión e incertidumbres, buscara consuelo en los brazos de una mujer. Una compañía que, por otro lado, no tuvo que resultarle demasiado difícil de obtener, cuando los soldados estadounidenses eran de los pocos que disponían de dinero y alimentos en abundancia en la España de aquellos tiempos. Al menos eso era lo que había conseguido entresacar de las historias de su abuela.

Con amargura, Sakura observó las fotos que se amontonaban sobre la repisa de la chimenea. Por lo que podía deducir de ellas, la relación de su abuelo con su otra familia parecía haber sido muy distinta. Le costaba trabajo comprender cómo un hombre podía olvidarse con tanta facilidad de una hija y, sin embargo, aparentar ser un perfecto padre de familia ante el resto del mundo. Una de las imágenes le llamó la atención. ¿No era ese el guaperas del ascensor?

—Tu nombre es Sakura, ¿cierto? —El viejo se había vuelto hacia ella y los profundos ojos verdosos, tan parecidos a los de su madre, la estudiaban con atención.

Sakura asintió algo recelosa. ¿Era este el momento en el que iba a comunicarle que no quería saber nada de ella?

—¿Cuántos años tienes?

—Treinta y uno.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la pierna? —El viejo estudió la mancha de humedad con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo… eh… un accidente. —Sakura respiró aliviada cuando el viejo cabeceó, pero pareció no darle mayor importancia.

¿Cómo de humillante sería confesarle que un perro se le había meado encima?

—Tu abogada me comunicó la muerte de tu madre… Lo siento mucho.

—Gracias. —El viejo no respondió, pero Sakura creyó atisbar un brillo sospechoso en sus ojos. ¿Los había tenido ligeramente enrojecidos?, ¿o había sido producto de su imaginación?—. Yo… —Sakura tragó saliva. No tenía ni idea de cómo plantearlo, pero necesitaba saber de una vez qué iba a pasar con ella—. Kaho me aseguró que estaba dispuesto a darme una oportunidad en un trabajo de prácticas.

—¿Un trabajo de prácticas? —El viejo la miró sorprendido.

—Sí, es por lo que estoy aquí. Necesito las prácticas para mi carrera de Turismo.

No habrá pensado que he venido hasta aquí para pedirle dinero, ¿verdad?

 _«Bueno, pues que haga lo que quiera, pero yo al menos se lo he dejado claro»._ Se sentía bien quitarse esa espinita de en medio, aunque lo haría aún más si el viejo le confirmara que le iba a dar las dichosas prácticas. _«¿Por qué me mira ahora como si me hubieran crecido tres cabezas? ¿Es otro más de los que creen que soy demasiado vieja para terminar una carrera universitaria?»_.

Cuando el viejo abrió la boca, Sakura se preparó mentalmente para aguantar uno de esos estúpidos interrogatorios sobre los motivos para estudiar a su edad. ¿Tan difícil era comprender que no importaba la edad para cumplir un sueño?

Un leve golpeteo en la puerta interrumpió lo que el viejo iba a decir.

—¡Adelante!

—¿Señor Amamiya? —El hombre que entró ojeó incómodo a Sakura.

—¿Qué ocurre, James?

—Señor, ha surgido un pequeño inconveniente que requiere su atención —informó

dirigiéndole una mirada penetrante al viejo.

—¿Aún no ha llegado mi nieto? Se lo puede comentar a él —le indicó el viejo a James.

—Ha sido decisión del señor Li que le avisemos.

Sakura parpadeó. ¿Señor Li? ¿El mismo señor Li, alias «guaperas del ascensor», era su nieto? _«¿Mi primo?»._

—¿Qué ha pasado? —indagó el viejo frunciendo el ceño.

—La señora Stone perdió el conocimiento en su habitación. El médico de urgencias decidió ingresarla —explicó James en tono bajo.

—¡Dios, lo que nos faltaba!

¿La señora del chucho meón? Sakura no podía creerse lo pequeño que era el mundo.

 _«Espero que no haya tenido nada que ver el incidente que tuvimos en el ascensor»._

Sakura se mordió los labios. No es como si ella hubiera provocado esa situación.

¡Demonios, ese bicho le había meado encima! ¡Si aún tenía los dedos de los pies a remojo en el dichoso pis!, pero no le gustaba ser responsable de que a otra persona le ocurriera algo, ni aunque se lo mereciera. Acordándose de que el guaperas se había ido con ella a su habitación, Sakura cruzó los dedos para que el achaque fuera por culpa de él. Después de todo, siempre era mejor desmayarse por amor o una magnífica

impresión, que por un disgusto. Intentó imaginarse los motivos por los que la pobre vieja pudo perder el conocimiento, pero acabó por fruncir la nariz. _«¡Ufff, no estoy preparada para imaginarme a esos dos juntos!»._

—El señor Li la ha acompañado en la ambulancia y nos ha pedido que le avisemos a usted, para que pueda comunicárselo a la familia —le informó James.

 _«Seguía con ella cuando se desmayó, de modo que tuvo que ser por su culpa»._

El viejo asintió, fue a su escritorio y descolgó el teléfono para marcar tres números.

—¿Señora McRae? Venga a mi despacho, por favor. —En cuanto colgó se dirigió a Sakura—: ¿Has traído tus maletas?

—Está abajo en la consigna. —Sakura no se molestó en aclarar que nada más que traía una mochila.

De nuevo llamaron a la puerta, esta vez para dar paso a una mujer mayor, algo rolliza, con aire de madraza.

—¿Sí, señor?

—Señora McRae, le presento a la señorita Kinomoto. Tiene su equipaje en recepción.

Si es tan amable, prepárele la habitación azul y ocúpese de que le suban sus pertenencias. —El viejo sonó tranquilo, pero su despreocupada postura parecía más ensayada que real.

—Yo… —«¿Yo qué? ¿Me voy a un hostal de mala muerte a gastar el dinero que no tengo? ¡Dios, Gema, déjate de orgullos tontos!»—. Gracias.

—La cena es a las siete. Vestimos de manera formal. La Señora McRae te indicará el camino al comedor —explicó el viejo, ignorando la indecisión de Sakura.

—Si me permite, le mostraré su habitación —le indicó la mujer con una apenas perceptible nota de comprensión en su tono.

Sakura tardó unos segundos en reaccionar, pero acabó capitulando y siguió a la mujer. Ya estaba aquí, esas prácticas eran importantes para ella y, aunque se podíapermitir el lujo de ir a un albergue o un hostal por unos días, su dinero iba a durar más tiempo si se dejaba de remilgos y aceptaba la oferta de hospedarse allí. _«Maldita sea, me podía haber conformado con hacer unas prácticas en algún hotelito de Málaga, pero no, tenía que ser más que nadie y venirme al otro lado del mundo a lanzarme a la aventura»._ Suspiró. Las diferencias entre hacer las prácticas para una multinacional en terreno americano, a realizarlas en cualquier otro hotel en España eran más que obvias.

Con su edad ya se encontraba en desventaja. Esta era una oportunidad única para distinguirse en su currículum con respecto a los cientos de estudiantes de Turismo que se licenciaban cada año. Una diferencia que le podía ayudar a conseguir un buen trabajo y darle la independencia económica que necesitaba.

Al seguir a la señora McRae, se percató de que en todo este tiempo había tenido reparo de conocer y enfrentarse a su abuelo, pero nunca había tenido en cuenta la posibilidad de conocer también al resto de su familia. ¿Pensaba contarles que era su nieta ilegítima? ¿Cómo se lo tomarían?

ooo000ooo

 **QUÉ OPINARÁ LA FAMILIA? SE LLEVARÁN UNA MALA IMPRESIÓN DE ELLA? SE LE COMPLICARÁ TODO? QUIÉNLE HABRÁ COMPRADO EL BILLETE A NUEVAYORK?...**

 **Jeje... esperolo estén disfrutando mucho!!! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo!! n.n**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Hola...** **acá el capítulo 4!!! jeje**

 **Disfrutenlo!!! n.n**

una lectora me dijo que tuve un pequeño desliz.. así que, gracias lectora por hacermelo ver... y volví a subir el capítulo correjido!!! jeje n.n

 **oooo00000ooooo**

Capítulo 4

 _«Habitación azul?»_. Sakura frenó bruscamente en el umbral, registrando sin pestañear la amplia sala de estar privada en cuya pared colgaba un Monet.

Porque eso era una pintura de Monet, ¿verdad?

No estaba muy segura de si le impresionaba más la amplia cristalera, que se abría a una terraza con vistas a Manhattan, o el dormitorio de ensueño en tonos azules y plateados, que se veía a través de la doble puerta corredera a su derecha.

La señora McRae se paró en el centro del saloncito al percibir que Sakura había dejado de seguirla. Sus ojos chispearon divertidos al advertir el shock de Sakura.

—Le confundió la palabra habitación, ¿verdad? —Las patas de gallo de la señora McRae se acentuaron con el suave carcajeo—. Suele pasar. El señor Amamiya tiene su propia forma de dimensionar el mundo. ¿Desea que le sirva un tentempié en la terraza?

—Sí. No. Vaya, yo… —Sakura finalmente dio un paso dentro de la suite, admirando fascinada su alrededor—. Solo estas dos habitaciones son más grandes que el piso en el que vivía con mi madre —exclamó al fin, echándole una ojeada mortificada a la señora McRae cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que había dicho en voz alta—. Lo siento, no estoy acostumbrada a todo este… lujo. —Se mordió los labios mientras movía las manos en el aire intentando abarcar toda la estancia. Probablemente, a aquella mujer ni siquiera le importaba lo que pensaba.

—El señor le ha elegido una de las suites más hermosas que hay en esta planta. Tiene unas vistas inigualables sobre la ciudad. Aunque estuviera acostumbrada al lujo, dudo mucho que no hubiera quedado gratamente impresionada. —La mujer le dedicó un guiño con aire de complicidad—. Avisaré a Tomoyo para que se ocupe de su ropa y le traiga algo para picar. Si desea cualquier cosa, puede marcar la extensión 022.

—Todavía tengo mis cosas en consigna.

—Tomoyo se las traerá. Entre tanto, puede asearse si lo desea, el cuarto de baño dispone de todo lo necesario y hay un albornoz del hotel colgado detrás de la puerta.

A Sakura m le entraron ganas de correr a abrazar a la señora McRae ante la idea de deshacerse de todas las prendas mojadas y no tener que bajar de nuevo hasta la recepción tal y como estaba. _«¡Dios! Aunque tenga que pasearme en cueros es_

 _preferible a seguir oliendo a pis de perro»._

—Gracias, eso haré.

Cuando Sakura salió media hora después del baño, en albornoz y con el pelo envuelto en una toalla, volvía a sentirse humana de nuevo. Parecía como si Tomoyo ya hubiera estado allí. Al lado del sofá se encontraba su mochila y en la mesa auxiliar, una bandeja con aperitivos.

Sakura se sirvió un vaso de té helado, uvas y un trocito de queso. Gimió de placer cuando el refrescante líquido resbaló por su garganta. No había comido ni bebido nada desde que bajó del avión, y de eso ya habían pasado unas cuantas horas. Dándole pequeños mordiscos al queso fue a buscar su móvil. En cuanto lo encendió y comprobó que había conexión wifi respiró aliviada.

Aunque no se llevara bien con su tía, era una cuestión de educación hacerle saber que había llegado sana y salva a su destino. Además, poder llamarla a través de WhatsApp le iba a ahorrar un buen dinero. Eso sí, primero tenía que conseguir la contraseña para entrar. ¿Era mejor preguntarle a la señora McRae en el número que le había dicho o bajar a recepción? Sakura se mordió los labios. ¿Y si el hotel cobraba por ese tipo de servicios? No lo creía, pero le resultaba menos vergonzoso preguntarlo en recepción que meter en un compromiso a la amable mujer.

También le había prometido a Terada que lo llamaría nada más llegar. La última vez que había hablado con él había sido antes de su embarque en Madrid y de eso habían pasado más de once horas. Calculó mentalmente la diferencia horaria e intuyó que Terada estaría durmiendo. Hoy le tocaba guardia de bombero. Suspiró. Era mejor esperar un poco más. Su madre sí era posible… _«Mamá está muerta»_ , se recordó a sí misma, dejándose caer sobre la cama y encogiéndose hasta hacerse un ovillo. _«Ojalá estuvieras aquí conmigo, mamá»._

Aún le costaba trabajo aceptar que su madre ya no estaba para darle ánimos y escucharla cuando la necesitaba. Se limpió una lágrima que resbalaba por su mejilla.

Ella, mejor que nadie, sabía que su madre se encontraba mejor descansando en paz que sufriendo, pero no por eso se sentía menos sola.

 _«Terada, no sabes lo que daría porque estuvieras aquí conmigo»_. Ya lo echaba de menos y eso que apenas había pasado un día desde que se despidieron en la estación de Santa Justa. Quizás debería haberse quedado en Sevilla con él. Terada tenía razón después de todo, ella no había viajado nunca sola ni tan siquiera para ir a la playa que se encontraba a una hora, ¿qué pintaba ahora en Nueva York? Por mucho que tratara de recordar ahora sus sueños y metas, lo único que quería era esconderse entre los brazos

de Terada. Ni siquiera le importaba que él le echara en cara el consabido «¡Ya te lo dije!», o la pelea que habían tenido para que no se marchara. Quería que él la abrazara y la hiciera sentirse protegida. Todo sería perfecto cuando ella encontrara un trabajo y pudieran irse a vivir juntos. El piso lo aportaba ella, herencia de su madre, tan solo les faltaba dinero para que sus planes se hicieran realidad.

A las seis y media, Sakura se apresuraba por los pasillos para ir a recepción. Tenía que darse prisa si quería llamar a su tía antes de la cena. Se había quedado dormida y se le había hecho más tarde de la cuenta. Mientras trataba de recordar el camino por el que había venido, dio gracias porque el único que se acostara temprano ahora en verano era su tío. Sus primas probablemente ni siquiera estarían en casa, y su tía rara vez se acostaba antes de las dos. De todos modos, si conseguía la contraseña le mandaría solo un mensaje por ahora. Prefería hablar con Terada y llamar a su tía mañana con más tranquilidad.

Fue el sonido de voces airadas lo que hizo que ralentizase sus pasos. Venían de la dirección a la que se dirigía y le llegaban cada vez con mayor nitidez.

—¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¡No pienso participar en esta estupidez! —El tono profundo y masculino estaba teñido de furia y exasperación.

¿Ese no era el guaperas del ascensor? A pesar del enfado, ahora, sin verlo, sonaba mucho más sexy.

—Eres libre de hacerlo. La caída de las acciones y el daño en la imagen pública de la empresa te afectarán tanto a ti como al resto de la familia. Es tu oportunidad de matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Con la boda, además, cumplirás con el trato al que llegamos el año pasado, que era, por si lo has olvidado, casarte dentro de los siguientes doce meses. El plazo acaba dentro de dos semanas. Cooper está preparando los documentos para la firma. De ti depende el futuro de A. Z. Corporation.

Para ser un hombre que rondaba los noventa, su abuelo sabía cómo hacer una advertencia. Sakura tragó saliva, agradecida de no ser la persona que estaba con él en el despacho.

—¡Si tengo que casarme con alguien lo haré con Meiling, no con la primera cazafortunas desconocida que se ha cruzado en tu camino y te ha caído en gracia!

—Has tenido un año para convencerla, creo que a estas alturas ha quedado claro que Meiling tiene cosas mejores que hacer que sentar la cabeza y formar una familia — contestó el viejo, burlón.

A Sakura casi se le desencajó la mandíbula. ¿El guaperas tenía a una chica que se resistía a sus encantos?

—Meiling está en el mejor momento de su carrera, es lógico que no quiera renunciar a eso para casarse.

—Por supuesto que es lógico, aunque no me parece nada sensato que quieras conformarte con una mujer que te relega a un segundo plano. Tampoco me parece normal que no hayas sido capaz de convencerla con ningún acuerdo sobre los términos de un ventajoso matrimonio, siendo como eres, un hombre de negocios.

—Mis acuerdos con Meiling no son asunto tuyo —masculló el guaperas.

Sakura estaba totalmente de acuerdo con él, aunque por la forma en la que el viejo hablaba de esa tal Helen, parecía pensar que la relación entre el guaperas y la mujer no era la ideal. ¿Qué habría hecho ella si el hombre de su vida le pidiera casarse en la cima de su carrera profesional? Su parte romántica le decía que daría el sí quiero y seguiría trabajando. ¿Por qué tendría que renunciar a cualquiera de las dos? De todos modos, suponía que todo dependía de las circunstancias.

—Eso es cierto —contestó el viejo con frialdad—. Lo que a mí me importa es que llegamos al acuerdo de que acabarías con tu vida de mujeriego, además de que sentarías la cabeza por el bien de la empresa y de la familia. El plazo ha acabado y tú no has cumplido con tu parte del trato.

Al acercarse al despacho, Sakura aligeró el paso. Se sentía culpable por oír una conversación que a todas luces no iba destinada a sus oídos. _«Podían haber cerrado la puerta en vez de dejarla entreabierta»._

—Di lo que quieras, la imagen de nuestra empresa quedará en entredicho si no prevenimos el escándalo que está a punto de ocurrir. De ti depende el aceptarlo o no.

—¿Y pretendes que acceda a tus planes sin siquiera contarme de qué va todo esto?

—Podrías confiar un poco en mi buen juicio aunque solo sea para variar —contestó el viejo con sequedad.

—Una cosa es que confíe en ti y otra muy diferente es dejar que manejes mi vida sin contarme de qué va todo esto.

—Está bien, tienes razón. Hace un par de semanas…

Aún sabiendo que estaba mal, Sakurq no pudo evitar meter el oído.

—¡Cuidado! —gritó Tomoyo desde la otra punta del pasillo corriendo en su dirección.

Sakura chilló sobresaltada cuando una bola oscura se cruzó entre sus piernas haciéndola perder el equilibrio. La puerta del despacho se abrió de golpe y alguien la cogió en el aire, atrayéndola a la protección de unos fuertes brazos, antes de que pudiera caer de espaldas contra el suelo. Sakura se agarró por puro instinto de supervivencia al torso masculino.

En cuestión de segundos, como si de una cámara lenta se tratara, se percató de cuatro cosas al mismo tiempo: del sensual olor varonil, compuesto por una mezcla de notas amaderadas y a la vez dulces que se le subían a la cabeza; de la firmeza de los músculos bajo sus palmas; del áspero roce de una barbilla sin afeitar; y de una extraña corriente eléctrica que se extendió en forma de calor y como un tsunami, desde las palmas de las manos al resto de su cuerpo, dejándola paralizada, sin aire y el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora.

—Yo… lo siento mucho. El perro de la señora Stone se nos escapó cuando entramos en su habitación —se disculpó Tomoyo sin aliento al llegar a su lado.

—Está bien, Tomoyo, mientras esté en esta planta no le ocurrirá nada, aunque prefiero tenerlo bajo control. Esa mujer es capaz de demandar al hotel y armar un revuelo si algo le sucede a ese animal —la tranquilizó el abuelo.

Cuando Sakura alzó el rostro hacia el guaperas, apenas tuvo la oportunidad de captar el desconcierto en el atractivo rostro masculino antes de que la mezcla de rabia y desprecio lo sustituyeran. El guaperas murmuró una maldición y la soltó como si quemara.

—Luego hablaremos —le advirtió él al abuelo antes de marcharse sin más.

—Yo… eh… voy a buscar al perro —se excusó Tomoyo con un balbuceo apresurado, marchándose en dirección opuesta a la del hombre.

Sakura intentó sonreírle a la chica, pero sus ojos seguían hipnotizados cómo el guaperas se alejaba con elegancia felina por el pasillo. Fue el carraspeo del viejo lo que la hizo regresar a la realidad, dándose cuenta de que había estado admirando la forma en que el traje de chaqueta se adaptaba a los anchos hombros.

«¿Y ahora cómo salgo de ésta?».

oooo0000oooo

 **Uh... uh... uh... jaja... Me parece que nuestra castaña se ha quedado prendada de nuestro castaño... Qué le dirá el abuelo?.. Podrá salir victoriosa de la situación?... Nos estamos leyendo luego n.n**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Hola...** **vieron cuándo lees algo y te gustó tanto que te gustará compartirlo con todos y de una sola vez?... n.n asi estoy yo!!! Pero... si se las comparto de una, me voy a quedar sin nada que compartir y quiero que vivan lo que yo y no se lo pierdan!!!**

 **Como bien dije en el primer capítulo, esta es una adaptación de** _Noa Xireau Playboy por contrato..._ **Espero ka disfruten...**

 **oooo000oooo**

Capítulo 5

—Yo… lo siento. Pretendía ir al vestíbulo a pedir la clave del wifi para realizar una llamada antes de la cena —farfulló Sakura nerviosa, sintiéndose obligada a dar una explicación.

—¿Por qué no llamaste desde tu habitación? —Con cejas ligeramente alzadas, el viejo le indicó que pasara al despacho.

—Es una llamada internacional. No quería abusar de su hospitalidad —alegó Sakura sin querer confesar que no sabía si cobraban por el uso del wifi o no.

—Te encuentras en tu casa, puedes hacer y deshacer lo que quieras. Todos los servicios de los que dispone esta planta, o cualquier otra del hotel, está a tu disposición. Si necesitas cualquier otra cosa, solo tienes que pedirla. —El viejo la

estudió en silencio antes de acomodarse en uno de los sillones—. Puedes llamar desde aquí si quieres. —Señaló un teléfono parcialmente cubierto por unos documentos que parecían haber sido lanzados de forma descuidada sobre el escritorio—. Y la contraseña para esta planta es «Zona Privada», con las dos letras iniciales en

mayúsculas y todo seguido. El wifi en el resto del hotel no tiene contraseña, aunque, por motivos de seguridad, te recomiendo que uses la conexión privada de esta planta.

Sakura asintió con timidez. Habría preferido una cierta intimidad para llamar a su tía, pero no quería mostrarse abiertamente desconfiada ante él.

—Gracias. —Sonrió insegura antes de apartar con cuidado los papeles para coger el auricular y marcar los números de memoria.

Tras varios tonos sin respuesta colgó. Pensó en Terada, pero una conversación con su novio era demasiado privada para mantenerla ante testigos.

—Mi tía debe haberse acostado o salido —aclaró Sakura sin saber muy bien a dónde

mirar ni qué hacer.

Echando una ojeada a la butaca señorial desde la que el viejo la observaba, cruzó los brazos por delante, solo para descruzarlos de nuevo. El anciano no parecía una persona demasiado abierta. Su simple mirada ya la intimidada. Era difícil adivinar sus intenciones o los motivos de su aparente cambio de actitud; sin conocerlo de nada, no tenía ni idea de qué hablar con él. Se frotó nerviosa las manos. El viejo alzó una ceja y

con una mueca irónica apuntó el sillón situado frente a él.

—Mencionaste que estabas estudiando Turismo —dijo el viejo contemplándola con atención.

Sakura encogió los hombros antes de aceptar el asiento que le había ofrecido.

—Sí. Sé que suena raro a mi edad, pero algunas tardamos un poco más que los demás en encontrar nuestro camino.

—No te estoy atacando. Muy al contrario, es algo que admiro. Considero que cualquier edad es buena para aprender o para cambiar el rumbo si el destino que nos espera no nos gusta.

—¿En serio? —Sakura lo miró boquiabierta. Después de enfrentarse a las puyas, risitas y bromas de medio mundo, esa respuesta la cogió por sorpresa. Únicamente su madre la había apoyado cuando decidió iniciar sus estudios a distancia.

—Por supuesto. Aún eres joven, pero, aunque tuvieras cincuenta o sesenta años, seguiría siendo un buen momento para plantearte nuevos retos. Cuando uno se acerca a la muerte, de lo que se suele arrepentir es de las cosas que no ha hecho, no de aquellas que hizo.

—Uhmm… sí, supongo que tiene razón.

—¿Cuánto te falta para terminar tu carrera?

—Me quedan algunas asignaturas del último curso. El año pasado fue bastante complicado y no fui capaz de llevarlo todo.

—¿Complicado? —El viejo la escrutó con ojos inquisitivos.

—Durante este último año, antes de… —Sakura tragó saliva—. Los cuidados que requería mi madre se intensificaron y yo… Digamos que fue muy difícil verla así y que no me sentía en condiciones de concentrarme en nada más.

—¿Puedo preguntar qué pasó?

Sakura asintió.

—A mi madre le diagnosticaron ELA hace cinco años. Esclerosis lateral amiotrófica. Es una enfermedad neurológica progresiva que ataca a las células nerviosas encargadas de controlar los músculos. No afecta a la inteligencia o conciencia de las personas que lo sufren, pero pierden poco a poco su movilidad e independencia. —Sakura fijó la mirada en sus rodillas. No quería hablarle también de cómo cambió el carácter alegre de su madre, ni de cómo sus ojos revelaban que se encontraba enterrada en vida dentro de lo que una vez fue su cuerpo. Había sido duro, demasiado duro. Sus ojos escocieron.

Aunque afirmó cabizbajo y se inclinó hacia ella para ofrecerle un pañuelo, el viejo no hizo ningún comentario al respecto.

—Es hora de ir al comedor para que conozcas al resto de la familia —decidió el anciano levantándose. Antes de llegar a la puerta titubeó—. Ellos saben que tengo una invitada y que eres… especial. No obstante, aún no les he explicado quién eres. Me gustaría hacerlo después de la cena, cuando estén todos y por supuesto contigo presente, si no te importa.

—¿Entonces va a contárselo? —preguntó Sakura atónita, imaginándose la bomba que debía suponer para su familia descubrir que había tenido una hija ilegítima. Él asintió, con una apenas perceptible curvatura en la comisura de sus labios al advertir su reacción—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque ahora ya no hay nadie a quién pueda realmente causar daño. —Dedicó una ojeada apenada al retrato de su esposa, pero no aclaró nada más.

En el pasillo, acompañándolo al comedor, a Sakura le asaltaron nuevas dudas.

—¿Cómo cree que se lo tomarán?

—A nadie le gustan los cambios. Les costará hacerse a la idea —afirmó el viejo con cierto reparo—. Pero se acostumbrarán y espero que cuando les explique mis motivos sean capaces de entenderlo.

 _«¿Motivos? ¿Motivos para qué?»_. Estuvo tentada de preguntar, pero optó por esperar a la reunión familiar. Le estudió de reojo, dándose cuenta de que parecía más viejo que unas horas atrás, cuando se habían encontrado por primera vez.

A medida que se acercaron al comedor pudieron oír una discusión en plena marcha.

—¡Eso no tiene ni pies ni cabeza! ¡No es propio de él! Deberíamos llevarlo al doctor Adams para que lo examine —se oía a una mujer alterada.

—¿Y si es su amante y está embarazada? A lo mejor quiere… —sugirió otra voz femenina, esta vez más joven.

—¿Y si dejáis de decir sandeces y os sentáis a la mesa a comer? —gruñó el viejo, dirigiéndoles una ojeada furiosa al entrar en la habitación.

Todos se callaron sobresaltados y la chica joven, situada al lado del aparador, se ruborizó visiblemente.

—Sakura, siéntate aquí a mi lado. ¿No te importa verdad, Faren? —le preguntó el viejo con sequedad a una mujer de mediana edad y pelo castaño, que permanecía al lado de la chica joven, en tanto ambas estudiaban a Sakura con desprecio y desconfianza —. Deja que te presente a los miembros de mi familia. La descarada a la que acabas de oír es mi nieta Futtie; su madre, mi hija Faren; mi hija Femei y aquí viene mi nieto Shaoran. —terminó, señalando con la barbilla al guaperas del ascensor, que acababa de pasar por el umbral.

Sakura sintió un intenso calor subirle por las mejillas cuando los ojos ámbar la escrutaron con frialdad.

—Hola —saludó con timidez, recibiendo a cambio un gélido y acusador silencio.

Con la espalda rígida, Sakura se sentó y mantuvo los ojos fijos en el mantel, esperando que los demás fueran tomando asiento. Para su sorpresa, el abuelo le tocó la mano debajo de la mesa dándole un pequeño apretón de apoyo que la tomó totalmente desprevenida.

Cuando llegó el camarero para servir la cena, Sakura descubrió que estaba en un embarazoso aprieto: los cubiertos. Había reído en algunas películas sobre eso, pero ahora que ella se encontraba en la misma situación ya no le hacía tanta gracia. ¿Quién en su sano juicio comía en su casa con tanta parafernalia? Gema se colocó algunos mechones detrás de la oreja y tragó saliva al estudiar la larga hilera de cubiertos que se extendían a cada lado del plato. Lo que le faltaba era hacer el ridículo ante esos engreídos y desagradables ricachones. ¿Por qué demonios no podían comer con un sencillo juego de tenedor y cuchillo como hacía todo el mundo? En Pretty Woman a Julia Roberts al menos le habían dado clases para enseñarle a usar los cubiertos, ¿por qué no había podido pensar en eso antes? Podría haber pedido consejo a la amable señora McRae o haber llamado a Tomoyo, seguro que la chica la habría ayudado. Decidió que su único recurso era no empezar a comer hasta que lo hiciesen los demás y rezar para tener mejor suerte que Julia Roberts en el restaurante.

Cuando sirvieron una especie de rebozado casi artístico, demasiado grande para comerlo de un solo bocado y demasiado pequeño como para realizar varios cortes sin convertirlo en puré, Sakura hizo un esfuerzo por no gemir. _«¡Dios! ¡Voy a hacer el ridículo más espantoso de mi vida! ¿Cómo se corta esa menudencia sin hacer saltar_

 _todos esos aros crujientes sobre el mantel?»_ , gimió en un silencio impotente.

Mantuvo las manos sobre el regazo, haciendo tiempo, disimulando para averiguar cómo lo hacían los demás, pero, para su vergüenza, se topó con varios pares de ojos posados en ella. Los de Faren mostraban desconcierto, los de Futtie, burla y los de Shaoran, un deje de seca ironía.

—¿Sabemos algo sobre la señora Stone? —indagó el abuelo cogiendo la servilleta.

—Sigue en el hospital. Van a dejarla en observación. Los médicos sospechan que el

desmayo fue consecuencia de algo más que de una simple bajada de tensión y quieren estar seguros antes de darle el alta —informó Shaoran.

—Pobre Shaoran, es la primera vez que una mujer cae a sus pies y no es por él. — Futtie se rio con sorna.

—No tiene gracia, Futtie. Un desmayo, en una mujer tan mayor, puede ser muy grave —gruñó Shaoran, lanzándole una mirada fulminante.

—Venga ya, primo, ¿quieres hacernos creer que cuando se desmayó, no se te cruzó por la mente que lo estaba fingiendo para que la cogieras en brazos?

 _«¡Oh, Dios! ¡Se está poniendo colorado! ¡Juliette lo ha clavado!»_. Sakura cogió una servilleta para taparse la boca, fingiendo limpiarse los labios para disimular el leve resoplido que se le escapó, pero cuando alzó de nuevo la mirada los ojos ámbar la escrutaban con párpados entrecerrados.

—Shaoran tiene razón, Futtie. Deja de hacer bromas de mal gusto —riñó el viejo a la chica.

—Venga ya, abuelo. Esa vieja es una arpía ninfómana que se dedica a joder de una forma u otra a todo el que se atraviesa en su camino.

—¡Futtie! ¡Cuida ese vocabulario! —la regañó Faren alterada.

—Todo el mundo sabe que es una ninfómana que paga por acostarse con hombres que podrían ser sus nietos, y a aquellos de nosotros con los que no se acuesta nos jode de cualquier otra forma posible, mamá.

—¡Ya basta, jovencita! La señora Stone es una excelente clienta y, aunque no lo fuera, es una persona a la que se le debe un respeto, nos caiga bien o no —intervino el abuelo.

—¡Pero…!

—Futtie, se acabó. —La voz de Shaoran esta vez fue calmada, pero firme. Futtie puso un mohín, sin embargo, no rechistó más. Shaoran miró a Sakura y alzó una ceja como si esperara que ella se atreviera a seguir dónde Futtie lo había dejado.

 _«¿A mí también me piensas mandar a callar?»_ lo miró levantando una ceja.

Después xe unos tensos segundos, Sakura respiró aliviada cuando el abuelo comenzó a comer con un leve carraspeo, permitiéndole copiar su ejemplo. ¿Lo habría hecho a propósito?

¿Cómo de divertido sería que él también hubiera visto Pretty Woman y hubiera adivinado su embarazo? Habría sido un bombazo que hubieran tenido música de fondo y que de repente hubiera comenzado a sonar la banda sonora de la película.

La cena se desarrolló en un tenso silencio. El viejo era el único que hablaba y preguntaba, y los demás contestaban en monosílabos. Sakura aprovechó sus cabezas agachadas para estudiarlos de forma disimulada. ¿Aquella era su familia? ¿Sus tías y primos? Por más que trataba de encontrar algún parecido con su madre o sentir alguna conexión con ellos fue imposible. Eran desconocidos, nada más que eso.

 _«Desconocidos guapos»_ , tuvo que reconocer cuando su vista cayó sobre Shaoran al que,

desde luego, era incapaz de ver como a un primo.

A medida que fueron pasando los minutos, tanta tensión silenciosa se hizo más y más incómoda. Sakura cruzó los dedos para que acabaran de comer pronto mientras buscaba una excusa que la ayudara a salir pitando de allí. Ya en los postres, Faren explotó al fin.

—¡Ya basta, papá! ¿Cuándo piensas explicarnos lo qué significa todo esto? —La mujer dejó caer la cucharilla de forma estruendosa sobre el plato de porcelana—. Traes a una desconocida a nuestra casa, la sientas a la mesa con nosotros, amenazas a Shaoran de desheredarlo…

Atragantándose con la pieza de fruta que estaba masticando, Sakura trató de disimular el fuerte estallido de tos. Cuando consiguió calmarse y levantó los ojos lagrimosos, Faren la estaba escrutando con los párpados entrecerrados, recordándole a Sakura una gata a punto de atacar.

—¡Déjate de teatros! ¡Si crees que puedes venir aquí a sacarle el dinero a un viejo y encima salir indemne, entonces estás muy equivocada!— siseó la mujer.

—¡Déjala en paz, Faren! —la amonestó su padre dando un golpe en la mesa.

—¡No permitiré que destroces nuestro negocio y a toda la familia por una locura senil! —chilló Faren enfurecida—. Si no recapacitas por tu propia voluntad tomaremos medidas al respecto, puedes estar seguro de ello.

—¿Como someterme al examen del doctor Adams? —Se adelantó el anciano con una chispa de mofa en su expresión—. Perderías el tiempo, estoy en plenas facultades mentales y tengo un informe médico fechado en el día de hoy que así lo certifica.

El desconcierto se reflejó en el rostro de todos los presentes. Sakura, que hasta ahora había permanecido callada, atónita ante lo que estaba ocurriendo, ojeó turbada al viejo.

—¿De qué… están hablando? —balbuceó de forma apenas perceptible—. ¿Qué tiene todo esto que ver conmigo?

El anciano le dedicó un vistazo disgustado a su hija.

—¿No lo sabes? —Femei la estudió con el ceño fruncido, antes de dirigirse a su padre—. ¿Papá?

Ignorándola, el anciano se dirigió a Sakura.

—Mi intención era informarte de ello más tarde, durante la reunión, pero supongo que tampoco variará mucho el resultado. Dadas las circunstancias, he tomado la decisión de cederte una parte de mis posesiones…

—¿Sus posesiones? ¿Por qué iba a cederme nada? Solo vine por unas prácticas y la posibilidad de poder ganar algo de dinero trabajando —se apresuró a aclarar Sakura.

—¿Prácticas? ¿A tu edad? —se mofó Futtie

—Eso no es lo que me exigió tu abogada —dijo el viejo ignorando a su nieta.

—¿Mi abogada? ¿Kaho Mitzuki? Ella no es mi abogada. Apenas la conozco. —Sakura no se lo podía creer. ¿Qué le había dicho Kaho?

James entró, inclinándose para hablarle al viejo al oído antes de entregarle un sobre. Cuando el anciano cogió la carta y comenzó a leer absorto, Faren retornó al ataque:

—A mi padre parece que se le olvidó aclararte las condiciones para que puedas disponer de nuestro dinero —inquirió sarcástica—. Obtendrás el treinta por ciento de las acciones de A. Z. Corporation y Shaoran otro treinta por ciento si os casáis, pero si alguno de los dos se niega a hacerlo, ese sesenta por ciento de las acciones será entregado a una fundación benéfica, dejando la empresa en manos de unos

desconocidos. Exactamente, ¿con qué estás chantajeando a mi padre para que quiera

darte tanto poder sobre nuestra empresa familiar y encima haga pagar a Shaoran por conservar algo que es suyo por derecho propio?—demandó Faren, aunque por la expresión de sus ojos al bajar hasta el vientre de Sakura, quedó claro a qué conclusión había llegado por ella misma.

Reparando en el viejo, Sakura se percató de que su tez había adquirido un tono ceniciento y que sus manos temblaban visiblemente al coger su copa. Sakura se irguió girándose hacia Shaoran, quien la estudiaba con frío desprecio.

—No me interesa su dinero, ni sus posesiones, no lo necesito y, desde luego, no tengo ni la más mínima intención de casarme con… con usted. —Se ruborizó cuando Shaoran enarcó las cejas como si dudara de su afirmación—. Mi intención era realizar prácticas remuneradas en este… o cualquier otro de sus hoteles —añadió cuando

recordó que su abuelo era el dueño de una cadena hotelera—, y regresar dentro de tres

meses a España para irme a vivir con mi novio, que es bombero, tiene mi edad y es todo lo que siempre he querido.

Sakura se obligó a mantener el contacto ocular con la barbilla bien alta. ¿Es que acaso estaba en una casa de locos? Aquello parecía uno de esos realities de televisión dónde se gastan bromas de mal gusto a la gente. ¿O era acaso eso de lo que se trataba?

Estudió al anciano. ¿Habría inventado toda esta farsa para deshacerse de ella? Aunque no lo conocía le parecía algo demasiado retorcido.

—¿Prácticas remuneradas? ¿Aquí en Estados Unidos? ¿En uno de nuestros hoteles?—preguntó Shaoran con sorna—. Para eso se necesita un visado especial, cuya solicitud necesita estar refrendada como mínimo por una empresa autorizada, algo que nosotros no somos.

—¡¿Qué?! —Sakura miró horrorizada al viejo, que seguía en silencio y extrañamente pálido—. ¿Entonces para qué me ha hecho venir aquí? A mí no se me habría pasado ni por la cabeza venir a molestarle si no hubiera sido por eso. No he pedido, ni quiero nada, nada aparte de lo de las prácticas y eso era algo que pensé que ofrecían en general a cualquier tipo de estudiante que cumpliera sus requisitos.

—Fueron tu tía y tu abogada las que me contactaron para realizar tu reclamación —

contestó el viejo con la voz quebrada, evitando mirarla.

—¿Mi tía? ¿Por qué iba mi tía a pedirle nada? Y ya le he aclarado que Kaho no es mi abogada. Es una amiga de la infancia de mi madre que apareció el día de su funeral. Ni la conozco de nada ni la he contratado. Hace un par de semanas me llamó contándome que le había encontrado, que había hablado con usted, y que usted se había ofrecido a ayudarme para conseguirme un puesto de prácticas en un hotel. Cuando le respondí que no tenía dinero para mantenerme económicamente en los Estados Unidos, ella me contestó que no me preocupara, que recibiría dinero por venir y que tampoco

había problemas con el alojamiento, ya que podría quedarme con usted. —Sakura soltó

una carcajada seca—. He tenido que alquilar el piso de mi madre e irme a vivir con mis tíos para poder comer. Trabajo de limpiadora sin contratos para poder hacer frente a la matrícula del próximo curso, ¿cómo se supone que podría pagar a una abogada como esa? Ni siquiera habría podido pagarme el vuelo para venir aquí —explicó Sakura con amargura, recordando todos los malabarismos que tenía que hacer por cumplir su sueño de sacar una carrera. Los ojos del viejo permanecieron fijos sobre la mesa—.

Debe haber sido un malentendido. Hablaré con Kaho y mi tía para aclararlo.

—Si no tenías dinero, ¿de dónde sacaste el billete de avión? —preguntó el viejo.

—Me lo encontré en mi mesita de noche al regresar de la universidad.

—¿Así, sin más?

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, no muy segura sobre si confesarle la mala relación con la familia de su tío. Finalmente, se decidió por una verdad a medias.

—Es allí donde suelen dejarme mis cosas cuando no estoy. — _«O tiradas en el suelo, o debajo de la cama para echarme la culpa a mí si no las veo»._

—¿Y no preguntaste de dónde salió? —inquirió el viejo con ojos inquisitivos.

—No —confesó Sakura incómoda—. Pensé que me lo había enviado usted a través de Kaho.

—¿Enviarte un billete de avión sin conocerte? ¿Por qué iba a hacer eso?

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca. ¿Se lo había comprado su tía? No se lo podía ni creer.

¿O quizás lo hubiera hecho su tío? No, eso era aun más inverosimil. Su tío era un hombre bonachón, pero pasaba demasiado de todo como para molestarse o tener un detalle de ese calibre sin primero hablarlo y consultarlo con su mujer. Un intenso sentimiento de culpabilidad la invadió. Debería haber preguntado. En cuanto acabara la cena iba a llamar a casa de sus tíos para preguntar, disculparse y darles las gracias.

—Mis relaciones con la familia de mi tío son un poco tensas. Me temo que ni siquiera se me pasó por la cabeza que mis tíos pudieran comprarme un billete de avión para venir a Estados Unidos a realizar las prácticas. Cuando mi madre murió me acogieron en su casa cubriendo mis costes de manutención, pero me advirtieron que no

podían pagarme la matrícula de la universidad —admitió Sakura, callándose que había

tenido que esconder su cartilla para que no le acabaran reclamando los mil doscientos

euros que le quedaban, tal y como su tía había hecho con la última paga de su madre, aduciendo que si vivía en su casa el dinero que tuviera lo tenía que aportar para contribuir con los gastos—. No me esperaba un sacrificio de ese calibre de ellos, pero los llamaré en cuanto llegue a mi habitación.

—Creo que sería mejor que de momento no los contactaras —murmuró el viejo despacio, con un tinte apenado en su voz y lástima en sus ojos cuando los alzó hasta ella.

—¿Qué? — _«¿De qué está hablando?»_. Sakura se dio cuenta de que el viejo seguía pálido y que tampoco había desaparecido el temblor de sus manos, que cubrían la carta como si quisiera ocultarla al mundo. ¿Lo que había dicho tenía algo que ver con la carta?

—Tengo una pregunta más —avisó el viejo—. ¿Fuiste tú la que le pidió a esa mujer que me localizara?

—¿Qué? No. Jamás pensé en que llegaría a conocerle. Fue Kahi la que lo encontró. Cuando le dije que me parecía bien, pero que yo no pensaba molestarle a estas alturas de su vida, ella me dijo que era usted el que quería conocerme y que me conseguiría unas prácticas remuneradas para que pudiera cubrir los costes de venir a

los Estados Unidos. Yo ni siquiera sabía que ella lo estuviera buscando o que supiera la historia de mi madre.

—Esa abogada jamás me habló de prácticas. Me ofreció un trato para no denunciarme públicamente y llevarme a juicio en tu nombre, reclamándome una compensación económica por los daños y perjuicios ocasionados a tu madre y abuela.

—Eso debe de ser una broma… Yo… yo nunca… —Sakura dejó de hablar cuando su voz salió tan débil que probablemente nadie podía oírla.

—Tenía un documento firmado por tu madre en el que se iniciaba el expediente y con el que solicitaba que se llevara su demanda hasta el final, nombrándote beneficiaria en el caso de que le ocurriera algo antes de que finalizara el proceso judicial y se dictara sentencia, y otro documento firmado por ti, en el que continúas con la demanda y te comprometes a pagarle los honorarios estipulados.

—¡¿Qué?! —A Sakura se le cayó el alma al suelo. ¿Un documento firmado por ella? ¿Honorarios? ¡Oh, Dios!—. Eso no puede ser, solo le firmé la documentación para el visado.

—Dijiste que encontraste los billetes de avión sobre la mesita de noche. ¿Cuándo le firmaste la documentación del visado? —preguntó Brian con un brillo sospechoso en los ojos.

—Cuando me recogió en el aeropuerto, antes de montarme en el coche.

—¿Leíste el documento? —preguntó el viejo.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—No, me puso los documentos por delante, indicándome dónde tenía que firmar.

Había coches pitando para que nos diéramos prisa y yo no tenía motivos para desconfiar de ella.

—Los visados se solicitan antes de iniciar el viaje, no cuando se llega al país de destino. De hecho, en aduana no te habrían dejado pasar si no lo tuvieras —dijo Shaoran.

—Yo tenía un visado normal que encontré junto a los billetes de avión, pero pensé que este era otro tipo de visado. Kahi me había avisado que al pasar por aduana alegara que iba de vacaciones y que no mencionara nada de las prácticas para evitar que me retuvieran y me bombardearan a preguntas, porque el visado de prácticas requería más tiempo y no había podido solucionármelo antes. —Sakura se dio cuenta de que Shaoran y el viejo intercambiaron una mirada que la hizo sentir incómoda. ¿Pensaban que mentía?—. Tengo las instrucciones que ella dejó junto al visado para no tener problemas en aduana, puedo enseñároslas.

—¿Y qué sabes sobre el documento firmado por tu madre? —cambió Shaoran de tema cuando nadie respondió a la oferta de Sakura.

—Mi madre nunca haría algo así. Además, murió hace apenas un par de meses.

—El documento fue firmado hace un año y medio con firma electrónica y ante un notario. Quizás fue la forma de querer asegurarse de que estarías bien económicamente cuando ella ya no estuviera.

Sakura tragó saliva y parpadeó para aliviar el escozor en sus ojos. ¿Cómo de probable podía ser esa acción, cuando su madre apenas había podido sujetar una cuchara en aquella época? ¿Había sido consciente de lo que pasaría y había tomado las acciones oportunas antes de que el deterioro fuera completo?

—Mi madre siempre prefirió las soluciones pacíficas. Me cuesta creer que pasara directamente a la ofensiva.

—Las madres están dispuestas a cualquier cosa para asegurar el bienestar de sus hijos, pero tienes razón —señaló el viejo—. En el documento que ella firmó existía la opción de llegar a un acuerdo amistoso, siempre que se cubriese un mínimo para asegurar tu independencia económica.

—¿Entonces? No creo que mi madre hablara de matrimonios, ni de esa cantidad de propiedades.

—No, no lo hizo. Esa decisión ha sido puramente mía. Estoy dispuesto a reparar en la medida de lo posible el daño que he hecho, siempre que no perjudique a A. Z. Corporation, pero no me dejaré chantajear ni pagaré por ello a alguien como tu tía.

—¿Chantajear? ¿Cómo iba a poder coaccionarle mi tía? Ella ni siquiera le conoce.

—Sakura lo miró alucinada, pero su estómago se sentía revuelto.

—Ha reclamado la mitad del dinero que tu madre pidió para ti, a cambio de no lanzar un escándalo en los medios de comunicación que dañará a la empresa y que puede repercutir en importantes pérdidas económicas.

—Eso es ridículo. —Tenía que serlo, ¿verdad?

—¿Lo es? ¿Cómo crees que reaccionarán las organizaciones feministas? ¿Crees que a mis clientes les apetecerá pasar delante de un grupo de protestantes cada vez que entren y salgan de mis hoteles? ¿O que mi falta de ética no ahuyentará a socios y

empresarios?

—¡Papá!, ¿de qué estás hablando? —preguntó Femei alterada.

—De que me están chantajeando para sacarme dinero.

Sakura lo miró incrédula. ¿Era su tía capaz de semejante acción? Un desagradable y persistente zumbido pareció envolverle el cerebro, nublándole la capacidad de pensar… La vibración se extendió hasta sus extremidades convirtiéndolas en gelatina.

Las palabras del viejo no podían ser verdad. Ni Kaho ni su tía Sonomi le habían hablado

nunca de una denuncia, ni de reclamarle dinero a su abuelo. Lo peor era que por la

mirada del anciano, aquello ni siquiera parecía ser lo peor.

 **ooo0000ooo**

 **Apa... Qué les dije?... Se está poniendo muy buena !!! Dicen que será cierto lo que le está diciendo el abuelo?..**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hola..** **. no pude resistir.. lo siento... jeje...**

ooo000ooo

Capítulo 6

Llena de pánico, Sakura inspeccionó su alrededor. Encontró lo que buscaba en el aparador. Corrió hasta el teléfono y marcó frenéticamente los números, luchando contra la flaqueza de sus manos y tratando de no dejar caer el auricular. Necesitaba una forma de encontrar la salida de aquella pesadilla. Algo que le confirmara que estaba soñando o que todo era una confusión.

¡Nada! De nuevo nadie le contestaba el teléfono. Puede que estuvieran acostados, pero Sakura lo dudaba mucho. Marcó otro número. Ozumi, la vecina de su tía. Seguro que ella sabría dónde encontrar a su tía, se pasaba horas y horas hablando con ella en el rellano y tomando café en su casa. Al llamar recordó la hora que era en España, pero le dio igual, además, Ozumi tampoco era de las que se acostaban temprano en verano. El espacio entre un timbre y otro se hizo eterno. Cuando por fin le cogieron la llamada, Sakura casi chilló de la tensión.

—Ozumi, estoy intentando hablar con mi tía, pero…

—Ay, niña, pero ¿qué has hecho? ¿Cómo pudiste hacerles eso a tus tíos? ¡Con la de sacrificios que han hecho por ti para acogerte en su casa! Si tú has sido siempre una niña buena, hasta más buena que tus primas diría yo. ¿Qué has hecho para meterte en este lío?

—¿Qué lío?

—Tu tía me lo ha contado todo. Dice que tu tío te mata si te agarra. Han puesto una denuncia en la comisaría y todo. Tenías que haberles contado que estabas en problemas y necesitabas dinero, pero ¿robarles? ¿Cómo se te ocurrió hacer algo tan tremendo?

—¿Robarles? ¿A mis tíos? —Sakura tragó saliva—. ¿Pero cómo voy a robarles a mis tíos? ¡Yo no he robado en mi vida!

—De verdad que eso nunca me lo hubiera esperado de ti, Sakyra. Esos cinco mil euros era todo lo que tenía tu tío para pagarle a tu prima el curso de azafata, y hasta te gastaste el dinero de su cartilla comprándote ropa y un billete de avión.

—Ozumi, yo no he hecho nada de eso.

—Ay, niña. No sabes lo que yo daría porque no fuera verdad, pero tu tía tiene pruebas de todo. Me enseñó las facturas de las cosas que compraste por internet.

—¿Qué? Pero si yo no he comprado nada.

El aire pareció resistirse a entrar en sus pulmones provocándole una dolorosa y pesada asfixia. Aferrándose al mueble más cercano en busca de sujeción, Sakuta intentó con sonoras y forzadas inspiraciones encontrar, sin éxito, un oxígeno que parecía haberse desvanecido.

—¡Se está asfixiando! —resonó de lejos la aterrada exclamación de Futtie.

Sakura ignoró el auricular caído, desde el que seguían oyéndose las acusaciones de Ozumi. Con trabajo, se giró hacia su abuelo a través de la densa niebla que parecía engullirla, con una sensación tan vacía y dolorida como sus propios pulmones, a los que seguía luchando por oxigenar.

—Me han acusado de haberles robado.

—¿Y lo has hecho? —preguntó el viejo con tranquilidad.

Sakura negó.

—Me han denunciado a la policía, dice que tiene pruebas.

—Ha puesto una segunda condición para evitar el escándalo —explicó el viejo—: que no regresaras jamás.

—Pero… —Sakura alzó las manos solo para dejarlas caer de nuevo—. ¿Por qué? No lo comprendo. Yo nunca les he hecho nada. No se me pasaría ni por la cabeza tratar de robarles o causarles daño.

—Puede que no tenga nada que ver contigo. Tu tía lo que quiere es el dinero, mantenerte lejos es posiblemente una forma de evitar que en su entorno salga toda la verdad a la luz.

—¿No creéis que es hora de que nos expliquéis de una vez qué es lo que pasa? — intervino Femei esta vez con serenidad; no obstante, ambos la ignoraron.

—Una vez que te cases con Shaoran tus problemas económicos estarán resueltos y yo me encargaré de que tu tía nos deje a todos en paz —prometió el viejo.

—No voy a casarme con Shaoran, no necesito vuestro dinero —replicó Sakura cansada, sujetándose a la mesa para mantenerse erguida—. Me queda el piso de mi madre. Puedo ponerlo en venta y tengo edad suficiente para poder aclarar el problema que ha creado mi tía, trabajar y mantenerme por mí misma.

—Según el informe de esa abogada, el piso está hipotecado y habéis fallado en el pago de algunas de las cuotas en los últimos años.

—Sí, pero ahora lo estoy pagando con el dinero que recibo por el alquiler, y en cuanto consiga otro trabajo pagaré las cuotas atrasadas —se defendió Sakura desesperada.

—Lo único que entiendo de lo que me cuentas es que tienes deudas y que ahora mismo no tienes un sitio a dónde regresar en España —respondió el anciano con una suavidad que se oponía a la cruda realidad que mencionaba.

 _«Terada. ¡Necesito hablar con Terada!»._

La presión en el pecho y los ahogos retornaron. Femei se acercó a ella con un vaso de agua. Sakura le dirigió una mirada vacía. Cuando la mujer intentó acariciarle el brazo, Sakura se contrajo instantáneamente y se apartó. No se sentía bien, necesitaba alejarse de aquella sofocante habitación y hablar con Terada, sobre todo hablar con Terada. Echó un último vistazo al viejo, advirtiendo las marcadas líneas de expresión.

—¿Hay algo más que te haya dicho mi tía? —indagó Sakuta mirando la carta sobre la mesa.

El sufrimiento brilló en sus pupilas; Sakura vio cómo las mejillas arrugadas se mojaban con el arrepentimiento antes de esbozar una dolorosa mueca.

—Sí, me ha dejado saber que si tu madre hubiera tenido los medios económicos suficientes, su muerte podría haberse evitado.

Un frío helador invadió el cuerpo de Sakura. ¿Era aquello cierto? ¿Podría haber estado su madre viva si hubieran tenido el dinero para disponer de mejores médicos y mejores cuidados? Intentó odiar al hombre que estaba sentado frente a ella, pero al ver los ojos brillantes y enrojecidos del anciano no pudo hacerlo. ¿A quién quería engañar?

También los ricos se morían de ELA.

 **ooo0000oooo**

 **Este capítulo es más corto... pero no quería dejarlos tanto con la intriga...**

 **Me imagino que eso no se lo esperaban o si? Pensaron que la tía podría haberle hecho semejante cosa?... Y ella? Cómo es que firma un documento sin saber qué es lo que está firmando?.. Madre... y ahora cómo sale de ésta? Aceptará la propuesta de su abuelo?..**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Hola... FELÍZ AÑO NUEVO! Espero que este año que entra sea mejor que el anterior y esté lleno de bendiciones... Les quería regalar un capítulo de esta hermosa historia...** Playboy por contrato de Noa Xiderau... **Espero l estén disfrutando como yo al adaptarla para ustedes...** **  
**

 **Y sin más que decir... A disfrutar n.n**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Tal y como Sakura cerró la puerta de la suite tras ella, las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban desaparecieron. ¿Cómo había podido llegar su tía al extremo de orquestar toda aquella farsa para causarle daño? ¿De dónde había salido tanto odio? ¿Y cómo era posible que su tío de verdad creyera lo que le había dicho su tía? Él debería conocerla mejor, ¿o estaba él también envuelto en aquella trampa? Y ahora para rematar, encima le debía dinero no solo al banco sino también a la abogada.  
Sakura se apoyó en la puerta y se tapó la cara. Se moría de ganas de chillar y llorar, pero sus ojos permanecieron secos. Finalmente, se dirigió a través de la penumbra en dirección al dormitorio.  
—¡Ahhhh! —Sakura dio un respingo asustado.  
¡¿Qué demonios era esa sombra negra que acababa de saltar del sofá?! Con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, avanzó con la espalda pegada a la pared para buscar un interruptor.  
Un hotel de esa categoría no podía tener ratas, ¿verdad? Al menos no ratas de ese tamaño, ¿cierto? Sakura deseó con todo su corazón que fuera así, porque no tenía muy claro ni qué iba a hacer ni hacia dónde huir si de verdad era una rata lo que había visto.  
Respiró aliviada cuando encontró el interruptor y la luz inundó la estancia. Nada. No se veía nada en ninguna parte. El suelo y el sofá estaban totalmente despejados.  
Sakura se despegó de la pared y se aventuró con cuidado a dar algunos pasos para ver si había alguna señal de la rata. Nada. Por lo poco que veía debajo del sofá tampoco había nada allí. Ni loca pensaba arrodillarse en el suelo para mirar. Solo le quedaba rodearlo, revisar el resto de la habitación y…  
—¡Dios! —El aire abandonó sus pulmones cuando se encontró de frente con una bola deforme que le enseñaba los dientes y gruñía—. ¡Maldito chucho! ¡¿Tienes idea del susto que me has dado?! —Sakura intentó recuperar el aire y devolver los latidos de su corazón a la normalidad—. ¡Ya puedes ir largándote de aquí! ¡Y deja de gruñir como una batidora vieja!  
Por si las moscas, Sakura cogió un cojín del sofá para espantar al perro de la señora Stone, obligándolo a huir en dirección a la puerta, pero en cuanto dio el primer golpe en el suelo el bicho se metió debajo del sillón. Con los brazos en jarra, Sakura estudió el estilizado sillón. Bastaba coger algo largo para espantar al bicho o mover el mueble para sacarlo de allí, pero ¿y luego qué? ¿Iba a arriesgarse a coger al estúpido chucho para que le incrustara esos puntiagudos dientes en la mano o pasarse la noche jugando al gato y al ratón con él?  
—¡Anda y que te den! —murmuró más para sí misma que para el perro—. Espero que esa bruja de dueña te haya enseñado al menos a hacer tus necesidades fuera — masculló abriendo la puerta de la terraza para que pudiera salir en caso de necesidad.  
Por un momento, estuvo tentada a tenderse en una de las tumbonas de la terraza para observar la ciudad llena de luces que brillaba frente a ella, pero la altura y sus emociones la asustaban demasiado como para arriesgarse a que la sedujeran sus pensamientos.  
Fue al dormitorio para acurrucarse sobre la cama. También desde allí se veía algo de la fascinante ciudad iluminada. Habría sido bello si el dolor no hubiera sido tan intenso y profundo. Se sentía sola, muy sola, y tanta inmensidad únicamente intensificaba ese sentimiento. _«¡Mamá, te echo tanto de menos! ¿Qué haré ahora sin_ _trabajo, ni estudios ni nadie a quién recurrir?»._  
¡Terada! Él la ayudaría a superarlo. Igual, por fin le proponía que se fueran a vivir juntos, o al menos convencía a sus padres para que ella pudiera irse a vivir con ellos.  
Se levantó de un salto para correr al salón a buscar el móvil.  
 _«¡Mierda! Debería haberlo recargado mientras fui a cenar»_. Cuando fue a enchufarlo casi le entraron ganas de tirar el móvil por la ventana y ponerse a llorar.  
¿Cómo no se había acordado que en Estados Unidos las clavijas del enchufe eran diferentes? Imaginó que en recepción podrían tener algún tipo de adaptador, pero no se sentía con ánimos de enfrentarse a nadie ahora mismo. Sakura se dejó caer perdida sobre el sofá. ¿Por qué se tenía que volver todo tan complicado?  
Echó una ojeada al perro de la señora Davis, que la vigilaba agazapado desde debajo del sillón.  
—¡Ufff, qué pesadilla! ¿Por qué no te largas de una vez por dónde has venido? Cuando el perro no reaccionó, Sakura regresó al dormitorio para coger el teléfono de la mesita de noche y marcó los números con dedos temblorosos. Se acostó, encogió las rodillas, se abrazó al cojín y esperó. _«¡Oh, Dios, cariño, te necesito tanto! Por_ _favor, por favor, por favor, coge el teléfono»_. Colgó y repitió la llamada cuando nadie respondió.  
—¿Sí? ¿Dígame? — _«¡Terada!»_. Al oír su voz, a Sakura se le formó un nudo en la garganta que le impidió hablar. _«¡Dios, cariño, te echo tanto de menos!»_ —. ¿Hay alguien ahí? —Terada parecía estar enfadándose ante su silencio.  
Sakura respiró hondo, pero antes de que pudiera contestar, escuchó una risa al fondo que la congeló en el sitio.  
—¿Quién es? —Sonaba cerca del auricular una conocida voz femenina, exigente y segura.  
 _«¿Tía Sonomi?»_. El corazón de Sakura pareció detenerse.  
—Ni idea. Uno de esos pesados que se dedican a llamar para gastar bromitas — farfulló Terada irritado.  
—¿Un bromista? Pues a divertirse le vamos a enseñar nosotros —exclamó burlona la mujer, cuyo tono inmediatamente adquirió tintes bajos y seductores—. Déjale que nos escuche, que eso me pone, ¿a ti no?  
El carcajeo complacido de Terada resonó a través de la línea, abriendo paso a un profundo gemido de placer que congeló a Sakura por dentro.  
—¡Joder! Siempre había soñado con mujeres con tu experiencia, pero tú eres el colmo. Ven aquí.  
—Ah, ah, ah, aquí soy yo la que decide lo que se va a hacer y lo que no —contestó la tía, burlona.  
—¡La madre que me parió! —soltó Terada apenas sin aire, cuando un femenino ronroneo reverberó al fondo.  
—Ahora prepárate, niño, a ver qué tal hombre eres con una mujer como yo.  
Incapaz de creer lo que oía, Sakura permaneció largo rato pegada al auricular, escuchándolos, mientras sonaban las instrucciones susurradas de su tía, las suplicas de Terada por más, las alabanzas, protestas y gemidos... Soltando despacio el aparato, Sakura permaneció paralizada, observándolo inerte, con un absoluto vacío en su interior.  
No se lo podía creer. Terada le estaba poniendo los cuernos con su tía, una mujer casada que podía ser su madre... ¿Cómo era posible que una pudiera perderlo todo en cuestión de nada? Su madre, su hogar, su vida, su novio, su familia, su seguridad, su presente, su futuro… ¿Le quedaba algo por salvar antes de que también desapareciera?  
Le habría gustado poder llorar, chillar con todas sus fuerzas, pero seguía sin poder hacerlo. Sentía cómo crecía el hervidero de emociones que llevaba en su interior y amenazaba con explotar y fragmentarla en millones de diminutas burbujas frágiles e inconsistentes. _«Mamá, estés donde estés, ayúdame»_.  
Saliendo al balcón y contemplando el asfalto negro desde la terraza, lo único que Sakura quería era acabar con todo ese dolor que le atenazaba el corazón y lanzarse a ese vacío que la seducía de forma hipnotizadora, prometiéndole el fin de su tormento; sin embargo, sentía que aquello sería una forma de ceder la victoria sin luchar y una de las mayores traiciones que podía infringir al alma de su madre, que fue una guerrera durante toda su vida.  
 _«No. No puedo hacerlo. No voy a darle ese placer a esa bruja. Si mamá pudo_ _sobrevivir sin nada y mantenerme a mí, entonces yo también puedo conseguirlo»_.  
Cuando algo tiró con fiereza de su pantalón, Sakura acabó por parpadear y mirar desconcertada al chucho que no paraba de gruñir. Echó un último vistazo a la manta iluminada que se extendía ante ella. Había algo hipnotizador en el fondo oscuro más allá de las luces, una promesa de tranquilidad, de silencio, de un mundo en el que nada más volvería a importar.  
 _«¡Oh, Dios!»_. Sakura retrocedió un paso alejándose asustada de la barandilla, aterrorizada por sus propios pensamientos.  
—¡Hey! ¡Tú! ¡Para de una vez, vas a destrozarme los únicos pantalones de salir que tengo! —Movió la pierna para deshacerse de él, pero el bicho parecía haberse enganchado a la tela y solo conseguía arrastrarlo de un lado a otro—. ¿Quieres hacer el favor de soltarme? No quiero hacerte daño—. El bicho dejó de gruñir, pero los ojos saltones seguían fijos en ella—. Bien, si es eso lo que quieres… —Sakura suspiró y fue cojeando hasta el salón, arrastrando al chucho tras ella. Solo cuando se dejó caer rendida en el sofá, el animal cedió y la soltó, huyendo para observarla desde una distancia segura.  
Ella le mantuvo la mirada. A decir verdad, y a pesar de lo feo que era, el chucho tenía su gracia. Ahora que lo veía bien, no parecía tan repelente como le había parecido antes en la recepción. Lo mismo había sido su dueña la que le contagió ese aire odioso. Pensar en la señora Stone le hizo darse cuenta de que el animal probablemente llevaba horas sin comer ni beber.  
—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste hoy? —preguntó dirigiéndose al minibar para rebuscar en el frigorífico—. Esto es lo único que hay para un bicho como tú. Imagino que es mejor un minisalchichón que unas galletas con sobredosis de azúcar — opinó revisando escéptica el paquete metálico.  
Echó agua en un vaso y se lo puso en el suelo junto a una de las finas barritas de chacina y se sentó en el sofá a esperar. El chucho miró el agua y el salchichón con añoranza, pero no se movió del sitio. Sakura sacó uno de los minisalchichones del paquete y se lo ofreció. El perro se acercó un paso, pero de nuevo se retuvo como si no se fiara de ella.  
—No tengo que gustarte, ¿sabes? Tú a mí tampoco me gustas, pero a caballo regalado no se le mira el diente. Es comida y tú eres un chucho feo con cara de hambre. —Sakura le dio un bocado al salchichón y se lo tragó prácticamente sin masticar—. Ves, no está envenenado.  
Le volvió a ofrecer lo que quedaba al animal, que se acercó otros dos pasos más. Sakura permaneció quieta hasta que la nariz chata se acercó lo suficiente como para oler el palito. Cogiéndolo entre los dientes, el perro atrapó el salchichón y se lo llevó lejos para comérselo con tranquilidad.  
Sakura sacó otra barrita del paquete. Esta vez el animalito no se lo pensó tanto antes de venir a por ella.  
—Bien, me temo que esta es la última —se disculpó ofreciéndole la tercera barrita.  
Sentía un cierto consuelo al observar cómo el perro se sentaba a sus pies para devorar el palito. Parecía como si ya hubiera olvidado el miedo que le tenía. Sakura se dio cuenta de que también ella necesitaba olvidar todo lo que había pasado hoy, o al menos relegarlo a un segundo plano. Necesitaba salir, relacionarse con gente y olvidarse un rato de la mierda en la que estaba hundida hasta el cuello.  
Decidida, fue al armario del dormitorio. Como por arte de magia, la ropa que había colgado arrugada ahora estaba planchada. No le habría costado mucho acostumbrarse a vivir en un hotel de cinco estrellas, en el que pequeñas hadas invisibles parecían encargarse de mantenerlo todo ordenado y limpio.  
Sin pensárselo mucho, escogió unas medias de liga, un vestido corto, las largas botas con tacón de aguja y el abrigo negro, y los dejó sobre la cama para vestirse.  
Suponía que alguna ventaja debía tener el hecho de no tener mucho donde escoger para ponerse; rio con sequedad para sí misma.  
Después de vestirse, se retiró el pelo de la cara con un descuidado recogido y aplicó un ligero maquillaje para destacar sus ojos, pómulos y labios. Cuando antes de salir de la suite se miró al espejo, solo pudo ver el agujero negro que crecía en ella y que amenazaba con desbordarse y tragárselo todo. _«No pienses, simplemente no_ _pienses»._  
Recorrió con pasos decididos el pasillo hacia el ascensor y casi tropezó con los miembros de la familia, que parecían estar saliendo de una reunión. Notó un cambio en ellos, la desconfianza seguía allí, pero las miradas de odio y desprecio habían sido sustituidas por lástima. _«Sí, imagino que resulto lo suficientemente patética como para que no quieran seguir atacándome»_. Sakura no quiso detenerse a analizar qué era peor, si el odio o la lástima. No importaba. Mañana se largaría de allí y una vez que regresara a España no volvería a verlos. No sabía aún cómo lo haría, pero tenía que regresar a aclarar todo el malentendido y recuperar lo que quedaba de su vida, antes de que todo acabara por esfumarse por siempre jamás.  
Iba a pasar de largo con lo que seguramente era un patético intento de sonrisa, cuando una mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca. No necesitó girarse para saber quién era. Reconoció la sensación del áspero contacto; el caliente hormigueo sobre su piel era inconfundible.  
—¿A dónde vas?  
—¿Acaso importa? —replicó Sakura con sarcasmo a los profundos ojos ámbar que la escudriñaban entrecerrados.  
—¿Piensas salir sola? —Había desaprobación en el tono de Shaoran—. No conoces Nueva York, no es una ciudad segura para una chica extranjera que va sola —insistió.  
—A ver… —Sakura lo ojeó irritada de arriba abajo—. Dime.¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? ¿Que me maten y puedas olvidarte de una vez por todas de mí y los problemas que represento? —lo retó alzando una ceja—. Deberías alegrarte, cobrarías la viudedad incluso antes de casarte.  
Shaoran apretó los labios y sus manos se estrecharon aún más alrededor de su muñeca.  
Sakura sospechaba que le quedarían señales, pero se negó a dejarse asustar. Femei se acercó a Shaoran, posándole una mano sobre el brazo.  
—Shaoran —lo amonestó con suavidad, pero con un claro trazo de advertencia.  
En cuanto la mano alrededor de su muñeca aligeró la presión, Sakura se soltó de un tirón y se largó, sintiendo la mirada masculina sobre su espalda.  
Cuando el taxi paró ante el club nocturno más chic de Manhattan, Sakura vaciló; seguía sin tener muy claro que fuera lo mismo que una discoteca, pero la chica de recepción le había asegurado que allí podría bailar en un ambiente seguro y le había dado una tarjeta VIP para que la dejaran pasar sin problemas. Había estado decidida a que nada la detuviera, pero ahora, al ver la enorme avenida de noche y la larga cola ante la discoteca, volvieron a resurgir las dudas y las inseguridades, manteniéndola anclada al asiento.  
La verdad era que salir sola a una discoteca, a altas horas de la noche y en un país extranjero, no era precisamente la más segura de las distracciones. Aún estaba a tiempo de regresar al hotel. _«¿Y qué harás al llegar allí? ¿Tirarte sobre la cama para mirar la pared sin poder llorar mientras te sientes morir de dolor? ¿O salir a la terraza y plantearte si no sería mejor acabar con todo?»_.  
No, no iba a volver hasta que no hubiera cumplido su objetivo. Aunque no fuera capaz de divertirse, tenía que distraerse lo suficiente como para no pensar y evitar hundirse en la mierda que la estaba salpicando y rodeando por todos lados. Necesitaba encontrar un desahogo, una vía de escape que de algún modo su cuerpo se negaba a ofrecerle al no dejarla llorar. El lastre que arrastraba en su interior amenazó con aplastarla. Bailaría hasta reventar y caer como un tronco en la cama. Mañana sería otro día. ¡Tenía que serlo!  
Cuando se encontró con los ojos impacientes del conductor a través del espejo retrovisor, inspiró con fuerza, pagó y bajó del taxi. Nada más verse sola en la inmensa avenida, hizo que quisiera coger el primer taxi de regreso al hotel. Le costó toda su fuerza de voluntad poner un pie delante del otro para dirigirse a la puerta del club.  
Tal y como le había aconsejado la chica de la recepción, Sakura ignoró la larga fila, las quejas y los piropos, y se encaminó a la entrada. Miró al portero, hizo un esfuerzo por sonreír y le enseñó la tarjeta que le habían dado.  
El enorme conglomerado de músculos enchaquetado no hizo ni por mirarla. Con una ligera inclinación de cabeza le abrió el cordón azul y la dejó pasar al interior del selecto local.  
Aún asombrada de que hubiese sido tan fácil acceder al exclusivo club, cuando la cola en la calle parecía dar la vuelta a la manzana, Sakura echó un vistazo alrededor.  
Notó las ligeras diferencias de aquel sitio con respecto a otras discotecas que ella había conocido. La sofisticación se combinaba con el diseño moderno. Resultaba evidente que estaba en una discoteca para niñatos ricos de todas las edades y chicas guapas que aspiraban a serlo. Dejó el abrigo en el guardarropa.  
Al ver la pequeña zona de baile respiró aliviada. Era exactamente lo que ella había buscado, un lugar atestado de gente, con música a tope y la posibilidad de desahogarse.  
Antes de acercarse a la pista, distinguió varios rostros admirándola con interés. Los ignoró. Sabía lo que estaba rastreando y en ese momento lo encontró en el tumulto. Resultaba fácil distinguir a un bailarín. Se movían de forma diferente, con más fluidez, habilidad y elegancia; disponían de mayores recursos que los demás y, sobre todo, ¡sabían cómo bailar!  
Se aproximó al chico moreno lo suficiente como para entrar en su campo de visión. No era guapo, pero vestía bien y su camisa abierta mostraba un cuerpo ligeramente musculado. Sakura le sonrió y no tardó en recibir una invitación como respuesta. El joven le tendió la mano y la atrajo hacia él. Sakura cerró los párpados y se dejó llevar por las diestras directrices. El mundo desapareció a su alrededor: su vida, su dolor, sus preocupaciones, incluso el chico con el que bailaba. Únicamente permanecía la música, las luces, su cuerpo y… la nada.

* * *

 **Venga... Como es año nuevo ahí les paso el otro capítulo! Jeje, sii... soy un poco apresurada pero creo que valdrá la pena haverlo ;)**


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8

Tras pedir una copa de wisky, Shaoran se apoyó sobre la barandilla de la tribuna y observó los sensuales contoneos de la chica. Después de su incipiente sonrisa al bailarín moreno, no la había visto sonreír de nuevo. Se la veía centrada en el baile, absorta en el ritmo, como si nada más le importara.

Ahora que su abuelo había confesado toda la historia, debía admitir que le reconocía un cierto parecido físico. El color castaño claro de los cabellos era el mismo que en las fotografías de los antepasados Amamiya, tenía idéntica nariz y ese característico color verde esmeralada de los ojos que era inconfundible y resultaba tan peculiar para un latino. Aunque el de ella era mucho más vivo y brillante, tanto que costaba trabajo no perderse en sus profundidades y más cuando era su color favorito.

Inspiró con pesadez. Con la verdad por delante, reconocía que comprendía el intento de su abuelo por restituirle a la chica sus derechos, aunque no estuviera de acuerdo en la forma de hacerlo. Además, ella era su única heredera verdadera, al menos, genéticamente hablando.

Shaoran se fijó en los otros jóvenes que se habían incorporado al baile. Uno estaba acercándose desde atrás para seguir los voluptuosos balanceos de cadera desde una distancia casi inexistente, en tanto los otros la admiraban con avidez. Sintió irritación ante su desfachatez. Extrañado, analizó su incipiente enfado. Era una mujer joven que hacía exactamente lo mismo que las demás. ¿Qué era entonces lo que le molestaba? Se obligó a dominarse para no ir en su busca y sacarla de allí. ¿Y si fuera y bailara con ella? Le bastaría con mostrar su presencia a aquellos críos para espantarlos.

Se imaginó cogiéndola por la estrecha cintura para ceñirla a él y sentir el cálido roce contra su cuerpo, deslizarle las palmas por el muslo hasta el suave encaje de las ligas que se adivinaban bajo la corta falda, girarla entre sus brazos para pegarse a su redondeado trasero… Shaoran tomó un gran trago de wisky y cambió de postura para deshacer algo de la presión que sentía en los pantalones que, de repente, parecían demasiado estrechos.

¿Qué demonios le estaba pasando? No le gustaban las crías, no le habían atraído nunca y no pensaba convertirse a los cuarenta y cuatro en un viejo verde. Esa chica podía tener muy bien diez o doce años menos que él. Necesitaba posponer su ruptura con Naoko para la semana que viene. Ahora mismo, con el regreso de Meiling a la vuelta de la esquina, no tenía ni tiempo ni ganas de empezar una nueva relación, pero resultaba evidente que al menos una parte de su anatomía le pedía algo de atención.

Sakura no tenía ni idea del tiempo que llevaba bailando. Se encontraba en pleno éxtasis, sudorosa, cansada, pero indudablemente mejor. Había bailado con varios chicos sin parar excepto para ir a la barra. Había tomado solo agua y se alegró de que siempre la hubiesen invitado cuando comprobó los precios en una pequeña carta del mostrador.

En el momento en que algunos de sus acompañantes comenzaron a tornarse excesivamente pegajosos, Sakura se convenció de que había llegado la hora de irse.

Demasiado tarde se percató de que ellos entendieron su despedida como una invitación y, en su delirio varonil, uno de los niñatos intentó mostrarle lo que la esperaría en cuanto estuvieran a solas. Al sentir unas manos sobre sus nalgas y el alcohólico aliento en el cuello, Sakura no pudo reprimir su asco ni su reacción instintiva. Le clavó el tacón de aguja con fuerza en el pie, sonsacándole un aullido y una maldición, mientras por el rabillo del ojo atisbó la reacción indignada de sus amigos.

Para su desgracia, nada más girarse para escapar, se chocó con un cuerpo duro, fuerte y alto. Asustada, alzó el rostro y se encontró con unos profundos ojos ámbar, que hoy parecían seguirla a todas partes. Una intensa sensación de calor asaltó cada pulgada de piel en contacto con los sólidos músculos, extendiéndose como una corriente eléctrica al resto de su organismo. Tragó con esfuerzo y pasó la lengua por los resecos labios bajo la atenta mirada de Shaoran, quien masculló algo ininteligible entre dientes, antes de sujetarla con firmeza, lanzar una ojeada de advertencia por encima de su hombro y llevársela de allí.

El joven borracho no tardó en recuperarse. Mientras esperaban que le devolvieran el abrigo, Sakura captó de reojo cómo la buscaba junto a sus amigos. Cuando señalaron en su dirección, Shaoran se colocó de manera protectora entre ella y los niñatos. Su rostro permaneció absolutamente impasible, pero Sakura pudo sentir la tensión en los fuertes músculos, como si se preparara para una lucha. De la nada, dos hombres vestidos de negro aparecieron a su lado.

—Nosotros nos ocuparemos de esto, señor Li —le aseguró el mismo portero que la había dejado pasar a su llegada, acompañándolos hasta la salida.

—Gracias, Frank. —Shaoran le dio una palmada amistosa en el hombro antes de empujarla con suavidad hasta un Ferrari que un chico con uniforme acababa de aparcar delante de ellos.

Tras abrirle la puerta y esperar que ella se acomodara, Shaoran tomó las llaves, apretó un billete en las manos del chico y se montó en el lado del conductor.

En el coche reinó un incómodo silencio. Sakura estudió de reojo el perfil masculino.

Lo veía tenso, pero parecía haber dejado atrás el gélido sarcasmo que había exhibido durante la cena. Ahora, a la escasa luz de las sombras, sus rasgos se veían suavizados.

Poseía unos ojos ámbares, los pómulos ligeramente marcados y labios finos, pero muy sensuales. Su tono de piel dorado y saludable llamaba la atención en un residente de Nueva York; sin embargo, Sakura no tenía ninguna duda de que se trataba de un bronceado natural. Debía de pasar mucho tiempo al aire libre o ir a alguna playa. Era guapo, constató. _«¡Demasiado guapo!»,_ suspiró.

—¿Y bien?

—¿Y bien qué? —preguntó desconcertada.

—Llevas diez minutos observándome. ¿A qué conclusión has llegado? —Shaoran le dirigió una mirada burlona, corta, pero lo suficientemente intensa como para sacarle los colores de forma bochornosa.

—Yo… me preguntaba qué hacías en el club —balbuceó Sakura, intentando disimular su vergüenza.

—¡Ah! Era eso. —Las comisuras de los labios masculinos tembliquearon como si conociera el curso de sus pensamientos y tratara de no reírse de su torpe respuesta—. Estábamos preocupados por ti y decidimos que sería mejor vigilarte —explicó encogiendo los hombros.

—¿Preocupados? ¡Ya! —murmuró Sakura con acidez.

Él la ojeó con frialdad.

—Estabas muy alterada. No te conocemos y tu reacción no fue la habitual.

—¿Y cuál se supone que es la reacción habitual? —replicó ella cortante, manteniendo su atención al frente.

—¿Llorar, lanzar trastos a la pared, chillar y maldecir hasta que alguien llame a la policía? No lo sé. Imagino que depende de la personalidad de cada uno. Parecías dolida y perdida, pero no has derramado ni una sola lágrima, ni dado ni una sola voz — contestó Shaoran con suavidad, como si quisiera retractarse del tono anterior—. Por lo general, sirven de desahogo.

 _«¿Llorar? Sí, ya me gustaría»._ Sakura miró por la ventana. Algo dentro de ella le impedía ese alivio y tampoco era como si pudiera permitírselo. Derrumbarse en la situación en la que se encontraba ahora mismo le supondría el final. O al menos ese era el tipo de cosas que decían las protagonistas de telenovelas, ¿no? Necesitaba sus fuerzas para luchar, sobreponerse a todo y salir adelante. Es lo que habría querido su madre, lo que tanto le había preocupado.

—¿Qué te hace estar tan seguro de que debería llorar? ¿Vas a decirme que no se te ha pasado por la cabeza que os estoy tratando de estafar? ¿O que todo lo del robo de dinero que ha dicho mi tía es cierto? —preguntó Sakura con un bufido.

Shaoran inspiró de forma sonora.

—Voy a serte sincero. Sí, sí que se me pasó por la cabeza que tratabas de estafarnos, y sigo sin estar totalmente convencido de lo contrario, ahora bien… —Shaoran la miró de refilón cuando Sakura soltó una carcajada seca—. Tus reacciones al hablar por teléfono fueron verdaderas. Uno no palidece así como así, por muy bueno que sea mintiendo. Tampoco es como si fuera difícil elegir a quién creer, cuando una de las implicadas suelta un chantaje tan directo como hizo esa mujer, que por cierto debe ser bastante torpe para hacerlo por escrito.

Sakura no supo si sentirse aliviada o no de que la considerara inocente. No cuando la consideraba inocente por descarte. Sin poder reprimirse puso a prueba su teoría.

—¿Y no podría ser simplemente que todo sea un teatro planificado por mí y mi tía?

Los labios de Shaoran se curvaron hacia un lado.

—Podría haberlo sido, si mi abuelo no hubiera comprobado ya que toda la documentación y pruebas que le presentó tu… la abogada para demostrar tu identidad son ciertas. Entre otras muchas coincidencias, tu abuela es la mujer con la que tuvo una aventura durante su estancia en España, la fecha de nacimiento de tu madre encaja con la fecha del bebé que tu abuela esperaba cuando él regresó a los Estados Unidos. Además, a falta de una prueba genética, es bastante indicativo que tu grupo sanguíneo sea O positivo cuando en España es uno de los menos frecuentes.

—Ah, vaya. —Sakura no supo qué contestar a eso.

—No debería extrañarte que un hombre como mi… nuestro abuelo se asegure de la certeza de los datos antes de tomar una decisión tan importante como la que ha tomado hoy. No es ninguna casualidad que consiguiera amasar una fortuna de la nada.

—¿Y está dispuesto a poner una parte de las empresas en manos de una completa desconocida?

Shaoran rio.

—Conociendo a mi abuelo, no me extrañaría que en su cajón tenga un informe sobre ti en el que consten desde tus hábitos alimentarios a la marca de champú que usas.

—¡¿Qué?! —Sakura lo miró horrorizada.

Shaoran soltó un suspiro.

—Sé que no es agradable, pero estoy prácticamente seguro de que ha contratado a un investigador privado para recabar información sobre ti. ¿Tú no habrías hecho lo mismo si estuvieras en su situación?

—Imagino que sí. ¿Qué os ha contado sobre mí?

—¿Aparte de lo que ya te he dicho? No mucho. Que fuiste una estudiante ejemplar hasta el último año en que tu madre empeoró mucho, que no tienes antecedentes penales… Poco más.

—¡Me hizo preguntas como si no supiera nada de mí!

Shaoran encogió los hombros.

—Supongo que trataba de romper el hielo contigo.

—¿A dónde me llevas? —Sakura se alarmó al percatarse que entraban en un aparcamiento que no era el del hotel.

—Son las cuatro de la madrugada, tú necesitas dormir y yo descansar.

—¿Y qué nos impide hacerlo en el hotel? —indagó recelosa.

—Que no me fío de ti y no puedo dormir con un ojo abierto —contestó él con un leve encogimiento de hombros.

—¿Y yo me tengo que fiar de ti? —preguntó ella cada vez más rígida.

Shaoran acabó de aparcar en silencio.

—No te preocupes, no tengo ni la más mínima intención de seducirte. No eres exactamente mi tipo —reveló Shaoran con sequedad, saliendo del coche y no dejándole más opciones que las de quedarse sola e ignorada o seguirle.

Ella salió disparada detrás de él, siguiéndole por el aparcamiento subterráneo.

—Ya. A ver si lo adivino… te gustan las rubias de bote, con dos kilos de silicona, un par de costillas menos y… —se interrumpió enfadada, al darse cuenta que él se había parado y que un bajo carcajeo retumbaba por todo el garaje.

Puso los brazos en jarra dedicándole una mirada mordaz.

—No era mi intención ofenderte. —Él le ofreció una amplia sonrisa, que probablemente debería haber sido apaciguadora, y le mostró las palmas abiertas en son de paz—. Me refería a que eres demasiado joven para alguien como yo. Tengo cuarenta y cuatro años. Prefiero a mujeres con más experiencia.

 _«Mujeres con experiencia»._ ¿No era eso mismo lo que Terada había dicho que deseaba? A Sakura le costó trabajo disimular su humillación y enfado. _«Ricachón engreído»_ , pensó al pasar por delante de él al ascensor.

—Lo dudo mucho —musitó sin poder esconder su irritación.

—¿Qué es lo que dudas? —quiso saber Shaoran con una ceja alzada, entrando detrás de ella y pulsando varios botones.

—Dudo mucho que, aunque tuviera más edad y más experiencia, fuera tu tipo.

Él paseó lentamente los ojos por sus piernas, su cintura y los senos que, para vergüenza de Sakura, subían y bajaban con demasiada rapidez. Los ojos ámbar acabaron su recorrido sobre sus labios, en el instante preciso en que Sakura se los humedecía. El pequeño ascensor pareció estrecharse, mientras la temperatura subía hasta hacerla sudar.

—No deberías infravalorarte. Si tuvieras cinco o seis años más podrías ser exactamente mi tipo —murmuró Shaotan ronco, antes de carraspear y salir del ascensor.

Fue el pequeño pitido avisando que las puertas iban a cerrarse lo que hizo que volviera a reaccionar. Su respiración había perdido el ritmo y su corazón latía a mil por hora. La tensión sexual que había dominado su cuerpo durante el exhaustivo examen la había desconcertado. ¿De dónde había salido ese cúmulo de sentimientos desconocidos que la habían invadido? Sakura inspiró profundamente intentando dominarse.

Pasó tras Shaoran a una amplia habitación, que integraba las funciones de salón, despacho, cocina y comedor. Las vistas la dejaron deslumbrada. Una extensa pared formada casi exclusivamente de cristaleras ofrecía una espectacular panorámica de la iluminada noche de Nueva York.

—En la cocina puedes encontrar algo de picar si tienes hambre. El dormitorio está a tu derecha y dentro está el baño. —Shaoran tiró las llaves sobre la mesa y la ignoró cogiendo varios sobres en los que centró su atención.

Sakura permaneció un instante parada, sin saber muy bien qué hacer, hasta que optó por asearse y acostarse. Mañana tendría tiempo de comer. No parecía muy prudente quedarse en compañía de un hombre capaz de impresionarla de una forma tan intensa y magnética.

Al pisar el dormitorio su estómago se encogió. Una de esas inmensas camas, que solo se veían en revistas de decoración de lujo, llamaba poderosamente la atención. La combinación de la calidez del ébano y la casi palpable sensualidad del brillo bermellón y dorado de las sábanas daban a la habitación un ambiente lujurioso y pasional.

—Yo… Esto… es una cama de matrimonio.— Titubeó alarmada en el umbral.

—¿Qué esperabas? Es un piso de soltero. —Escuchó Sakura a su espalda.

—¿Y dónde se supone que voy a dormir?

—En la cama, evidentemente.

—¿Y tú?

Oyó una pesada exhalación antes de girarse hacia él.

—En el mismo sitio. Podría ser un caballero y ofrecerme a pasar la noche en el sofá, pero es demasiado corto y no duermo bien en él. De modo que, teniendo en cuenta que no soy un caballero, que estamos en mi casa y que la cama es lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a una familia completa, puedes poner algunos cojines por medio y usar otra manta. Ya te he dicho que no eres…

—¡Ya sé que no soy tu tipo! —rugió ella indignada sin poder retenerse—. No tengo ni la menor duda respecto a eso, lo que tampoco significa que tenga que acostarme contigo en la misma cama. No te conozco. En realidad, no conozco a nadie en esta puta ciudad y esto no me está gustando nada de nada.

El deje irónico de los ojos ámbar desapareció para dar espacio a una expresión muy diferente, más suave, casi tierna.

—No voy a hacerte daño. Solo intento protegerte. —Shaoran se acercó a ella.

—¿Protegerme de qué?

—De ti misma. —Shaoran le acarició la mejilla con suavidad—. Hoy has tenido un día duro. Estás sola y confundida. Solo quiero que te sientas segura. ¡Ven! —la invitó a seguirle hasta el teléfono dónde marcó un número, poniendo el altavoz para que ella pudiera escuchar la conversación.

—¿Dígame?

Sorprendida, Sakura constató que se trataba del abuelo. ¿Qué hacía el viejo aún despierto a esas horas?

—¿Abuelo? Soy Shaoran. Llamaba para avisarte que he traído a Sakura a mi apartamento conmigo.

—¿Sakura?, ¿la encontraste?, ¿se encuentra bien?

El tinte de ansiedad en la voz del anciano, hizo que se sintiera culpable.

—Está bien dentro de lo que cabe, pero pensé que aquí la tendría más protegida, ¿te parece bien?

—Por supuesto. Es un alivio. Me tranquiliza saber que está contigo —suspiró el viejo aliviado.

Shaoran miró a Sakura en una pregunta silenciosa y esta consintió al fin.

—Entonces, buenas noches, abuelo. Mañana la llevaré de regreso al hotel. —Colgó para luego dirigirse a Sakura—: ¿Más tranquila ahora?

Ella asintió azorada. Debía admitir que la confianza ciega del viejo en su nieto resultaba reconfortante.

—Vamos. Voy a enseñarte dónde puedes encontrar algo para dormir. —La acompañó a su dormitorio dónde le señaló una de las puertas del inmenso armario empotrado—. Ahí dentro hay ropa de mujer. Imagino que habrá algo que pueda quedarte bien. —Le echó un vistazo a la cintura y los pechos con el ceño fruncido, para luego pasarse una mano por el cabello y mirar como ausente alrededor—. Voy a prepararte algo caliente —soltó con aspereza antes de cabecear e irse.

Sakura abrió el armario y revisó los cajones en busca de un pijama. Sus cejas casi se fundieron con el nacimiento de sus cabellos cuando estudió la tela transparente del único camisón que encontró. No podía negar que era una prenda elegante y de buena calidad, aunque obviamente dejaba bastante poco, por no decir nada, a la imaginación.

Resistiéndose a la idea de ponerse la ropa de una mujer que a todas luces era la amante de Shaoran, Sakura devolvió la prenda al cajón e inspeccionó el resto del armario hasta encontrar la ropa masculina. Decidida, cogió una camiseta larga de algodón y fue al cuarto de baño.

Al regresar al dormitorio se encontró con la cama preparada. Shaoran la había dividido en dos usando una ristra de almohadas y le había dejado un vaso de chocolate caliente en la mesita de noche. Sakura encogió la nariz con una mueca de fastidio cuando también vio pequeñas nubes de azúcar flotando sobre el oscuro líquido. _«¡Este hombre realmente piensa que aún soy una cría!»_. Se sentó en la cama y a pesar de todo se tomó el chocolate disfrutando de él a pequeños sorbos. Cansada, se recostó en la almohada y aspiró el fresco aroma masculino que impregnaba las sábanas. Reprimió las imágenes de los ojos ámbar, la decidida mandíbula, los irresistibles labios y el hecho de que, dentro de nada, estaría allí tendido a su lado… ¿Usaría pijama o era de los que dormían a pecho descubierto? _«¡Sakura! Tienes cosas más importantes en las que pensar que en compartir la cama con un guaperas»_ , se riñó mentalmente.

Cuando Shaoran entró en el dormitorio se encontró a la chica profundamente dormida. Con una mueca constató que llevaba puesta una de sus camisetas y que, para ser sincero, le sentaba mucho mejor que a él. Se acercó a taparla y apagar la luz de la lamparita, aunque, al hacerlo, no pudo evitar echarle un vistazo furtivo.

Se le secó la boca al comprobar cómo la camiseta se amoldaba como una segunda piel a las suaves curvas femeninas, mostrando los redondeados senos y los delatores pezones que revelaban que ella había prescindido del sujetador para dormir. El algodón azul marino le llegaba justo hasta las caderas, dejando a la vista un reluciente trozo de encaje blanco que apenas cubría la perfecta curva del trasero. Shaoran tragó saliva.

Durante el sueño, la chica tenía un aspecto mezcla entre inocencia y sensualidad que poseía un efecto turbador, tanto sobre su cuerpo como sobre el correcto funcionamiento de sus neuronas.

Shaoran contempló el largo cabello castaño claro esparcido por la almohada, los labios sensualmente entreabiertos... _«¡Maldita sea!, ¡deja de pensar sandeces!»_. Apretó los dientes e intentó deshacerse de sus morbosos pensamientos. _«Es demasiado joven para ti y demasiado inocente. Seguro que es de las que echan un polvo y al día siguiente esperan ir a la joyería a comprar un anillo de compromiso»_.

Shaoran agarró la manta para tapar la fuente de su tentación. Se congeló cuando al rozar por accidente la aterciopelada piel, ella comenzó a moverse inquieta. Cuando su mano quedó atrapada entre los tersos muslos femeninos, Shaoran reprimió un gemido.

Traerla a su casa había sido un error, un enorme e imperdonable error. ¿Qué demonios le había llevado a cometer esa locura? ¿Tenerla más protegida? ¿A quién diablos quería engañar? Solo había querido alejarla de cualquier espécimen masculino… y tenerla en su cama. Tras liberar con cuidado su mano, se pasó los dedos por el cabello y decidió que sería mejor adelantar algo de trabajo.

El grito de terror que le llegó desde su dormitorio lo sobresaltó en el silencio del salón, dónde se había pasado las últimas horas intentando sin éxito olvidarse de la hermosa sirena que ocupaba su cama. Corrió a su cuarto para encontrarse con los enormes ojos verdes abiertos y conmocionados. Los largos mechones castaños claro de Sakura se pegaban a su frente húmeda y temblaba por todo el cuerpo.

Shaoran encendió la luz antes de acercarse despacio, intentando no asustarla aún más de lo que ya parecía estar.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —indagó Shaoran inquieto, pero ella únicamente lo contemplaba con aquellos enormes ojos rebosantes de dolor.

Parecía una niña pequeña, confusa y perdida. Su instinto protector se impuso sobre cualquier otro juicio racional. Sentándose en el borde de la cama la atrajo a su pecho y la besó en la coronilla murmurándole palabras tranquilizadoras. Ella no opuso resistencia a que la acunara en sus brazos y, después de unos instantes, se abrazó a él y rompió a llorar.

Sakura no supo cuanto tiempo llevaba llorando abrazada a Shaoran, pero poco a poco se fue sintiendo mejor. Se concentró en los rítmicos y tranquilizadores latidos de su corazón. Los fuertes brazos la hacían sentir amparada y protegida, como si aquel fuera su lugar en el mundo. La actitud protectora de Shaoran había sido inesperada, pero la ayudó a recuperarse de la terrorífica pesadilla de la que acababa de despertar. Soltó un jadeo al recordar el agua que la engullía y asfixiaba, mientras veía el rostro de su madre hundirse en el oscuro abismo.

—Sakura, ¿qué ocurre? —Shaoran le alzó la barbilla con un dedo para inspeccionarla con ojos llenos de preocupación.

Shaoran le repasó con delicadeza los surcos bajo los ojos para luego secarle las lágrimas de las mejillas con el pulgar.

—Yo… —Sakura apretó los párpados con fuerza.

¿Cómo podría explicarle todo aquel horror que acababa de vivir en sueños? ¿El rastro de miedo, soledad y desesperación que aún la inundaba? No quería pensar, solo sentir y olvidar. Por un repentino impulso, Sakura se inclinó hacia él para besarlo.

Cuando Shaoran devolvió su beso con suavidad, la violenta y desesperada reacción de Sakura los cogió a ambos desarmados. Rodeándole con los brazos, lo atrajo a ella y respondió como si le fuera la vida en ello.

Cuando la mano masculina ascendió por su muslo hasta el trasero, Sakura se vio arrastrada por la turbulenta mezcla de deseos y necesidades que la desbordaron. Shaoran la alzó para reubicarla sobre su regazo y ella lo rodeó con sus piernas, gimiendo cuando sus cuerpos entraron en contacto y el rígido miembro quedó atrapado contra ella.

Se sujetó a él como un náufrago a su tabla de salvación, deseándolo tan desesperadamente cómo nunca antes había deseado a nadie. La piel de Shaoran era cálida y tersa, excepto por el excitante cosquilleo de la incipiente barba contra su cuello y hombros, y el contacto áspero de los vaqueros masculinos contra sus muslos desnudos.

Podía sentir su dureza y calor pujando por salir y encontrarse con ella. De forma instintiva, Sakura movió sus caderas saliendo a su encuentro y apretándose contra él mientras Shaoran soltaba un ronco gruñido.

Recreándose con el movimiento de los fuertes músculos bajo la camisa, Sakura ansió poder sentirlos más, más cerca, con más intensidad, acariciarlos, sentirlos sobre su piel… Abrió los botones de uno en uno, trazando un sendero de mordiscos y besos por cada tramo de piel y músculo que iba revelando.

El gemido de Shaoran hizo que temblase de expectación. Las posesivas manos masculinas se deslizaron bajo la camiseta, siguiendo un tortuoso recorrido desde la cintura hasta sus pechos, alzando la suave tela de algodón que la cubría a medida que las caricias ascendían. Con ansia acabó de sacarle la camisa de los vaqueros, acercando sus pechos descubiertos al suyo, cediendo a su imperiosa necesidad de sentirlo contra su piel. Shaoran se dejó caer atrás, llevándola con él, capturándole la lengua con sus labios antes de rodar sobre ella, borrando todo pensamiento de su mente, excepto el aquí y ahora.

Manteniendo los párpados cerrados, a Shaoran le tomó algún tiempo detectar la procedencia de aquel delicioso olor a flores de cerezo y la tibia calidez que lo cubría.

Se sentía tremendamente bien, descansado y satisfecho. Cuando el ligero peso sobre su pecho se removió, abrió los ojos de golpe. Vio la sedosa cabellera castaña esparcida sobre su torso y tuvo que reprimir un gemido al recordar cómo había acabado allí.

Que se hubiera detenido en el último instante no era excusa para él.

¿Cómo pudo perder la cabeza de esa manera? ¿Él? ¿Shaoran Li, el experimentado y siempre controlado amante, perdiendo el control con una cría? Cuando las largas y aterciopeladas piernas enredadas entre las suyas se movieron, recordó los motivos de su perdición, el frenesí que casi lo llevó a aprovecharse de una criatura en su momento más vulnerable. Se trataba de aquella mezcla de inocencia, calidez y sensualidad que

resultaba tremendamente explosiva y, como su propia anatomía le comenzaba a confirmar de nuevo, irresistible.

Tragándose una maldición, Shaoran intentó poco a poco salir de debajo del incitante cuerpo femenino. Si ella se despertaba, descubriendo las reacciones que le provocaba, y decidía entrar en acción, estaba perdido. Estuvo tentado de dejarse atrapar por la sirena, pero su buen juicio se impuso. Era mejor no buscarse más problemas por ahora.

La suave agitación de ella le detuvo. Cuando comprendió que ella que se estaba despertando, cerró los párpados fingiendo un profundo sueño. _«¡Cobarde!»_ , se reprendió.

Su piel cosquilleó bajo los delicados dedos que recorrieron su áspera barbilla. Se obligó a permanecer quieto cuando los sedosos labios se deslizaron sobre su hombro desnudo, antes de que ella se girase con un murmullo adormilado alejándose de él. El suspiro de alivio, que evitó soltar, vino acompañado de una extraña sensación de abandono. Shaoran permaneció quieto varios minutos más, antes de entreabrir los ojos y descubrir que ella seguía durmiendo plácidamente, ocupando toda su cama.

o0o0o0o0o0o0

 **Feliz año nuevo!!! jeje... Disculpen la tardanza... esto estaba estipulado apenas dije "nos vemos en el que viene"... pero no pude... Espero esto recompense la espera...** **Y ahí lo tienen, es un hombre maduro de 44 años y está como quiere el bendito hombre... Esperaban que pasara eso? Se esperaronla reacción de Sakura?... Para mí estuvo genial!!...** **Y ahora?...**


	9. Capítulo 9

**Hola...** **espero que el anterior capítulo les haya gustado y la espera no se les haya hecho larga... aunque lo dudo... jeje**

 **Bieno, aquí les traigo otro capitulo más!!! Demás está decir que esta historia np es mia sino una adaptación de** Playboy por contrato de Noa Xireau...

o0o0o0o0o0o0

Capítulo 9

Sakura abrió los ojos desorientada. No recordaba aquel sitio, ni cómo había llegado hasta allí. El exquisito aroma de huevos con beicon la hizo salivar.

Tenía hambre. ¿Cuándo había sido la última vez que había comido algo?

Poco a poco los recuerdos fueron retornando: los acontecimientos dolorosos del día anterior, la discoteca, Shaoran, la pesadilla… Un bochornoso calor invadió sus mejillas, ¿había ocurrido de verdad o lo había soñado? ¿Shaoran y ella…? No estaba segura. Tenía imágenes confusas de besos, caricias, su lengua provocándola… Sakura sintió la excitación escalando en su interior y apretó los muslos con fuerza. No recordaba mucho más, solo unos fuertes brazos rodeándola y el sonido de tiernos y tranquilizadores murmullos.

¿Qué hombre habría rehusado satisfacerse a sí mismo después de provocarle semejante placer? _«¿Y a qué tonta del bote se le ocurría interrumpir el sueño más erótico de su vida con un ejemplar masculino de semejantes características para_

 _simplemente quedarse dormida?»_. Soltó el aire en un resoplido. ¿Era frustración lo que sentía ahora mismo? No le habría importado que en su sueño ella y Shaoran hubieran…

Sintió su vientre encogerse y se movió inquieta. ¿Había sido un sueño?

En el salón, Shaoran estaba centrado en los papeles que tenía sobre la mesa. Apenas alzó unos segundos el rostro cuando ella entró.

—En el microondas tienes el desayuno preparado, dale al botón con el icono del plato. Si quieres café, aún queda en la máquina —le indicó sin volver a reparar en ella.

 _«Definitivamente, fue un sueño»_. Sakura suspiró. Ese hombre frío y distante no se habría molestado en pasar la noche abrazándola y acariciándola con ternura. No sabía si sentirse aliviada o apenada, aunque lo último parecía querer imponerse por la fuerza.

Fue a la barra de la cocina a prepararse el desayuno. Cuando divisó la hora en el reloj del microondas se paró pasmada.

—¡Son las tres de la tarde!

—Es normal. Estabas cansada y sufres del jet lag —respondió Shaoran despreocupado, sin tomarse la molestia de levantar la cabeza.

¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o había intentado reprimir una sonrisa? Sakura lo estudió con el ceño fruncido, pero no encontró ninguna otra señal. ¿Realmente había esperado que esa mole de hielo mostrara algún tipo de señal humana? Encogió los hombros y llevó la comida hasta la mesa.

—Llamé al hotel para que te trajeran algo de ropa. Está en esa bolsa de papel en el sofá —la informó cuando se sentó a desayunar—. Me ha parecido notar que no te gusta tomar prestada la ropa de otras mujeres. —Sus ojos se posaron con ironía en la camiseta que llevaba puesta.

—Imaginé que a tu amante no le haría demasiada gracia que yo usara sus camisones transparentes para acostarme contigo —replicó ella picada, tirando de la camiseta hacia abajo, ahora que se tornaba consciente de su aspecto.

—¿Y a mí me hace gracia que uses mi camiseta? —preguntó él con una chispa de humor en la mirada y recostándose en la silla con los brazos cruzados.

—Tú fuiste el que me metió en esta situación, de modo que no te queda más remedio que aguantarte —repuso ella satisfecha con su lógica, terminando de untar la mantequilla a la tostada y dándole un buen mordisco.

Él cabeceó, observándola divertido antes de inclinarse de nuevo con una ligera sonrisa sobre los documentos que tenía delante de él.

En cuanto Sakura regresó vestida al salón, notó enseguida el cambio y la tensión en el ambiente. Shaoran parecía muy serio y recorría inquieto la habitación. Alzó la cabeza para mirarla con gravedad.

—Tenemos que regresar enseguida al hotel. Me acaban de llamar: mi abuelo no se encuentra bien.

El suelo se movió bajo sus pies al mismo tiempo que su mente se nubló, pero antes de que pudiera caer, los fuertes brazos de Shaoran la rodearon y alzaron sin esfuerzo para depositarla con suavidad sobre el sofá.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —Shaoran la estudió preocupado. Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron de lágrimas cuando negó con la cabeza—. No te preocupes por él. Él médico ha dicho que se recuperará. Siento haber sido tan brusco — intentó tranquilizarla.

—Si está bien, ¿por qué estás tan alterado? —Sakura lo estudió recelosa.

—Es la primera vez que está enfermo. Jamás lo he visto tomarse ni una aspirina. Me ha cogido desprevenido —explicó Shaoran con una mueca.

Cuando llegaron al hotel, el saloncito privado del abuelo estaba atestado de gente.

Además de los familiares que le habían presentado el día anterior, había una nueva mujer. Shaoran se dirigió directamente a la desconocida para besarla en la mejilla y abrazarla con ternura.

—Sakura, deja que te presente. Ieran, mi madre. Mamá, ella es Sakura. Supongo que los demás ya te habrán informado —se dirigió a su madre algo tenso.

—De modo que tú eres la causante de todo este revuelo. —Ieran sonrió, escudriñando a Sakura y a Shaoran con curiosidad antes de abrazarla y darle dos besos en las mejillas.

Sakura no supo qué contestar. Se sentía incómoda, pero la mujer parecía amable y no había llegado a los extremos de sus otros familiares del día anterior. Tampoco le pareció que fuera el momento idóneo de ser grosera. El hombre que salía del dormitorio con un maletín la libró de tener que hablar. Brian la cogió del brazo para llevarla consigo hasta el desconocido.

—Doctor Adams, ¿cómo se encuentra? —indagó Faren preocupada.

—Parece que su corazón está sufriendo; no obstante, se encuentra bien dentro de lo que cabe. Debe cuidarse, mantener reposo y procurar, en la medida de lo posible, no alterarse. —Le dirigió a Shaoran una ojeada reprobatoria por encima de las gafas antes de seguir—. Si lo desean pueden pasar a verle, aunque sería conveniente que lo hicieran en grupos pequeños e intentaran mantener un ambiente calmado. Por cierto, ¿quién es Sakura?

—Yo. —Sakura se abrazó.

—Deberías entrar. No para de preguntar por ti. —Luego, dirigiéndose a los demás continuó sus explicaciones—: Ya le he dado las instrucciones a la señora McRae. Esta noche me pasaré a dar una vuelta. Ante cualquier contrariedad no duden en llamarme — se despidió el médico, poniéndose el abrigo que la señora McRae le tenía preparado.

—Bien, propongo que entremos de tres en tres —propuso Ieran echando un vistazo a su hermana Femei, que la acompañó hasta la puerta del dormitorio—. ¿Sakura? —Se detuvo al ver que ella no la seguía.

Anclada al suelo, Sakura reparó horrorizada en la pesada y sombría puerta de madera del dormitorio. Recordó los años con su madre, primero en el hospital y luego en su casa, los botes de suero, los cables de oxígeno, las sondas… Su corazón se aceleró y su respiración se tornó trabajosa.

—Estaré a tu lado. —Oyó el tranquilizador murmullo de Shaoran en su oído, antes de empujarla con suavidad hacia la habitación.

Al entrar en el dormitorio, Sakura se calmó. El viejo estaba apaciblemente acostado en la cama y, excepto por eso, no parecía demasiado enfermo. Tampoco había allí a su alrededor ninguna de las típicas parafernalias del hospital.

—¿Sakura?

A su llamada, Sakura se acercó a la cama vacilante, sentándose a su lado al ver el gesto que el viejo hizo invitándola a ello. Detectó un cálido brillo en sus ojos al reconocerla y se alegró de que diera al menos alguna muestra de afecto por ella.

—Hola… señor Amamiya. ¿Cómo se encuentra?

—Puedes tutearme —gruñó el viejo con un gesto despreocupado de la mano.

Sakura lanzó un vistazo incómodo a Shaoran, quien permaneció con el rostro inescrutable apoyado contra el poste de la cama. Ieran, a su lado, estudiaba al anciano con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, papá? —indagó Femei, examinándolo a su vez con una extraña expresión.

—Bien. El médico dice que no debéis alterarme y que tenéis que dejarme descansar —refunfuñó el viejo, en apariencia complacido con el dictamen del doctor Adams.

—¿Seguro que lo que dijo el doctor no fue que tú debías descansar y procurar no alterarte? —intervino Shaoran seco.

Sakura le echó una ojeada incrédula a Shaoran. ¿Cómo podía ser tan rudo en un momento así? Cuando su atención regresó al abuelo, este no parecía en nada achantado y le mantenía la mirada a su nieto, con los ojos rebosantes de energía.

—Bueno… lo importante es que te encuentres bien. Nos habías dado un buen susto —intervino Sakura, intentando rebajar la tensión—. Me alegra verte con tan buena cara. Me habría preocupado mucho tener que volver mañana a España, sabiendo que te encontrabas mal.

—No regresarás a España —gruñó el viejo molesto, ajustando el edredón alrededor de él.

Abriendo y cerrando la boca, Sakura se quedó en blanco. No se había esperado ninguna oposición al respecto.

—Tengo que solucionar lo de la denuncia y… todo lo demás —respondió sintiéndose repentinamente debilitada.

—Ya me he encargado de todo eso —expuso firme el viejo—. Además, hasta que lo de la denuncia no quede aclarado, es mejor que no viajes a España. A menos que quieras acabar en una comisaría, haciendo declaraciones sobre los robos y cualquier otra denuncia que a es familia que tienes se le haya ocurrido.

A punto de maldecir por la rudeza del viejo, Shaoran le lanzó una mirada de socorro a su madre, colocándose con agilidad junto a Sakura, cuya tez había palidecido tanto que podría haberle hecho competencia a las sábanas del abuelo.

—Si quieres, podemos hablar con un abogado para que te informe sobre la forma de proceder en este asunto. Llamaré luego y me encargaré de organizar todo para mañana —ofreció Ieran frotándole el brazo a Sakura con suavidad.

—No es necesario, ya le he pasado la información a Jefferson —aclaró el viejo.

A Shaoran le entraron ganas de retorcerle el cuello a la persona que había acusado a Sakura de los robos cuando vio cómo la primera lágrima comenzó a resbalar por su mejilla.

—Gracias, pero no me puedo permitir el lujo de pagar un abogado. Tengo que regresar a España para solicitar uno de oficio —susurró Sakura con apenas un hilo de voz.

—No te preocupes, el abogado trabaja para nosotros. No tendrás que pagar nada; Jefferson se encargará de solucionarlo todo —explicó Shaoran de inmediato.

—No puedes regresar a España —intervino el viejo testarudo—. Allí ya no te queda nada. Además, tienes que preparar la boda y…

—¡Abuelo! —masculló Shaoran cada vez más cercano a perder el control.

—El testamento está firmado. No podéis dormiros en los laureles, a menos que queráis perderlo todo —insistió el viejo cruzándose de brazos.

—Yo… yo no puedo casarme —balbuceó Sakura en protesta.

—Por supuesto que puedes. Tendrás el resto de tu vida solucionado —espetó el viejo—. Además, si no accedes, Shaoran perderá todo lo que tiene y por lo que tanto ha luchado. ¿Es eso lo que pretendes?

—No podemos casarnos. Somos primos —intentó hacerlo entrar en razón Sakura.

Shaoran reprimió sus ganas de recordarle que anoche no se habían comportado como primos precisamente.

—¡Pamplinas! —refunfuñó el abuelo algo irritado—. Ieran es adoptada, todo el mundo lo sabe.

Sakura miró boquiabierta de la mujer al viejo y otra vez de vuelta. Shaoran se cruzó de brazos. El viejo tenía razón, no había ninguna base genética que les impidiera celebrar el matrimonio. Shaoran estuvo por aclararle al viejo que, en base a esa misma genética, la chica no necesitaba entrar en un matrimonio de conveniencia para reclamar legalmente su herencia, pero el abuelo de repente se tendió exhausto en el cojín, respirando con dificultad.

—¡Abuelo! ¿Te encuentras bien? —Sakura se inclinó sobre él asustada—. ¡Tenemos que llamar al médico!

El pánico en el rostro de Sakura era más que evidente.

—Creo que ahora mismo bastará con que le dejemos descansar un poco —aseguró Shaoran, observando a su abuelo con los ojos entrecerrados.

Lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que algo olía a chamusquina.

—Pero… —Sakura no parecía muy convencida de que el descanso fuera suficiente.

—Shaoran tiene razón. Estoy segura de que dentro de un rato se encontrará mejor. — Su madre apretó con cariño el hombro a Sakura, antes de dirigir una mirada reprobatoria al viejo y darle un beso en la frente—. ¿Verdad, papá?

El abuelo se limitó a gruñir y los despidió con la mano, cerrando cansado los párpados. Su tía Femei y su madre se inclinaron para rozar la frente del abuelo con los labios. Los ojos verdosos del viejo se entreabrieron levemente para centrarse expectantes en Sakura, que se movió inquieta hasta que su tía le sonrió y le indicó con un gesto de ánimo que se acercara a él. Cuando Sakura le dio un beso, el viejo se relajó y cerró satisfecho los ojos.

 _«¿A qué estás jugando, viejo zorro?»_. Cuando el viejo lo miró y alzó una ceja, retándolo a hablar, Shaoran movió la cabeza. Debería haberse sentido aliviado de que no estuviera tan mal como había esperado en un primer momento, pero le intranquilizaba lo que pudiera estar tramando, porque si había algo que Shaoran sabía de él es que siempre había una razón detrás de todo lo que hacía… en especial si fingía estar más enfermo de lo que estaba en realidad.

o0o0o0o0o0

 **Será verdad lo que piensa nuestro lobo?... El viejo se estará haciendo el tonto?...**


	10. Capítulo 10

**Hola hola... espero que hayan pasado un muy lindo día y hayan recibido el alo nuevo çon todo!!...**

Tengo pensado subir un cap por DÍA!! Qué les parece la idea?.. 

**Acá les traigo otro cap de** Playboy por contrato de Noa Xireau **, yo solo me atreví a adaptarla a nuestros personajes favoritos!! n.n**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

Capítulo 10

El último en salir de la habitación fue Shaoran. Cuando se detuvo en el umbral y se giró una última vez hacia la cama, sus palabras sonaron casi como una amenaza a los oídos de Sakura.

—Después hablaremos a solas, abuelo.

Ella lo escudriñó con aprensión, pero Shaoran tenía una expresión inescrutable cuando se paró a su lado.

—¿Y bien? —interrogó Ieran a su hijo—.¿Quieres que hablemos con el doctor Adams?

Cruzando una significativa mirada con su madre, Shaoran se metió las manos en los bolsillos.

—No es necesario. Reconozco los síntomas —declaró con falsa tranquilidad.

—¿Y qué harás entonces? —siguió indagando Ieran.

—¿Qué ocurre? ¿Está grave? —preguntó Sakura ansiosa al oír la conversación.

—No te preocupes, cariño. —Femei le sonrió dándole un suave apretón en el brazo—. Se encuentra mucho mejor de lo que puedas imaginar. Estamos seguros de que muy pronto estará perfectamente. ¿Verdad, Ieran? — ojeó a su hermana con un ligero temblor en la comisura de los labios.

Sakura no supo si la imaginación le estaba jugando una mala pasada. ¿Estaba intentado la mujer reprimir una sonrisa? No. Tenían que ser los nervios. Cabeceó.

—Por cierto, ¿cómo ha pasado? —quiso saber Shaoran algo seco.

—Después de ver los periódicos esta mañana se encerró en su despacho. Incluso pidió que le sirvieran el almuerzo allí. Fue la señora McRae quien nos avisó que habían llamado al doctor Adams porque no se encontraba bien —explicó su tía Femei.

Shaorqn asintió pensativo y de nuevo cruzó una significativa mirada con su madre.

—Señorita Kinomoto, tiene una llamada. —Tomoyo apareció al lado de Sakura entregándole un teléfono inalámbrico.

Aceptándolo confundida, Sakura contestó:

—¿Sí? ¿Dígame?

Se sintió como si le hubiesen echado un cubo de agua helada cuando reconoció la voz enfadada que la insultaba desde el otro lado de la línea, para luego sentir un intenso calor inundándole la cara. La cólera la dominó en cuestión de milésimas de segundos y olvidó por completo dónde o con quién se encontraba.

—¿Tú…? ¿Tú te atreves a llamarme puta? —chilló al auricular fuera de sí—. ¿Tú, que el mismo día que me llevaste al aeropuerto me engañaste con mi tía?... ¿Que cómo lo sé? ¡Por qué estaba al otro lado de la línea de teléfono cuando tú te la estabas tirando, cretino!... ¿Pero quién demonios te has creído que eres?... ¿Que yo me he

liado con un playboy multimillonario?... Oye, ¿tú estás alucinando o qué? —Sakura cogió aire exasperada—. ¿Pues sabes qué te digo?, que tienes razón, que estuve con el playboy, y he pasado toda la noche en la cama de ese hombre. ¿Lo has entendido bien? UN-HOM-BRE —gritó antes de colgar acalorada.

 _«¿De dónde ha sacado ese capullo el número de teléfono para llamarme?»_. Su móvil estaba descargado, de modo que, al no localizarla, Terada debió de buscar el nombre del hotel por internet. Sakura tardó varios minutos en recuperarse, contemplando furiosa el teléfono que tenía entre sus manos. Temblaba de los pies a la cabeza. Se esforzó por recuperar el control respirando profundamente. ¿Cómo se había atrevido Terada a insultarla de esa manera? _«¡Maldito hijo de puta!»_.

Aún seguía respirando de forma agitada cuando, de repente, se percató del silencio que reinaba en la habitación. Al levantar la vista todos los ojos estaban puestos en ella.

Un intenso sonrojo cubrió su rostro e inhaló con fuerza, sin embargo, no le dio tiempo de murmurar una disculpa. La potente y fría voz de su abuelo resonó como un trueno desde el umbral de la puerta:

—No voy a tolerar que hayas seducido a mi nieta, pasando la noche con ella en tu cama, sin que asumas tus responsabilidades, Shaoran Li. Tenéis hasta mañana por la mañana para informarme de la fecha de la boda, o ambos seréis desheredados.

Manteniéndole la mirada al viejo, Shaoran apretó los labios en una fina línea, pero no replicó. Sakura se sintió golpeada por la vergüenza y muy culpable. ¿Ella había provocado toda aquella confusión? ¿Qué le había dicho exactamente a Terada? ¿Qué había pasado la noche con un hombre? ¡Dios, qué bochorno! Ahora todos debían pensar que ella y Shaoran... Sintió el profundo sonrojo y la humillación. ¿Cómo había podido

perder los papeles así delante de toda esa gente?

—Abuelo… —intentó intervenir, pero el viejo no la dejó terminar.

—No pretenderás decirme que aún te queda algún motivo para regresar a España, ¿no? —preguntó el anciano con sarcasmo antes de girarse y dar un portazo tras de sí.

En cuanto Sakyra recuperó el habla, le siguió y volvió a intentarlo:

—Abuelo, yo…

—Si no te importa, ahora me gustaría descansar. No me encuentro bien. —Sonaba extenuado al recostarse en la cama y taparse las piernas con el edredón—. Cierra tras de ti. Quiero estar solo.

Sakura encajó la puerta con cuidado, procurando no hacer ruido. Al girarse, todos

seguían con la atención puesta en ella. Las expresiones iban desde la incredulidad y el

asombro, a la inexpresividad más absoluta. Únicamente Shaoran mantenía los ojos apartados, contemplando algún punto indefinido en el suelo. Tenía los puños en los bolsillos y los músculos de su mandíbula se contraían tensos. Sakura lo miró con impotencia. ¿Como había podido meter la pata de una forma tan tremenda y categórica?

—Lo siento, no era mi intención provocar toda esta confusión. Esperaré a que haya descansado para aclarárselo todo. Mañana tomaré mi vuelo y no tendrás que saber nada más de mí —murmuró avergonzada.

Los ojos ámbar se elevaron hasta colisionar con los de ella. Oscuros, enigmáticos e inescrutables. Sakura se pasó la lengua por los resecos labios. Shaoran cruzó los musculosos brazos en el pecho y la estudió con frialdad.

—¿Y qué le pretendes contar exactamente? ¿Que no has pasado la noche en mi cama?, ¿o que yo no estaba en ella?

—Pero si… —Ella abrió los ojos impactada y desorientada. ¿Qué demonios estaba diciendo? ¿Por qué no le ayudaba? Solo habían dormido, no había pasado nada más, ¿o sí?

—Si me disculpáis, necesito tomar un poco de aire. Estaré de regreso para la cena. —Shaoran salió de la habitación con brusquedad.

Femei e Ieran registraron boquiabiertas la precipitada salida, en tanto la voz excitada de Futtie resonó al fondo de la habitación:

—¡Guau! ¡De modo que lo de los periódicos era verdad! Yo creí que era una de las patrañas que siempre se inventan.

—¿Lo de los periódicos? —repitió Sakura en estado de shock, girándose inquieta hacia ella. No solo lo había mencionado Femei y Futtie, sino también Terada había comentado algo al respecto cuando la acusó e insultó.

Futtie se acercó a la mesa para recoger un pesado tocho de prensa y se lo entregó.

En cuanto vio las portadas, Sakura se dejó caer con un gemido en el sillón más próximo.

Allí estaba, en primera plana y a todo color de no sabía cuántas revistas del corazón y prensa sensacionalista. Ella y Shaoran estaban mirándose a los ojos, mientras este la rodeaba con sus brazos y ella apoyaba las manos sobre su pecho. Recordó el incidente en la discoteca, cuando ella había chocado contra él durante su huida; pero aquellas fotos parecían reflejar algo totalmente diferente. Si ella no hubiera estado allí y no hubiera sido la protagonista, habría visto a una pareja compartiendo un momento de

intimidad, incluso con bastante tensión sexual entre ellos, admitió para sí mordiéndose los labios.

Se forzó a leer los titulares, cuyas letras parecían estar bailando delante de ella sin ton, ni son: «Magnate hotelero sorprendido en brazos de una jovencísima desconocida», «Misteriosa mujer sustituye a la famosa modelo Rika Sasaki en el corazón de Shaoran Li», «Shairan Li ahora las prefiere más jóvenes», «¿Una canita al aire más

antes del regreso de Meiling Fa?», «Las imágenes del tórrido romance entre Shaoran Li y su nueva amante»…

Sakura siguió ojeando mareada los innumerables periódicos y revistas. ¿De dónde había salido todo eso? Cuando leyó uno de los párrafos, decidió dejar el resto del tocho sobre su regazo y comenzó a leer atónita el artículo: «Para los que sospechaban que Rika Sasaki no era más que un pasatiempo para el atractivo playboy, hasta el regreso de su eterno amor, la actriz de telenovelas Meiling Fa, están viendo confirmadas sus sospechas. Tras apenas tres meses de relación, Rika ya ha sido reemplazada por otra y las malas lenguas dicen que se trata de una infidelidad en toda regla, ya que la modelo ni siquiera sospechaba una ruptura.

La pregunta del momento es si esta desconocida será capaz de lograr lo que Rika no pudo: hacerle olvidar al magnate hotelero la existencia de Meiling o si es solo una más de la interminable lista que el playboy más famoso de Nueva York va acumulando entre las idas y venidas de la actriz. Por ahora, la polémica está servida.

Los que lo conocen están sorprendidos y afirman que esta mujer ni es el perfil que Shaoran elige para sus amantes, ni es propio de él comenzar con una nueva relación antes de terminar la anterior. ¿Qué tiene esta desconocida para que el atractivo multimillonario haya dejado de lado a una guapísima y exitosa modelo como Rika

Sasaki, y haya roto todas sus reglas?…».

Sakura se secó las sudorosas manos en los vaqueros, frotándoselas nerviosa contra

los muslos. No se atrevía a mirar a los Amamiya.

—Todo esto es un completo malentendido —musitó—. Lo que le dije a mi novio lo dije sin pensar, estaba furiosa por sus acusaciones y por lo que descubrí ayer.

—¿Crees que hay alguna posibilidad de poder explicárselo? —inquirió Ieran con suavidad.

No había nada que pensar al respecto. Sakura no tenía la menor intención de darle ninguna explicación a Terada, por ella podía pensar que se había acostado con medio Manhattan.

—Me da igual lo que crea. Se terminó.

—En el interior hay fotografías en las que entráis con el coche en el edificio de apartamentos de Brian —intervino esta vez Faren, aunque Sakura no pudo detectar ningún tono malicioso en sus palabras.

—Me llevó allí porque quería vigilarme, estaba preocupado de que pudiera cometer alguna tontería.

—¿Y por eso se acostó contigo? —se burló Futtie divertida.

—¡Futtie! —la riñó su madre.

—¡Son ellos los que lo han dicho, no yo! —repuso la chica con un mohín.

—No fue exactamente así… —intentó defenderse Sakura.

—Sí, claro, os acostasteis en la misma cama para hacer manitas, ¿no? —se mofó Futtie descarada, arrancando un pesado suspiro de desesperación a su madre.

—Cariño, sé que esto te va a incomodar, pero quiero saber la verdad. ¿Mi hijo tebtocó anoche? —Ieran la inspeccionó con ojos inquisitoriales.

Sakura abrió la boca para negarlo, pero luego la volvió a cerrar, recordando las confusas imágenes de la noche anterior y la reacción de Shaoran hacía apenas un rato.

¿Realmente había sido solo un sueño? Un intenso calor se extendió por todo su rostro.

—No lo sé —murmuró Sakura mirando a Ieran a los ojos—. No estoy segura de lo que pasó anoche…

La madre de Shaoran soltó un gemido.

—¡Por favor, dime que no estabas borracha!

—¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no!

Varios suspiros de alivio resonaron por la habitación.

—Está bien. Son casi las cinco y media. Propongo que vayamos todos a cambiarnos para la cena y que nos tranquilicemos —decidió Ieran, dando por zanjada la conversación.

Sakura fue la primera en usar la excusa que Ieran le había dado para escapar. ¡Dios! ¿Estaría Shaoran en la cena? No sabía cómo enfrentarse a él después de lo que había pasado, pero… ¿por qué había actuado él de una forma tan extraña?

o0o0o0o0o0o

 **No se esperaban esa reacción del castaño verdad?.. La verdad que cuando leí la historia y llegué a esa parte me quedé confundida... Qué pasará ahora que Sakura sin querer se mandó al muere?.. Shaoran le dirá algo?.. O quedará todo como supuestamente tendrían que ser las cosas?..**

 **Nos leemos en el sgnte capítulo!!!**


	11. Capítulo 11

**Hola...** **¿Cómo han estado?.. Espero que bien... Acá les traigo otro capítulo más de esta bella historia... Su nombre ew** Playboy por contrato de Noa Xireau, **y me tomeel atrevimiento de adaptarla para compartirla con todos y cada uno de ustedes...**

 **Así que antes de que me gane el sueño... taraannn... jeje**

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

Capítulo 11

Sakura fue derecha al dormitorio y se dejó caer sobre la cama tapándose la cara.

¿Dónde se había metido? ¿Cómo había pasado de ser la novia a la que le ponen los cuernos, a la chica que se acostó con un mujeriego que salía en las revistas del corazón?

Un movimiento en el suelo le llamó la atención. Alzó la cabeza.

—¿Aún aquí, chucho feo? —El bicho gimió de forma lastimera, contemplándola desde los pies de la cama con sus enormes ojos saltones—. Estás tan solo como yo, ¿no?

Sakura se sentó en la cama. Le entraron remordimientos de conciencia al darse cuenta de que el animalito había estado encerrado en la suite desde la noche anterior y que probablemente ni siquiera hubiera comido y, ni qué decir tenía, que ese trajecito ridículo que llevaba el pobre bicho no tenía pinta de ser muy cómodo tampoco para

dormir.

—Ven aquí, anda. Vamos a convertirte durante un par de horas en un chucho normal y corriente y a conseguirte algo para comer. — _«Y de paso imagino que me tocará recoger los regalitos que hayas ido dejando por todas partes»_ , pensó Sakura con una mueca mientras buscaba los botones para desvestirlo.

En cuanto se deshizo del traje y volvió a ponerlo sobre el suelo, el bicho se sacudió de forma enérgica.

—En realidad, no sé para qué te pusieron ese traje, con esa mancha blanca que tienes en el pecho parece que llevas un frac. Habría bastado una pajarita para que fueras completo.

El perro se dirigió en dirección al salón y la miró por encima del hombro con un gemido. _«¿Hora del baño?»_. En cuanto Sakura abrió la puerta de la terraza, el animalito salió flechado para levantar la pata al lado de uno de los enormes maceteros. _«¡Ufff, parece que llegamos justo a tiempo!»._ El segundo alivio fue encontrar unas latitas de paté en el minibar.

—¡Mira lo que he encontrado! —Sakura abrió la tapadera de la primera lata y la echó en un platito mientras por primera vez vio al animalito mover la cola lleno de alegría—. No es mucho, pero dentro de un rato tengo la cena y te traeré algunas sobras. Aunque es hora de encontrar una solución algo más duradera para ti, y tenemos que informar que estás aquí conmigo. No queremos que tu dueña se preocupe innecesariamente, ¿verdad? —Sakura tiró los envases a la basura y llenó otro vaso de agua para ponerlo en el suelo al lado del plato.

Se sentó para ver cómo el perro dejaba el plato reluciente. Del agua cayó más sobre

el suelo que en la garganta del animalito, pero no había ningún cuenco a mano, de modo

que tendrían que apañárselas hasta que encontraran otra solución.

Cuando el perro terminó, se acercó al sofá para subir de un brinco y metió el hocico bajo la mano de Gema tratando de levantarla. _«Queremos el completo, ¿eh?»_. Sakura soltó un suspiro y comenzó a rascarle el cuello.

—No me habría importado ser un perro como tú. No necesitas ganar dinero, puedes dormir en cualquier parte y si tu novio te pone los cuernos basta que des una vuelta por el parque y muevas un poco el trasero para tener los pretendientes a porrones.

Kerberos soltó un ladrido corto.

—Cierto. Eres un macho y no debe de ser muy agradable que un desconocido te meta la nariz en el trasero, sobre todo si es para olerte. —Sakura encogió la nariz ante la idea. ¿Qué habría hecho si Shaoran le hubiera olido el trasero? _«¡Oh, Dios! ¡Eso sí que hubiera sido un escándalo si hubiera salido en las portadas de las revistas!»_ , rio Sakura para sí—. ¿Sabes? No me gusta que los periódicos hablen de mí y menos porque crean

que me he acostado con un mujeriego multimillonario, pero sienta bien que Terada y mi

tía crean que es cierto. De alguna forma la humillación de lo que ha pasado se hace más

llevadera.

El perro pareció darle la razón con un ladrido, mientras cerraba los ojos y Sakura seguía acariciándolo.

Cuando entró al comedor el abuelo se encontraba allí, aunque seguía en batín y estaba

sentado con gesto cansado en un sillón. Los remordimientos y los cargos de conciencia

hicieron acto de presencia. Apenas llevaba un día allí y ya le había provocado un disgusto al pobre anciano.

Ieran y Femei se encontraban junto a él y, en cuanto la vieron entrar, le indicaron que tomara asiento a su lado.

—Ieran ha hablado con el abogado y se reunirá mañana con vosotras. Sería conveniente que llevaras tu pasaporte para que podamos sacarle una fotocopia —dijo el viejo sin rastro de su anterior enfado.

Sakura negó con la cabeza.

—Os agradezco todo lo que estáis haciendo por mí, pero esta tarde he encontrado un vuelo de regreso. Era una oferta de última hora que no podía desaprovechar. Saldré mañana por la tarde —explicó con suavidad.

—Creo que ya ha quedado claro que no vas a coger ese avión —gruñó el viejo, molesto.

—Ese tipo de vuelos no permiten cambios, y no me puedo permitir el lujo de perderlo. No me sobra el dinero y es difícil conseguir este tipo de ofertas.

—El dinero no es problema —insistió el viejo

—En este caso sí lo es. Vine pensando que realizaría unas prácticas, pero no puedo quedarme aquí sin más. Necesito trabajar para mantener mis gastos. No tengo permiso ni de residencia normal ni para trabajar. No quiero depender de vosotros y daros más molestias de las que ya os he causado en apenas un día —trató de hacerle entender la lógica de sus motivos.

—No voy a discutir de nuevo ese tema. La decisión está tomada. ¡Te quedas! No puedo darte las prácticas, porque estaríamos incurriendo en una ilegalidad, pero encontraré la forma de prolongarte el visado que tienes hasta que te consigamos un permiso permanente —determinó el viejo inflexible, no dispuesto a entrar en razón.

—Supongo que ya no hay nada más que pueda empeorar las cosas —suspiró Sakura

amargada, más para sí que para los demás.

—Creo que te equivocas —murmuró Femei preocupada, sin apartar los ojos de la puerta.

—¡Lo que faltaba! —masculló Ieran en un tono apenas perceptible.

El motivo de sus reacciones no se hizo esperar. Hecha una furia se dirigía hacia ellas una mujer que Sakura identificó de inmediato como la rubia de las revistas que había estado ojeando. Sus ojos, grises, refulgían de odio y despecho,

fulminándolos con ellos. La perfecta tez de porcelana mostraba rojizos tintes de ira, que

no le restaban ni un ápice a la belleza etérea que la hizo famosa como modelo.

Ieran y Femmei se incorporaron y Sakura siguió su ejemplo, más por instinto de supervivencia que por educación. Podía adivinar la que se le venía encima, y no pretendía esperar sentada en la silla a lo que sin duda sería su sentencia de muerte. Aún de pie, seguía sintiéndose en clara desventaja frente a toda aquella perfección agresiva en movimiento.

Este era exactamente el tipo de mujer que se había imaginado que le gustaba a un

hombre como Shaoran: alta, con un cuerpo estilizado e ideal, la mayoría rubias, y con bastantes centímetros de silicona añadida, aunque esta no fuera rubia natural. Una punzada de humillación atravesó a Sakura al admirar a la fiera. Si lo que sospechaba había ocurrido de verdad entre Shaoran y ella, ayer por la noche, ya no le extrañaba por qué él había preferido abrazarla en vez de hacerle el amor. ¿Qué tenía que hacer frente a una mujer como esa? Aunque los ojos de la mujer eran de un gris tan transparente y claro que casi daban miedo, dándole la sensación de que eran de contacto —corrección: realmente daban miedo y ponían la piel de gallina—; seguía siendo una belleza contra la que no podía competir ni en sueños.

—¿Qué hace ella aquí? —chilló la furiosa morena acusando a Ieran, aunque su larga

y cuidada uña apuntaba inequívocamente a Sakura.

—Es parte de la familia y este es su sitio —se escuchó la imperturbable voz del abuelo, quién parecía haber perdido toda traza del cansancio anterior y ahora sonaba fuerte y decidido.

—De modo que usted es el que está detrás de todo esto. ¡Debía habérmelo imaginado! ¡Nunca ha querido aceptarme! Por eso Shaoran continuamente evitaba llevarme a sus fiestas familiares y a sus reuniones. Ustedes siempre me han vetado el acceso a su entorno —siguió gritando la mujer cada vez más histérica y chillona.

—Se equivoca. Era mi nieto quien no deseaba que usted se relacionara con nuestra familia más que lo imprescindible. ¿No cree que debería preguntarse por qué lo hacía? —repuso el viejo manteniendo su calma.

—¿Va a negarme que no le gusto? —soltó ella con despecho.

—En absoluto. Usted nunca ha sido de mi agrado. No tengo nada que ocultar a ese respecto. —El viejo cruzó impasible los brazos—. Por su forma de entrar aquí, ¿debo interpretar que Shaoran al fin le ha dado largas? —La observó con una ceja alzada, en tanto la modelo parecía estar a punto de estallar—. Si es así, debo rogarle que sea tan amable de abandonar mi hogar, puesto que considero su comportamiento fuera de lugar.

Los problemas con mi nieto debería resolverlos con él.

Rika se giró medio ciega de ira hacia Sakura amenazándola con el dedo.

—No creas que esto va a quedar así. ¡Te arrepentirás de lo que me has hecho! ¡Shaoran me ama a mí! ¡Me necesita y tarde o temprano regresará conmigo! Tú no eres más que una…

—¡Rika! Creo que mi abuelo tiene razón. ¿Deseas que llame a alguien para que te acompañe a la salida? —El rugido de Shaoran resonó amenazador desde la puerta, pero su tono no era nada comparado con la expresión de sus ojos.

La modelo sufrió una repentina y milagrosa metamorfosis.

—Shaoran, cariño. Vente conmigo. Tenemos que hablar. Todo esto es una terrible confusión, tu familia intenta manipularte, ¿es que no te das cuenta? —Su voz antes chillona y aguda, adquirió un matiz suave y seductor como por arte de magia.

—Me temo que ya nos hemos dicho todo lo que teníamos que decir. No quiero que vuelvas a acercarte a ningún miembro de mi familia. James, ¿serías tan amable de acompañar a la señorita Sasaki hasta su coche? —le indicó con extrema aspereza al gerente del hotel, que había permanecido en el pasillo.

La modelo soltó un grito de furia y levantó violentamente la mano hacia él, pero se detuvo en seco cuando Shaoran masculló entre dientes, bajo y con exagerada suavidad:

—Yo en tu lugar no volvería a intentarlo.

Con un sollozo, la chica lo rodeó para salir corriendo al pasillo y desaparecer con un sonoro taconeo en la dirección en la que se encontraba el ascensor. Sakura no pudo evitar sentir compasión por la mujer. Casi le daba lástima. Casi, pero por encima de todo respiró aliviada. Había temido que la modelo acabara agrediendo a alguien, y así debía de haber sido a deducir por los largos y recientes arañazos que le recorrían la mandíbula a Shaoran.

o0o0o0o0o

 **Apa... eso no se lo esperaban no?... Qué les pareció?... Algo que acotar?...** **Yo poe ahora nada... jeje...** **Nos leemos luego...**


	12. Capítulo 12

Capítulo 12

Increíblemente para Sakura, Shaoran y los demás miembros de la familia tomaron asiento en la mesa del comedor en silencio, sin realizar ningún tipo de comentario más acerca del llamativo incidente que acababa de tener lugar. De forma automática le habían dejado libre el asiento al lado de su abuelo, quien la ojeó expectante hasta que ella ocupó su sitio.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, abuelo? —le preguntó Shaoran con tensa calma.

—Cada vez mejor —contestó el viejo, encogiendo los hombros con indiferencia,

por lo que Shaoran cabeceó y siguió comiendo.

—¿Qué haréis con el follón que se ha montado abajo? Cuando vean salir a Rika hecha una furia no hará más que echarle leña al fuego —señaló Femei.

—Ya he reforzado la seguridad. Pero mientras exista la más mínima posibilidad de conseguir una foto de Sakura seguirán apostados allí. —Cuando Shaoran percibió el desconcierto de Sakura, le aclaró la conversación—. En la puerta del hotel hay una legión de paparazzi intentando sacarte fotos y algún comentario. Esta mañana nos libramos porque salimos a través del aparcamiento, pero debieron seguirnos hasta el

hotel y ahora saben que te encuentras aquí. Sería mejor que durante los próximos días no salieras a menos que fueras acompañada por uno de nosotros y que, preferentemente, lo hicieras siempre desde el aparcamiento subterráneo.

—Dejaré dicho que pongan a su disposición un chófer y uno de los coches con cristales tintados, así evitaremos que puedan verla si va en el asiento trasero — intervino también Faren.

Sakura iba a recordarles que mañana por la tarde cogería el avión, pero tras echarle un vistazo a su abuelo, cerró la boca y decidió permanecer callada. Prefería hablar con él en privado. Shaoran percibió el gesto y la estudió con el ceño fruncido, en tanto ella jugueteaba con la comida sin probarla.

—Sakura podría venir durante un par de semanas conmigo a Nueva Jersey, hasta que pase todo este jaleo. Desde allí podríamos conseguir la información sobre las universidades y que ella vea cuáles son sus opciones para terminar los estudios aquí en Estados Unidos. Papá, deberías llamar a uno de tus contactos para aligerar los trámites del permiso de residencia y, ya de paso, quizás incluso podrías conseguirle la tarjeta verde —propuso Ieran pasándole la cesta de pan al viejo, que asintió pensativo.

Atragantándose con el refresco, Sakura comenzó a toser de forma espasmódica, llamando la atención de toda la mesa sobre ella. ¿Cómo sabía Ieran que ella tenía que terminar sus estudios? ¿Cuánto le había contado el abuelo?

—Creo que estamos planificando sin tener en cuenta los deseos de Sakura. — Femei le echó una ojeada comprensiva, al tiempo que Sakura sentía cómo el calor invadía sus mejillas.

Todos los ojos repararon expectantes en ella, esperando una respuesta. Shaoran estaba

echado atrás en su silla, con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho, y seguía contemplándola con el ceño fruncido.

—Soy consciente del esfuerzo que estáis realizando y os lo agradezco, pero me siento incómoda en esta situación —intentó explicar Sakura de la mejor manera posible.

—¿De qué esfuerzo estás hablando? No me cuesta ningún trabajo llevarte conmigo... ¿o estás hablando de otra cosa? —se interrumpió Ieran cuando Sakura bajó la cabeza para observar el plato intacto.

—A pesar de lo que penséis de mí, no soy una cazafortunas, ni tampoco pretendo convertirme en la pariente pobre que vive a vuestra costa —murmuró Sakura, sin levantar el rostro.

El abuelo bufó disgustado.

—Ya lo sé, papá, esto es algo que me corresponde aclararlo a mí —suspiró Faren,

evitando la mirada de reproche de su padre—. Debería haberme disculpado contigo antes, y te pido con sinceridad que perdones nuestra actitud de ayer, y en especial la mía. —Faren hizo una mueca al ver la expresión atónita de Sakura—. Ayer desconocíamos tu relación con mi padre y, lo admito, pensamos que eras una cazafortunas que había enredado a un viejo verd… —Echó una ojeada cuidadosa en dirección a su padre, quien la estudiaba con una ceja levantada. Carraspeó—. A la vista de las evidencias, ahora sabemos que eres de la familia y a todos nos gustaría que

también tú nos aceptaras como tal. Sabemos que no debe de ser fácil para ti. Comprendemos lo que tu familia ha debido de sufrir con respecto a todo este asunto. — El vistazo que le lanzó esta vez al viejo fue de reproche—; pero lo hemos hablado entre nosotros y todos estamos de acuerdo en que tienes derecho a ocupar tu posición en esta familia. Aunque seguimos sin estar de acuerdo con la fórmula que ha elegido mi padre para conseguirlo.

A Sakura se le formó un nudo en la garganta.

—Me gustaría evitar el escándalo que supondría que todo el mundo conozca tu relación conmigo, pero en cuanto te cases Shaoran todo quedará resuelto —intentóbanimarla el abuelo, consiguiendo precisamente el efecto contrario.

—¡Papá! —exclamó Ieran.

—La boda no es necesaria, nadie tiene que saber nada acerca de la historia. En cuanto llegue a España hablaré con mi tía. Mentiré si es necesario. Basta con decir que hicimos una prueba genética y que salió negativa. No podrá chantajearte si no tiene pruebas.

—La decisión ya está tomada y tú obtendrás tu parte de la herencia. —La cortó el viejo con firmeza.

—¡No necesitas heredarme nada!

—En realidad, tú tendrías más derecho a ella que ninguno de nosotros —concedió Faren—. Todas nosotras fuimos adoptadas —explicó al ver la expresión confundida de Sakura.

Sakura se volvió sorprendida hacia el anciano, quien dobló la servilleta cuidadosamente antes de empezar a hablar:

—Yo amaba a mi mujer con locura, el desliz que tuve no debería haber sucedido nunca, pero fueron tiempos difíciles… muy duros… y cometí un error. —Titubeó, como si no supiera cómo seguir. Sakura recordó a la mujer del cuadro que guardaba tan extraordinario parecido con su abuela—. Sabía que tu madre iba a nacer, pero mi alegría de ser padre se vio confrontada con el amor que le profesaba a mi mujer. Puede

que si me hubiera atrevido a contarle lo sucedido a María…, quizás me hubiera perdonado. —Cabeceó cabizbajo—. La cuestión fue que no podíamos tener hijos, y ella siempre pensó que… que el problema era mío. Temía destrozarla si descubría que no era así, que no pudiera superarlo y que la hiciera sentir que no era lo suficientemente buena como mujer. Sé que no actué bien, que me equivoqué, pero yo la quería con locura y no fui capaz de causarle daño. —El viejo cayó en un silencio torturado.

Ojalá su madre lo hubiese sabido, suspiró Sakura con pena. Eso le habría ayudado a evitarle mucho sufrimiento, pero al ver el rostro del anciano optó por callar y posó su mano sobre la de él. El hombre se lo agradeció con una débil sonrisa, aunque su rostro mostraba los signos del cansancio y el abatimiento.

—Papá, creo que es hora de que regreses a la cama y descanses —propuso Femei colocándose a su lado para ayudarle a incorporarse.

Todos se pusieron tensos cuando del pasillo sonaron pasos apresurados y alguien mascullaba maldiciones.

—¡Una rata! —chilló Futtie de repente levantándose de un brinco y tirando su silla

en el proceso.

Faren saltó justo detrás de ella, con su grito haciendo de eco del de su hija cuando una diminuta sombra se lanzó a través del comedor, esquivó la mesa derrapando y se abalanzó sobre Sakura saltando sobre su regazo.

Sakura miró boquiabierta del animalito, que temblaba aterrorizado, a Tomoyo, que entraba por la puerta del salón sudorosa y sin aliento.

—¡Vaya! ¡Lo siento mucho! —exclamó Tomoyo desde la puerta mirando a Sakura—. Lo encontré en la suite de la señorita Kinomoto, pero se me escapó cuando quise cogerlo.

—Shhhh… está bien, bonito. Nadie va a causarte daño. Aquí estás seguro —Sakura lo acarició intentando tranquilizarlo.

—¿Ese no es el pug de la Señora Stone? —preguntó Ieran atónita.

—Sí. Me lo encontré ayer noche en mi cuarto y con todo lo que pasó hoy olvidé avisar de que estaba allí.

—Si se hubiese perdido probablemente nos habría hecho un favor a todos — murmuró Futtie tomando asiento—. Es tan repelente como su dueña y de pug tiene lo que yo de Marilyn Monroe.

—No. En realidad, no es repelente. Solo es… feo… y algo consentido —lo defendió Sakura sorprendiéndose a sí misma.

—¿Algo consentido? —Shaoran rio por lo bajo—. Eso no fue lo que dijiste ayer cuando te meó encima en el ascensor.

—¿Le meó encima? ¡Qué asco! —Futtie la miró horrorizada.

 _«Gracias, Shaoran. Me encanta que me lo recuerdes y que lo difundas»_ , pensó Sakura dirigiéndole una mirada ácida.

—¡Dios! —Fue Ieran la que lo dijo, pero sus hermanas compartieron las mismas muecas de asco e incredulidad.

—¿Cómo puedes siquiera ponértelo encima después de eso? Yo para lo único que lo cogería sería para tirarlo por la ventana y convertirlo en puré de perro —exclamó moviendo la cabeza.

—Eso sí que es asqueroso —murmuró Sakura.

—Teníais que haberle visto la cara cuando pasó —bromeó Shaoran.

—No tiene gracia —exclamó Sakura.

—Sí que la tuvo. Nunca he visto a la señora Stone alejarse con tanta rapidez del ascensor.

—¿Y no sería porque quería enseñarte su dormitorio? ¿Para qué era? No lo recuerdo bien. ¿Para qué le desatascaras una tubería oxidada? —preguntó Salir con toda la dulzura que pudo.

La sonrisa de Shaoran se congeló en su cara mientras sus ojos se convertían en dos ranuras.

—Muy graciosa.

—Lo mismo digo.

—Es cierto, recuerdo que comentaste algo de que habías acompañado a la señora Stone poco antes de su desmayo a su suite. ¿Para qué fuiste allí? —indagó Faren limpiándose la boca con una servilleta.

El rostro de Shaoran se tiñó de rojo.

—Para nada en especial.

—La señora Stone le pidió que fuera a solucionarle un problema que nadie más que

él le podía solventar —insistió Sakura sin poder evitarlo.

—Os habríais enzarzado en una pelea de gatas si no la hubiera acompañado —se defendió Shaoran.

—Pero eso no quita que lo que he dicho sea verdad —constató Sakura triunfal.

—Bueno, ¿y cuál era entonces el problema que tenía la señora Stone? —preguntó curioso el abuelo.

El color rojo de Shaoran se oscureció dos tonos más.

—Se quejaba de que una tubería chirriaba.

—¿Cómo es posible que una tubería chirríe con las reformas que realizamos hace apenas dos años? —El abuelo frunció las cejas.

—No lo sé, estaba listo para esfumarme cuando descubrí que la tubería se encontraba en el dormitorio en vez de en el cuarto de baño, por desgracia la señora Stone eligió ese preciso momento para caer en redondo —soltó Shaoran con sequedad.

Todos en la mesa lo miraron atónitos hasta que de repente estallaron las risas.

—Uf, primo, ¿te imaginas que los medios se enterasen de eso? Ya me puedo imaginar los titulares de la prensa: «Playboy causa un coma profundo a abuela millonaria mientras le desatasca las tuberías en el dormitorio como servicio exclusivo de su hotel» —se mofó Futtie con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Veo que hoy los dioses repartieron la gracia a raudales por aquí —gruñó Shaoran cuando una nueva ola de carcajadas resonó por la habitación.

Tomoyo carraspeó. Sus ojos lagrimeaban mientras parecía tener que luchar por evitar

reírse de su jefe.

—Me llevaré al perro a la suite de la señora Stone y mañana lo llevaremos a una guardería canina hasta que su dueña salga del hospital. Hemos llamado al sobrino de la señora, pero se niega a hacerse cargo de él —explicó Tomoyo alargando los brazos para coger al perro.

La chica retrocedió sobresaltada cuando el perro le gruñó enseñándole los dientes.

—Deja de comportarte como un chucho tonto. Tomoyo no va a hacerte nada —riñó Sakura al perro que, a pesar de su actitud agresiva, seguía temblando—. Además, ella podrá conseguirte mejor comida que yo —siguió hablándole al chucho rascándole detrás de las orejas para tratar de apaciguarlo.

—¿Hablas con ese chucho? —Futtie parecía no saber si alucinar o reírse del asunto.

Sakura abrió la boca para defenderse, pero finalmente la cerró. _«¡Mierda! Podías haberte reprimido un poco, Sakura_.»

—Lo admito, hablo hasta con palomas que se posan en el balcón para verme bailar mientras limpio.

—No te preocupes, eso solo hace que encajes mejor en la familia. Yo hablo con los peces del acuario. —Femei rio—. Y deberías haber visto a mi hermana Faren el día en que trató de convencer a una ardilla en el parque a que nos tirara nuestro precioso balón nuevo, que se había quedado atrapado entre las ramas de un árbol.

—¡Casi lo conseguí!

—Lo que casi conseguiste fue que aquella mofeta en el granero de los Ho nos

bañara en su perfume y apestáramos durante una semana —la acusó Ieran con sequedad.

—¡Por Dios, otra vez no! —gimió Futtie poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Eso fue culpa de Femei, no mía —protestó Faren ignorando a su hija.

—¡¿Qué?! —Femei miró boquiabierta a Faren—. ¡Fuiste tú la que quiso peinarla y ponerle esos ridículos rulos de muñeca!

—Si me disculpáis, me están esperando. —Shaoran soltó la servilleta sobre la mesa tras mirar su reloj inteligente y se levantó.

Sakura intentó ignorar cómo el ambiente en la habitación de repente parecía haberse enfriado con la salida de Shaoran.

—Admite que ese flequillo daba para eso y más. —Faren rio divertida.

—Ignóralas. A veces se les va la olla —explicó el viejo con sequedad, aunque en sus ojos brilló la diversión.

—¡Papá! —protestaron las tres al unísono.

—Vas a conseguir que piense que estamos locas —lo acusó Faren.

—Para eso ya os la apañáis vosotras tres solitas —contestó el viejo encogiendo los hombros—. Veo que te llevas bien con él —dijo el abuelo señalando con la barbilla al regazo de Sakura donde el chucho se había girado para que ella pudiera acariciarle la tripa.

—En realidad, no nos soportamos demasiado, pero las circunstancias nos han hecho compañeros de viaje —explicó Sakura, sin querer confesar que se identificaba con el animalito que también había perdido su estabilidad.

—El perro parece estar bien contigo. Ese animal es como un hijo para la señora Stone. Si pudieras encargarte de él por unos días te lo agradecería —pidió el viejo.

—Yo…

—Estoy de acuerdo con mi padre —intervino también Femei—. La señora Stone es una clienta un tanto especial, pero siempre ha sido fiel a este hotel. Nos harías un gran favor si te hicieras cargo de su perro.

—Yo… — _«¡Me voy mañana!»_ —. No tengo comida para el perro.

—Me encargaré de llevarle comida a su suite —intervino Tomoyo con tanta rapidez que quedó evidente que se acababa de quitar un peso de encima.

—Entonces solucionado. —El viejo se levantó con gesto cansado sin esperar la respuesta de Sakura. Ieran estuvo inmediatamente a su lado para ayudarle. Al pasar a su lado, el viejo se paró y puso una mano en el hombro de Sakura, dándole un suave apretón—. Me alegra que estés aquí —murmuró con tono emocionado.

 _«Tengo que irme mañana, no puedo quedarme aquí. ¿Cómo le digo sin lastimarlo?»_.

o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Jeje... y acá lo tienen!!! Mil perdones... andaba con sueño y lo tuve que atrasar...**

 **No le dejan opinar verdad? Utedes dicen que tendría que hacerse escuchar?...**

 **Cómo va yendo la lectura?.. Cumple sus expectativas? Hay algo que debería cambiar? Algun error que no me haya dado cuenta?.. comentarios constructivos sin ofensas son bienvenidos...**

 **Nos estamos leyendo... ;)**


	13. Capítulo 13

**Hola...** **lo prometido es deuda... y aquí estamos con el capítulo del día!! Lo sé, se me pasó de rosca pero no pasa nada...**

 **Espero lo disfruten... y sin más vueltas...**

o0o0o0o

Capitulo 13

Shaoran se obligó a sonreír para que la abogada no se percatara de que él era más que consciente de sus intentos de manipulación. ¿De verdad seguían pensando las mujeres que a los hombres les dejaban de funcionar las neuronas solo porque se pusieran a restregarse contra ellos con dos pares de tetas que eran tan falsas como sus intenciones? ¿No eran las mujeres las que decían que la inteligencia en un hombre era más importante que su físico? ¿Cómo de inteligente consideraban que podía ser un hombre si esperaban que pensara con la entrepierna envez de con el cerebro?

—¿No lo sabes? —indagó la abogada trazando la forma de sus pectorales con una uña.

 _«¡Mierda, Shaoran, déjate de pensamientos filosóficos y céntrate!»_. ¿Cuál había sido la pregunta? ¿Que si su abuelo pensaba acceder a sus condiciones con respecto a Sakura? Seguro que la abogada ya había sacado la calculadora para ver cuánto le correspondía. La cuestión ahora era cómo podía darle la vuelta a la tortilla. Mientras antes neutralizaran el asunto del chantaje de la tía de Sakura, antes acabarían con el riesgo de que algo de esa información pudiera colarse a la prensa.

En un intento de ganar tiempo, Shaoran cogió a la abogada por la cintura y la atrajo a él. El cuerpo femenino se adaptó como una lapa, con los brazos tan firmemente agarrado al cuello que la habría levantado del suelo con apenas alzar la cabeza. Ni siquiera pudo realizar el intento de besarla cuando ella ya le estaba robando oel aire. Shaoran gimió, pero más por claustrofobia que por placer. ¿Esa mujer pretendía seducirlo o ponerle un collar y encerrarlo en una jaula? ¡Joder! ¿Es que ella no necesitaba respirar?

Una mujer agresiva era sexy cuando sabía lo que se hacía, pero esta lo más que lograba era recordarle a un oso perezoso abrazado a una rama. Si en vez de comerle la boca, le hubiera metido la lengua por la oreja como si rebuscara hormigas, Shaoran dudaba mucho que hubiera podido evitar un ataque de risa.

Reprimiendo sus ganas de deshacer el nudo detrás de su cuello y apartarse de la mujer lapa, Shaoran se relajó y la dejó hacer. ¿Ella quería pensar que lo estaba seduciendo? Que así fuera. Mientras más se confiara, más información podría sacarle.

Intentó distraerse analizando la situación.

La mujer era incluso más delgada que Rika. ¿Qué manía tenían ahora todas las mujeres por quedarse esqueléticas? En Rika formaba parte de su profesión, pero dudaba mucho que una abogada necesitara enseñar costillas durante un juicio. ¿Dónde estaba la gracia en sujetar unos huesos cuando uno echaba una canita al aire? Prefería hundir los dedos en unas saludables curvas para sujetarlas y perderse entre ellas.

Le vino a la mente la imagen del trasero de Sakura cuando bailó en la discoteca. Sí, ese sí era un buen pandero para coger y achuchar, y hasta para hincarle los dientes.

Shaoran cogió el trasero de la abogada con ambas manos y apretó, pero la sensación no fue la esperada… al menos no para él. Por los gemidos exagerados de ella, parecía haber presionado un globo inflado al que se le escapaba el aire con ese chirrido desagradable que te hace taparte los oídos.

Shaoran no pudo evitar darse cuenta de que estaba respondiendo al beso de la mujer en modo automático. ¡Cómo de diferente había sido su experiencia la otra noche con Sakura! La chica casi le había hecho perder el control y sus buenas intenciones. Su alter ego ubicado en la entrepierna le dio la razón, cuadrándose y pulsando con anhelo ante los recuerdos. Apretó a la mujer, de la que ni recordaba el nombre, con más fuerza contra sí, buscando ese punto de presión que también a él le pudiera proporcionar una pizca de placer.

Cuando la abogada le metió la lengua casi hasta la tráquea, Shaoran decidió que ya había aguantado bastante. Los besos en la boca eran algo demasiado íntimo para compartir cuando la otra persona no te llegaba a ningún nivel. Era atractiva, no lo ponía en duda, pero no lo suficiente como para pasarle por alto la desagradable personalidad.

Rika también había sido manipuladora y egocéntrica, pero sus inmensas ganas de disfrutar de la vida le habían resultado contagiosas… por un tiempo al menos. Sin embargo, esta mujer lo único que tenía era fachada y él era demasiado viejo y exigente para conformarse con eso.

Shaoran la cogió por las muñecas y deshizo el nudo detrás de su cuello. Girándola de golpe hacia el escritorio, la empujó con una mano firme sobre la mesa y se restregó contra su trasero antes de que ella se pudiera quejar. Sharon no tuvo que esperar mucho, el despacho se llenó de un largo ¡mmmh! y ¡aaaaahhh! y ella comenzó a encargarse de todo el trabajo por él, moviendo las caderas.

De nuevo la imagen de Sakura le vino a la mente. ¿Cómo se vería su trasero inclinada así sobre la mesa? ¿La excitaría la idea de que él la tomara en esa posición?

El recuerdo de la expresión de Sakura cuando se dejó llevar por el placer de frotarse contra él en su cama, le hizo cerrar los ojos para revivirlo mejor. Sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas imágenes de la cabeza. ¿Debería aprovechar la predisposición de la abogada para desfogarse un poco y olvidarse de Sakura? Descartó esa posibilidad en cuanto la abogada giró la cabeza para mirarle por encima del hombro. Esa mujer únicamente podía significar problemas y de eso a él ya le sobraba. No pensaba añadirles una relación tóxica como guinda del pastel.

—No llegaste a responderme —ronroneó la abogada, delatándole que ella estaba tan poco en el tema como lo estaba él.

—Mi abuelo ha encargado una prueba de paternidad. Cuando lleguen los resultados, que posiblemente tarden un par de días, tomará la decisión sobre qué hacer con esa chica que trajiste.

—¿Prueba de paternidad? —La abogada dejó de moverse.

Shaoran le alzó el vestido para fingir estar centrado en su trasero y que ella no pudiera darse cuenta de su diversión. El resultado fue casi peor que el remedio.

—¿No llevas bragas?

—¿Para qué iba a querer semejante estorbo? —preguntó la abogada con un puchero fingido y un tono que delataba que estaba alterada.

«¿ _Para que el hombre de turno no sepa que estás más que preparada para todo el que se acerque a ti? Joder, espero ser el primero en la lista de hoy»_. No es que a Shaoran le molestaran las mujeres capaces de disfrutar de su cuerpo, pero tampoco podía evitar preguntarse qué habría hecho esa abogada con su boquita antes de besarle a él.

—Por supuesto que se ha hecho una prueba de paternidad. Le diagnosticaron infertilidad en su juventud. ¿Por qué creías que todas sus hijas son adoptadas?

La abogada abrió y cerró la boca como un besugo tragando agua. Sharon le dio una cachetada en las nalgas, y decidió repetirla cuando comprobó cómo su mano se marcaba sobre la piel. A él no le ponían especialmente esas cosas. Le gustaban los juegos, pero no ese tipo de juegos. Darle cachetadas a una mujer como si fuera una colegiala, le resultaba tan ridículo como ponerse un sombrero de vaquero y jugar a que montaba a una mujer por detrás; pero, en este caso, el placer residía en darle a esa víbora un poco de la medicina que se merecía. Casi soltó una carcajada cuando la mujer soltó un falso gemido de placer. Le dio otra palmada, esta vez sobre la otra nalga.

Otro gemido falso resonó con un desfase de veinte segundos. Sharon controló sus ganas de darle más fuerte a ver si así al menos conseguía hacerla chillar con sinceridad.

—Pero… la madre dio por supuesto que su padre era el señor Amamiya, y la investigación arrojó resultados claros. Tu abuelo es el mismo Amamiya que estuvo de cocinero en la base militar en Alemania.

—Eso no está en duda. Mi abuelo no lo niega. Lo que dudamos es que él sea el padre.

—Pero…

—¿Por qué la madre no intentó ponerse en contacto con mi abuelo? —preguntó Shaoran.

—Necesitábamos estar seguros de que todos los datos fueran ciertos. Ella murió antes.

Shaoran tragó saliva e intentó no analizar la sensación amarga que le inundó el estómago.

—Eso no cambia que no queramos a una delincuente en nuestra familia.

Tirándole del pelo la obligó a mirar al frente y comenzó a moverse contra ella, aliviado de seguir con los pantalones puestos. Empezaba a cansarse de esa situación.

¿Cómo de patético era que los dos estuvieran fingiendo estar dominados por la pasión cuando ninguno de ellos prestaba realmente atención a lo que hacían? La abogada ni siquiera parecía estar dándose cuenta de que él había perdido la erección hacía rato.

—¿Delincuente? ¿De quéq hablas? Esa niña es tan encantadora que resulta empalagosa.

 _«¿Empalagosa?»_. Shaoran reprimió sus ganas de gruñir y decirle lo que él pensaba de una abogada que pretendía acostarse con la parte demandada, y que, tal y como sospechaba, incluso engañaba a su verdadero cliente.

—¿Un encanto? ¿Lo dices en serio? Le ha robado todo el dinero a sus tíos. —Shaoran dudaba mucho que la abogada se diera cuenta de que el sarcasmo de su tono iba destinado a ella y no a Sakura.

—¿Cómo? No, pero eso…

—La han denunciado por robo —insistió Shaoran.

—Eso debe de ser una confusión. Yo me encargaré personalmente de aclararlo.

—¿Sí? —Shaoran no pudo evitar la sonrisa torcida que se dibujó en su rostro.

—Sí, sí, claro —balbuceó la abogada apresurada.

—¿Y si te pidiera que no lo hicieras?

—¿Q-qué?

Shaoran se inclinó sobre ella, casi rozándole el oído con los labios.

—¿Y si te pidiera que dejaras las cosas tal y como están? ¿Que no aclararas ni deshicieras la denuncia? —ronroneó Shaoran muy bajo mientras le mordisqueó el lóbulo de la oreja.

—¿Quieres arriesgarte a que la gente se entere de lo que ha pasado? ¿No sería mejor tratar de acallarlo y dejarlo todo atrás cuanto antes? —Kaho parecía confundida.

 _«Eso es lo que tú quisieras»_. A Shaoran le habría encantado acusarla y mandarla a la mierda, pero en vez de ello siguió mordisqueándola como si quisiera seducirla.

—No, lo mejor sería que el juez la tomase por una mentirosa y una ladrona, independientemente de que fuera verdad o no.

Shaoran notó de inmediato cómo la mujer se ponía rígida bajo él.

—No puedes pedirme eso, no sería ético, recuerda que soy su abogada —protestó la mujer poco convencida.

 _«¡Bingo!»._ Shaoran estaba seguro de que ahora sería ella la que se encargaría de dar marcha atrás a todas las denuncias que le habían puesto a Sakurq.

Que el perro cabezón de la señora Stone asomara la cabeza por la puerta abierta y soltara un corto ladrido, libró a Shaoran de decir nada más al respecto.

—¡Mierda! Viene alguien y la puerta está abierta —exclamó con su mejor tono de adolescente nervioso, pescado con las manos en la masa.

Sharon se incorporó con rapidez y se apartó de ella ajustándose la corbata. _«Al menos ahora no tengo que meterme sus bragas en el bolsillo»,_ pensó con sequedad al verla bajarse apresurada la falda.

—¿A dónde vas chucho feo? Vamos a tener que conseguirte una cad…

Al identificar la voz, Shaoran se congeló incluso antes de que la cabeza de Sakura apareciera por la puerta. _«¡Maldita sea! ¿Es que no puede salir nada bien hoy? ¡Era Tomoyo la que tenía que encargarse de ese perro!»_.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como dos platos y lo que iba a decir se quedó en el aire cuando los vio. Por la forma en que ella revisó a la abogada, era difícil, por no decir imposible, que a la chica le pasaran desapercibidos los cabellos revueltos, los labios hinchados, el carmín corrido y la blusa arrugada. Shaoran se pasó el reverso de la mano por los labios por si también a él lo hubiera manchado de carmín. La decepción que apareció en los ojos de Sakura le causó una sensación ácida en el estómago. No le debía ninguna explicación, pero que pudiera creer que él era un mujeriego enfermizo tampoco le agradaba.

—Yo… eh… siento haber interrumpido... —Sakura parecía tan incómoda como él, cuando cogió al perro e intentó marcharse.

—No, no pasa nada. Yo, eh, únicamente vine a comprobar cómo marchaba tu situación y me encontré con el señor Li, que me ha dicho que el señor Amamiya no podrá recibirme de momento, pero… —La abogada miró a su alrededor como si necesitara encontrar una excusa, hasta que sus ojos cayeron sobre el móvil que había dejado sobre la mesa. Lo cogió enseñándolo—. Me acaban de llamar y ya me marchaba. Mañana daré un toque para hablar contigo y… eh… quedar, claro.

—Sí, me gustaría preguntarte acerca de los documentos que te firmé en el aeropuerto.

—¡¿Qué?! Eh… sí, claro, claro… Mañana cuando quedemos podemos hablar sobre ello —contestó la abogada recogiendo apresurada sus cosas para marcharse.

Al presenciar su pobre actuación, Shaoran no pudo más que preguntarse cómo habría sido capaz de conseguir un trabajo en un gabinete tan prestigioso como el de Brogan Dells, aunque comenzaba a sospechar que en su contrato se habían valorado conocimientos muy diferentes a los relacionados con su profesión. Únicamente quedaba saber si había manipulado a Jonh para conseguir ese puesto o Jonh a ella para ofrecer servicios de valor añadido a sus clientes.

Habría sentido alivio al verla salir por la puerta, pero eso lo dejó a solas con Sakura. Ambos se miraron en silencio hasta que la chica apretó los labios e hizo un gesto con la cabeza.

—Voy a mi habitación, Tomoyo ha ido a buscarle algo de comer a Kerberos.

—¡Sakura! —Su nombre salió antes de que Shaoran pudiera retenerlo.

—¿Sí? —Ella lo miró por encima del hombro.

—Yo… —¿Qué iba a decirle? ¿Qué lo que había visto no era lo que parecía? Eso rozaba los límites de lo ridículo—. Cuando veas a Tomoyo dile que quiero hablar con ella.

—Se lo diré.

Cuando Sakura cerró la puerta tras ella, Shaoran se dejó caer en el sillón, apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo y miró el techo. Quizás su abuelo tuviera razón después de todo y fuera hora de sentar la cabeza. Comenzaba a estar harto de que mujeres como esa abogada trataran de usarlo para ascender en la escala social, sacarle dinero o convertirlo en una experiencia única de la que presumir ante las amigas, mientras que mujeres como Sakura lo consideraban un mujeriego enfermizo incapaz de pensar con otra cosa que su entrepierna.

o0o0o0o0o

 **Ay... ay... ayayay... lo que es aguantarse las ganas de actualizar a lo tonto!!! jeje... Espero les haya gustado el capítulo... Qué opinin con respecto a los métodos que utiliza nuestro lobo? Podrá sacarle información a Kaho? O será astuta como un zorro y no soltará prenda alguna?...**

 **Nos leemos en el capítulo que viene...**


	14. Capítulo 14

**Hola...** **me tardé demasiado!!! Por eso acá les traigo otro capítulo...**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Capítulo 14

Después de varias horas dándole vueltas al asunto de cómo despedirse de su abuelo y explicarle que se tenía que ir mañana por la tarde, sí o sí, sin alterarlo más y sin causarle daño, Sakura finalmente se puso el albornoz del

hotel y se dirigió a las habitaciones del anciano. Ya eran las diez de la noche, pero el día anterior Shaoran lo había llamado a la una de la mañana y aún había estado despierto.

La luz del saloncito estaba apagada, pero en vez de encenderla, Sakura dejó la puerta del pasillo abierta y entró un paso para ver si bajo la puerta del dormitorio se veía alguna luz. No iba a despertarlo, aunque tampoco pensaba desperdiciar la oportunidad si aún estaba despierto.

—Ya está dormido. —La sobresaltó una conocida voz desde la penumbra.

Sakura se giró intentando ubicarlo. Una lamparita se encendió revelando a Shaoran sentado en un sillón, con un vaso de coñac en la mano. Sakura se mordió los labios, apesadumbrada. Le habría gustado poder hablar con el abuelo a solas, no estaba segura de si tendría esa oportunidad mañana por la mañana y había decidido irse a las doce al aeropuerto para no correr riesgos con el tráfico de Nueva York. Era mejor comerse un

bocadillo esperando su avión a quedarse anclada en una ciudad desconocida sin un

duro.

—Yo… quería aclararle todo el malentendido de esta tarde. Tú no hiciste nada malo.

—¿Ah no? —espetó Shaoran con ironía—. Supongo que eso quiere decir que sigues con la intención de marcharte mañana.

—Tengo que irme. Mi vida está en España y, si me quedo aquí demasiado tiempo, lo único que conseguiría sería acabar dependiendo por completo de vuestra caridad.

—Al viejo le costará aceptarlo.

—Es mejor ahora que aún no nos ha dado tiempo de encariñarnos —intentó convencerse más a sí misma que a él—. Además, en cuanto me vaya se le pasará toda esa estupidez de la boda y recuperarás tu pleno derecho a la herencia.

—Es un viejo testarudo, una vez que toma una decisión difícilmente se echa para atrás.

—Pero si yo no estoy, tú no tienes la culpa de nada y toda la herencia pasará a ti.

—Si no me caso contigo esperará que sea con otra. Hacía ya tiempo que venía presionándome para que siente la cabeza. —Shaoran encogió los hombros con indiferencia—. Para él, esto solo es una forma de matar dos pájaros de un tiro. Sabe que, mientras exista ese testamento, me tiene cogido por los huevos.

—¿Has leído el testamento? —Ella lo contempló con ojos grandes.

Los labios masculinos se curvaron con sarcasmo.

—Quiso asegurarse de que supiera exactamente lo que estaba en juego. Si tú no me aceptas, la mayoría de las acciones de A. Z. Corporation serán vendidas y el dinero donado.

—¿Puede hacer eso?

—Está en su derecho —contestó Shaoran, estudiando el líquido dorado de su copa, en

tanto la movía con pequeños movimientos circulares.

—¿Qué significaría eso para ti? —indagó Sakura preocupada, acercándose unos pasos a él.

—Que dejaría de ser el presidente de la compañía y esta quedaría en manos de los

nuevos accionistas. —Encogió los hombros antes de tomar un trago—. Perdería todo por lo que he luchado durante los últimos diez años. No es una idea agradable precisamente.

Sakura se dejó caer con impotencia en un sillón y permaneció un rato en silencio, reflexionando abatida.

—Pero debe de haber alguna forma de evitar que lo haga, ¿no?

Shaoran movió la cabeza.

—La forma más efectiva y sencilla de evitarlo es cediendo a sus caprichos y casándome.

—Pero… —Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron espantada. ¿Cómo era posible que lo dijera con esa frialdad y sin buscar soluciones?

—Una acción legal puede llevar años y, queramos admitirlo o no, él ya tiene una edad. Si muere, antes de que pueda demostrar que buena parte de la bonanza económica de la cadena se debe a mi gestión todo habrá sido para nada.

—Pero a lo mejor podrías echar mano de algún recurso legal para recurrir ese testamento.

—El problema sigue siendo el mismo. Si se venden las cadenas hoteleras, el dinero será difícil, por no decir imposible, de recuperar, y si un juez pone la cadena hotelera en manos de un asesor externo hasta que salga un dictamen definitivo… ¿cómo crees que puede afectar a una empresa de este calibre? No podemos mantener la cadena en pausa durante tres o cuatro años, la competencia nos comería de postre.

—Vaya. —Sakura no supo lo que decir—. ¿Y si nos casamos y después de un tiempo prudencial nos divorciamos?

—¿Estarías dispuesta a ello? —Shaoran la observó con párpados entrecerrados.

Sakura tragó saliva.

—No lo sé. Tengo la sensación de que no sé dónde me estoy metiendo.

—¿Qué tal si lo consultas primero con tu abogada?

—¿Qué abogada? ¿Kaho? ¿La que parece estar más en contacto con mi tía, la traidora, que conmigo? ¿Esa con la que hoy casi te pesco en plena faena de intercambio de fluidos sobre la mesa del despacho? ¿Y debería esperar que ella fuera objetiva? — cuestionó Sakura con sequedad, evitando pensar en el documento que firmó, comprometiéndose a pagarle por un servicio que desconocía.

—¡Touché! Te equivocas en cuanto a mis intenciones con ella, pero tienes razón, no

me parece una profesional de la que te puedas fiar.

—¿Y cuáles eran entonces tus objetivos si no eran los de hacerla cantar una ópera prima privada?

Shaoran rio con un movimiento de cabeza.

—Tienes arte para dar golpes bajos, pero en este caso se trataba de averiguar lo que sabía sobre las tretas de tu tía y encontrar la forma de contrarrestar su chantaje sin armar un escándalo público.

—¿Usas el sexo para manipular a las mujeres y sacarles información? —Sakura intentó mantener la boca cerrada, pero su mandíbula parecía haberse descolgado.

Shaoran se cruzó de brazos.

—Imagino que podría negarlo, pero por una vez no me apetece hacerlo. Las mujeres habéis usado el sexo durante toda la historia de la humanidad. ¿Qué hay de malo en que yo haga lo mismo si es para una buena causa?

—¿Y cuál sería esa buena causa?

—Contrarrestar el mal y evitar que el trabajo de toda una vida se vea arrastrado por el fango. Hiciera lo que hiciera en su juventud, mi abuelo no se merece eso a estas alturas. Existen otras formas para tratar de compensar lo que hizo.

 _«Bien, al menos es sincero. Podría haber afirmado que lo hacía para protegerme a mí»_ , admitió Sakura, pero aun así no pudo evitar sentir un deje amargo.

—¿Y conseguiste averiguar algo?

—Lo suficiente como para sospechar que Kaho Mitzuki sabía perfectamente lo que se hizo para traerte hasta aquí y que asesoró a tu tía en cómo incriminarte. Apostaría a que ella y tu tía van a medias.

—¿Entonces no conseguiste averiguar nada seguro? ¿Nada que me permita defenderme de las acusaciones?

—Soy bueno, pero no tanto. Apenas estuve con ella veinte minutos cuando llegaste —espetó Shaoran con sequedad—. Tendría que haberla invitado a cenar para poder sacarle algo más y, aun así, no es tan tonta como para incriminarse o para renunciar al trozo de pastel al que piensa hincarle el diente.

 _«Vaya, pues menos mal que no ha dicho que lo que le faltaba era echarle un buen polvo»_ , añadió Sakura para sí.

—¿Y si te casas con ella?

—¡¿Qué?! —Shaoran escupió el trago que acababa de dar.

—¡Shhhh!, ¡vas a despertar al abuelo!

Shaoran la miró incrédulo, pero bajó la voz al hablar.

—¿Me acabas de proponer que me case con esa víbora?

—Bueno, no parecía que te importara mucho con quién casarte hace un momento. — _«Ibas a casarte conmigo»._

—Si no me importara con quién casarme ya estaría casado.

—Yo… eh… lo siento —balbuceó Sakura—. ¿Y qué pasa con esa tal Meiling de la que te oí hablar con el abuelo? —Se movió incómoda en su asiento cuando se dio cuenta de que acababa de admitir que había estado metiendo la oreja en la conversación que tuvo en el despacho con el viejo.

El rostro de Shaoran se endureció.

—No te he puesto un cuchillo en el cuello para que te cases conmigo. No necesitas buscar excusas si no quieres hacerlo.

—No, no es eso. Es que… —Sakura se mordió los labios.

—¿Es qué? —inquirió Shaoran cuando ella tardó en responder.

—Todo esto se siente muy raro. No es solo que en pleno siglo veintiuno los dos nos metamos en un matrimonio de conveniencia, sino encima tú…

—¿Yo qué? —Shaoran alzó una ceja.

—Seamos sinceros, y sin ánimos de ofenderte, pero… eres un mujeriego.

—No te puedes creer todo lo que ves en las revistas. Tú también has salido en ellas y eso debería darte una idea bastante buena de cómo funcionan.

—No es por lo que digan las revistas, pero, admitámoslo, desde que te conozco, y de eso no hace ni cuarenta y ocho horas, siempre estás rodeado por mujeres que tratan de meterte en su cama.

Shaoran resopló de forma sonora y se pasó una mano por los ojos.

—Tienes razón. Es ridículo que trate de negarlo, ni siquiera voy a negarte que me aprovecho de esa atracción que las mujeres sienten por un hombre bien situado, pero, como tú misma has dicho, son ellas las que tratan de meterme en su cama. Puedes considerar más o menos reprobable que yo acepte la invitación si me interesa y me agarra de camino, pero no me verás persiguiendo a ninguna mujer, ni que mi vida esté centrada en ligar con ellas.

Sakura estuvo por soltar pobre hombre rico, pero se reprimió justo a tiempo. En realidad, Shaoran decía la verdad, o al menos ella no lo había visto perseguir a ninguna mujer. Incluso a Terada se le iban más veces los ojos tras un buen trasero o un escote que a Shaoran. Ambos permanecieron en silencio durante un buen rato, perdidos en sus pensamientos.

—Ella no está preparada para frenar el ritmo de vida que tiene, ni sé si alguna vez lo estará.

—¿Perdona? —Sakura parpadeó.

—Meiling. Estaba hablando de Meiling. Me preguntaste el motivo por el que no me caso con ella y te acabo de contestar. No se trata de un mero trámite, sino que no creo que ella esté dispuesta nunca a anteponer una familia a su carrera.

—¿Se lo has preguntado? A si quiere casarse contigo, me refiero.

—Sí, varias veces, y todas y cada una de ellas se ha reído o me ha ignorado —confesó Shaoran con una mueca—. Cree que le estoy tomando el pelo.

—¡Vaya! ¿Y le has contado lo del testamento de tu abuelo también?

—Su reacción fue la misma. Para Meiling no existe la vida real, ni los problemas.

Ella vive en su mundo ideal, en el que ella es el centro del universo y las cosas ocurren cómo y cuándo ella quiere.

—¿Y ella aceptaría que te casaras con otra?

—Fue ella la que me lo sugirió. —Shaoran encogió los hombros cuando le vio la cara

—. A ella le resulta más práctico pagarle a una mujer para que actúe como mi esposa

en público y mantenerme para ella en privado que casarse conmigo.

—Vaya. — _«Y esa esposa de pago y sin valor sería yo»_.

—En tu caso sería diferente —se apresuró a aclararle Shaoran, como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos—. Si no lo considerara así no te habría sido tan sincero.

—Y según tú, ¿en qué sería diferente?

—No te estoy ni comprando ni contratando. Es un acuerdo mutuo, que nos conviene a los dos y por el que ninguno le paga al otro. Nos estamos conociendo y por lo que he ido observando en ti, creo que podríamos llevarnos bien y sentar las bases de una amistad y una convivencia agradable, sin la necesidad de tener que fingir ningún paripé delante de mi familia, que ya de por sí es también la tuya.

—¿Y cuál sería entonces mi papel versus Meiling en todo esto? —Sakura se arrepintió de haberlo preguntado en el mismo momento en que lo había dicho.

—Tú serías mi esposa en todos los sentidos y todo el respeto que ello implica y Meiling… —Shaoran tomó aliento—. Meiling sería la única mujer con la que no te prometeré que vaya a serte fiel.

—¿La amas? —preguntó Sakura más por ganar tiempo y poder asimilar lo que acababa de contarle, que porque verdaderamente necesitara que se lo confirmara.

—Meiling fue la mujer con la que perdí mi virginidad, la que me conoce como nadie, la que me consiente mis perversiones más secretas, la que no me juzga ni recrimina y la única con la que me había planteado casarme y sentar la cabeza hasta ahora. Sí, Meiling ha sido la única mujer sin la que no podría imaginarme mi vida.

Sakura m asintió y se miró las manos. Shaoran dejó la copa de coñac sobre la mesita, se inclinó hasta ella y le levantó la barbilla con delicadeza, para estudiar sus ojos en profundidad.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No lo sé. Incluso siendo solo un matrimonio de conveniencia, me resulta triste que sea con una persona que solo me considera una especie de segundo plato. Espera, eso no era exactamente lo que quería decir, pero… —Sakura alzó las manos, impotente.

—Entiendo a qué te refieres, pero estás equivocada.

—¿Ah, sí?

—Sí. Sin ánimo de resultar presumido. ¿Has considerado que soy uno de los hombres más cotizados de este país? Podría haber elegido a cientos de mujeres para poder casarme y, aun así, prefiero hacerlo contigo. Te he ofrecido convertirte en la mujer más importante de mi vida… exceptuando a Helen.

—Fui yo la que me ofrecí a casarme contigo —aclaró Sakura con un resoplido, haciéndolo reír—. Pero imagino que sí, que visto desde ese punto de vista le he ganado a cientos de mujeres la carrera.

Shaoran rio.

—No sé cómo lo consigues, pero siempre le encuentras el punto sardónico a todo.

Aunque te recuerdo que yo tampoco soy más que tu segundo plato. Ayer me dejaste muy claro que yo no tenía nada que hacer con respecto a tu novio bombero. Son únicamente las circunstancias las que te han llevado a aceptar este compromiso. Puede que seas tú quién me deje mañana para irte con el gran amor de tu vida —añadió con suavidad.

Sakura frunció el ceño. Su novio. Terada. No le había dedicado ni un solo pensamiento en toda la tarde. Solo pensar en él ya le dejaba mal sabor de boca, pero ¿cómo era posible que hubiera pasado página con tanta facilidad?

—Eso es cierto. Jamás lo habría dejado por ti. — _«¿Verdad?»_.

—¿Ves? —Shaoran le dedicó una sonrisa ladeada.

—De acuerdo, ¿cómo lo hacemos entonces? No tengo ni idea de cómo se organiza una boda ni qué se requiere para arreglar los papeles que necesito.

—Una pregunta: ¿eres consciente de que tendrías que quedarte aquí en los Estados Unidos? —Los ojos de Shaoran eran serios al preguntar.

Ella asintió de forma automática. Debería haberse sentido preocupada, dolida o triste, sin embargo, comenzó a sentir un enorme alivio. ¿Y si esto no fuera más que una nueva forma de comenzar? ¿Una oportunidad única para empezar de cero? De momento, ya no tendría que preocuparse ni de cómo mantenerse ni de cómo enfrentarse a Terada o a su familia.

—Aun así me gustaría encontrar una forma de defenderme legalmente de las acusaciones y dejar mi nombre limpio.

—Creo que después de hoy, Kaho tratará de convencer a tu tía para que retire la denuncia, pero si no es así, contrataré a un detective que demuestre que no fuiste tú y, aunque mi madre ya le explicó la situación a nuestro abogado, me encargaré de hablar con él personalmente —prometió Shaoran.

Sakura asintió.

—¿Y ahora qué?

Los ojos de Shaoran cayeron sobre sus labios, haciendo que el corazón de Sakuta se acelerara bajo la intensidad de su mirada.

—Creo que ahora toca sellar nuestro compromiso.

Ella no tuvo que preguntar de qué forma pretendía sellarlo. Shaoran trazó con suavidad el contorno de su labio inferior, deslizó su palma hasta su mejilla y la acercó a él presionando sus labios con suavidad sobre los de ella. No intentó profundizar el beso, no hizo falta. Con apenas unos roces, unos suaves mordiscos y su lengua, Shaoran consiguió concentrar toda la atención y el placer de Sakura en sus labios.

Las manos de Shaoran viajaron hasta el cinturón del albornoz para abrirlo. Sakura estaba demasiado hipnotizada por la forma en que la lengua masculina acariciaba sus labios como para protestar cuando el frío aire le acarició los hombros.

No fue hasta el primer gemido de Sakura, que él se volvió más exigente e invadió su boca con la lengua. Ella no se conformó con sujetarse a él. Enredó sus dedos en la sedosa cabellera y lo atrajo a ella.

—¿Quién hay ahí?

 _«¡El abuelo!»_. Sakura dio un respingo hacia atrás y miró horrorizada a Shaoran, cubriéndose rápidamente con el albornoz.

—Soy yo, abuelo. Me he quedado para ayudarte a vaciar una de esas botellas que escondes en la parte baja de tu armario —contestó Shaoran en voz alta. Atrayendo a Sakura hacia él, le ató el cinturón del albornoz.

—Sonaba como si estuvieras con alguien más. ¿Y a qué esperas para traerme a mí otra copa? Me vendrá bien para dormir —gruñó el abuelo desde su dormitorio.

—Te veré mañana —susurró con un guiño antes de alzar la voz—. Si estuviera con alguien más, ya te habrías encargado de espantarla. Déjame ver qué medicina has tomado antes de darte algo. No tengo tiempo en mi agenda del fin de semana para ir al entierro de un viejo cascarrabias manipulador.

Shaoran le dio a Sakura un suave beso en los labios antes de dirigirse a la puerta del dormitorio mientras ella se escabullía de puntillas al pasillo.

o0o0o0o0o0o

 **¿Qué les pareció? Una buena manera de cerrar un pacto ¿no?... Aunque yo hubiera preferido que el abuelo no hiciera acto de precensia... jeje**

 **Como bien dije, me tardé demasiado así que les quise compartir éste...**

 **Nos estamos leyendo... ;)**


	15. Capítulo 15

**Hola... Cómo han estado? Espero que bien... me alegro de veer que estén opinando y que hayan pensado igual que yo con respecto a la intromición del abuelo.**

 **Dejenme decirles que se está por poner muchísimo mejor!**

 **Como no tengo nada más para preguntar (si llegan a ver algun errorcillo e avisan :) les dejo el capítulo 15!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Capítulo 15

Fueron los ladridos de Kerberos en el salón los que despertaron a Sakura y la hicieron levantarse apresurada de la cama.  
—¡Shhh! ¡Cállate, vas a despertarla!  
Incrédula, Sakura se frotó los ojos al ver cómo Tomoyo trataba de defenderse de Kerberos con un cojín, mientras este la perseguía lentamente alrededor del sofá, gruñendo y enseñándole los dientes.  
—¡Tú, Kero! ¡Chitón! —graznó Sakura ronca, pero con la suficiente fuerza como para que Kerberos reaccionara.  
Tomoyo la miró agradecida cuando el perro dejó de enseñarle los dientes. El animal alzó la cabeza y, como si no acabara de pasar nada, trotó con sus patitas cortas hasta el sofá, saltó encima y se acomodó.  
—Buenos días, señorita Sakura, y gracias por librarme de Godzilla.  
—Deja de llamarme señorita y hablarme de usted, me haces sentir vieja y clasista cuando ese chucho tiene más estatus social que yo.  
—Ese perro tiene más estatus social que el noventa y cinco por ciento de la población local —dijo riendo Tomoyo.  
—Y a todo esto, ¿por qué te dejas amedrentar por él? Estoy segura de que cuando sales de campamento te encuentras con bichos más peligrosos que ese enano gruñón.  
El gruñido bajo de Kerberos señaló que no estaba muy conforme con esa afirmación.  
—Más grandes sí, pero dudo que más peligrosos. —Tomoyo puso la maleta que traía sobre la mesa—. Adoro los perros grandes, pero tengo que confesar que me asustan los pequeños.  
Sakura se rascó el cuello.  
—Eso no tiene sentido.  
—Sí que lo tiene. A un perro grande te lo ves venir, pero estas ratas con dientes son traicioneras e imprevisibles. Si no los ves, basta con pisarlos sin querer para que te atraviesen el tobillo con esos afilados colmillos que tienen.  
—¿Te han mordido alguna vez?  
Tomoyo se enderezó y puso una mueca.  
—En la guardería, dos veces y con dos demonios enanos diferentes.  
—Vaya, pues no me extraña que les hayas cogido miedo a esos bichos. —Sakura se dejó caer sobre el sofá y acarició distraída a Kerberos cuando se arrimó a ella—. ¿Qué es todo eso? —indagó al ver cómo Tomoyo sacaba latas y cajas de la maleta.  
—Las cosas del señorito. Comida gourmet —explicó Tomoyo mostrándole latas de diferentes colores cuya imagen principal era un perro con gorra de cocinero—. Sus champús y potingues, su correíta de Cartier, su ropa…  
—¿Toda esa maleta está llena de cosas para Kero? —preguntó Sakura alucinada y al ver la interrogante en la cara de Tomoyo del porqué le llamaba así aclaró:—Kerberos es muy largo, me gustó más Kero porque es cortito como él.  
—Ah, le queda mejor. Esto no son más que algunas cosas que le he agarrado, deberías ver el vestidor que tiene en la suite de la señora Stone.  
—¿Tiene un vestidor propio?  
—Uno que ya quisiera yo tener si la ropa fuera de mi talla. —Tomoyo rio dirigiéndose al baño con los potingues—. Los martes y jueves por la tarde son sus citas semanales en la peluquería, de modo que en principio no necesitas bañarlo ni nada.  
—¿Peluquería? ¿Dos veces a la semana? ¡Pero si yo tengo más pelos en las piernas que él!  
Tomoyo alzó las manos con una mueca.  
—¿Esperas que yo te dé una explicación racional? A los ricos les sobra el dinero y no saben lo que hacer con él. Aunque a mí no me importaría que me dieran un masaje, me hicieran la pedicura y me peinaran dos veces a la semana.  
—A mí tampoco. ¿Si voy con Kero me lo darán a mí también? —preguntó Sakura con sequedad.  
—Puedes probarlo, pero a mí me han ignorado cada vez que he ido a llevar uno de estos señoritos ricos, y eso que es la novia de mi hermano la que trabaja allí —contestó Tomoyo divertida.  
—Pobre perro rico —se mofó Sakura cuando Kerberos se dio la vuelta para que le rascara la barriga—. ¿Has traído algún juguete o pelota? Kero necesita moverse un poco más o acabará por arrastrar su barrigón por el suelo.  
—¿Juguete? —Tomoyo miró la maleta—. Ahora que lo dices, nunca he visto un juguete de Kero.

Sakura llegó al desayuno con los ojos aún hinchados y unas ojeras que ni con maquillaje había sido capaz de difuminar del todo.  
—¡Buenos días! Veo que ese animalito se ha convertido en tu sombra —la saludó Ieran con una sonrisa.  
—Buenos días, Sakura y compañía —saludó también Femei antes de tomar un sorbo de su café.  
—¿Qué…? Vaya, lo siento, ni siquiera me he dado cuenta de que me seguía. Le había echado una de las latas de comida en un tarro y pensé que iba a estar entretenido comiendo —admitió Sakura cuando miró al suelo y se encontró con los ojos hambrientos de Kero mirando el plato de viandas sobre la mesa. _«¿Y ahora qué?»_. No tenía muy claro que a la familia le agradara tener a un perro bajo la mesa mendigando comida mientras desayunaban—. Mejor lo llevo de regreso a la habitación.  
Ieran movió una mano en el aire para restarle importancia.  
—No te preocupes por eso ahora. No pasa nada. Nos gustan los animales, y no sería el primero al que conozco que prefiere la comida de verdad a la de lata. Aunque vamos a tener que tener cuidado con no sobrealimentarlo. Creo recordar que a los perros únicamente se les debía dar de comer una o dos veces al día.  
Con solo pensar que a ella le limitaran la comida a dos veces al día, su estómago ya se puso a gruñir. Iba a tener que investigarlo luego en internet para comprobar si era cierto o no.  
—Lo tendré en cuenta. —Sakura se sentó a la mesa—. Y buenos días, perdonad mi falta de educación —se disculpó con una mueca.  
—Vaya, mira quién viene por ahí. Buenos días, cielo. —A Ieran se le iluminó la cara.

—Buenos días, mamá… —Shaoran le dio un beso a Ieran—. Tía Fei… Sakura — finalizó dándole también a ella un beso en la mejilla y sentándose a su lado.  
La espalda de Sakura se irguió como un resorte cuando Shaoran deslizó una mano bajo su falda y la dejó apoyada sobre su muslo desnudo, trazando suaves círculos con el pulgar.  
—Buenos días —balbuceó Sakura con el calor disparándose por las mejillas cuando notó cómo Ieran los estudiaba a ambos con curiosidad.  
 _«Con la mesa y el mantel no puede estar viéndolo, ¿verdad?»_.  
—¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora, cielo? Ya son casi las diez, no sueles desayunar tan tarde —preguntó Ieran.  
—No tuve tiempo de desayunar antes. Me llamó el sobrino de la señora Stone para ver si podía ocuparme de algunos trámites hasta que él llegara. Su tía falleció esta madrugada de un infarto cerebral.  
—Vaya, cuanto lo siento. —Femei soltó su taza—. Eso significa que tendremos que quedarnos aquí en Nueva York hasta que pase el entierro —le comentó a su hermana.  
—Sí, eso parece —coincidió Ieran con un suspiro—. Pensaba regresar esta tarde a mi casa, le prometí a las abuelitas de la parroquia que las ayudaría a terminar de ensamblar el edredón de patchwork que han estado cosiendo para la subasta benéfica del domingo.  
Sakura miró al chucho a sus pies que, ignorante de todo, estaba devorando lasnsalchichas y el beicon que le había puesto sobre un platito. No tenía muy claro cómo sentirse con respecto a la muerte de la señora Stone. Le había caído mal y había preferido no volver a cruzarse con esa mujer, pero descubrir que había muerto y que probablemente lo había hecho sola, le hacía sentir lástima por ella.  
—Diles que estoy dispuesto a ganar la puja para regalarle ese edredón a mi prometida como regalo de compromiso, de esa forma te perdonarán que no vayas — propuso Shaoran untando una tostada con mantequilla.  
El tenedor de Ieran cayó de forma ruidosa sobre su plato.  
—¿Prometida? ¿Regalo de compromiso? —inquirió Femei poniéndole voz a los pensamientos de Sakura e Ieran—. Creo que nos hemos perdido algo.  
 _«¿Está hablando de mí o ya arregló las cosas con Meiling? Podía haberme avisado_ _antes de soltar esa bomba»_. Sakura  
—Ah, cierto, aún no he tenido tiempo de contárselos. Que se los explique Sakura. — Shaoran encogió los hombros y le dio un mordisco a su tostada. Sakura escupió todo su cacao de golpe—. ¿Eso significa que es mejor que lo explique yo, cariño? —Shaoran arqueó una ceja sin ocultar el brillo divertido en sus ojos, mientras Sakura intentaba  
limpiar el desastre que acababa de formar y se disculpaba con torpeza.  
—No me digas que al final habéis decidido casaros. ¡Vaya, eso es… genial! —dijo Femei, obviamente atónita.  
Ieraan los estudió a ambos con rostro serio.  
—¿Estáis seguros?  
—Casarme no es una decisión que yo me tome a la ligera, madre. Deberías conocerme a estas alturas.  
Ieran asintió. Inhaló con fuerza y soltó todo el aire de golpe, como si se hubiese quitado un peso de encima. _«¿Ni un pero ni una recomendación ni nada?»_. Sakura no podía imaginarse que su madre se lo hubiera tomado con tanta tranquilidad.  
—¿Ya habéis puesto una fecha? —indagó Ieran.  
—Cuanto antes mejor. Creo que un mes puede ser suficiente para conseguir toda la documentación —opinó Shaoran como si estuviera hablando de un negocio.  
Sakura se dio cuenta de que, en el fondo, para él se trataba de eso.  
—No es mucho tiempo para preparar una boda, pero supongo que es lo mejor. En cuanto hayáis formalizado el matrimonio, los paparazzi dejarán de perseguiros — coincidió Femei.  
—Será una estupenda noticia para tu abuelo —asintió Ieran.  
—Tengo una reunión ahora a las once, pero iré a verlo cuando acabe —prometió Shaoran.  
Alucinada, Sakura no consiguió cerrar la boca mientras Shaoran terminaba de comerse la tostada con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. Asentía o negaba aquí y allá con respecto a las propuestas de su madre y tía, que hablaban de los detalles técnicos como si la planificación de una boda fuera parte de su día a día. Cuando Shaoran se marchó a su reunión, llegaron Faren y Futtie, quienes tampoco parecieron extrañarse de la noticia, y comenzaron las sugerencias sobre la lista de bodas y el menú, entre otros muchos detalles a los que Sakura no prestó atención porque se sentía inmersa en una pesadilla y sentía que otra vez no se podía hacer escuchar.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Y? La reacción de Shaoran es para tirarle flores o para estampárselas a la cabeza! JAJA.**

 **Se que el capítulo es súper corto... Pero lo bueno se hace esperar..**

 **He estado viendo que como el libro está traducido al español tiene esos usos como por ejemplo: os digo, le cogi la maleta... Y cosas así. Mi pregunta es lo dejo tal cual está o modifico eso? Qué opinan?**


	16. Capítulo 16

**Hola... cómo han estado?... Espero que bien. Quise esperar un pco más para que no se me juntara el día con el otro capítulo para darle más intriga lo que pasará en los próximos capítulos.  
**

 **Gracias por haber pasado a leer esta adaptación y me emociona el saber que estoy logrando provocar en ustedes lo que quería hacer, que era hacerles conocer esta hermos historia y que la vivieran y sintieran como yo lo hago ahora (por segunda vez, por el hecho de adaptarla para ustedes). Esa alegría, esa excitación y esa intriga de saber qué pasará es lo mejor que puede una hacer por sus lectores.**

 **Así que vale decir que tengan paciencia que lo que viene las va a dejar con los ojos - 0.0 así! jeje. Porque esto recién está empezando.**

 **Gracias nuevamente por todo! Y espero que lo disfruten.**

 **Vale aclarar que esta historia no es mía, sino de** Noa Xireau Playboy por contrato. **Yo sólo me tome el bendito atrevimiento de adaptarla para compartirla con todxs ustedes...  
**

 **Bueno, creo que esta intro ha sido bastante larga para lo que venía haciendo...**

 **Capítulo 16 en marcha!**

 **0o0o0o0o0o**

Capítulo 16

¿Kerberos? ¿Kereros? ¿Dónde estás, maldito bicho meón? —Sakura dio un resoplido mientras avanzaba por el pasillo y buscaba por todos lados.  
Debería dejar que ese dichoso chucho hiciera lo que le diera la gana y regresar a su cuarto a dormir. Seguro que cuando sintiera hambre regresaría arrastrándose. _«Aunque igual para esa hora ya estoy roncando como una santa. ¡Dios! ¿Cómo me meto en estos líos? ¡Yo nunca he querido un perro!»_.  
Al pasar por el despacho del abuelo y ver la puerta entreabierta, Sakura se asomó.  
—Abuelo has… eh, hola, Shaoran. Lo siento, pensé que sería el abuelo el que estaría aquí. ¿Has visto por casualidad al chucho de la señora Stone? Le dije a Tomoyo que dejara la puerta abierta porque iba a traerme algo para la migraña y ese dichoso bicho aprovechó para escaparse.  
Shaoran soltó el documento que estaba leyendo y se echó atrás en el sillón.  
—No te preocupes, mientras esté en esta planta acabará por aparecer y no le ocurrirá nada.  
—Imagino que sí. —Sakura se mordió los labios.  
Dudaba mucho que a la señora McRae le hiciera gracia que ese bicho fuera dejando marcas por toda la planta, pero eso era algo que a Shaoran probablemente no le interesaba demasiado. Además, parecía cansado.  
—¿No piensas pasar?  
—No quiero molestarte, ya me iba a dormir.  
—¿Qué te está causando la migraña? —preguntó Shaoran antes de que pudiera escaquearse.  
Sakura encogió los hombros.  
—Suele ocurrirme a veces cuando estoy preocupada y le doy muchas vueltas a las cosas.  
Shaoran se levantó para acercarse a ella.  
—¿Qué te tiene preocupada?  
—Es más bien ¿qué no me tiene preocupada? —Sakura sonrió con debilidad.  
—Ven. —Brian la cogió del brazo para que pasara al despacho y entrecerró la puerta—. Ya te dije ayer que no te preocuparas por tu tía y esa víbora de abogada. Confía en mí y en el abuelo, y si no puedes, confía al menos en nuestro abogado, que es uno de los mejores de Norteamérica.  
Sakura apoyó la cabeza en la pared y cerró los ojos.  
—Ojalá pudiera. No es una cuestión de confiar o no, es simplemente que no consigo dejar de pensar en todo lo que ha pasado, en lo que está pasando y en lo que me voy a meter casándome contigo —confesó Sakura, abriendo los ojos para mirarlo y queriendo que él la comprendiera.  
—¿Ya te has arrepentido de haberme dicho que sí?  
Más que la seriedad de los ojos ámbar, a Sakura le llamaron la atención las profundas ojeras. Hacían que Shaoran pareciera más humano, más vulnerable y que ella no quisiera preocuparlo aún más con sus propios problemas.  
—No. En realidad, posiblemente sea la mejor solución para mí a corto plazo — admitió Sakura—. Creo que me dará la oportunidad de replantearme mi vida sin tener que preocuparme de sobrevivir a un nivel básico. Es solo mi mente la que se resiste a aceptar que mi vida anterior se ha derrumbado, y necesita adaptarse a esta nueva situación.  
—¿Y si le damos a tu mente algo diferente en lo que pensar? —preguntó Shaoran.  
—Lo he intentado, pero parece que no me quiere dar tregua —explicó ella con una mueca.  
—O puede que no le hayas dado un motivo bueno para pensar en otra cosa — sugirió Shaoran bajando la cabeza hasta que sus labios quedaron separados por apenas unos milímetros y Sakura pudo sentir el aliento sobre su piel.  
Le habría gustado poder responderle, provocarlo tal y como él la estaba provocando, pero por más que las palabras _«¿Y a ti se te ocurre un motivo mejor?»_ , pasaban por su cerebro, ni una sola salió de su boca.  
Como si hubiera escuchado sus pensamientos, una sonrisa apareció en los labios de Shaoran justo antes de que acabara por recorrer la distancia que los separaba para demostrarle que, efectivamente, se le ocurrían soluciones mucho mejores para hacerla olvidar sus problemas.  
Sakura gimió cuando Shaoran se pegó a ella atrapándola contra la pared, mientras la besaba de forma experta, tentándola, incitándola a responder y premiándola cuando ella alzó los brazos para rodearle el cuello y atraerle hacia ella.  
Cuando él se apartó, Sakura parpadeó confundida y llena de frustración; con la respiración alterada ambos se miraron en silencio. El deseo reflejado en los ojos ámbar azuzó la necesidad casi dolorosa que crecía en el vientre bajo de Sakura.  
—Te deseo —manifestó Shaoran sin más, con una voz ronca que viajó a través de su cuerpo.  
—¿Cuánto?  
—Ven aquí y deja que te lo demuestre. —Shaoran la cogió de la mano y la guio hasta uno de los amplios sillones.  
Quizás si Sakura lo hubiera pensado se habría largado corriendo de allí, pero se negó a pensar. Por una vez en su vida quería dejarse llevar por el momento. Shaoran le desató el albornoz y se lo pasó por los hombros, dejándolo caer al suelo.  
En cualquier otra situación, llevar puesto un camisón de algodón de la ratona Minnie, habría hecho que se sintiera infantil y ridícula ante un hombre como él, pero la intensidad en sus ojos al recorrerla con la mirada la hicieron sentir la mujer más seductora del mundo.  
—Ven —la invitó Shaoran tras sentarse.  
Dando un paso en su dirección, Sakura se paró frente a él. Shaoran alargó un brazo para trazar con el reverso de los dedos la suave curvatura de su estómago, rodeó su ombligo y bajó hasta su monte de Venus en una caricia casi etérea.  
Jamás había estado Sakura tan excitada y tan preparada para un hombre con solo un beso y una caricia. Shaoran se inclinó hacia delante y, sin perderla de vista, deslizó las manos bajo el camisón para subir por los muslos hasta sus braguitas y bajárselas en una caricia hasta los tobillos. Luego, Shaoran volvió a echarse atrás en el sillón.  
—Ven.  
Shaoran retuvo la respiración cuando Sakura acabó de deshacerse de las braguitas con los pies, alzó el camisón hasta casi el final de sus muslos y se situó a horcajadas sobre su regazo. Los intensos ojos ámbar no perdieron detalle.  
—¡No! ¡Quédate quieta! —pidió Shaoran cuando Sakura se inclinó sobre él para besarlo.  
Ella obedeció. No se movió mientras Shaoran le trazaba los labios con el pulgar y tampoco lo hizo cuando le recorrió la mandíbula y el cuello. Ni siquiera se movió cuando le deslizó los tirantes del camisón por los hombros o cuando siguió el filo del escote apenas rozándole la piel con la punta de los dedos. Aun así, fue imposible para ella controlar la respiración, la forma en que sus pechos subían y bajaban bajo el contacto masculino, o cómo sus pezones despuntaron debajo de la fina tela del camisón como si quisieran llamar la atención sobre ellos.  
Shaoran bajó sus manos hasta la cintura, desde donde comenzó a tirar del camisón, bajándolo centímetro a centímetro, arrugando la tela entre sus dedos, sin prisas, sin perderla de vista, como quien va descubriendo una auténtica joya y desea prolongar el placer de su descubrimiento.  
La tensión sexual del instante casi hizo que gritase de frustración y, sin embargo, habría sido incapaz de imaginar una sensación más erótica. Existía algo especialmente morboso en la vulnerabilidad que crecía a medida que la poca protección de la fina tela del camisón desaparecía, dejándola expuesta a su hambrienta mirada. Lo hacía aún más  
excitante que él siguiera vestido. El roce de los ásperos vaqueros contrastaba con el aire frío que acariciaba su sexo húmedo y abierto. _«¡Dios!»_. Sakura creyó derretirse bajo su mirada cuando el camisón quedó arrugado en su cintura.  
—Son absolutamente perfectos —murmuró Shaoran ronco al acariciar sus pezones.  
—Son demasiado grandes y oscuros —protestó Sakura, recordando de repente su complejo con respecto a ellos.  
Cuando intentó sacar los brazos de los tirantes, él la detuvo.  
—No, espera.  
Shaoran agarró el camisón arrugado de su cintura y lo subió por su cuerpo. Sakura gimió cuando Shaoran le rozó los pechos con su camisa y el cálido aliento le acarició el escote.  
Obediente, alzó los brazos para ayudarle a quitarse la prenda. Sakura parpadeó cuando Shaoran únicamente se lo pasó por la cabeza y se volvió a echar atrás en el sillón. ¡No podía moverse! ¡Había usado el camisón para inmovilizarle los brazos a la espalda!  
Sakura no se lo podía creer. Estaba sentada desnuda y atada sobre él.  
—Mucho mejor así —decidió Shaoran satisfecho—. ¿Y ahora por dónde íbamos? Ah, sí, cierto… —Siguió el contorno de sus pechos con el reverso de los dedos—. Estaba diciendo que tienes unos pezones perfectos. Aureolas grandes… —Dibujó el contorno como si quisiera confirmarlo—. Los pezones más largos que he visto nunca cuando se hinchan —añadió—. Y del color del chocolate que tanto me gusta. Perfectos para cubrirlos con mi boca y chuparlos.  
La espalda de Sakura se arqueó cuando Shaoran atrapó uno de ellos entre sus labios y le demostró cuan perfectos eran para sus intenciones. Ella soltó un largo jadeo que fue inmediatamente acallado cuando Shaoran le tapó la boca con la mano.  
—Cariño, no creo que quieras que el primero que pase por el pasillo se pare para ver qué estamos haciendo y porqué hacemos tanto ruido.  
—¡Oh, Dios! —Sakura abrió los ojos horrorizada, no se podía creer que se le hubiera olvidado dónde estaban y Shaoran tenía razón, la puerta seguía entreabierta. Cualquiera que pasara por delante y echara un vistazo la vería.  
Shaoran estiró el brazo para alcanzar un interruptor y apagar la luz, dejando la habitación alumbrada solo por la lamparita del escritorio.  
—Buena chica, ahora, si no haces ruido, nadie te descubrirá.  
—La puerta sigue abierta.  
—No mirarán si creen que la habitación está vacía.  
—Shaoran, no creo que…  
—Shhh… Nada de ruido.  
 _«¡Dios!»_. El cuerpo de Sakura se plegó sobre sí mismo cuando los dedos de Shaoran encontraron el camino entre sus muslos y se hundieron entre la humedad de sus pliegues. _«¿Nada de ruido? ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Y cómo se consigue eso?»_ , se preguntó Sakura cuando sus músculos se contrajeron alrededor de los dos dedos que encontraron el camino hacia su interior, mientras el pulgar comenzó a juguetear con su clítoris.  
—Eso es. Así. Buena chica —murmuró Shaoran antes de volver a atraparle el pezón con la boca y recorrerlo con un delicioso aleteo de su lengua—. Ahora muévete y ayúdame a encontrar tu ritmo —ordenó tras soltar el pezón con un sonido de succión húmedo.  
No necesitaba enseñarle a Shaoran el ritmo, él ya lo había encontrado, pero con el esfuerzo por mantener sus jadeos silenciosos, la boca de Shaoran, que había descendido sobre su otro pezón, y el tentador jugueteo del pulgar masculino entre sus pliegues, Sakura acabó simplemente por obedecerlo, moviendo sus caderas para subir y bajar  
sobre sus dedos. Los pensamientos de Sakura comenzaron a difuminarse a medida que una corriente de placer enlazaba sus pechos con su vientre, dónde a su vez iba formándose un torbellino de placer que escalaba y escalaba cuanto más rápidamente se contorsionaba sobre los dedos masculinos.  
Si no hubiera sido por la fuerte sujeción de Shaoran sobre su espalda, Sakura estaba segura de que hubiera acabado en el suelo, pero ni siquiera eso era capaz de detenerla en sus incesantes movimientos de cadera. Buscaba el máximo roce, ¡lo necesitaba!  
Sakura sollozó lo más silenciosamente que pudo cuando su urgencia por encontrar alivio y su incapacidad de encontrarlo compitieron. Sabía qué era lo que le faltaba para lanzarla por encima del precipicio. Necesitaba que también Shaoran perdiera su control, que su deseo fuera al menos tan intenso como el de ella.  
Con los brazos inmovilizados a su espalda, no había mucho que ella pudiera hacer, excepto pedirle lo que quería.  
—Shaoran…  
—¿Sí? —Él alzó la cabeza de sus pechos.  
Sakura se fijó en cómo sus labios brillaban con la tenue luz de la lámpara.  
—Déjame sentirte —pidió inclinándose para mordisquearle los labios.  
—No. —La respuesta de Shaoran fue tajante.  
—Lo necesito.  
—Sobrevivirás sin hacerlo.  
Sakura se paró de repente y se separó de él.  
—No me deseas. —La realidad pareció golpearla como un tsunami polar.  
—¿Que no te deseo? —Shaoran carcajeó seco—. Entonces dime, mi linda criatura, ¿a qué crees que se debe exactamente esto?  
Shaoran la tomó por las caderas y la apretó contra su regazo, dejándole sentir la dura evidencia de su deseo.  
—Pero…  
—¿Quieres sentirlo aún mejor? —Los dedos de Shaoran se introdujeron entre sus cuerpos y zarandeando de los botones y cremallera de su vaquero hasta que consiguió liberarse. Volvió a apretar a Sakura contra él, atrapando su erección entre ellos—. Eso es todo lo que tendrás —gruñó entre dientes.  
Y Shaoran siguió gruñendo cuando Sakura se adueñó de su boca, dejando que la ronca vibración viajara a través de su cuerpo, mientras se frotaba contra él. Ella no reclamó nada más. No tuvo la oportunidad de hacerlo. Con su clítoris aprisionado contra la firme erección de Shaoran, frotándose contra él, y los labios de Shaoran tragándose sus  
gemidos, no hubo nada que Sakura pudiera hacer para retener la tormenta de placer, excepto seguir moviéndose contra él y besarlo como si le ofreciera su última cena.

Tendida sobre él, Sakura intentó recuperar el aliento mientras su cuerpo volvía poco a poco a un estado de relajada normalidad. Su corazón latía con fuerza e igual lo hacía la erección de Shaoran, que seguía pulsando hambrienta entre ellos. Sakura le recorrió la mejilla con la nariz al sentarse de nuevo.  
—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Shaoran con una leve sonrisa.  
Le apartó un mechón de pelo de la cara y le acarició la acalorada mejilla.  
—Mhm… —Atrapó el pulgar de Shaoran entre los dientes y lo chupó, pero él lo apartó enseguida.  
Antes de que pudiera protestar, Shaoran la besó y, con la misma rapidez y destreza con la que le había colocado el camisón como atadura, la liberó y volvió a colocar la prenda en su sitio.  
Sakura parpadeó confundida. ¿Ya habían acabado? Como si él le hubiera leído el pensamiento, rio con sequedad.  
—Seamos sinceros —propuso Shaoran repasando los ahora cubiertos pezones con un dedo—. Ambos sabemos que podría echarte un polvo y que los dos lo disfrutaríamos, pero dime una cosa: ¿qué posibilidades tengo, con la fama de mujeriego que me han achacado, que me creas que te seré fiel en el futuro, si no te demuestro que soy capaz de  
retenerme? —Sakura abrió y cerró la boca, pero no supo qué contestar—. Si vamos a meternos en este compromiso es para que vaya lo mejor posible y eso implica que los dos pongamos de nuestra parte. No voy a mentirte, quizás no funcione, quizás no seamos compatibles para convivir, pero, si lo somos, quiero que esto marche y que se convierta en una relación estable y una convivencia agradable.  
—¿Y el amor?  
—¿A cuántas parejas conoces a las que les haya funcionado el amor?  
 _«Mis padres»_. Sakura no contestó. Sabía que le dijera lo que le dijera, él ya se había formado su propia opinión y además estaba Meiling, aunque él no la hubiera mencionado.  
—Quiero que sepas desde ya que eres diferente a las demás mujeres, que quiero tomarme las cosas con calma contigo, disfrutar del placer de seducirte sin prisa, y demostrarte en el proceso que no tengo la necesidad de sexo indiscriminado, sino que por el contrario sé controlarme a mí y a mi libido.  
Por muy bonitas que sonaran sus palabras, había algo en ellas que a Sakura le incomodaron. ¿Estaba insinuando que él era capaz de controlarse y ella no? ¿Y se suponía que ella no debía hacer nada para que él perdiera ese control?

 _«Muy bien Señor Li, veamos quién le hace perder el control a quién_ _»._

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **Apa... A quién no le gustaría dejar las preocupaciones y concentrarse en otra cosa con métodos como ese? Shaoran le estará diciendo la verdad? Tratará de serle fiel y llevar una relación dentro de todo beneficiosa para ambos?** **Podrá Sakura volverlo loco hasta que pierda la razón y la haga suya? Qué pasará de ahora en adelante después de lo que pasó?**

 **Como la historia no es mía debo aclarar que le he puesto un toque mío (no se si se puede hacer así, pero par que le dé esa magia y para lo que yo quiero me viene bien poner esas pequeñas cosas como poe ejemplo:** _"Muy bien Señor Li, veamos quién le hace perder el control a quién"; o cuando Sakura mira alucinada la valija y al ver la interrogante en la cara de Tomoyo cuando ella nombra a Kerveros con el nombre de Kero y se lo aclara o cuando Sakura siente que etá en una pesadilla y que no se pudo hacer escuchar nuevamente_ **esas pequeñas cosas, me tomé el atravimiento de ponerlas ya que así queda mucho mejor.** ) No sin antes aclarar que es una adaptación y la historia es de Noa Xireau.


	17. Capítulo 17

NOTA DE AUTOR:

 **Hola...** **espero disculpen la tardanza!!! Por eso acá les dejo un capítulo un poco más largo que los demas debido a que se lo debía a todos/as por haber esperado ya que dijeque iba a ser 1 por día (no sé cm se le dice cuando es así x.o)**

 **Quiero darle las gracias por pasarse por eata adaptación de** Noa Xireau Playboy por contrato **y dejen sus comentarios.**

 **Para las personas que comenten y no tengan cuenta en fanfic por favor pongan sus nombres así en los próximos capítulos puedo nombrarlas y agradecer o explicar algunas cosas que preguntan. Con respecto a la publicación no era mi intencion hacerlas sentir incómodas/os con eso ya que el documento que utilizo para publicar el capítulo me sale con** "Hola... pronto próximo capítulo" **, es sin importancia, solo que no me permite poner otra cosa o no lo he probado (disculpen .)... Por eso voy a tratar de publicarel capítulo lo más rápido que pueda así no se comen el fiasco!!!**

 **Ustedes sabrán que para subirlo hay que teber un documento a parte el cual se editay toda la mara en coche... por eso se debe esperan unos minutos tendrán el capítulo... Pido nuevamente disculpas y espero** ** _personas sin nombre que esto arregle un poco la situación..._ y aquí vamos!!! **

o0o0o0o0o

Capítulo 17

Tomoyo soltó la bandeja con sándwiche variados, fruta y té con hielo sobre la mesa, antes de sentarse a su lado.

—¿Qué te ocurre?

Sakura cerró la tapa del portátil y apoyó la cabeza sobre las manos.

—Estoy tratando de encontrar algún vestido o conjunto relativamente decente a través de internet para la cena de compromiso que ha decidido celebrar Ieran en su restaurante favorito. He bicheado ese restaurante en internet y es uno de los más exclusivos de Nueva York —explicó Sakura.

—Ah, el Amber Wolf.

—Sí. ¿Ves el problema?

—No, a menos que me lo expliques con mayor claridad.

—Vine aquí con la intención de realizar unas prácticas, traigo ropa para trabajar en un hotel o en una oficina, pero apenas traigo tres combinaciones específicas para salir que pueden estar bien para ir a una discoteca, un restaurante normal o ir al cine, pero no para cenar en un restaurante de lujo. No creo que ir a mi propia cena de compromiso hecha una pordiosera sea la mejor forma de integrarme con esta familia.

—¿Y no has encontrado nada en internet?

—Nada que esté dentro de mi presupuesto, que no vaya destinado a anoréxicas, y que dé realmente el pego.

—¡Vaya! —Tomoyo comenzó a mordisquearse una uña.

—¿Conoces algún sitio donde se alquilen vestidos elegantes o una tienda de segunda mano en la que pueda conseguirlo a un buen precio?

—¡Espera! ¡Ya lo tengo! —Tomoyo saltó animada de la silla.

—¿Qué es lo que tienes?

—Shaoran aún te debe los pantalones sobre los que Kero te meó encima.

—¡Qué manía tienen todos por recordarme eso!

—Querías una solución y te la he dado —replicó Tomoyo con una sonrisa ladeada.

—Esa no es ninguna solución. Los vaqueros se lavaron y todo está solucionado.

—No importa que los pantalones estén limpios. Shaoran me ordenó que te proporcionara ropa nueva en la boutique de Chiharu y es mi jefe, con lo cual tengo que cumplir con mi trabajo —exclamó Tomoyo triunfal.

—No me parece ético y, además, no se puede comparar un vaquero viejo, que no es ni de marca, con un vestido o conjunto de noche.

—Te garantizo que en la tienda de Chiharu hay vaqueros que cuestan lo que unas vacaciones con todo incluido en París.

—Eso no lo convierte en ético.

Tomoyo se sentó frente a ella y la miró.

—Dime una cosa… Si tu perro se hubiera meado encima de alguien, ¿no te habrías sentido obligada a compensar a esa persona por lo que ha pasado?

—Imagino que le hubiera ofrecido pagarle la tintorería, sí.

—Para personas como Shaoran o la señora Stone, que en paz descanse, ofrecerte ropa nueva es el equivalente a la tintorería. El dinero para ellos no tiene el mismo valor que para nosotras.

—Imagino que sí, pero es como si tratara de aprovecharme de Shaoran.

—¿Y que te hayan cargado con ese señorito no es también una forma de aprovecharse de ti? —Tomoyo señaló a Kerberos que roncaba en una esquina del sofá—. ¿Tienes idea de cuánto cuesta la guardería de perros a la que lo iban a llevar? Tres días en esa guardería cuestan más de lo que yo cobro en un mes de trabajo.

—Pero Kero es, era, de la señora Stone.

—No importa de quién sea ese perro. Los que te lo han pedido son los Amamiya. Además, si vas a ser la señora de Li, pronto tendrás acceso a su fortuna. ¿Qué más da si accedes a ella ahora o dentro de un mes?

Sakura se mordió los labios.

—No lo sé, Tomoyo…

—Podemos ir a echarle un vistazo a lo que tiene Chiharu, lo mismo ni siquiera tiene nada que te guste y te vaya bien. Mirar no cuesta dinero —insistió Tomoyo con un guiño cuando vio que Sakura seguía sin decidirse.

Ya en la tienda, Sakura tomó de forma disimulada la etiqueta de una de las blusas para echarle un vistazo. ¡Madre del amor hermoso! En cuanto lo vio le entraron ganas de salir corriendo. ¿Quién podía permitirse pagar novecientos setenta dólares por una sencilla blusa blanca? No quería ni saber cuánto podía costar un vestido algo más elaborado, porque seguro que su tarjeta de crédito iba a mearse de risa sin salir siguiera del monedero.

—Hola, Chiharu. Estamos buscando algo para ella. Celebrará su compromiso el próximo sábado en el Amber Wolf. —le explicó Tomoyo a la dependienta castaña que se acercó a ellas en cuanto acabó de despedirse de su última clienta.

—Felicitaciones. ¿Quién será el afortunado? —preguntó Chiharu con amabilidad al dirigirse hasta una de las estanterías, presumiblemente para recomendarle algo a Sakura.

—Esa es la mejor parte. —Tomoyo rio por lo bajo—. Enumérame cuáles son los solteros más codiciados que se te ocurran.

Chiharu cayó divertida en su risa.

—Me temo que no estoy al tanto de los nuevos solteros que hay en el mercado, las de mi generación seguimos soñando con ese picaron de Li —bromeó Chiharu guiñándole un ojo a Sakura mientras sacaba un precioso vestido negro.

—¡Bingo! —exclamó Tomoyo tocando las palmas.

—¿Qué? —Chiharu las miró boquiabierta—. No puedes estar hablando en serio. ¿Li? ¿Nuestro Shaoran Li?

—Ni más ni menos —confirmó Tomoyo.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. —Chiharu volvió a colocar el vestido en la barra y se acercó a Sakura, estudiándola de arriba abajo. Sakura se movió incómoda—. Tengo que admitir que eso no me lo esperaba. Aquí hemos estado todas tratando de copiar a Meiling Fa, tratando de volvernos más sofisticadas y glamurosas, y al final tú, con toda tu naturalidad nos has dejado a todas en la cuneta. —De pronto Chiharu volvió a reír, moviendo la cabeza como si no se lo pudiera creer—. ¡Felicitaciones, chica afortunada! Tomoyo tiene razón, acabas de llevarte al soltero más cotizado de la ciudad. Los puede haber más ricos, más inteligentes, más buenos o más guapos, pero ningún hombre en Nueva York ha sido capaz de combinar esas variables mejor que Li.

—Yo… eh… Gracias —balbuceó Sakura sin saber muy bien cómo tomárselo.

—¿Gracias? Más bien deberías decir lo siento. He estado tres años tratando de recuperar su atención —bromeó Chiharu.

—No te quejes, tú al menos conseguiste meterlo en tu cama —se mofó Chiharu.

—Ah, sí, las dos mejores semanas de mi vida —admitió Chiharu soñadora—. Si supieras… Oh, vaya, lo siento —se disculpó al verle la cara a Sakura.

—Imagino que Shaoran no se ganó su título de mujeriego sacándose simplemente fotos para las revistas —intentó bromear Sakura, aunque lo que de verdad quería era largarse de allí y mandar a Shaoran a la mierda.

Chiharu se puso seria.

—Voy a serte sincera porque creo que te mereces saber la verdad. Sí, fui la amante de Shaoran, al igual que lo han sido Sumer de recepción, Sheila la secretaria de tu abuelo, y una lista de mujeres que podría dar la vuelta a toda la Gran Manzana y probablemente no bastaría. Cualquier mujer con la que te encuentres en este hotel o cuando salgas a la calle, o se ha acostado con Li o sueña con conseguirlo, ¿verdad, Tomoyo?

—Hey, a mí no me mires —espetó Tomoyo alzando ambas manos—. Yo renuncié a seguir intentándolo la primera vez que me puso en mi sitio señalándome que le recordaba a su sobrina.

—¿Tú también? —A Sakura se le cayó el mundo al suelo.

—Nah, lo mío solo fue un encaprichamiento temporal porque estaba muy bueno y todo el mundo parecía adorarlo, pero jamás he tenido ni un leve flirteo con él, lo prometo —dijo Tomoyo poniéndo la mano sobre el corazón.

—Aunque lo tuviera no hubiera importado —añadió Chiharu con firmeza—. Has conseguido lo que ninguna de nosotras ha logrado con anterioridad: que te pida en matrimonio.

Sakura cruzó los dedos para que Chiharu no llegara a enterarse de que lo único que había conseguido era un matrimonio de compromiso y porque su abuelo lo había amenazado con desheredarlo.

—Te convertirás en la envidia de cientos de chicas. — Tomoyo carcajeó divertida.

—Y por eso mismo necesitamos algo especial para esa noche de compromiso. La prensa estará allí, tienes que descartar y ahuyentar a tus competidoras desde el primer momento —señaló Chiharu inspeccionando su tienda con ojos entrecerrados.

—El vestido negro que escogiste me gustaba —propuso Tomoyo.

Chiharu lo descartó con un gesto despectivo de su mano.

—El negro es un recurso demasiado común últimamente. Necesitamos algo especial, algo diferente.

—¿Y que tal el rojo burdeos que me enseñaste el otro día? —sugirió Tomoyo.

—No. Queremos llamar la atención, pero sin que la gente lo sospeche. Todo el mundo esperará una copia de Meiling, debemos marcar la diferencia desde el principio.

—¿Algo verde del color de sus ojos, entonces? —lo intentó Tomoyo por última vez.

Sakura comenzó a preocuparse. Con las molestias que se estaba tomando la mujer, ¿cómo iba a explicarle luego que no podía permitirse semejante lujo? Chiharu la miró a los ojos para comprobar su color.

—Creo que ya sé qué puede ser perfecto. —Chiharu desapareció en el almacén para reaparecer segundos después con un vestido de encaje negro sobre seda salvaje verde esmeralda, cubierto por un intrincado diseño de brillantes cristales de Strass del mismo color de la seda—. Este podría ser perfecto para ti. Cubre lo suficiente como para ser considerado decente, pero tiene un escote generoso que te permitirá lucir lo que tienes, y si te queda bien de talla podemos ajustarlo de modo que se pronuncie la diferencia entre tus caderas algo más anchas y tu cintura, convirtiéndote en objeto de deseo del público masculino —explicó Chiharu con un guiño conspirador.

—¿Yo… eh… no es ese vestido demasiado para una cena familiar?

—¿Familiar? Habrá docenas de paparazzi apostados a la puerta del restaurante deseando conseguir una foto de ti. ¿Qué hay de familiar en eso?

Sakura tragó saliva ante la idea. ¿Iba a seguir complicándose la cosa aún más? Lo mejor era pedirle a Shaoran que lo celebraran en el hotel, de esa forma no se arriesgaba a hacer el ridículo ante la prensa, y tampoco necesitaba arruinarse comprándose un vestido para una sola noche.

—Uhmm…

—Nada de uhmm, pruébate el vestido y luego puedes decidir. ¿Para qué vamos a perder el tiempo discutiendo si ni siquiera sabemos si te va a quedar bien? —Chiharu la empujó en dirección al probador.

Quince minutos después, mientras Chiharu le iba poniendo alfileres para estrecharle la cintura, Sakura no podía más que admitir que el vestido era un sueño. Ni siquiera estaba segura de que la mujer que veía en el espejo fuera ella misma. Si hubiera tenido dinero lo habría comprado al instante.

—¿Y bien? —preguntó Chiharu dando finalmente un paso atrás para contemplarla expectante.

—El vestido es precioso —admitió Sakura.

—¿Te imaginas cómo te quedará con un recogido y unos pendientes largos del mismo verde que el Strass? Estarás impresionante —opinó Chiharu.

—Chiharu tiene razón, Sakura. Este definitivamente es tu vestido —aseguró también

Tomoyo llena de admiración.

—Es precioso, sí, pero ¿cuánto cuesta? No creo que pueda permitírmelo —confesó Sakura avergonzada.

—Ya habías accedido a cargarlo a la cuenta de Shaoran, ¿recuerdas? —Tomoyo puso los brazos en jarras.

—No puedo cargar en su cuenta un vestido de este tipo cuando lo que se estropeó, y no se estropearon realmente, fueron unos simples vaqueros.

—¿De qué está hablando? —Chiharu frunció el ceño en apariencia confundida.

—El perro de la señora Stone le meó encima y el señor Li me ordenó que le comprara ropa en tu boutique —explicó Tomoyo.

—¡Tomoyo! ¿Es necesario que se lo cuentes a todo el mundo?

—Solo he contado la verdad. Está bien, lo siento, no se lo contaré a nadie más, lo prometo —afirmó Tomoyo con las manos en alto cuando Sakura le lanzó una ojeada furiosa a través del espejo.

—¿Que ese bicho feo le meó encima? ¡Ewww! —Chiharu se sacudió con una mueca de asco—. De todos modos, no sé dónde está el problema.

—Que ella cree que está robando al señor Li —explicó Tomoyo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—¡Qué va! Si les compra vestidos a todas sus amantes, ¿por qué no iba a comprarle la ropa también a su futura esposa?

—¿Shaoran compra ropa a sus amantes? —La pregunta se le escapó antes de que Sakura pudiera retenerla.

El rostro de Chiharu se congeló con una expresión del tipo «¡Uh oh!».

—Voy a serte sincera, cielo. Desconozco los motivos por los que Shaoran le compra los vestidos a las mujeres que se cruzan con él. Es posible que sea para quedar bien con ellas, pero también que sea para ayudarme a mí, o incluso que sea una combinación de ambas cosas —admitió Chiharu con cara de culpabilidad.

—¿Sigues estando con él?

—¡Nooo! Por supuesto que no. Es por mi hijo. —Chiharu dio un profundo suspiro cuando Sakura esperó a que se explicara—. Mi hijo tiene una enfermedad congénita. Necesita tratamientos y una rehabilitación que resultan bastante caros y que mi ex ni se plantea en ayudar a cubrir. Li jamás me ha dado dinero en efectivo para atender a mi hijo, pero me ofreció llevar esta tienda y se hizo cargo de toda la inversión inicial para que yo pudiera ponerla en marcha. El mismo día en que le dije que sí, Shaoran terminó con nuestra relación aduciendo que el placer y los negocios era mejor no mezclarlos.

Desde ese día mantenemos una relación amistosa, pero cada mes le compra ropa a alguien, y si no es para una de sus amistades femeninas, es para su madre o sus tías.

Siempre he pensado que es su forma de asegurarse de que no me falten los ingresos mínimos que necesito para atender a mi hijo.

En el probador se extendió el silencio. Sakura necesitó asimilar esa nueva información. No tenía claro dónde se había metido al comprometerse en matrimonio con un mujeriego del calibre de Shaoran, pero le enternecía que tuviera el detalle de preocuparse por el bienestar de una madre y su hijo.

—¿Cuánto cuesta el vestido? —preguntó Sakura al final.

—¿Qué más da? Chiharu ya te ha dejado claro que a Shaoran no le importa pagar por su ropa. ¡No se te ocurra decirle el precio, Chiharu! —le avisó Tomoto cuando Sakura le mantuvo la mirada.

—¡Espera, tengo una idea! —exclamó Chiharu.

 _«¿Y ahora qué?»._ Sakura y Tomoyo siguieron a Chihary fuera del probador. Chiharu marcó un número en el teléfono y las dejó a las dos preguntándose qué estaría tramando.

—¿Li? Buenas tardes, soy Chiharu.

 _«¡Oh, Dios, no!»_. Sakura se puso a mover manos y brazos para llamar la atención de la mujer, pidiéndole que no le dijera nada a Shaoran.

—¡No! —Sakura gesticuló con la boca, tratando de hacerse entender sin que Shaoran pudiera oírla a través del auricular.

Todo fue para nada. Chiharu simplemente la ignoró.

—Verás, tengo aquí a tu prometida que estaba buscando un vestido para su cena de compromiso y había pensado… Sí, sí, exacto. Por eso te llamaba. —Chiharu les guiñó un ojo y levantó el pulgar en señal de «todo va genial». Sakura y Tomoyo se miraron boquiabiertas—. ¿Y quieres que le incluya algo más? Sí, dime, dime, voy apuntando: ópera, un brunch benéfico, la fiesta de los O'Conel… ¿Zapatos y complementos?

¡Perfecto! ¿Y qué tal algo de ropa interior? — Cuando Chiharu rio, Sakura no supo si era por algo que Shaoran había dicho o porque a ella se le había descolgado la mandíbula—.De acuerdo, creo que me hago a la idea. No te preocupes, tu chica está en buenas manos. Por cierto, Shaoran. Felicitaciones, creo que has acertado de pleno al elegirla — añadió Chiharu antes de colgar—. Bien, creo que Li acaba de comprarte media tienda para ti sola y creo que me quedo corta, tendré que traer más cosas de tu talla— murmuró estudiando la lista con los labios fruncidos.

—Yo no puedo aceptar todo eso. —Sakura no sabía exactamente qué era todo eso, pero desde luego la lista que Chiharu tenía delante de ella parecía bastante larga.

—Bien está el vestido, pero no lo demás.

—Tienes que aceptarlo, a Chiharu le vendrá genial el dinero de las ventas —insistió Tomoyo.

 _«Gracias por meterme aún más presión de la que tengo encima, Tomoyo»_. Sakura apretó los labios para no mandarla a freír espárragos.

—Relájate, Sakura. Shaoran es el dueño de la boutique. Si él me ordena un pedido yo lo entrego. Puedes decidir si quieres probarte la ropa antes, o después o jamás, pero el pedido será entregado a tu habitación. ¿Verdad, Tomoyo? Yo siendo tú, disfrutaría de lo que la vida te acaba de ofrecer —finalizó Chiharu, dirigiéndole un guiño.

 _«Perfecto, ahora no solo tengo de amiga a una empleada de hotel entrometida sino_ _encima una dependienta que va camino de ser dominatriz. Únicamente me queda cruzar_ _los dedos para que la ropa interior que vende no sea de un catálogo BDSM»_.

El golpeteo ansioso en la puerta sonó justo cuando Tomoyo y Sakura acababan de comenzar a abrir las primeras cajas de la boutique de Chiharu, que inundaban medio salón. Tomoyo fue a abrir mientras Sakura contemplaba con el ceño fruncido el diminuto camisón de satén y encaje negro. Estaba segura de que eso no había estado en la lista de Shaoran y que ella no lo había elegido tampoco.

No tuvo tiempo de quejarse. Tan pronto Tomoyo abrió la puerta, Futtie entró como un torbellino, hablando tan rápido que Sakura no logró enterarse de nada excepto: perro, Stone, testamento, matar. Fuera lo que fuese desde luego tenía que ser grave cuando Futtie no paraba de frotarse los brazos y era incapaz de permanecer quieta.

—Futtie, lo siento, ¿podrías repetirlo? Me he perdido.

La chica inspiró con fuerza y se sentó en el filo del sofá abrazándose.

—Van a matar al perro de la señora Stone.

—¿Qué? —Sakura soltó el camisón y se sentó en la silla—. ¿Por qué iban a hacer eso?

—La señora Stone dejó estipulado en su testamento que le hicieran la eutanasia para que el animalito no sufriera por su muerte.

Las tres miraron a Kerberos, que mordisqueaba extasiado el ratón de juguete que Sakura le había comprado ayer en la peluquería canina, zarandeándolo de aquí para allá.

—Pues no veo yo al animalito sufriendo mucho por la muerte de esa arpía — murmuró Tomoyo.

Cuando sonó una musiquita repetitiva, Tomoyo se sacó el móvil del bolsillo.

—¿Sí? Ah, hola, señor James… Sí... Estoy en la habitación de la señorita Kinomoto guardando la ropa que ha llegado. Sí… No… ¡¿Qué?! —Los ojos de Tomoyo se abrieron horrorizados y su rostro se puso más blanco que la fuente de porcelana que estaba sobre la mesita del salón—. Sí, sí, señor. Me encargaré de llevarlo personalmente dentro de una hora y traerle el certificado.

—¿Qué pasa ahora? —preguntó Sakura en cuanto Tomoyo colgó y se dejó caer en el sofá al lado de Futtie.

—Me han ordenado llevar a Kero al veterinario para que le pongan una inyección. Tenemos cita dentro de una hora.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio.

— Si, y tan en serio. El señor James me lo ha ordenado y ha insistido en la importancia de llevarle el certificado de defunción por parte del veterinario.

—Esa mujer hasta muerta tenía que seguir jodiéndole la vida a la gente —exclamó Futtie—. No es que a mí ese bicho me caiga especialmente bien, pero no es justo que tenga que morir solo porque ese vejestorio decidiera que sin ella su vida ya no vale la pena.

—Voy a hablar con James, esto no tiene ningún sentido. El perro se encuentra perfectamente —exclamó Sakura, sin poder creérselo.

—James no podrá ayudarte, él solo hace lo que le ha ordenado el sobrino de la señora Stone.

—¿Y el abuelo? ¿Quiero decir el señor Amamiya? —se corrigió Sakura de inmediato.

Futtie arqueó las cejas.

—Nadie te pondrá una multa por llamarlo abuelo —se mofó la chica—. Pero no, no puede hacer nada. Ya lo he intentado —añadió poniéndose de nuevo seria.

Kerveros se acercó a Sakura para darle el juguete moviendo su colita enroscada.

—¿Quieres que te lo tire? —Sakura le lanzó el ratón al otro lado del salón con lágrimas en los ojos—. Tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer.

—Imposible. El abuelo me explicó que el notario pide el certificado de defunción de Kerberos para seguir adelante con el resto de las cláusulas del testamento. El sobrino no renunciará a los millones de su tía para salvar a un perro— explicó Futtie.

—¿Qué tiene que poner en el certificado? —indagó Tomoyo alzando repentinamente la cabeza.

—Pues no lo sé, imagino que al perro tal de raza tal le han puesto una inyección de no se qué y que ha fallecido. —Futtie estudió a con los ojos entrecerrados—. Pero tiene que ir firmado por un veterinario titulado.

—Mhm. —Tomoyo sonrió de oreja a oreja.

—Y ese bicho seguramente llevará algún tipo de chip de identificación —advirtió Futtie.

—Mhm. —Tomoyo puso una mueca, pero el brillo travieso en sus ojos no desapareció.

—¡Tomoyo, suéltalo de una vez! —chilló Sakura casi histérica.

La chica se puso seria.

—Me niego a formar parte del asesinato de un animalito, cuyo único delito fue ser la mascota de una vieja loca.

—¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó Sakura esperanzada.

—Llamar a mi prima para que llame a su amiga Jenifer, que es la novia de un veterinario licenciado y, además, voluntario de una ONG de protección de animales abandonados a los que ayudo de vez en cuando para recaudar fondos.

Mientras las chicas estabam arriba viendo cómo hacer para que no mataran a Kero, Shaoran miró de forma disimulada el reloj mientras el hombre frente a él seguía hablando y hablando sin parar. Era la versión masculina de su tía, la señora Stone _«La versión afeminada, más bien»_ , pensó Shaoran cuando el hombre le echó otra de esas miradas intencionadas, moviendo esa zarpa regordeta llena de anillos con un gesto nada viril.

Era hora de que le diera largas antes de que se atreviera a meterle mano y tuviera que borrarle esa desagradable sonrisa falsa de la cara. Ya le había entregado los documentos y servicios que le solicitó al hotel. Su cometido había terminado.

—Si me disculpa, señor Stone, me temo que tengo que asistir a una reunión.

—¡No irá a dejarme ahora, Li! Esperaba poder invitarle a almorzar.

Shaoran se esforzó por sonreír y no darle un manotazo a la zarpa que le estaba acariciando el brazo. No tenía nada en contra de hombres gays, pero el día que decidiera soltarse el pelo con uno, desde luego no iba a ser con un tipo como Stone, que le recordaba a un caimán gordinflón con lengua viperina.

—Me temo que me será imposible, señor Stone. Es el tipo de reuniones que no se pueden suspender. Si me permite que le acompañe hasta el ascensor —se ofreció Shaoran.

Por un instante, el rostro de Stone se cubrió con una mueca desagradable, Shaoran lo ignoró dirigiéndose a la puerta y la abrió, no dejándole al hombre otro remedio que coger su carpeta con la documentación y salir del despacho. El sobrino de la señora Stone le siguió con un tenso silencio por el pasillo.

—Vamos, chucho estúpido, ya sé que no te gusta el traje, pero te prometo que estás muy guapo y que en cuanto lleguemos a la suite te lo quito.

Shaoran no estuvo seguro de si el estremecimiento que le recorrió la espalda fue debido a la voz de Sakura o a la mención de chucho estúpido.

—Teníamos que haberle comprado el de bailarina de ballet, mira que te lo dije.

 _«¿Futtie?»_.

Shaoran no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y llevar al señor Stone de regreso a la oficina.

Sakura apareció por la esquina del pasillo maldiciendo y zarandeando de una cadena de perro. Stone casi se tropezó con Shaoran cuando este frenó en medio del pasillo.

—¿Qué demonios es eso? —demandó Stone poniéndole voz a los pensamientos de Shaoran.

Ambos estudiaron a un guerrero negro de Star Wars de unos treinta centímetros con hocico de perro y ojos saltones.

—Yo… eh… —Sakura miró del perro a Futtie y de Futtie a Shaoran.

—¡Hola, primo! Íbamos a llevar a Nano a mi habitación para que descanse un rato. Está tan cansado que ya no quiere ni andar —explicó Futtie cogiendo a Sakura del brazo para pasar de largo.

—¿Ese no es el perro de mi tía? ¿El que debería estar muerto? —preguntó el señor Stone estudiando al perro con ojos entrecerrados—. ¡Kerberos! ¡Kerveros, ven aquí!

Shaoran se dio cuenta de que no fue el único que había retenido el aliento cuando Kerveros se escondió detrás de Sakura y esta respiró aliviada.

—Me temo que se ha confundido de perro. Este es Nano, lo adoptamos la semana pasada en Melrose, un refugio de perros abandonados.

El señor Stone encogió los ojos.

—¿Señor Li?

—Esperenme en la oficina —ordenó Shaoran a las chicas, ignorando el tono iracundo de Stone.

—Tenemos un certificado que lo demuestra —explicó Futtie con rapidez, demasiada rapidez.

—Fui yo quién le regaló ese chucho a mi tía. Mi madre no quería que matara a esa aberración de la naturaleza. ¿De verdad esperan que me crea que, casualmente, hay otro cruce de pug con bulldog justo en este hotel?

El hecho de que Stone hubiera engañado a su tía, haciéndola creer que le regalaba algo valioso cuando en realidad solo se deshacía de lo que suponía una molestia para él, no le afectaba a Shaoran ni la mitad que ver el pálido rostro de Sakura y la forma en la que le temblaban las manos. _«¡Maldita sea!»_.

—Llegaré en diez minutos y llévate a Sakura contigo —la despidió Shaoran con una de esas miradas que sabía que Futtie no se atrevería a ignorar.

Cuando Shaoran llegó a la oficina, las dos chicas estaban sentadas de capa caída en los sillones, con el guerrero de ojos saltones escondiéndose bajo la mesita.

—¿Y bien? —Shaoran se cruzó de brazos en cuanto cerró la puerta tras de sí—. Y ni se te ocurra intentar contarme más mentiras, Futtie.

Futtie cerró la boca tal y como la abrió.

—Lo siento, ha sido culpa mía. No quería que mataran al pobre animalito. —Sakura se levantó del sillón, abrazándose.

—Ha sido cosa de todas —intervino Futtie colocándose inmediatamente a su lado.

—¿Quiénes son todas? —exigió saber Shaoran.

—Futtie y yo —aclaró Sakura apresurada dándole un codazo disimulado a la chica.

—Sí, Sakura y yo, primo —concordó Futtie poniendo ojos de perrito mojado.

—Qué casualidad, y yo que pensaba que Tomoyo también tenía algo que ver — murmuró Shaoran con sequedad observando cómo ambas se ponían rojas como un tomate.

— ¿Y bien? ¿A cuál de las dos le tocará quedarse con ese chucho? —demandó Shaoran cuando ninguna de las dos se atrevió a hablar.

—Ella —saltó de inmediato señalando a su compañera de delitos—. Mamá me mata si me presento con un perro en casa y, además, ni siquiera me gusta ese bicho.

—Por cierto, tu madre ha dicho que te espera en quince minutos en el aparcamiento —la avisó Shaoran.

—¡Uf! Tengo que agarrar mi chaqueta. Nos vemos luego.

Sakura contempló boquiabierta cómo Futtie se escapó dejándola sola con su destino.

—Pero… yo no sé qué hacer con ese chucho —exclamó Sakura.

—En ese caso me parece un castigo perfecto el que te tengas que hacerte cargo de él —gruñó Shaoran satisfecho.

—¿El señor Stone no ha exigido que lo matemos? —se extrañó Sakura.

—No, he conseguido hacerle ver que ese perro no es el de su tía. ¡Hey! —Shaoran apenas tuvo tiempo de agarra a Sakura en brazos y dar dos pasos atrás para recuperar el equilibrio cuando ella se lanzó sobre él para comérselo a besos.

—Un poco tonto sí que es —admitió Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa cuando al fin dejó de regarle la mejilla con besos.

—El señor Stone tiene un certificado de un veterinario y se acaba de ahorrar la factura de cinco mil dólares que su tía dejó pendiente de su última semana de estancia —bufó Shaoran con sequedad, aunque se negó a soltarla—. Créeme, de tonto no tiene un pelo.

—¡¿Cinco mil dólares?! —Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos.

—Considéralo tu regalo de bodas.

Sakura se mordió los labios.

—Yo no podré hacerte un regalo de ese valor.

Fue el turno de Shaoran de usar su sonrisa traviesa cuando agachó la cabeza para

susurrarle al oído:

—¿Qué tal si me regalas una noche de compromiso que no pueda olvidar jamás? _«Valgame Dios. Si sigue así me le tiro encima y lo hago mío en este mismo instante»_ pensó Sakura mirándolo a los ojos con una sonrisa y una mirada que prometían bastante.

o0o0o0o

 **Ja... Esta nota de autor del principip si que estuvo larga no?.. Disculpen, debía aclararaclarar algo para que no hibiera malos entendidos y pudieran disfrutar amenamente de la lectura..** **Retomando lo que nos compete... qué les ha parecido este capítulo?.. Cómo se verá para el día del compromiso? Hizo bien Sakura en salvar a Kero? Qué opinan de la decisión de la señora Stone de querer sacrificar al perro?... Estaba para darle un par de guantazos al sobrino no? Miren que ganas no me faltaban jeje.** **Espero lo hayan disfrutado muchísimo... Porque el que viene las/os va a volver locos/as!!! Viene la noche del compromiso!!! Con eso les difo toodoo!!! Sorpresa, sorpresa!!! No me maten!! Una buena escritora-adaptadora debe crear esas ancias en su público!! Así que público nos leemos en el sgnte capítulo!! ;)**


	18. Capítulo 18

Hola... **ay gente!!! PIDO MIL DISCULPAS!!! DISCULPENME POR LA TARDANZA!!! No era mi intención... Me llegaron visitas y cm veran sería muy irrespetuoso de mi parte ponerme a editar y subir cuandola persona está en casa...** **Y debido a que por no faltarle el respeto a otro, se los falte a ustedes sin querer... va capítulo doble y largo!! Porque se lo merecen por hacerme el aguante y por pasarse por esta adaptación buenísima de** 'Noa Xireau Playboy por contrato'... **Así que acá les dejo el capítulo para que se deleiten...**

o0o0o0o0o0o

Capítulo 18

Sakura miró nerviosa de una a otra. Tomoyo, Chiharu y Shiefa —la cuñada peluquera y esteticista de Tomoyo— la estudiaban como si fueran expertas en arte y ella fuera una obra que tuvieran que tasar.

—¡¿Qué?! —chilló Sakura histérica cuando ninguna habló.

—Le falta algo… —Chiharu la ignoró mientras golpeteaba sus labios con el dedo índice.

—Yo creo que su tono de piel admite un carmín más oscuro, aunque con esos ojazos, si le dejamos a los labios un tono más natural será una mezcla de inocencia y seducción, que resultará de lo más sexy —opinó Tomoyo.

—¿Entonces más claro o más oscuro? —preguntó Shiefa.

—Natural. Jugoso e inocente —decidió Chiharu.

Shiefa asintió y rebuscó en el enorme maletín de maquillaje portátil para sacar su paleta de carmines. Sakura se sentía como una olla a presión a punto de explotar mientras se dejaba retocar impacientemente los labios.

—¡Genial! Eres una artista —exclamó Tomoyo, provocando la sonrisa satisfecha de su cuñada.

—Gracias, corazón.

—Tomoyo tiene razón. Me vas a dejar tu tarjeta para recomendarte a mis clientas. —La admiración en el tono de Chiharu era evidente—. Nos hemos olvidado de los pendientes. ¿Dónde están? —Miró alrededor como si esperara encontrarlos escondidos por cualquier rincón insospechado del dormitorio.

—Voy. Están en la caja fuerte de recepción.

Tomoyo desapareció antes de que Sakura pudiera preguntar para qué los había guardado en la caja fuerte de recepción. Eran bonitos y caros, pero no tanto como para que alguien fuera a robárselos en la suite.

—Creo que los vi en el cajón del tocador —indicó Sakura, aunque las dos mujeres siguieron ignorándola.

Cuando intentó usar los pendientes de excusa para girarse hacia el tocador y poder echarle una ojeada al espejo, Chiharu le puso una mano en la mejilla y la frenó.

—Shiefa, cubre el espejo. Y tú, ven —se dirigió a Sakura—, mientras Tomoyo va por los accesorios puedes ir vistiéndote. Ya vamos algo justos de tiempo y, a pesar de lo que diga la gente, llegar tarde no hace que causes mejor impresión.

—No es necesario que cubráis ese espejo— masculló Sakura frustrada—. No miraré.

—Sí, sí que lo es. Así te evitaremos la tentación. —Chiharu puso la misma sonrisa que el gato de Alicia en el país de las Maravillas, o al menos eso le pareció a Sakura—. Accediste a no verte hasta que hubiésemos terminado contigo.

Lo que hasta aquel momento a Sakura le había parecido un juego divertido, ahora ya no lo era. ¿Qué pasaba si la habían maquillado como un payaso de circo o, lo que era aún peor, como una fulana? Tampoco sabía qué clase de recogido le había hecho Shiefa o cómo le quedaba. ¿Qué iba a hacer si no le quedaba bien o no le gustaba? ¡Iba a salir en prensa! Recordaría el resto de los días el ridículo que había hecho si no estaba al menos medio decente.

—¡No! Puedo vestirme sola. —Sakura agarró su albornoz sobresaltada, cuando Chiharu intentó quitárselo de los hombros.

«¡Ufff, por poco!». Sakura intentó sonreír y poner carita inocente mientras se volvía a atar el cinturón del albornoz de forma disimulada. Los ojos de la castaña se encogieron en dos ranuras calculadoras.

—Estamos aquí para ayudarte a vestirte y para que no se te estropee el peinado y el maquillaje mientras lo haces.

—Y se los agradezco, pero se siente raro que me atienzan como si fuera una reina de la edad media. Prefiero vestirme sola mientras me esperan en el salón —aseguró Sakura alzando las manos.

—Tonteras. No eres una reina medieval, pero apuesto a que serás la reina de la prensa de corazón en menos de lo que canta un gallo, de modo que… ¡Fuera albornoz! —exigió Chiharu decidida, arrancándole el albornoz de los hombros en el proceso.

—¡No! —Sakura trató de taparse horrorizada.

—¡Vaya! —Chiharu la miró boquiabierta, pero cuando Sakura intentó quitarle el albornoz de las manos, lo tiró sobre la silla del tocador y se cruzó en el camino para que Sakura no pudiera alcanzarlo.

—¡Guau!

La exclamación de Tomoyo, que se había congelado alucinada bajo el umbral de la puerta, le hizo darse cuenta de que Chiharu no era la única testigo de su bochornosa ropa interior y que Shiefa ni siquiera se atrevía a mirar en su dirección.

«¡Tierra trágame!».

—Tengo que admitir que por un momento me habías asustado —dijo Chiharu quitándole los brazos con los que trataba de tapar los pezones, que sobresalían por encima de las medias copas del atrevido sujetador de encaje rosa suave—. Pensé que te habías puesto unas bragas tipo abuela y que por eso no querías que te viéramos. Esto está muchísimo mejor. —Chiharu sonrió y, para la vergüenza de Sakura, la repasó de forma descarada con la mirada, desde sus pezones hasta el escueto triángulo del tanga, cuyo encaje apenas ocultaba su intimidad, y la blonda de las medias de liga—. Tenía mis dudas cuando metí este conjunto en el lote de ropa interior que te envié, pero lo rellenas a la perfección, más que a la perfección, eres la mujer más sexy en ropa interior que he visto en mucho tiempo. Tus curvas hacen que resultes totalmente morbosa.

Si había pensado que su cara ya estaba caliente, ante las palabras de Chiharu la temperatura se elevó al punto de ebullición, aunque también la invadió una secreta satisfacción. Nunca nadie la había llamado sexy y mucho menos morbosa. Lo más parecido habían sido las expresiones de «¡Qué buena estás!» o «¡Joder, qué buen culo tienes!» de Terada o algún desconocido, o los aún menos elegantes «me pasaba el día mamándote las tetas», también de Terada. Siempre había odiado que su novio la hablara así. ¿Le diría esas mismas cosas a su tía? «Ya no estás con él, de modo que ¡olvídalo!».

—Dudo mucho que Shaoran sea capaz de resistirse a eso. Deberíamos sacarte una foto para enviársela por WhatsApp, así no hará ni el intento de mirar a otra mujer esta noche —sugirió Tomoyo con una risita, en la que inmediatamente cayó también Shiefa.

Sakura dudaba que el calor en su rostro pudiera subir aún más. «Si tú supieras…».

Se mordió los labios al pensar en los selfies y vídeos que se había tomado antes de que ellas llegaran. A pesar de no haberlo visto en todo el día, Shaoran no había dejado que ella olvidara que hoy era su compromiso y que ella le había prometido una noche inolvidable. Jamás había pasado una tarde tan excitada sin que el objeto de su deseo tuviera siquiera que acercarse a ella, aunque debía reconocer que gran parte de su estado estaba provocado por sus propios planes y la forma en que pensaba demostrarle al gran Shaoran Li que ella no era la única que podía perder el control sobre la situación.

—¿Podrían dejar de reírse a mi costa y en vez de ello poner manos a la obra? — preguntó Sakura tratando de recuperar la compostura y desviar la atención de las tres brujas a otros menesteres.

Tomoyo se dirigió a ella, obviamente dispuesta a ayudarla.

—¡No, esperen! Aún falta un pequeño detalle —avisó Chiharu con un brillo tan perverso que le hizo tragar saliva a Sakura.

Yendo a su bolso, Chiharu sacó una especie de tarro de crema de color negro. No fue hasta que la castaña se acercó y abrió la tapadera, que Sakura vio la esponjita. Para su sorpresa, la mujer volcó el bote y llenó la esponjita de polvos.

—Uhmmm… Gracias, pero creo que ya llevo suficiente maquillaje, no creo que sea bueno usar más —aseguró Sakura, cuya imaginación se fue llenando de mujeres de la corte de María Antonieta, con altísimas pelucas blancas y las caras craqueladas con la cuarta de polvos de talco que se habían echado.

Chiharu rio.

—Nada de eso. Con la ropa interior que llevas esto es un must.

«¿Qué tendrá que ver la ropa interior con polvos de talco?». Cuando Chiharu pasó la esponjita por uno de sus pezones, Sakura dio un brinco sobresaltado hacia atrás. Chiharu entornó los ojos.

—¿Qué haces? —¿Para qué demonios quería ella polvos de talcos en los pezones?

—No seas niña chica, no pienso violarte —se burló Chiharu.

—No quiero polvos ahí.

—Créeme, estos sí los quieres —afirmó Chiharu con una expresión cada vez más diabólica.

—No lo creo. —Sakura dio otro paso atrás.

¿Por qué había pensado la castaña que se había puesto un sujetador que mostraba sus pechos como si fueran una ofrenda de frutas? ¿A qué hombre le gustaba chupar unos pezones llenos de polvos de talco que le resecarían la boca y que además podrían ser hasta tóxicos?

—Dame tu mano —pidió Chiharu.

—¿Para qué? —Sakura no pudo evitar estudiarla de forma desconfiada.

¿Qué estaba tramando? Un repentino pensamiento hizo que una ola helada le recorriera la columna. Esos polvos no serían algún tipo de droga o alucinógeno con el que Chiharu pretendía que ella le hiciera perder la conciencia a Shaoran o manipularlo de alguna forma, ¿verdad? Chiharu estaba presente cuando le confesó a Tomoyo que necesitaba conseguir que Shaoran perdiera el control, pero nadie podía ser tan estúpido como para no darse cuenta de que había hablado en sentido figurado, no literal. ¿O sí?

—¡Ufff! ¿Quieres hacer el favor de confiar en mí por un momento? —suspiró Chiharu.

—Chiharu, yo…

—Deja de comportarte como una idiota, ¡dame la mano! —resopló Chiharu tomándola por el antebrazo antes de que Sakura pudiera escaparse. Girándole el brazo, la mujer golpeteó la esponjita varias veces contra la muñeca de Sakura—. Ahora, pruébalo —le ordenó empujándole el brazo hacia la boca.

«¿Pretende drogarme?». Sakura la miró horrorizada.

—¡Por el amor de Dios, ni que tratara de drogarte! ¡Lámete la muñeca de una vez!

«¿No es droga?». Sin perder de vista a Chiharu, Sakura acercó la muñeca a sus labios y la tanteó con cuidado con la punta de la lengua.

—Es dulce y… —Esta vez se chupó la piel un poco mejor—. Sabe como algodón de azúcar.

—¡Pues claro que sabe dulce! ¡Es azúcar glasé!

—¿Qué? —Sakura parpadeó.

—Pues claro, ¿qué pensabas que era?

La cara de Sakura comenzó a irradiar calor como una bombilla incandescente.

«¡Drogas!».

—¿Polvos de talco? —Sakura cruzó los dedos para que la mujer no se diera cuenta del leve temblor en su voz.

—¿Polvos de talco? —La expresión en el rostro de Chiharu pasó de una de incredulidad a una mueca de asco—. Queremos que Shaoran te vea como una mujer sexy y que desee devorarte viva, no que te levante en brazos y te cante una nana.

Un leve estremecimiento recorrió el vientre de Sakura ante la idea de que Shaoran fuera a devorarla fuera de sí, de forma experta y salvaje a la vez. «¡Deja de fantasear, Sakura Kinomoto!». Sakura intentó tragar saliva.

—Necesito agua.

Shiefa le ofreció la botellita que había sobre la mesita de noche con una sonrisa comprensiva.

—¿Podemos ahora dejar de perder el tiempo y acabar de convertirte en la diosa que todas queremos que seas esta noche? —preguntó Chiharu arqueando una ceja—. Me habría gustado estar en tu lugar y que Shaoran hoy se hubiera convertido en mío, pero, aunque no te lo creas, la segunda opción más placentera para alguien como yo, y creo que Tomoyo y Shiefa estarán de acuerdo conmigo, es ver cómo un hombre como él cae a los pies de una mujer de carne y hueso y que nosotras te hayamos ayudado a conseguirlo.

—Eso es cierto —coincidió Tomoyo—. Saber que una chica normal y corriente como tú y como yo es capaz de hacer que un ídolo femenino pierda los papeles por ella… —

La chica encogió los hombros con cara soñadora—. Ya sabes lo que pienso al respecto. Es como confirmar que las fantasías sí que pueden hacerse realidad y que no somos unas tontas por seguir soñando con ser las protagonistas de los libros que leemos.

Sakura inspiró con fuerza y asintió. Tomoyo sabía que el compromiso con Shaoran era por convenio y no por amor, estaba demasiado cercana a la familia como para haber tratado de ocultárselo, pero la chica no se dejaba desilusionar por eso.

«Tienes una oportunidad como ninguna otra mujer para seducirlo y enamorarlo. Puede que ocurra o puede que no, a lo mejor incluso descubres que no vale la pena o que prefieres a un sapo con verrugas antes que a él, pero hasta que la carroza vuelva a convertirse en calabaza, disfruta del viaje. Tienes un príncipe, un reino y los zapatos de cristal. Vive el cuento, ponte la tiara de princesa y, si a las doce la magia desaparece, cambia la historia hasta encontrar tu propio final feliz», le había aconsejado Tomoyo ante las dudas de Sakura con respecto a Shaoran y el contrato de matrimonio. «¿Meiling? ¿Y por qué ibas a preocuparte por Meiling? Tú eres la que va a casarse con él y compartir la vida de Li. Preocúpate de que te vea, de formar parte de su vida, de que no tenga tiempo ni ganas de mirar a otra mujer… y Meiling se evaporará por sí sola con el paso del tiempo», le había dicho la chica cuando Sakura le recordó que Shaoran estaba enamorado de otra. «Intenta perseguir tus sueños, Sakura. ¿Qué tienes que perder?».

Incapaz de alegar nada, Sakura dejó que Chiharu trazara un mapa prácticamente invisible sobre su cuerpo. Temerosa de que la mujer pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos, Sakura intentó no preguntarse si Shaoran aceptaría el reto de encontrar el sendero invisible que recorría sus pechos, parte de su vientre y ombligo, la parte baja de sus nalgas y…

«¡Oh, Dios!». Sakura miró horrorizada abajo cuando Chiharu deshizo los lazos que mantenían el diminuto tanga en su sitio.

—Es mejor hacer las cosas bien, ¿cierto? —A pesar de la inocencia de su tono, la expresión en los ojos de Chiharu no tenía nada de inocente cuando acercó la esponjita a su monte de venus y empolvó la delicada zona.

Sobre la tersa y depilada piel, la suave esponja se sentía casi como una caricia. Sakura se congeló ante la idea de que Chiharu pudiera estar haciéndolo a propósito.

Asustada, Sakura comprobó si las otras chicas se estaban dando cuenta de lo que pasaba.

Tomoyo se había acercado al armario y estaba quitándole la funda al vestido de noche, mientras que Shiefa recogía el maquillaje que había usado para guardarlo en su maletín.

Al devolver la atención a Chiharu, esta arqueó una ceja. Mantenía los labios fruncidos en un mohín divertido, como si la retara a escapar. Si no hubiera estado tan impactada, Sakura lo habría hecho, habría corrido al baño a encerrarse y se habría dejado caer contra los frios azulejos para aliviar su sofoco, pero se sentía incapaz de moverse y apartar la vista de la mujer arrodillada ante ella. ¿Había sido eso el reverso de los dedos de Chiharu? ¿Su aliento sobre sus pliegues? Antes de que pudiera descubrirlo, Chiharu soltó la esponjita y se dispuso a recolocarle el tanga y a anudar las cintas de satén que lo mantenían en su sitio, dejándole dos lazos perfectos a cada lado de sus caderas.

Chiharu se levantó y se inclinó hacia ella, apretando levemente sus generosos pechos contra los descubiertos de Sakura.

—Si alguna vez tu y Shaoran deciden… que necesitan ayuda para jugar… cuenta conmigo, será todo un placer —murmuró Chiharu en su oído, para girarse a cerrar el tarro de polvos y guardarlo en su bolso como si nada hubiera pasado.

—Es mejor que te pongamos el vestido desde abajo, ¿prefieres hacerlo de pie o sentarte en la cama? —preguntó Tomoyo acercándose con el vestido en mano.

Aún en estado de shock, Sakura tardó en reaccionar. ¿Cómo era posible que Tomoyo no se hubiera dado cuenta de lo que acababa de pasar? ¿O estaba fingiendo? «Está actuando de una forma demasiado natural como para estar fingiendo. ¡Oh, Dios! ¿Realmente acaba Chiharu de acariciarme y proponerme un trío con Shaoran? Porque eso es lo que me ha propuesto, ¿o no?».

—¿Te ocurre algo? —Tomoyo la estudió extrañada.

—No, no —soltó Sakura apresurada, sin atreverse a mirar en dirección a Chiharu.

Una vez que terminaron de ayudarla vestirse, Tomoyo se apartó de Sakura con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—¡Guau! Estás impresionante. Vas a hacer que el mundo tiemble a tus pies.

Sakura intentó devolverle la sonrisa. «Pues será de lo que estoy temblando yo».

—Tomoyo tiene razón. Sin duda serás la mujer más deseable de esta noche. Creo que es hora de llamar a Li —propuso Chiharu escrutándola con lentitud de arriba abajo.

—¡¿Para qué?! —A Sakura se le hizo un nudo en el estómago.

Chiharu no iría a proponerle realmente a Shaoran lo del trío, ¿verdad? ¿Qué haría ella si Shaoran estaba interesado en la propuesta de la castaña? Su vista cayó sobre el generoso escote de Chiharu. Jamás había vivido nada erótico con una mujer y lo más escandaloso que había hecho, en lo que a sexo se refería, era haberlo hecho con Terada a plena luz del día entre los pinares de la playa. Le atraía la idea de hacer cosas nuevas, cosas que rozaran lo prohibido, pero no sabía si estaba preparada para formar parte de un trío y, mucho menos, siendo ella la más inexperta de los tres.

—Shaoran nos ordenó que le avisáramos cuando estuvieras lista —explicó .

Sakura tragó saliva cuando Chiharu arqueó una ceja con expresión burlona.

—No esperaran que salga sin siquiera haberme visto en un espejo, ¿verdad? — Había intentado ser sarcástica, pero su voz le falló.

—¡Es verdad! —Tomoyo rio divertida—. Y aún te faltan los complementos —añadió con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

—Ve a llamar a Li. Yo me encargaré de los accesorios. ¿Shiefa, te importa quitar la sábana del espejo del armario? Allí podrá verse de cuerpo entero —dijo Chiharu dirigiéndose a la cama a coger el estuche que Tomoyo había traído de recepción—. ¡Espera! —exclamó cuando Shiefa estuvo a punto de tirar de la sábana—. Acércate al armario y cierra los ojos, Sakura.

—De acuerdo. —Sakura obedeció, obligándose a seguir respirando y a ignorar la presión en su pecho y estómago.

No sabía qué temía más, si el resultado de lo que le habían hecho o tener que reconocer ante sí misma que no daba para más. Ahora, mientras no se veía, con la sedosa tela del forro del vestido acariciándole la piel y haciéndola consciente de la ropa interior que llevaba, se sentía sexy y femenina. Le habría gustado poder prolongar esa sensación y sentirse como una diva sexual, aunque solo fuera en su propia imaginación, pero su lógica le decía que no podía perder más el tiempo y que necesitaba enfrentarse al resultado, aunque no le gustara.

—Mantén los ojos cerrados, voy a ponerte los pendientes primero.

Las manos frías de Chiharu le rozaron los lóbulos de las orejas y el cuello. No hubo nada de erótico en sus gestos y, sin embargo, Sakura tuvo que forzarse en no pensar cómo sería si Chiharu recorriera otras partes de su cuerpo con esos diestros dedos.

Un escalofrío recorrió su columna vertebral cuando los pechos de Chiharu se presionaron suavemente contra su espalda y su cálido aliento le rozó la oreja.

—¿Preparada? —preguntó la mujer en un tono que dejó a Sakura sin respiración.

Sakura abrió los ojos para encontrarse frente a frente con los de Chiharu observándola en el espejo—. ¿Te gusta lo que ves?

Apartando la vista, Sakura vio al fin a la mujer frente a ella. «¿Esa soy yo?». Abrió la boca alucinada, sin saber siquiera lo que decir. Jamás en su vida se había visto así, sexy, atractiva… ¡guapísima! No era solo que el vestido se amoldara a su cuerpo destacando sus curvas, o que el escote permitiera una generosa vista sobre sus redondeados senos; era todo el conjunto lo que la dejó fascinada. Shiefa no solo le había hecho un recogido artístico que le daba un toque elegante y sofisticado, sino que había creado una auténtica obra de arte con su maquillaje, realzando sus ojos y sus pómulos y convirtiendo sus labios en una verdadera tentación. Le vino a la mente uno de esos programas de YouTube en el que se veía el antes y el después de chicas normales, que acababan pareciendo top models tras una sesión de asesoramiento estético.

—¡Dios mío! Parece que voy a ir a una entrega de los Oscar.

—Mhm… Y aún falta esto. —Chiharu estiró el brazo por encima de su hombro y le mostró una cadena con un precioso colgante, balanceándolo delante de la nariz de Sakura.

Sakura frunció el ceño.

—No recuerdo esa cadena, y ahora que lo pienso… esos tampoco son los pendientes que habíamos elegido en tu tienda.

—¿No te gustan?

—¡Me encantan! —Sakura sonrió.

—Eso demuestra que Li tiene un excelente gusto para elegir joyas. —Chiharule guiñó un ojo a través del espejo.

—¿Shaoran?

—Sí. Cuando le presenté la factura, Li se percató de que solo había un par de pendientes y me preguntó por qué no había incluido más. Le conté sobre tu reticencia a comprar más y que accediste porque eran para la noche del compromiso. Cuando lo supo me preguntó sobre el color del vestido y qué tipo de piedras preciosas le podían ir bien.

—¡¿Piedras preciosas?! —Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron horrorizados.

—Oro blanco con esmeraldas y diamantes.

Cuando Chiharu dejó de mover la cadena, Sakura pudo estudiar en detalle la enorme esmeralda en forma de lágrima y los diminutos diamantes dispuestos en línea sobre el engarce de oro blanco.

—No puedo aceptarlo. Debe de ser carísimo.

—Estás a punto de convertirte en una de las mujeres más ricas de Norteamérica. Ve acostumbrándote a estos lujos.

—Pero… ¡Ah! —Sin saber si Chiharu lo había dejado caer a propósito o no, Sakura siguió paralizada cuando la mujer deslizó sus largos y fríos dedos dentro de su escote para recuperar el colgante.

—Él solo quiere lo mejor para ti. Disfrútalo —sugirió Chiharu de forma ambigua cuando sacó la cadena y dejó que el colgante se deslizara sobre los pechos de Sakura.

—¿Dijo algo sobre la factura? —preguntó Sakura, obligándose a seguir respirando mientras trataba de desviar la atención de Chiharu y la suya propia, de la sensualidad del momento.

—No, pero la firmó con la sonrisa de un hombre que sabe que ha hecho un buen negocio.

—¿Con una sonrisa? —Sakura frunció el ceño.

—Acabarás por aprender que Li, aunque no suele poner límites a los gastos, jamás firma una factura sin repasarla detalle por detalle.

—¿Y? —preguntó Sakura cuando Chiharu se calló como si eso lo explicara todo.

—Pues que yo también soy una mujer de negocios y sé que los hombres están más dispuestos a firmar una factura de ropa, si el final de la lista incluye ropa interior. Y, obviamente, suelo incluir la descripción justa con palabras como encaje, transparencia, cuero o terciopelo, para que ellos puedan formarse una imagen en su hambrienta mente.

—¡¿Qué?! —Sakura se giró hacia Chiharu—. Eso es una broma, ¡verdad!

Chiharu alzó ambas cejas.

—¿Y por qué crees que podría sonreír un hombre como Shaoran al firmar una factura de cinco cifras?

Una vez lista, Sakura se dirigió al despacho de su abuelo. Cuando entró, Shaoran estaba sentado tras el escritorio estudiando concentrado un montón de documentos. A pesar del ceño fruncido, estaba guapísimo con su esmoquin. Sakura suspiró. ¿Por cuánto tiempo sería un hombre como ese capaz de serle fiel a alguien como ella? ¿Seguiría siquiera interesada en ella después de esta noche?

—¿Hola?

Cuando Shaoran alzó la cabeza, su cara de incredulidad era para hacerle una foto para el recuerdo. Bajó los documentos y se echó atrás en el sillón.

—Vaya… —Sus ojos se oscurecieron al recorrerla lentamente con su mirada—. Gírate. Despacio —le indicó—. Estás… espectacular.

—¿Tú crees? —Con la excusa de mirarse, Sakura bajó la cabeza para ocultarle la sonrisa tonta que se le había quedado.

—Espectacular se queda corto, estás increíble.

—Gracias, eso viniendo del playboy más cotizado de Nueva York es todo un halago.

Shaoran puso una mueca.

—Esta noche es nuestro compromiso, ¿podríamos olvidarnos por un rato de mi fama?

—Eh… Sí, claro… Lo siento. No sabía que te molestara que te llamen playboy.

Shaoran se levantó del sillón.

—No es algo que me quite el sueño, pero tampoco me agrada. No tendría sentido negar que tengo un currículum excesivamente largo en lo que a mujeres se refiere, pero playboy siempre me ha sonado más como si yo fuera un juguete en manos de las mujeres —explicó acercándose a ella.

—¿Eso no sería más bien un toy-boy? —preguntó Sakura incómoda cuando él le tomó la mano para acercarla a sus labios.

—¿Qué diferencia hay si en ambos casos es la mujer la que te utiliza para conseguir placer o sus propios objetivos?

—¿Es así como lo ves? —preguntó Sakura, sorprendida por el peculiar punto de vista.

—¿Tú no?

—Bueno… —Un estremecimiento la recorrió, cuando Shaoran le giró la mano y besó su muñeca—. Siempre pensé que era al revés, que era el playboy el que convertía a la mujer en su juguete.

—Quizás. —El ámbar de los ojos de Shaoran se oscureció—. ¿Y tú? ¿Prefieres ser el juguete o quién juega con él?

—No creo que supiera cómo convertir a nadie en mi juguete —confesó Sakura.

Antes de que pudiera siquiera parpadear, se encontró de cara a la pared, con Shaoran pegado a su espalda. Tomándole ambas manos, Shaoran le alzó los brazos y le colocó las palmas contra la fría pared. Ella apenas consiguió reprimir un gemido cuando los labios masculinos tocaron su nuca y comenzaron a descender, trazando su columna vertebral por el tramo de espalda descubierta.

—¿Estás segura de que no sabes jugar? —preguntó Shaoran ronco tras volver a subir.

—N-no.

—Sabes a algodón de azúcar —la acusó en un murmullo, mientras le mordisqueaba el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Chi... Chiharu.

—Mhm… ¿Y esto? —Shaoran le enseñó la pantalla de su móvil, pasando imagen a imagen las fotos que ella le había enviado por WhatsApp a lo largo de la tarde con las diferentes piezas de ropa interior extendidas sobre la cama—. ¿Enseñarme qué ibas a ponerte hoy para mí, tentándome, excitándome, pero sin dejarme saber cómo te quedan puestos? ¿No te parece jugar conmigo?

Sakura abrió la boca para protestar, pero la cerró de nuevo cuando se dio cuenta de que él llevaba la razón.

—Me pediste que te diera una noche inolvidable. Pensé que era esto lo que querías.

—No me quejo.

—Acabas de quejarte de que no te gustaba ser un juguete, ¿vas a negarlo?.

—Hay una diferencia entre que alguien te use para sus propios fines y su propio placer a que alguien juegue contigo buscando el placer de ambos.

—Pero…

—Si no te fías de mí, deberías fiarte de lo que te dice mi cuerpo —sugirió Shaoran apretándose contra sus nalgas y dejándola sentir la firmeza de su deseo.

Cuando la mordisqueó en el hueco del cuello, Sakura fue incapaz de acallar su jadeo.

—¿Y entonces? —indagó Sakura sin aliento.

Shaoran la giró hacia él y bajó la cabeza como si quisiera besarla, pero se refrenó en el último segundo dejándola llena de anhelo para que terminara lo que había empezado.

—Entonces saldremos. Mostraremos nuestra mejor y más inocente sonrisa en público, para que nadie se percate de dónde están realmente nuestros pensamientos, y jugaremos. Jugaremos todo lo que podamos, todo lo que te atrevas mientras estemos ante los demás, pero sabiendo ambos que cuando acabe esta noche, cuando estemos a solas, todo lo que escondes bajo ese vestido será mío, y que te besaré hasta que tus labios estén hinchados, tu carmín se haya corrido y me ruegues que nos dejemos de jueguecitos de una vez.

De camino al ascensor, con las palabras de Shaoran aún en mente, Sakura no pudo evitar sentir el cosquilleo de la anticipación. La mano de Shaoran en su espalda descubierta la quemaba y la hacía desear quedarse en el hotel con él, en vez de perder el tiempo asistiendo a una cena de la que lo único que esperaba era que terminara pronto.

«¡Oh, no, Kero!». Cuando una mancha oscura se dirigió corriendo hacia ellos a través del pasillo, Sakura se preparó mentalmente para el desastre. Esperaba que no se lanzara sobre ella como había hecho otras veces y le destrozara el vestido con sus torpes zarpas. Intentó agacharse todo lo que pudo para cogerlo antes de que eso ocurriera, pero la falda no daba mucho margen para ello.

—¡Kero, no! —venía gritando Tomoyo tras él con la misma expresión de horror en el rostro que la mostrada por Sakura

Sakura se preparó para el impacto: «Tres, dos, uno… ¡¿Qué…?!».

—¡¿Qué demonios…?! —Shaoran parecía tan alucinado como ella.

Sakura se incorporó y contempló boquiabierta cómo Kerberos zarandeaba con furiosos gruñidos del pantalón de Shaoran.

—¡Kero, no! —repitió Tomoyo cuando llegó sin aire a su lado.

—¡Tomoyo, quítame a este bicho de encima antes de que me vea obligado a darle una patada! —pidió Shaoran con el ceño fruncido mientras observaba al animal enloquecido a sus pies.

Con solo ver los ojos llenos de miedo de Tomoyo, Sakura supo que era a ella a quién le tocaba la tarea de despegarlo de Shaoran. La cuestión era saber cómo hacerlo sin tener que agacharse y sin arriesgarse a partirse los tacones de aguja dando un pisotón fuerte en el suelo.

—¡Tú, chucho, para ya! —ordenó Sakura alzando la voz lo menos posible para no parecer una verdulera. Sin soltar el pantalón, ni dejar de gruñir, Kero la miró—. ¡Suelta el pantalón!

La risa de Chiharu inundó el pasillo cuando se acercó acompañada de Shiefa.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya. ¿Tienes competencia, Li? Parece que tu contrincante no está dispuesto a compartir a Sakura contigo —se burló Chiharu al pulsar el botón del ascensor.

—En ese caso ya somos dos —gruñó Shaoran.

—Mmm… Es una verdadera lástima. —Chiharu puso un mohín.

«¡Oh, Dios! Dime que no será capaz de insinuar el trío aquí delante de todo el mundo. Por favor que no lo haga, por favor, por favor… ¿Cómo demonios puedo desviar la atención para que se calle?». Sakura sintió un sudor frío cubriéndole la espalda.

—¡Kerberos, basta ya! —ordenó Sakura tratando de ganar tiempo.

Kero soltó su presa con un gemido lastimero.

—Exótica, sexy, inteligente… con dones para dominar a los hombres... No sé si darte las felicidades o aconsejarte que tengas cuidado, Li. Tu prometida será objeto de deseo de más de uno —dijo Chiharu con un guiño, justo antes de que la puerta del ascensor se cerrara.

Antes de que Shaoran, Tomoyo o Sakura pudieran reaccionar, Kero se acercó a la puerta cerrada del ascensor y levantó la pata, para luego irse tan campante por la dirección por la que vino. Los tres se quedaron mirando el charco delante del ascensor.

—Yo… eh… voy a ir por algo para limpiarlo —dijo Tomoyo, obviamente deseando escaparse de la extraña situación.

Shaoran se pasó las manos por los ojos.

—Dime que ese bicho no vivirá con nosotros.

—Fuiste tú quién me castigó a quedarme con él —protestó Sakura.

—A partir de esta noche, los castigos serán muy, muy diferentes —prometió Shaoran con un tono peligroso.

—También dijiste que no me… que no… que hasta la boda… eh… —Sakura no sabía qué le temblaba más, si la voz o las piernas ante la idea de en qué podían consistir los castigos.

Shaoran se inclinó hacia su oído.

—No necesito follarte para hacer que me ruegues clemencia… o más. —Shaoran la besó con delicadeza—. Ni tampoco para hacer que esta noche sea inolvidable… o para sonsacarte qué significó todo eso de Chiharu.

A Sakura le empezó a latir el corazón desbocado y un millón de imágenes se cruzó por su cabeza mientras se hacía una idea de lo que podría ser "el castigo".

o0o0o0o0o0o

 **Qué les ha parecido?... Mmm... se viene lo mejor en el que viene!! Gracias por la paciencia...** **Con respecto a Bonita pido disculpas tmb por esa... Cuando pueda la subo porque el capítulo lo tengo... debo corregir algunas cositas nada más...** **Nos estanls leyendo chavos/as... n.n**


	19. Capítulo 19

**Hola...** **acá está la otra parte... ;)**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Capítulo 19

En la puerta del hotel les esperaba un Mercedes con chófer. Consciente de los reporteros que tomaban fotos a cierta distancia, Sakura esperó a que Shaoran se subiera por el otro lado y cerrara la puerta.

—¿No viene nadie con nosotros? —preguntó Sakura insegura.

—Se han adelantado para esperarnos en el restaurante. —Shaoran la ojeó de lado mientras se ponía el cinturón de seguridad—. ¿Vas a contarme ahora lo que te ocurre?

—Nada, ya te dije que no me pasa nada —contestó Sakura mirando a la nuca del chófer.

Shaoran tomó un mando y encendió la pequeña pantalla colocada en el respaldo delantero. Escogió un canal de música subiéndole el volumen y, girándose hacia ella, se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Es por eso que no te atreves a mirarme y que estuviste a punto de esconderte detrás de mí cuando nos cruzamos con Chiharu? Escucha, no sé lo que ella te ha contado, pero solo fue algo pasajero, estuve un par de veces con ella y nunca hemos vuelto a repetirlo.

—No, no tiene nada que ver con eso, bueno, al menos no de forma directa.

—O sea que sí hay algo —la acusó Shaoran arqueando una ceja.

Sakura entornó los ojos.

—Bueno, sí. Algo que me ha pasado con ella y que me ha dicho, pero de lo que no quiero hablar contigo.

—¿Me estás diciendo que nuestro matrimonio será uno de esos en el que cada cual se guarda los secretos para sí mismo y nunca compartiremos nada? —El tono de Shaoran estuvo lleno de sarcasmo, pero a Sakura no se le escapó la expresión de decepción que pasó por sus ojos.

—¡No! Sí. Bueno, no lo sé. No quiero que sea así, pero… — _«¡Dios!, ¿por qué tiene que ser todo tan difícil?»_.

—¿Y por qué no intentas dar un primer paso y me cuentas qué te ha pasado con ella? —la retó Shaoran.

—Es demasiado vergonzoso, puestos a elegir prefiero contarte lo que me propuso. —Sakura le echó una ojeada al chófer para comprobar si estaba pendiente de su conversación.

—De acuerdo, qué es eso que te propuso que te tiene tan preocupada. ¿Y bien? — insistió Shaoran cuando ella no respondió.

—¡No sé cómo contártelo! —siseó Sakura furiosa consigo misma y demasiado preocupada con el chófer como para atreverse a hablarlo así, sin más.

—¿Directo y sin florituras? Simplemente suéltalo, no creo que vayas a asustarme.

—¿Asustarte? Lo que temo es que te guste y que quieras aceptar. —Inspiró profundamente antes de bajar su tono de voz todo lo que pudo—. Me propuso hacer un trío contigo.

 _«Ok, ya está dicho»_. Sakura lo estudió para ver su reacción, pero el rostro masculino no delataba ni la más mínima emoción o sorpresa. Si hubieran estado en una partida de póker, Sakura habría perdido sin remedio. Nada en su expresión permitía saber qué pasaba por su cabeza.

—¿Y crees que porque tengo fama de mujeriego acepto todo lo que me propongan y lo que tenga que ver con sexo?

—No, no es eso exactamente. —Sakura se mordió los labios.

—¿Entonces?

—No lo sé. No era tanto por ti como por mí. No es que a priori tenga nada en contra para experimentar con cosas nuevas. Mucha gente lo hace, cada vez más, pero no sé si estoy preparada para un trío con otra mujer ahora mismo. Ni siquiera me he acostado aún contigo, bueno, no en el sentido pleno de la palabra —añadió cuando se dio cuenta de que no era cierto que no hubiera pasado nada con él.

Una expresión de sorpresa rompió la máscara impasible de Shaoran.

—¿Llegaste a considerar su oferta?

—Sí. No, no exactamente. —Sakura toqueteó nerviosa la suave esmeralda que colgaba

de su cuello—. ¿Tú no lo habrías hecho?

—¿Qué se te pasó por la cabeza cuando te lo preguntó? —la interrogó Shaoran ignorando la pregunta.

—Dijiste dar el primer paso, ya lo he dado. —Sakura se cruzó de brazos y lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Tengo curiosidad. —Los ojos ámbar cayeron sobre su escote, oscureciéndose y volviéndose oro y miel fundido.

Al seguir su mirada, Sakura se dio cuenta que sus senos se habían alzado con la postura y se apretaban el uno contra el otro como si lucharan por ver cuál de los dos sería el primero en escaparse del vestido—. Si te pruebo aquí… —Shaoran trazó la curvatura de sus senos con el reverso de sus dedos—, ¿también sabrás a algodón de azúcar?

Sakura intentó permanecer impasible ante la caricia, pero la piel de gallina la traicionó.

—¿Y si te dijera que sí? —preguntó en un susurro después de echar otro vistazo al chófer.

Una peligrosa sonrisa curvó los labios de Shaoran.

—Entonces tendría que comprobarlo —murmuró Shaoran, justo antes de bajar la cabeza para demostrarle cómo pensaba hacerlo.

Sakura detuvo la respiración cuando los firmes labios entraron en contacto con la sensible piel de sus pechos. Shaoran no se conformó con una degustación superficial. Su boca se abrió más grande para abarcar más espacio, su lengua exploró el terreno acercándose peligrosamente al filo del vestido, e incluso más allá, aventurándose por debajo de la tela hasta encontrar el erecto pezón. Con un murmullo de placer, Shaoran lo

chupó. Con las uñas clavadas en sus musculosos hombros, Sakura no supo si sacarse el pecho entero del vestido para que él pudiera atenderlo con total libertad, o tirarle del sedoso cabello para alejarlo de ella.

—¡Shaoran! —Sakura recordó escandalizada que no estaban a solas.

Con la mirada fija en la carretera, el chófer parecía no estar prestándoles atención.

Shaoran alzó la cabeza con los labios casi tan brillantes como sus ojos.

—¿Qué?

—¡El chófer!

Shaoran bajó la cabeza de nuevo, le dio un último chupetón al pezón y le colocó bien el vestido antes de incorporarse.

—Hay algo que me intriga —dijo Shaoran como si no hubiera pasado nada.

—¿El qué? —Sakura lo estudió malhumorada. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiera pasar de un estado apasionado a otro de frío hombre de negocios en cuestión de segundos?

¡Dios! ¡El deseo aún reverberaba dentro de su bajo vientre!

—Antes, cuando te besé la nuca y la espalda… tenías ese sabor dulce en tu piel.

¿Cómo conseguiste llegar a tu espalda? Suena bastante complicado si te lo echaste tu sola.

—Chiharu.

—¿Chiharu?

—Sí, ella me embadurnó en azúcar glasé.

—¿Desnuda?

—En… —Sakura dudó al recordar cómo la mujer le había abierto los lazos del tanguita. No, esa parte definitivamente no se la iba a contar—, ropa interior.

Shaoran se reubicó en su asiento y la miró con una lenta sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

—Ahora sí que quiero saber qué fue lo que hizo para que te avergüences de contármelo.

—Yo ya he cumplido con mi parte del trato.

Shaoran se inclinó hacia ella.

—Cuéntamelo —le murmuró seductor al oído. Sakura tragó saliva cuando sintió cómo le levantaba el vestido hasta la altura de la rodilla y deslizaba la mano con suavidad por su muslo, hasta llegar a la blonda de la media de liga—. Cuéntamelo — insistió Shaoran.

—Shaoran, no estamos solos. —La voz de Sakura salió apenas en un suspiro cuando los dedos masculinos llegaron a la delicada piel del interior de sus muslos.

—Mi curiosidad o mis deseos. Tú eliges.

—¡Shaoran, para! —murmuró Sakura nerviosa cuando sus dedos se acercaron peligrosamente al final de sus muslos.

—Oblígame a parar.

Sakura le tomó la muñeca, pero fue incapaz de detenerle cuando los exigentes dedos encontraron el camino por debajo del encaje y se perdieron entre la humedad acumulada entre sus pliegues.

—¡Shaoran! —Más que una protesta, esta vez sonó como un ruego.

—Cuéntame lo que pasó con Chiharu.

—Usó una esponjita de terciopelo para esparcir azúcar glasé por mi cuerpo.

—¿Por dónde? —Los dedos de Shaoran no dejaron de explorar mientras las uñas de ella se clavaban en la carne de su muñeca, pero no lo paraban. Aunque hubiera querido, Sakura no habría sido capaz de expresar un pensamiento coherente cuando el pulgar encontró su clítoris y dos dedos la penetraron al mismo tiempo—. Ya sabemos que tus oídos, cuello y nuca están dulces. ¿Por dónde más pasó esa esponjita?

—¿Espalda? —Sakura quería algo para morder, para poder ahogar los gemidos que amenazaban con salir con el tranquilo y certero movimiento de los expertos dedos.

—¿Dónde más, cielo?

—Más abajo.

—¿El trasero?

Sakura asintió.

—¡Sííí! —jadeó Sakura, aferrándose a los musculosos hombros cuando Shaoran apartó decidido el encaje.

Shaoran no dudó en reclamar los derechos sobre el nuevo territorio, lanzándose a su conquista hasta que Sakura alzó las caderas para salir en su busca y abrirse a él.

—¿Y dónde más? —preguntó Shaoran marcando un lento pero certero ritmo entre sus pliegues—. ¿Tus pechos? —Esperó a que ella asintiera para hacerle la siguiente pregunta—. ¿Dónde más?

—Vientre.

—Mhm… ¿y bajó más abajo?

—Sí. —Sakura se sentía incapaz de pensar con el placer arremolinándose en su vientre, tensando sus músculos. _«Va a conseguir que me corra, estoy tan, tan cerca»_.

—¿Aquí?

Sakura quiso chillarle que no parara cuando él sacó los dedos para acariciarle el monte de Venus, pero sabía que existía alguna razón por la que no debía hacerlo.

—Sí —afirmó Sakura, aunque ni ella misma se escuchó apenas.

—¿Y te gustó?

Sakura recordó las manos frías de Chiharu, el roce apenas perceptible de los largos y tersos dedos, el tacto tan diferente de los cálidos y algo ásperos de Shaoran. En su mente se entremezclaron las dos sensaciones y su fantasía le mostró las manos de ambos tocándola, acariciándola, perdiéndose entre sus rincones más ocultos… El placer escaló hasta hacerse casi inaguantable, concentrándose en su vientre, formando un nudo… _«¡Oh, Dios, voy a correrme!»_. Sakura abrió los muslos preparándose para la

explosión final. Asintió cuando oyó la profunda voz de Shaoran al lado de su oído, acariciándola con su aliento.

—¿Te gustó, Sakura?

 _«¿Qué importa eso ahora? Sí. ¡Sí me gustó!»_.

Asintió al mismo tiempo que sus músculos internos se tensaron. _«¡Ssss…! ¡¿Qué?!»_.

Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron de golpe cuando la tela de su vestido cayó por sus rodillas y Shaoran volvió a su asiento reclinándose en su respaldo y sacando un pañuelo para secarse los dedos.

—Estamos llegando —la informó como si no acabara de ocurrir nada, como si no la hubiera lanzado hacia las estrellas y justo cuando estuvo a punto de tocarlas la hubiera traído de golpe de regreso a la tierra.

 _«¡Mierda! ¿Cómo me he dejado manipular de esa forma?»_. Horrorizada, Sakura observó a los paparazzi que esperaban a las puertas del restaurante y preparaban sus cámaras a medida que el coche recorría los últimos metros cada vez más despacio. _«¡Y ni siquiera me he acordado del chófer!»_. Asustada comprobó que el hombre seguía mirando hacia delante.

—Olvídate de él. No estaría trabajando para mí si no confiara en su discreción —le dijo Shaoran antes de apagar el canal de música y dejar el coche en un tenso silencio.

Sakura movió la cabeza. No era el momento de discutir sobre eso. Ya era demasiado tarde. Lo que necesitaba ahora era un espejo. Algo que le permitiera arreglar todo el desastre y no la hiciera salir ante la prensa como recién salida de la cama, o lo que era aún peor: como una prostituta que acababa de satisfacer a un cliente en el coche. ¡Dios, no quería ni imaginarse los titulares mañana por la mañana!

—Sakura.

—Si, si, no importa. —Sakura se aseguró que los tirantes del vestido estuvieran en su sitio y el pezón guardado bajo la tela.

—Sakura.

—Sí, sí, ya me he enterado.

 _«La falda también está bien»_. Sakura respiró aliviada cuando comprobó que no había

arrugas, ni manchas de humedad. _«¡Oh, Dios! ¿Y si tengo alguna mancha de humedad en la parte trasera? Tal y como me siento los muslos… Demasiado tarde»_. Solo podía rezar porque cualquier posible mancha se disimulara con la capa de encaje negro del vestido.

—Sakura. Para y mírame.

 _«¿Dónde hay algo donde pueda mirarme? Tengo que ponerme bien el pelo»_. El coche paró de forma definitiva y Shaoran se quitó el cinturón de seguridad. _«No estoy preparada. No puedo salir. No así»_. Un nudo se formó en su estómago y sus dedos temblaban tanto que no atinaba ni a abrir el botón a presión de su bolso.

—Señor Li. Abro la puerta o prefiere que me espere.

—Sal, Mason. Yo te aviso —le indicó Shaoran al chófer que por primera vez lo miraba a través del espejo. En cuanto el hombre cerró la puerta tras él, Shaoran tomó a Sakura por las muñecas y la obligó a mirarlo—. ¡Para! Estás preciosa, Sakura. Tienes los ojos brillantes, como los tendría cualquier novia que estuviera feliz con el compromiso que está a punto de celebrar, tu maquillaje está perfecto, no hay ni un solo pelo fuera de su sitio, estás espectacular con ese vestido y nadie, absolutamente nadie, podrá adivinar lo que acaba de pasar a menos que tú dejes que lo noten.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo.

Shaoran puso una mueca y le llevó la mano a su regazo.

—¡Oh! —Sakura retiró la mano sobresaltada en cuanto sus dedos lo rozaron. _«¡Está duro!»_.

—Estoy a punto de enfrentarme a una legión de paparazzi estando excitado. ¿Te sigue pareciendo que será fácil para mí? —Los dos se miraron fijamente hasta que de repente rompieron a reír y parte de la tensión desapareció del cuerpo de Sakura —.Ahora en serio. Eres una mujer sexy y atractiva, que estoy orgulloso de llevar de mi brazo y presentarla como mi prometida. Lo único que necesito ahora es que sonrías y te muestres feliz. Yo me encargaré del resto.

Shaoran esperó a que ella asintiera antes de colocarse bien la chaqueta y dar dos golpes en la ventana del coche. Antes de salir la miró una última vez por encima del hombro.

—Tampoco estaría mal que sacaras algo de pecho. —Sonrió travieso cuando ella

frunció el ceño—. De esa forma, todos mirarán tu escote y no se darán cuenta del efecto que causas en mí.

—¡Idiota! —Sakura le propinó un leve golpe con su bolso de mano, pero no pudo más que reírse cuando él le hizo un guiño.

—Tú sonríe y brilla, yo me encargaré de todo lo demás.

Para cuando Shaoran rodeó el coche y le abrió la puerta ofreciéndole la mano, Sakura seguía sonriendo. Los flashes de cámaras la dejaron prácticamente ciega, pero el fuerte brazo de Shaoran a su espalda la guió con seguridad hasta los escalones del famoso restaurante mientras se dedicaba a saludar a los periodistas

conocidos y soltaba alguna broma aquí y allá, que por las carcajadas parecían hacer las

delicias de los asistentes. Todo fue tan rápido y confuso que Sakura pudo hacer poco más que sonreír como le había indicado Shaoran y tener cuidado de no caerse un batacazo ante la prensa de medio país.

No fue hasta que la puerta del restaurante se cerró tras ellos y una agradable música de fondo sustituyó los disparos de las cámaras, que Sakura comenzó a volverse consciente de qué era la aterciopelada cinta que le hacía cosquillas en la parte interior de la rodilla.

—¡Oh, Dios!

—¿Qué ocurre? —Shaoran la miró preocupado cuando ella se frenó en seco.

Sakura abrió y cerró la boca como un besugo que se ahoga. _«¡No puede ser! ¡No aquí! ¡No ahora delante de todo el mundo!¡Dios! ¿Qué hago?»._

—Sakura, ¿qué te pasa? Te has puesto pálida y estás temblando como una hoja. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Estás mareada? Ven, vamos al sofá que hay ahí antes de que te desmayes.

—¡No! —Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron horrorizados cuando Shaoran intentó llevarla con él.

—Entonces dime qué ocurre. —Las palabras apenas murmuradas de Shaoran la hicieron darse cuenta que habían comenzado a llamar la atención y que, además de los fotógrafos al otro lado de la puerta, ahora había varios clientes y el personal del restaurante observándola con atención.

—Señor, ¿necesita ayuda con algo? —les preguntó un metre acercándose a ellos con urgencia.

—Gracias, Rogelio, solo es un ligero mareo. Ahora mismo pasaremos.

—Por supuesto, señor Li . Si necesita cualquier cosa, por favor no dude en hacérnoslo saber —aseguró el metre, aunque se mostró reticente a irse sin más, como si sospechara que algo desagradable estaba a punto de ocurrir en su restaurante.

 _«¡Si él supiera!»._

—Gracias, Rogelio.

Sakura tragó saliva cuando los ojos ámbar de Shaoran se posaron expectantes sobre ella.

—Tengo un problema —confesó Sakura en cuanto el metre se alejó. Shaoran esperó en silencio—. Cuando me… eh… tocaste en el coche… —Sakura bajó la voz tanto que

Shaoran tuvo que agacharse para oírla—, se ha deshecho el lazo y… uhmm… se está resbalando.

El rostro de Shaoran reflejó su confusión.

—¿Y?

—¡Que se me está cayendo el tanga! —masculló Sakura entre dientes.

Una señora mayor que pasaba a su lado instó a su marido a aligerar el paso con un escandalizado cuchicheo. _«¡Genial, al final va a terminar por enterarse todo el mundo incluso antes de saber qué tipo de ropa interior llevo!»_. Sakura escaneó nerviosa su entorno, pero la única que parecía haberla oído era la pobre anciana.

En los ojos de Shaoran apareció una repentina chispa de diversión y la comisura de sus labios comenzó a tembliquear.

—¿Esos lazos que vi en la foto que enviaste por WhatsApp eran lazos de verdad?

¿No simple decoración? ¿Sirven para abrir el tanga por ahí?

—Como se te ocurra reírte te estrangulo —gruñó Sakura enfadada ante su reacción.

¡Aquí estaba ella a punto de hacer el ridículo más espantoso por haberlo querido sorprender, y él no sabía hacer otra cosa que reírse de ella!

—No me estoy riendo. ¿Crees que podrás llegar a los servicios?

—¿Crees que estaría atacada de los nervios si creyera que puedo llegar? —Sakura lo fulminó con la mirada cuando los labios de Shaoran se estiraron en una sonrisa perversa—. ¿De verdad te resulta divertido que me convierta en la comidilla de la prensa amarilla por perder mis bragas en público?

—No. En absoluto, pero me encanta el reto de deshacernos de tu ropa interior en público y que solo tú y yo sepamos que estás desnuda para mí. —Los ojos de Shaoran se oscurecieron a medida que bajó la cabeza hacia ella.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo puedes…?

Los labios de Shaoran la tomaron por asalto, acallando su protesta y sus pensamientos.

La áspera mano masculina se deslizó por la piel desnuda de su espalda, compitiendo con la suave seducción de su lengua. Sakura se sentía femenina y vulnerable en los brazos decididos de Shaoran, y deseada, definitivamente, deseada. Aún a sabiendas que no debería entregarse a él ante tantos testigos, Sakura no pudo evitar dejarse llevar. Si él, que tan acostumbrado estaba a ese entorno, la besaba así, tan lleno de pasión y sin importarle que los estuvieran observando, ¿no podía haber nada malo en dejar que lo hiciera? ¿O sí?

La respiración de Sakura se detuvo cuando los dedos masculinos se introdujeron bajo el borde de la tela para recorrer su piel hasta sus caderas. Shaoran no le permitió detener el beso, ni tampoco se lo consintió cuando sus dedos llegaron hasta el lazo que quedaba y tiró de él deshaciéndolo. El grito sobresaltado de Sakura se ahogó en la boca de de Shaoran. Atemorizada, Sakura fue incapaz de decir nada cuando Shaoran finalmente separó sus labios de los de ella y la miró con un oscuro brillo.

—Que conste que te ayudaré solo si me prometes que luego te lo volverás a poner para mí.

—¿Qué? —Sakura parpadeó confundida.

—Prométemelo.

—Yo… sí. —Sakura no sabía qué era lo que le estaba prometiendo exactamente, pero bajo esa intensa mirada habría prometido cualquier cosa.

—La cena será toda una tortura sabiendo que lo mejor me esperará para el postre.—Sonrió.

—Shaoran…

La mano de Shaoran ascendió hasta permanecer con solo algunos dedos ocultos bajo la tela del vestido.

—Nos están esperando. —Shaoran con la barbilla a una mesa ubicada al fondo del restaurante, en la que Ieran y el abuelo los observaban con rostros preocupados—. Tengo el lazo. Cuando lleguemos a la mesa intenta hacer que caiga al suelo antes de sentarte, yo me encargaré de recogerlo —le indicó Shaoran guiándola hasta el metre que los estaba esperando.

—Si me permite guiarles, señor Li.

El calor en sus mejillas fue creciendo a medida que avanzaron entre las curiosas miradas de los comensales. Era imposible no ser consciente de cómo el tanga se deslizaba entre sus muslos. ¿Qué pasaría si su plan no funcionaba? Para su alivio, Shaoran cumplió su promesa y consiguió mantener la mano en su espalda, sujetando el lazo de forma disimulada, incluso en los momentos en que tenían que cederle el paso a alguien.

Iera, el abuelo y el resto de la familia los esperaban en una gran mesa redonda al

fondo del elegante comedor. Aunque sus rostros ahora reflejaban alivio, la preocupación en sus ojos no desapareció del todo. El abuelo se levantó de un salto incluso antes de que llegaran hasta ellos.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó el anciano alterado.

—¡Papá! No hables tan alto, no es necesario que se entere todo el restaurante —lo amonestó Ieran, acercándose a Sakura para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—No pasó nada del otro mundo. Es la primera vez que Sakura se enfrenta a una aparición pública y la verdad es que la legión de paparazzi que había hoy esperándonos me impresionó incluso a mí —explicó Shaoran con tranquilidad,

consiguiendo mantener la mano en la espalda de Sakura con absoluta naturalidad, incluso cuando sus tías Femei y Faren se acercaron a darles un abrazo.

—Sí, sí, eso es cierto —afirmó el abuelo visiblemente satisfecho con la explicación

de Shaoran.

La única que no se levantó de su silla y que tampoco perdió el brillo sospechoso en sus ojos y la sonrisa picarona fue Futtie.

o0o0o0o

 **Bueno... no me maten!!! Quise dejarlas/os con bastaante anticipación porque vale la pena!! Menos mal que no existe más la gillotina sino se harían un festín con mi cabeza!!! jeje x.X** **Mañana sin falta actualizo... sino ya saben, incumplimiento de palabra, capítulo largo o doble :) así que no sé si quieren que incumpla o cumpla mi palabra... ;) Espero sus comentarios...** **Nos leemos en el sgnte capítulo...**


	20. Capítulo 20

**Hola... Cómo han estado? Espero que bien... Espero no me maten y le hagan una nota al encargado de la guillotina y se hagan un súper festín con mi cabeza! Tengo una explicación para hacer la cosa ruin que he hecho!!!**

 **Y es dejarlos/as con las ganas e intrigas de lo que puede llegar a pasar!!! No se enojen si?** Espero se queden con los ojos así 0.0

 **Por eso hoy _capítulo largo o doble!!!_**

 **Como bien sabrán es una adaptacion de** _Noa Xireau Playboy por contrato_... **Los personajes no son míos, son de las CLAMP... Yo solo soy un alma perversa que los utiliza a su antojo!!! jeje...**

 **Sin nada más que decir... ahí vamossss...**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Capítulo 20

Sakura respiró aliviada cuando constató que los asientos que les habían asignado los dejarían de espalda a la pared y casi fuera de la vista de la gente.

En el mismo instante en que Sakura se colocó delante de su silla para sentarse, Shaoran soltó el lazo y apartó la mano. Un escalofrío la recorrió preparándola para lo peor. Dio un suspiro aliviado cuando justo a tiempo consiguió cerrar las piernas y atrapar el escueto trozo de encaje entre sus rodillas.

—¿Te ocurre algo? Tienes cara de haberte llevado un susto —preguntó Futtie estudiándola con la cabeza ladeada.

Con las cintas haciéndole cosquillas en los tobillos y las rodillas apretadas como si le fuera la vida en ello, Sakura trató de sonreír.

—No… No… nada. — _«Nada aparte de que estoy a punto de armar un escándalo monumental perdiendo mis bragas en uno de los restaurantes más exclusivos de Nueva York»_.

Por la expresión incrédula de Futtie, quedaba claro que diera la excusa que diera no se la iba a creer, de modo que Sakura optó por concentrarse en no parecer una geisha estreñida mientras trataba de sentarse sin dejar escapar el tanga.

—¿Todo bien? —preguntó Shaoran inclinándose sobre su hombro mientras le ayudaba a acercar la silla a la mesa.

—Sí, sí, claro. Gracias.

Shaoran se sentó a su lado mientras todo el mundo volvía a tomar asiento. A Sakura le habría encantado tener el valor de agarrar el tanga de encaje y estampárselo encima del plato para borrarle la descarada sonrisa de un plumazo, o un bragazo para la ocasión.

Habría sido una opción mucho mejor que tener que estar apretando las rodillas hasta temblar del esfuerzo, mientras la dichosa tela seguía deslizándose sin remedio hacia su perdición. Estaba apretando tanto que lo más seguro es que estuvieran cayendo goterones al suelo de tanto como estaba exprimiendo la húmeda tela.

—Puedo servirles algo para beber mientras le echan un vistazo a la carta —preguntó el camarero, colocándoles las elegantes carpetas con el menú sobre la mesa.

—¿Vino? —preguntó Shaoran mirándola con intensidad.

Habría preferido agua, pero con la boca seca como un estropajo y toda su concentración en rogar a los cielos porque no la hicieran pasar por esa estrepitosa humillación, Sakura estaba dispuesta a beber lo que fuera con tal de aliviar su sed.

Asintió, secándose el sudor de la frente. Jugueteó nerviosa con la servilleta, deseando poder agarrarla para secarse el sudor que se le estaba escurriendo entre los pechos. _«¿Y ahora qué?»_. Sakura miró a Shaoran en busca de ayuda, pero este estaba hablando con su madre y su tía. _«Lo único que puedo hacer es tratar de agarrarlo antes de que caiga al suelo y tratar de esconderlo en el bolso. ¿Se dará cuenta alguien si m_ _e_ _levanto la falda debajo de la mesa?»_. Sakura estudió el entorno, pero había demasiada gente alrededor mirando. Probablemente, habían oído la noticia de su compromiso con Shaoran y no paraban de echarle ojeadas curiosas.

Cuando sus piernas comenzaron a doler y el tanga siguió escurriéndose lenta pero inexorablemente entre sus temblorosas rodillas, Sakura decidió pasar a la acción.

Llevando sus manos a su regazo, pellizcó la tela del vestido a la altura de sus rodillas para tratar de atrapar el tanga. Por un momento pensó que lo había conseguido, pero tal y como abrió un poco las rodillas, la prenda cayó al suelo. _«¡Mierda!»_.

Intentó amontonar la prenda con sus pies y pisarla lo más rápidamente que pudo.

Asustada miró alrededor, pero, aunque la gente seguía pendiente de ella, nadie parecía haberse percatado aún del accidente. Con manos temblorosas agarró la servilleta de la mesa y, simulando abrirla para colocarla sobre su regazo, la dejó caer al suelo.

Incluso antes de que pudiera hacer el intento, Shaoran ya se había agachado a por ella.

 _«¡No! ¿Y ahora qué excusa uso para volver a agacharme?»_. Para su sorpresa, Shaoran le dio un breve toque en el tobillo. No había que ser un genio para saber que lo que él quería era que apartara los zapatos de la prenda íntima para agarrarla, pero la idea de que alguien lo viera la paralizó. De repente se dio cuenta de que eso no era lo único humillante que estaba a punto de suceder. Su tanga estaba húmedo, totalmente empapado si la huella que había dejado entre sus piernas era alguna indicación, y Shaoran iba a descubrirlo en cuanto lo tocara. _«No seas tonta. Ya sabe que estabas excitada. Fue él quién te lo provocó en el coche»_.

Cuando ella no quitó los pies, Shaoran los apartó con firmeza y cogió la prenda del delito.

—G-gracias. —Sakura rezó porque la servilleta no se le resbalara entre sus temblorosos dedos cuando Shaoran se la ofreció.

La colocó rápidamente sobre su regazo y sin mirar abajo rebuscó con disimulo entre la tela de lino para encontrar el tacto diferenciador del encaje. _«¿Dónde demonios está?»_. El corazón se le detuvo en seco cuando echó una ojeada y se dio cuenta de que no encontraba el encaje porque no estaba. ¡Shaoran no le había devuelto el tanga!

En cuanto alzó la vista, descubrió la ceja alzada de Shaoran, cuyos ojos ámbar rebosaban de burla.

—El vestido te queda precioso. ¿Dónde te lo has comprado? —preguntó Femei.

Si no hubiera sido por el «Mi tía tiene razón, el vestido parece estar hecho para ti» de Shaoran, Sakura ni se habría dado cuenta de que la pregunta iba destinada a ella.

—Eh, es de… eh… la boutique de Chiharu, del hotel. —Sakura intentó sonreír mientras alargaba la mano hacia la copa de vino.

—Ah, debería habérmelo imaginado. No me cae especialmente bien esa mujer, pero tiene un ojo excelente para la ropa —opinó Femei.

¿Se imaginaría también que Shaoran le había pagado el vestido… y un armario lleno de ropa nueva? Sakura bebió con ansia. ¿Era así como se sentían las mujeres mantenidas?

—No solo para la ropa —murmuró Shaoran de forma apenas audible a su lado.

Sakura trató de no escupir el vino. _«¡Oh, Dios! ¿Eso iba por lo que le había contado sobre el incidente con Chiharu?»_. Sakura se atragantó y comenzó a toser.

Ieran por un lado y Shaoran por otro, le dieron suaves golpes en la espalda.

—Shaoran, échale un poco de agua, no parece que el vino le haya sentado muy bien — instruyó Ieran preocupada, haciendo que Sakura se sintiera como una niña pequeña.

Shaoran siguió la orden de su madre sin rechistar, pero cuando le ofreció la copa de agua sus ojos brillaban llenos de un reto apenas contenido.

—Mmm… sí, creo que Sakura es de cosas más sencillas.

—¡Shaoran! —siseó Ieran mientras sus hermanas cambiaban, veloces, de conversación.

En cuanto dejó de toser, Sakura aceptó el vaso de Shaoran, quién le mantenía la mirada.

Sakura sabía que «cosas más sencillas y cotidianas» no se refería a las bebidas, y habría apostado a que él tampoco lo había dicho como un insulto. La estaba provocando, incitando a que le demostrara que podía jugar al mismo nivel que él… y a cumplir su promesa de «regalarle una noche de compromiso extraordinaria».

Sakura le sonrió con toda la dulzura angelical de la que fue capaz al devolverle la copa.

—Tienes razón, ¿podrías conseguirme algo más adecuado para mí? Me gustan las cosas suaves, muy suaves —recalcó Sakura con intencionalidad—, pero con un sabor que… —Bajó el tono lo suficiente como para que solo la oyera él—, se deshaga sobre mi lengua y me haga gemir.

La comisura de los labios de Shaoran tembló de forma apenas perceptible y su expresión adquirió un tinte casi depredador.

—Se me ocurre algo perfecto para satisfacer esos gustos: aterciopelado al tacto, ligero y fresco de entrada, contundente, y con un sabor inconfundible a medida que lo disfrutas. La cuestión es… ¿estás segura de que podrás con ello?

—Ponme a prueba —ronroneó Sakura con la misma intencionalidad provocadora en su tono.

Sin dejar de mirarla, Shaoran alzó la mano para hacerle una señal al sumiller que inmediatamente estuvo a su lado.

Aunque no había oído nunca la marca, entendió lo suficiente como para deducir que se trataba de un vino blanco dulce. Shaoran se inclinó hacia ella en cuanto el camarero se marchó para cumplir el pedido.

—Bien, por mi parte, tu prueba ya ha comenzado… ¿necesitas algo más para empezar?

La piel de su nuca se erizó ante el sugerente tinte de la voz masculina. ¿Cómo era posible que la excitara de aquel modo con apenas unas palabras? Si no hubiera venido mentalizada para ser seducida y seducir, probablemente se habría sentido cohibida, pero venía preparada. ¡Muy preparada! Aunque eso no acababa de librarla del ligero temblor interno que la inundaba.

El sumiller apareció de nuevo a su lado con la botella de vino, echó un poco en una copa y se la ofreció a Shaoran para que le diera el visto bueno. Shaoran la acercó a sus labios y la olió, pero se la pasó a ella para beber. Sakura no necesitó más que un pequeño sorbo para llegar a la conclusión de que Shaoran sabía lo que se hacía a la hora de elegir vinos.

—Excelente. —Sakura le devolvió la copa a Shaoran con una sonrisa, quien dio el consentimiento al sumiller.

Cruzando mentalmente los dedos para que un restaurante tan famoso como aquel tuviera al menos wifi gratuito para sus clientes, Sakura abrió su bolso de forma disimulada y encendió su móvil, mientras el camarero llenaba sus vasos y Shaoran volvía a incorporarse a la conversación de su familia.

 _«¡Bingo!»_. Casi dio un salto de alegría cuando en la pantalla salió la conexión abierta disponible. _«¡Ve preparándote, Shaoran Li!»_. Sin sacar el móvil de su bolso, Sakura entró en sus archivos hasta que encontró los vídeos que se había tomado aquella misma tarde antes de que llegaran Chiharu y Tomoyo para ayudarla a vestirse. Se había tomado su tiempo en tomarlos, repitiendo algunos una y otra vez hasta que cada uno quedó perfecto, excepto por los últimos. Aun así, Sakura se mordió el labio, indecisa, mientras trataba de aparentar interés por la conversación. _«Deja de pensar. Estás aquí para eso. Vas a casarte con él»_. Sakura le dio a la flecha de envío y esperó sin respirar a que el móvil de Shaoran diera el pitido de haber recibido el mensaje.

De reojo, Sakura siguió con la mirada cómo Shaoran tomaba el móvil de forma automática para echarle un vistazo distraído, solo para volver a tomar el móvil, esta vez con toda la atención puesta en cómo ella se ponía la media de liga de forma lenta y sensual. Sakura agarró su copa de vino mientras él ampliaba la imagen en su pantalla y tomaba una profunda inspiración cuando en el vídeo ella se ajustaba la blonda de encaje en su muslo. Cuando la escena terminó, Shaoran no hizo el intento de mirarla, pero tecleó algo y lo volvió a soltar sobre la mesa.

Desde su bolso se oyó un pitido apagado. Sakura tuvo que poner todo su empeño en no soltar de inmediato la copa de vino y lanzarse a por el móvil, pero consiguió resistir su necesidad de saber qué le había puesto Shaoran por poco tiempo.

—¿Te gusta la ópera, Sakura? —Femei se puso la servilleta sobre el regazo mientras el camarero servía los entrantes.

—Me suele poner la piel de gallina —respondió Sakura sin querer agarrarse los dedos de los nervios.

No es que no le gustara la ópera. Solo había ido una vez, pero tener que leer en un tablón electrónico la traducción de la canción dejaba poco o ningún tiempo para seguir la historia. Algunos tramos habían hecho que se emocionase, pero había sido por las voces de los cantantes, no porque la historia le hubiera llegado.

—A mí me encanta. No me pierdo ni una en lo que dura la temporada —intervino Faren.

Los ojos entornados de Futtie dejaban claro lo que ella pensaba de los gustos de su madre.

Sakura sacó el móvil de forma disimulada del bolso.

«Tiene un mensaje de WhatsApp». Trazando el dibujo de la pantalla entró directamente en la aplicación.

 **«Shaoran: ¿Hay más?»**.

Esforzándose a no dejar entrever su excitación, Sakura escribió un rápido "quizás" y dejó el móvil en el bolso para tomar una de las tostaditas con crema de salmón de su plato. Tenía cuatro vídeos más, necesitaba administrarlos si quería que le duraran hasta el final de la cena. Shaoran se inclinó hacia ella cuando Sakura ignoró el siguiente pitido de su móvil.

—Creo que esta cena va a ser mucho más interesante de lo que esperaba —le confesó en un murmullo bajo.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Sakura dejando salir la parte más atrevida de ella.

—Lo comprobaré con el siguiente vídeo, ¿no es cierto? ¿Me harás esperar mucho para verlo?

—¿Cuánto te debería dejar esperar?

—¿Cuánto quieres hacerme sufrir? —preguntó Shaoran enderezándose para hacerle un comentario a su abuelo.

Incapaz de esperar, Sakura eligió el vídeo en el que se ponía la otra media de liga.

La respuesta de Shaoran no se hizo esperar cuando abrió el mensaje.

 **«Shaoran: Me gusta la forma en que te mueves. Me excitas. No sé qué deseo más, si verte y sentirte así o hacer que te vuelvas a desvestir para mí».**

Sakura tragó saliva. ¿Tendría el valor de desvestirse ante él? Grabar los vídeos había sido fácil y hasta la había excitado, ¿pero se sentiría igual de segura cuando él estuviera presente y sus intensos ojos estuvieran puestos sobre ella?

Como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos y quisiera ponerla a prueba, Shaoran posó una mano sobre su muslo y trazó lentas caricias con el pulgar. El leve cosquilleo que le puso la piel de gallina no fue nada comparado con el expectante estremecimiento que la recorrió cuando Shaoran comenzó a alzarle el vestido poco a poco, arrugando la tela entre sus dedos. Sakura jugueteó nerviosa con los cubiertos, atenta a si alguien podía ver o sospechar lo que ocurría debajo de la mesa, pero aun a pesar del riesgo, no hizo nada por detenerlo. Pronto la áspera mano se deslizó por encima de la media hasta la blonda, donde con el pulgar trazó parte del intrincado dibujo, rozando de vez en cuando la

sensibilizada piel de su muslo.

Resultaba difícil controlarse y no permitir que nadie se diera cuenta de cuan acalorada y llena de necesidad se sentía con la casi inocente caricia de Shaoran. Sakura esperó a que el camarero retirara los platos antes de enviarle a Shaoran el siguiente vídeo.

Sabía que este era más atrevido que el anterior, aunque aún no se veía nada realmente escandaloso, solo algo de piel y encaje mientras se anudaba el tanga. Lo había hecho con la idea de que él pudiera comprobar la facilidad con la que se podía deshacer el delicado lazo, aunque ahora ese mismo lazo ya se encontrara en el bolsillo de Shaoran.

Sakura se congeló en el instante en el que la mano de Shaoran viajó hacia arriba como si quisiera comprobar si, en efecto, no quedaba nada de la prenda que acababa de ver en el vídeo. Rápidamente le sujetó la muñeca para frenar el avance, pero no antes de que los nudillos masculinos la rozaran casi de pasada haciéndola consciente de lo sensible que era esa zona después de ser depilada. _«¡Dios, a este paso voy a acabar por pedirle que me acompañe a los servicios para acabar lo que ha empezado!»_. Evaluó las posibilidades de que Shaoran se dejara convencer para cometer semejante locura. Respiró aliviada cuando la enorme mano regresó a su muslo y permaneció allí quieta. Quizás, después de todo, ella aún no estaba preparada para llegar tan lejos.

Quitando la mano de Shaoran de su muslo se bajó la falda. Necesitaba alejarse para recuperar la compostura, ¡ahora!

—Si me disculpáis un momento… tengo que ir, uhmmm… al tocador.

—¡Voy contigo! —Futtie se levantó de un salto.

 _«¡Perfecto!»_ , pensó Sakura con ironía, pero sonrió.

—Claro… si sabes dónde están —añadió cuando miró alrededor sin saber a dónde dirigirse.

Futtie rio divertida.

—Anda vamos.

Sakura apoyó la cabeza en la puerta del aseo mientras miraba la pantalla del móvil.

 **«Shaoran: ¿Estás bien? Lo siento si te he asustado».**

¿Estaba asustada? Sí, claro que lo estaba, por eso había salido huyendo. Se sentía asustada por lo que estaba dispuesta a hacer por seguir adelante con esa locura.

 **«Shaoran: Lo siento. Prometo portarme bien durante el resto de la cena».**

 _«¿Portarse bien? ¡Yo no quiero que se porte bien!»._ Sin pensárselo, Sakura le envió el vídeo en el que ella se encontraba de espaldas poniéndose el sujetador, antes de terminar mirando a la cámara por encima del hombro para ponerse un dedo sobre los labios, indicando al inexistente espectador que guardara silencio.

 **«Shaoran: Más».**

Sakura abrió el vídeo en el que se daba la vuelta hacia la cámara. Con esa grabación daba un paso más. Se mordió los labios cuando vio sus dedos jugando con los pezones, pellizcándolos hasta ponerlos duros. ¿Era seguro llegar tan lejos con Shaoran?

 **«Sakura: Si te doy más, ¿lo borrarás cuando acabes de verlo?».**

 **«Shaoran: Lo borraré delante de ti, antes de que esta noche acabe».**

Sakura apretó el botón de envío con el corazón desbocado.

—¿Sakura? ¿Te queda mucho? —preguntó Futtie sobresaltándola cuando llamó a la puerta.

—Yo… eh… —Sakura miró la pantalla cuando un nuevo pitido sonó—. Ahora voy. Adelántate.

—¿Seguro que te encuentras bien?

 _«No»_. Sakura abrió el mensaje.

 **«Shaoran: Me estás volviendo loco. ¿Y si te pidiera aún más?»**.

—Sí, sí, ahora voy.

—Ok. Te espero en la mesa.

Sakura no esperó a que los pasos de Futtie se alejaran para escribir la respuesta.

 **«Sakura: ¿Ver cómo me vengo sería suficiente más?».**

Buscó el vídeo que faltaba mientras esperó la respuesta de Shaoran, pero la respuesta no llegó. ¿Estaría hablándole alguien? Esperó otro minuto más. Nada. Después de tres minutos, a Sakura no le quedó más remedio que preguntarse si no se habría pasado.

Sabía que había sido atrevida, pero también había supuesto que un mujeriego como Shaoran estaría acostumbrado a cosas como esas. ¿O era eso quizás? ¿Había hecho lo mismo que las demás y Shaoran se había aburrido del juego? Abochornada, Sakura guardó el móvil y salió de la cabina. Encendiendo un grifo se miró la acalorada cara. ¡Dios!

Acababa de hacer el ridículo más espantoso. ¿Cómo iba a salir ahora a la mesa para mirar a Shaoran a la cara? Estuvo a punto de refrescarse la cara con agua fría cuando recordó que salir con el maquillaje corrido no era una buena opción tampoco.

 _«¡Mierda!»._

El teléfono sonó sobresaltándola. ¿Shaoran? ¿Una videollamada? Sakura la aceptó nerviosa.

—¿Sí?

Shaoran la miraba con intensidad desde el otro lado de la pantalla.

—¿La pregunta de antes iba en serio?

—¿Shaoran? ¿Dónde estás? —Sakura trató de reconocer el fondo, pero lo único seguro era que no estaba en el restaurante.

—He dado una excusa para venir al coche.

—¿Y el chófer?

—Le he dado dinero para que vaya a algún bar a cenar algo.

—Ah. —Sakura abrió y cerró la boca sin saber qué decir.

—¿Ibas en serio? —insistió Shaoran.

—S-sí. Tengo el vídeo.

—Y si no quiero ver el vídeo y si lo que quiero es verte a ti, ahora, viniedote para mí. ¿Lo harías?

Sakura miró nerviosa a su alrededor.

—No sé si sería capaz de venirme aquí con la gente entrando y saliendo —admitió al fin.

—Sal de ahí. Junto al servicio de mujeres está el de minusválidos. Entra allí y cierra la puerta.

—Pero… ¿y si me ve alguien?

—Nadie se atreverá a decirle nada a mi prometida y una vez que estés dentro, nadie te oirá… A menos que chilles muy fuerte —advirtió Shaoran con una sonrisa traviesa.

—Yo…

—Nena, hazlo por mí.

No le extrañaba que las mujeres no fueran capaces de resistirse a esos ojos. Al menos ella no era capaz de resistirse a ellos. Siguiendo sus instrucciones, Sakura asomó la cabeza y salió con cuidado de los servicios de mujeres, solo para desaparecer apresurada en el baño de minusválidos. En cuanto cerró el pestillo tras de sí, se sintió más relajada. A pesar de lo desangelados que solían ser los baños para minusválidos, este no tenía nada que envidiarle al lujo del de mujeres.

—Ya estoy dentro —le comunicó a Shaoran que la había esperado en silencio.

—Busca un sitio para apoyar el móvil y liberar tus manos.

Sakura fue hacia el lavabo y lo dejó apoyado en la encimera de mármol contra el espejo.

—¿Así?

—Casi. ¡No, déjalo como está! —avisó Shaoran apresurado cuando ella fue a cambiar el móvil de posición—. Bájate los tirantes del vestido y acaríciate para mí. Tócate del mismo modo en que lo hiciste en tu último vídeo.

El titubeo de Sakura apenas duró un momento al ver los ojos ámbar oscurecer por el deseo.

Dejando caer el tirante izquierdo por su hombro, Sakura se acarició hasta hacer desaparecer sus dedos bajo la tela y alcanzar sus pezones. Shaoran se echó atrás y apoyó la cabeza en el respaldo.

—Enséñame lo que me estoy perdiendo.

Ignorando su petición, Sakura dejó caer el otro tirante del vestido. Se mojó los dedos con saliva y los introdujo debajo de la tela que aún la tapaba. Cuando se bajó el escote lo suficiente como para que él pudiera ver sus pechos, el baño se llenó de un gemido masculino.

—¡Maldición! Tus pechos son perfectos. Acércalos a la cámara.

Sakura se inclinó sobre el lavabo tomando ambos pechos entre sus manos para amasarlos, pellizcándose los pezones para hacerlos crecer aún más y cerrando los ojos para imaginarse la boca de Shaoran sobre ellos.

—Cielo, mójalos para mí, haz que brillen.

Obediente, Sakura se mojó los dedos con su boca y usó su saliva para extenderla sobre sus aureolas.

—¿Así? —preguntó Sakura cuando ambos pezones brillaron y acercó uno hasta el móvil para que Shaoran pudiera observarlo en primer plano.

Él se mojó los labios y asintió.

—¿Ahora recuerdas lo que me prometiste? —preguntó Shaoran ronco—. ¿Qué te vendrías para mí?

—No sé si seré capaz de hacerlo —admitió Sakura.

No es que no lo deseara o que no estuviera lo suficientemente excitada para hacerlo, pero siempre había sido lenta cuando se trataba de llegar al orgasmo masturbándose sola.

—No pienses, solo hazlo —le pidió Shaoran.

—¿Y tú?

—¿Yo qué?

Ella dudó.

—¿Qué me darás a cambio de tocarme para ti?

El rostro de Shaoran se congeló.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó con frialdad.

—Que estés en esto conmigo, que no sea yo la única en tocarse —murmuró Sakura insegura ante su extraña reacción.

—¿Quieres que me toque para ti? —preguntó Shaoran aparentemente sorprendido por su petición.

Sakura asintió.

Sin dejar de mirarla a través del móvil, Shaoran movió su mano derecha hasta la cintura, y aunque Sakura no podía verlo, el sonido metálico y de la tela le indicaron que él se estaba deshaciendo del cinturón y abriéndose la cremallera. Su respiración se detuvo cuando Shaoran invirtió el modo de la cámara y enfocó su potente erección.

—¿Así? —preguntó Shaoran con calma mientras movía la mano con firmeza sobre su miembro hasta hacer aparecer una enorme gota brillante sobre su punta.

—Mhm… —Sakura tragó saliva—. No.

—¿No? —La cámara volvió a enfocar el rostro de Shaoran.

—Quiero que te toques así —admitió Sakura—, pero quiero que lo hagas mientras me miras a los ojos.

Esta vez fue el turno de Shaoran de tragar saliva y asentir. Sin perderlo de vista, Sakura se levantó la falda del vestido y, sujetándola con una mano, comenzó a tocarse. Un gemido se escapó de entre sus labios nada más rozar su hinchado clítoris y otro más, en cuanto usó un segundo dedo para repetir el movimiento.

—Ábrete más de piernas e inclínate para mí —pidió Shaoran casi en un murmullo.

Sakura le obedeció sin rechistar, sacando tanto o más placer de ver los intensos ojos ámbar desbordados por el deseo que de las sensaciones que sus propios dedos despertaban en ella a medida que los movía. Todas sus sensaciones, el entorno e incluso el tiempo se concentró en esos instantes en Shaoran y el placer que compartían a través de la distancia.

Tras una pequeña eternidad, aun a pesar del placer y la creciente necesidad, Sakura al fin acabó por confesarle a Shaoran la verdad:

—Estoy tan, tan cerca, pero no puedo, lo siento —murmuró derrotada.

Lejos de mostrar decepción o dejarlo, Shaoran le sonrió con ternura.

—¿Qué es lo que te falta, cielo?

Sakura movió la cabeza desesperada, incapaz de parar de masturbarse, pero a la vez sabiendo que no la iba a llevar a ninguna parte.

—No lo sé, simplemente no consigo pasar esa fina línea que me separa del orgasmo.

—Cierra los ojos, cielo, solo por unos momentos más. Quiero que sepas qué es lo que me haces sentir a mí cuando te veo así. —Shaoran esperó a que ella siguiera sus instrucciones antes de comenzar a hablarle de nuevo con un tono sensual y ronco que la hacía estremecer solo de oírlo—. Te deseo. Deseo besarte, saborearte, sujetarte por la cintura y guiar tus movimientos. Quiero saber lo que es hundirme en ti hasta que nos fundamos en uno, sentir cómo me atrapas en tu interior y tratas de retenerme dentro de ti mientras yo te hago mía con cada embestida. Quiero oírte gemir, gritar mi nombre…

La voz de Shaoran la envolvió en una nebulosa llena de imágenes y sensaciones. Con cada descripción, ella lo sentía más cerca, tocándola, acariciándola, penetrándola. El deseo escalaba guiado por él, arrancándole jadeos. Sus dedos se movieron más rápido, sus caderas rotaron con más énfasis y su respiración se hizo cada vez más descontrolada. También Shaoran parecía quedarse sin aliento, los gemidos masculinos entremezclándose con sus palabras, hasta que de repente ocurrió.

—¡Oh, Dios, Shaoran!

—No pares ahora, nena. Te necesito, necesito verte, ver cómo te mueves, cómo… ¡Eso es! ¡Siénteme como yo te siento!

El baño se inundó de los gritos de placer de Sakura, el sonido húmedo de sus dedos y los roncos gemidos de Shaoran al acompañarla en su escalada al éxtasis.

Solo cuando todo quedó en silencio se atrevió Sakura a abrir los ojos y enfrentarse a Shaoran y a la mujer semidesnuda que la miraba desde el espejo con languidez.

 _«¿Esa soy yo?... Vaya, que sensual y diferente me veo»_.

Una vez arreglada, salió del baño y se dirigió a la mesa. Para cuando Sakura llegó a la mesa con piernas temblorosas que apenas la sostenían, Shaoran no había aparecido aún. Si a los demás les extrañó su larga ausencia, nadie dijo nada, aunque ya todos iban por los postres.

—Lo siento, parece que los nervios me han jugado una mala pasada —se disculpó Sakura con una débil sonrisa, pidiéndole al camarero que le trajera el postre en vez del siguiente plato de comida.

Shaoran llegó casi a la par que el camarero con la mousse de chocolate blanco.

Aunque el recibimiento que le dio el abuelo fue mucho más arisco.

—Disculpen, ya saben cómo se complican las cosas a veces —dijo Shaoran sentándose en su sitio.

—¿Y no podías haber dejado que otra persona se encargara de solucionarlo por esta vez? —preguntó el abuelo molesto—. ¡Es tu cena de compromiso!

—Yo… eh… no, este tema no, pero prometo que me esforzaré en compensar a Sakura por… lo que he hecho —aseguró Shaoran tomando la mano de Sakura y llevándola a sus labios.

Si no hubiera sido por el brillo travieso en sus ojos, cualquiera hubiera dicho que de verdad estaba arrepentido por su ausencia. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír al recordar el verdadero motivo de su abandono.

—Pues de paso compénsala también por no haber parado de agarra el móvil en todo este tiempo. Si fuera otra creo que ya te habría mandado a tomar viento fresco —gruñó el viejo disgustado.

—Papá, deja de alterarte —lo riñó Ieran.

—¿Vas a decirme que no tengo razón? —preguntó el viejo.

—En absoluto, tienes toda la razón —admitió Ieran—. Pero es mi hijo, deja que yo me encargue de leerle la cartilla cuando lleguemos a casa.

La amenaza velada y el gemido lastimero de Shaoran a su lado parecían indicar que Ieran sabía muy bien cómo leerle la cartilla a un hijo, sin importar qué edad tuviera.

Sakura abrió la boca para defenderlo y decirles que no pasaba nada, pero ¿cómo iba a justificarlo? No podía confesarles que estaban equivocados.

—A este paso no estoy muy seguro de si soy yo quién debe resarcirte por mis acciones o si debería exigirte algún tipo de pago a ti por hacerme pasar por esto —le murmuró Shaoran al oído.

—¿No querías una noche para recordar? —se burló Sakura tratando de tragarse su risa—. Pues creo que ahí la tienes.

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que esta noche ya se ha acabado para nosotros dos? — preguntó Shaoran con una ceja alzada.

—¿Y bien? ¿No piensas entregarle su regalo de compromiso? —interrumpió el abuelo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Shaoran de gruñir.

—¿Podrías no estropear lo especial del momento, abuelo?

El abuelo lo miró boquiabierto.

—¿Qué? Ah, no, ese no. Este —le dijo el viejo al fin pasándole un sobre marrón.

Shaoran aceptó el sobre y se lo pasó directamente a Sakura.

—Este es el regalo de todos nosotros para ti. Creo que el mío mejor lo reservaremos para después.

Sakura aceptó el sobre con reticencia, cruzando los dedos para que no fuera dinero, ni propiedades ni nada valioso.

—¿Qué es? —preguntó al abrir el sobre y sacar el tocho de documentos quecontenía.

—Es la retirada de la denuncia por parte de tu tía y la rescisión del contrato que te hizo firmar esa abogada —le anunció el abuelo orgulloso.

—También hemos renegociado tu hipoteca. Nos hemos hecho cargo de los atrasos que debías al banco hasta hoy, la cuota se irá pagando con el alquiler que cobras mensualmente. Más adelante, puedes cancelarla del todo si quieres —dijo Femei sonriendo—. Falta que firmes esos documentos y que nuestro abogado se los envíe a tu entidad bancaria.

—Vaya… yo… —Sakura no supo qué decir—. ¿Cómo… cómo lo habéis conseguido?

—Tener buenos abogados ayuda —explicó Ieran—. Y que mi padre juegue al golf con el jefe de esa tal Kaho Mitzuki también —añadió con una risita—. Aunque lo de la retirada de los cargos de robo de tu tía, creo que fue cosa de Shaoran. No sé cómo lo hizo, pero parece que funcionó.

Cuando Sakura miró a Shaoran, este encogió los hombros.

—Ya sabes de mi conversación con esa abogada. Te conté sobre ello el otro día. No hay nada de especial en ello.

Sakura intentó mantener sus celos a raya. Shaoran tenía razón, fue sincero sobre su encuentro con Kaho y fue algo que ocurrió antes de que decidieran comprometerse.

Para cuando llegaron al apartamento de Shaoran, Sakura volvía a sentirse como gelatina.

No habían hecho nada durante el trayecto en coche más que mirarse de vez en cuando y permanecer en silencio. Ambos sabían lo que ocurriría cuando llegaran a su destino y Sakura lo esperaba con tantas ansias como miedo. Sabía que Shaoran la deseaba, estaba convencida de ello, pero ¿podía ella compararse con el tipo de mujeres con las que él tenía la costumbre de citarse?

Shaoran tiró las llaves sobre la mesa y dejó su chaqueta en el respaldo del sofá.

—¿Qué te apetece para beber? —le preguntó.

—Agua, gracias.

Shaoran se paró a mirarla mientras se desabrochaba los botones de las mangas.

—¿Segura de que no quieres algo más fuerte? Vamos a hablar sobre la propuesta que te hizo Chiharu —le dijo Shaoran con un suave tono de burla.

Sakura tragó saliva y el mundo cayó a sus pies. ¿Shaoran iba a proponerle hacer un trío con Chiharu? ¿Quizás incluso con otras mujeres? Cuando se lo había propuesto Chiharu, había podido encontrar un cierto morbo en la propuesta, ahora que lo proponía Shaoran lo único que sentía era rechazo. Si ya antes de hacer el amor le hacía ese tipo de propuestas, ¿qué le esperaba en el futuro? ¿Orgías? ¿Intercambios de pareja? El estómago de ella se revolvió ante la idea de que hombres desconocidos trataran de tocarla mientras Shaoran estaba con otras mujeres.

La suave carcajada de Shaoran sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos.

—Deberías verte la cara que has puesto. Eres un verdadero libro abierto.

Sakura se abrazó, preparándose para la opinión de un hombre de mundo con respecto a una chica mojigata como ella, pero para su sorpresa Shaoran le ofreció la mano.

—Ven, quiero enseñarte una cosa. Ponte mi chaqueta. Hará frío. —Shaoran la ayudó a ponérsela.

Sakura lo siguió reticente, aunque su curiosidad aumentó cuando salieron del apartamento y se dirigieron al ascensor.

—¿A dónde vamos?

—Shhh… Espera que lleguemos.

Sakura esperó impaciente que el ascensor volviera a abrir las puertas. Para su sorpresa, la zona parecía más el pasillo de un almacén o un trastero que la antesala de unos apartamentos de lujo. Shaoran la guio hasta una de las cuatro puertas metálicas y la abrió. Un viento helado golpeó a Sakura haciéndola dar un paso hacia atrás, pero tal y como vio lo que la esperaba al otro lado, pasó el umbral fascinada.

—¡Es un jardín! ¡Un jardín en un rascacielos! —Sakura no podía dejar de mirar a su alrededor.

—Mhm. ¿Te gusta?

—¡Me encanta! ¡Y más ese cerezo!

Shaoran sonrió ante su entusiasmo.

—Ven, mira, esto es lo que te quería enseñar. —Shaoran se acercó a un enorme telescopio dorado.

—¿Subes aquí para ver las estrellas?

Shaoran encogió los hombros.

—Este es mi rincón secreto. El sitio que me permite relajarme y olvidarme del mundo y sí, me gusta mirar el universo y recordar que formo parte de él, aunque lo que quiero enseñarte hoy es algo muy diferente.

 _«¿Algo diferente?»_. Sakura casi se sintió decepcionada. Mirar las estrellas era una actividad de lo más romántica y ella nunca había tenido oportunidad de mirar al espacio a través de un telescopio bueno, y el de Shaoran tenía pinta de ser muy bueno.

Shaoran se puso a mirar a través del telescopio, ajustándolo y moviéndolo hasta que pareció encontrar lo que buscaba, mientras Sakura se alegraba de que él le hubiera ofrecido su chaqueta.

—Ven, ponte aquí y mira. —Shaoran esperó a que Sakura siguiera sus indicaciones y la abrazó desde atrás.

A Sakura casi se le desencajó la mandíbula cuando miró a través del telescopio y, en vez de estrellas, se encontró observando a una mujer contorsionándose sobre una cama en tanto su amante tenía la cabeza enterrada entre sus piernas. Shaoran acercó los labios a su oído.

—¿Ves lo que quería enseñarte? —preguntó Shaoran. Sakura tragó saliva y asintió—. ¿Y sabes por qué te lo he querido enseñar? —siguió su interrogatorio. Sakura negó—. Para demostrarte que existen muchas formas de jugar, de crear morbo y de involucrar a otras personas en nuestros juegos sin que ellos necesariamente sean conscientes de ello o sin que tengamos que hacer a otras personas partícipes de nuestra relación. Jamás temas decirme que no a algo. —Shaoran le depositó un suave beso tras la oreja—. O contarme tus fantasías si deseas experimentar de alguna otra manera. No tengo claro que quiera compartirte con nadie más, pero siempre intentaré satisfacer tus fantasías de una u otra forma si está en mis manos. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

—Sí. —Sakura apenas se escuchó a sí misma, pero Shaoran pareció haberlo entendido cuando le dio otro beso justo debajo de donde le había dado el anterior.

—¿Y te gusta lo que estás viendo?

Sakura miró cómo la mujer levantaba las caderas y se agarraba a la cabeza de su amante.

—Sí.

Shaoran no volvió a contestar, su boca recorrió el cuello de Sakura hasta llegar a su hombro, y sus manos le levantaron la falda prácticamente hasta la cintura para rozar su piel desnuda. Sakura cerró los ojos cuando la dura erección de Shaoran se apretó contra su trasero. Jamás se habría imaginado en una situación como aquella y, sin embargo, eso era justo con lo que había soñado toda su vida, con un hombre que supiera llevarla hasta sus límites, que le enseñara a jugar, que le mostrara mil y una formas de placer.

—No pares de mirar —le advirtió Shaoran antes de bajar por su espalda para besar y mordisquear sus nalgas.

Sakura jadeó cuando Shaoran la obligó a cambiar levemente de postura inclinándose hacia delante, pero obedeció. Miró. Miró hipnotizada cómo el amante desconocido había puesto a la mujer a cuatro patas para besarle el trasero de la misma forma en que Shaoran la besaba a ella. El tiempo cambió su significado mientras Sakura se perdía entre imágenes y sensaciones prohibidas. El teléfono sonó en alguna parte de su consciencia, pero ambos lo ignoraron. Sakura se sujetó con fuerza al telescopio cuando la lengua de Shaoran se volvió más aventurera y apretó los ojos con un largo gemido cuando, al mismo tiempo en que el amante desconocido embestía a la mujer desde atrás, Shaoran la embestía con su lengua.

El teléfono volvió a sonar y lo hizo de nuevo una tercera y una cuarta vez. A Sakura le entraron ganas de buscar el dichoso teléfono para tirarlo desde lo alto de la azotea, pero al final se rindió.

—Atiende el teléfono, debe de ser importante cuando no paran de llamarte.

Shaoran se levantó con un gruñido, pero besó a Sakura compartiendo con ella su propio sabor, mientras rebuscaba en la chaqueta que ella llevaba hasta sacar su teléfono y atender la llamada sin quitarle los ojos de encima a ella.

—¿Sí, dígame?

Sakura sonrió en anticipación cuando los oscurecidos ojos ámbar le prometieron que volverían a donde lo habían dejado. Envalentonada, Sakura estiró sus brazos para

alcanzar la hebilla de Shaoran y abrir su cinturón. ¿Cómo de excitante sería tener sexo con él mientras él mantenía una de sus conversaciones de negocios?

—¿Colleen? —Shaoran dio un paso atrás, separándose de Sakura y dejándola congelada en el sitio—. Yo… —La voz de Shaoran se volvió fría y cortante—. No puedo hablar contigo ahora mismo —dijo Shaoran, colgando el teléfono.

Sakura y Shaoran permanecieron mirándose durante una tortuosa eternidad. No había nada que Sakura pudiera decir en ese momento. Nada que se le ocurriera. Le habría gustado salir corriendo y escapar, pero sus pies no le obedecían.

—Lo siento —dijo Shaoran por fin, rompiendo el tenso silencio.

Sakura cabeceó decepcionada.

—¿Una de tus amantes?

—Sakura… —Shaoran le alzó la barbilla—. Te prometí que no habría otras amantes. Me desharé del teléfono si hace falta. Dame otra oportunidad. Déjame seducirte, consentirte y convencerte de que esto funcionará. Te prometí que te sería fiel y voy a demostrarte que soy capaz de hacerlo, aunque eso signifique no volver a ponerte la mano encima hasta nuestra noche de bodas para que compruebes que tengo el control de lo que hago.

 _«Ay Señor... ¿no ponerme las manos encima? ¿Habla en serio? ¿Estaré haciendo lo correcto?»_

0o0o0o0o

Perdón, perdón, perdón!!! Se me hizo súper largo e Internet medio lerdini... **SGNTE capítulo!!! ... ;)**


	21. Capítulo 21

Capítulo 21

El mes había pasado volando, se dio cuenta Sakura, al contemplarse en el espejo con el elegante vestido de novia de seda salvaje. Aunque de la mayor parte de la organización de la boda se habían encargado Ieran y Femei, la habían tenido entretenida constantemente: elegir el traje, los zapatos, los complementos, la tarta, las flores, las invitaciones, los regalos para los invitados, las pruebas del peinado y del maquillaje, las pruebas y ajustes del vestido… Le parecía increíble que aquellas dos mujeres hubieran podido arreglarlo todo en poco más de treinta días.

—¡Deja esas flores en paz! —chilló Sakura en cuanto vio a Kero sobre la cama, alzando la pata sobre el precioso ramo de orquídeas blancas y lilas—. ¡Como no bajes ahora mismo tu pata te prometo que tomaré la tijera y te convertiré en una hembra muy infeliz! Te tengo dicho que hagas tus necesidades en la terraza si no puedes esperar a que te saque a dar un paseo.

Tras un momento de duda, Kero fue con un trote orgulloso hasta la puerta de la terraza, sacó la cabeza como si tuviera intención de salir y alzó la pata para rociar las cortinas.

—¡Kerveros! — _«¡Dios, un día de estos lo mato! Necesito quitarle esa maldita manía por mear en todas partes cada vez que lo riño por algo»_ —. Y ahora cómo le explico a Ieran que en la habitación que me ha dejado para vestirme, sus cortinas ahora apestan a pis de chucho feo. ¿De verdad es necesario que dejes tu marca en todas partes? — preguntó a Kero, que ahora estaba sentado delante de ella mirándola con esos ojos de santón—. No te creerás que vas a engañarme, ¿verdad? Sabes perfectamente lo que haces. Debería haberte puesto un lacito en la cabeza, en vez de esa pajarita, a ver si al verte como una chica aprendes a mear sentado.

—¿Sakura?, ¿estás preparada?

Al levantar la vista, sobresaltada, se encontró con los ojos emocionados de su abuelo que estaba asomando la cabeza a través de la puerta. Sonrió. Eso había sido lo mejor de todo. Jamás hubiera creído que pudiera llegar a establecer una relación cariñosa con aquel hombre, sin embargo, de algún modo, había ocurrido. Puede que se debiera al arrepentimiento que él sentía, o al hecho de que ella se había quedado absolutamente sola y lo había aceptado con los brazos abiertos; el caso era que ahora tenía un abuelo y parecía que lo hubiese tenido durante toda su vida.

Se alegraba de que se hubiera recuperado con tanta rapidez de su achaque, aunque sus hijas se metían con él, diciendo que aún debía de estar enfermo cuando lo veían aguantar con firme estoicismo y sin quejarse todos los preparativos de la boda.

El semblante del viejo se iluminó aún más, si eso era posible, cuando Sakura se dirigió a él y aceptó el brazo que le ofrecía.

—¡Preparada! —exclamó Sakura, inspirando con fuerza y armándose con valor antes de atravesar el umbral y dirigirse a su boda—. ¡Ups, el ramo!

Sakura corrió a la cama, frenándose en seco.

—¡Kerveros, trae ahora mismo la flor que has arrancado! —Sakura miró debajo de la cama cuando no lo vio por ningún otro sitio—. Dime que no te la has comido —gruñó al ver la cara de culpabilidad del chucho. Respiró aliviada cuando al arrastrarlo fuera vio la flor intacta en el suelo. Usando uno de los largos alfileres con punta de perla de su moño, volvió a poner la flor en su sitio—. ¡Listo! —exclamó con una sonrisa cuando llegó al lado del abuelo que la esperaba riéndose por lo bajo y moviendo la cabeza.

—¿Estás segura de que quieres llevar a ese bicho contigo a la boda? No me fío ni un pelo de él.

Al mirar a Kero contemplándola con esos enormes ojos saltones y su elegante pajarita roja haciéndolo parecer al leoncito con alas que tenía cuando era una niña, Sakura dio un profundo suspiro.

—No tengo lo que hace falta para dejarlo aquí encerrado. Pero que conste que puedo atarte a la pata de una mesa si no te portas bien— reprendió al perro señalándolo con el dedo.

El abuelo carcajeó.

—Estás preciosa. Shaoran es muy afortunado.

Al oír el nombre de Shaoran, a Sakura se le formó un nudo en el estómago. ¡Estaba a punto de casarse con él y esta noche harían el amor! ¡Por fin! Si alguien le hubiera dicho hacía seis meses que la parte que más ilusión y nervios le iba a causar su matrimonio era la noche de bodas, seguro que se habría reído de lo lindo. _«Hace seis_

 _meses habías pensado casarte con el idiota de Terada»_. El simple recuerdo de Terada le causó tristeza, aunque poco más. No, Shaoran había logrado mucho más con la lenta seducción a la que la había sometido de lo que probablemente se esperaba. La tenía no solo loca de deseo, sino incluso feliz de casarse con él.

No tenía ni idea de qué sentiría Shaoran con respecto a la boda. Desde la noche de su compromiso, Sakura no podía quejarse de una sola mirada a otra mujer, al menos no en su presencia. No había vuelto a oír nada más sobre Meiling, ni otras mujeres y, en cuanto a Rika, le constaba, por los comentarios que había escuchado de Futtie y Tomoyo, que la modelo había intentado lo imposible por comunicarse con él, pero que Shaoran había pasado página, tanto, que incluso había ordenando específicamente a todo el personal del hotel que no la dejaran entrar, ni que le pasaran a él, ni a cualquier otro miembro de la familia, ninguna de sus numerosas llamadas. A Sakura le avergonzaba admitirlo, pero lo cierto era que se sentía aliviada de no tener que volver a ver a esa mujer. _«Bueno, en realidad, a esa, a Meiling, a Kaho Mitzuki y a las otras cuatrocientas que se pegaban a Shaoran como una lapa fueran a donde fueran»._

En la escalinata la esperaban Futtie y Tomoyo vestidas de damas de honor. La música comenzó a sonar en cuanto ellas bajaron las amplias escaleras, decoradas con jazmines y flores de cerezo. Cuando Sakura les siguió del brazo del abuelo, miles de mariposas parecían estar aleteándole en el estómago. Al pie de la escalera la esperaban Shaoran, Ieran y su amigo Eriol Hirahizawa, que actuaba como padrino. El rostro de Shaoran estaba tan serio y formal como se lo había esperado, pero en vez de la acostumbrada expresión de burla, en sus ojos había un brillo muy diferente. Parecía casi como de satisfacción, orgullo… y algo más que Sakura no supo identificar.

Sakura bajó avergonzada la mirada. Desde la noche de su compromiso le resultaba difícil no sentirse atrapada por un extraño magnetismo cada vez que lo veía o sentía cerca de ella.

El semblante de Shaoran mantuvo una expresión enigmática durante toda la ceremonia.

Sus ojos ámbar habían adquirido una tonalidad oscura e intensa y ella, inconscientemente, se perdió en aquella profundidad. Sakura apenas escuchó nada de la ceremonia y su abuelo tuvo que darle un disimulado codazo para que diera el «sí, quiero». Para su alivio, Shaoran no se enfadó. Bastante menos calmante fue el ligero tembliqueo en la comisura de sus labios, aunque en sus pupilas se mostrara una repentina calidez que acabó por reflejarse y expandirse como un relámpago por el cuerpo de Sakura, haciéndola sentir feliz y esperanzada.

Cuando el juez dictaminó que podían besarse, Sakura resistió el tentador impulso de ponerse de puntillas y tomar la iniciativa. En vez de eso, le ofreció la mejilla en un gesto que incluso para ella resultó inseguro. Cuando el esperado contacto no llegó se estremeció humillada. ¿Pretendía Shaoran demostrar ante todos lo insignificante que ella era para él? Sobrecogida, se percató del brillo peligroso de sus pupilas al observarla con una ceja enarcada. Sakura se pasó la lengua por los labios y Shaoran pareció tomárselo como una invitación personal cuando bajó despacio su cabeza hasta ella.

Apenas le rozó los labios en una suave caricia. Con la mano en la cintura de Sakura, la atrajo con firmeza a él. Cuando abrió la boca en una exclamación de sorpresa, esta fue ahogada por la placentera invasión de la lengua masculina. Se apoyó instintivamente en él, perdiéndose en el posesivo beso. Tuvo que ser un discreto carraspeo de alguien a su lado, el que la devolviera a la realidad.

Con el calor subiéndole por las mejillas, Sakura intentó dar un paso atrás, pero Shaoran se negó a soltarla. Alzó el rostro hacia Eriol.

—¿Hay algo de malo en que bese a mi mujer? —se burló Shaoran, divertido por la reacción avergonzada de Sakura y la ancha sonrisa de su amigo de la infancia.

—Que la beses, no, pero que quieras saltarte el banquete para pasar directamente a la noche de bodas no te lo voy consentir. He visto la tarta en la cocina y no pienso irme sin probarla —bromeó Eriol sin pudor.

—¡Hmm! Sí, supongo que tienes razón. Sería de mala educación dejar a los invitados sin banquete. Aunque con las capacidades culinarias de Rosa, dudo mucho que nadie se diera cuenta de si los novios están presentes o no. ¿Tú qué crees, cariño?, ¿nos arriesgamos? —Shaoran rio por lo bajo, recreándose en el desconcierto de Sakura.

Ella parpadeó, no muy segura de cómo reaccionar ante el descaro de los dos.

Estaba a punto de recordarle a Shaoran que estaban en público, cuando se lo pensó mejor y decidió que prefería entrar en la broma a dejar que se rieran de ella por mojigata.

—Cariño… —Le sonrió seductora a Shaoran, apoyando una palma sobre su pecho—. Si nos escapamos ahora, ¿qué piensas dejar para luego? No esperarás que me pase mi noche de bodas leyendo novelas, ¿verdad?

Eriol rompió a reír a carcajadas.

—¡Ten cuidado, Shaoran! ¡Creo que has encontrado la horma de tu zapato!

Con una mueca, Shaoran se acercó a Sakura, ignorando a su amigo y a los demás invitados. Sakura se estremeció cuando el calor de su aliento le acarició la garganta.

—¿De verdad crees que contigo me conformaría con una sola vez? —gruñó Shaoran peligrosamente, mordisqueándole la oreja con delicadeza antes de apartarse como si nada hubiera pasado.

« _Será... ¿Cómo es que puede ponerme así y hacer cómo si nada?»_ Ella tragó saliva, ¿debía tomárselo como una amenaza o como una promesa?

Deseaba que fuera una promesa; Shaoran despertaba sus sentidos, su curiosidad y, sobre todo, su sensualidad femenina como nadie lo había hecho nunca. Se había pescado repetidas veces observándolo a escondidas, fijándose en su musculoso contorno e imaginándose lo que sería poder sentir su cuerpo moviéndose bajo sus manos.

—¡No me mires así! —gimió Shaoran con una mueca sacándola de su trance—. ¿De verdad quieres que te rapte de tu propia boda?

Ella abrió los labios, pero cuando vio que el abuelo los observaba con expresión complacida, decidió que «en boca cerrada no entran moscas» podía ser un dicho de lo más apropiado para la situación en la que se encontraba. Intentó calmarse y tomárselo de la mejor manera posible cuando todos empezaron a felicitarla y a darle la enhorabuena. Su abuelo fue el último en abrazarla.

—No sabes lo feliz que me hace comprobar que se llevan bien. Me preocupaba haberme pasado con lo de la cláusula de los hijos, pero ahora veo que era del todo innecesaria —dijo sonriendo el abuelo, dándole a Shaoran unas palmadas orgullosas en el hombro.

—¿Qué clausula de los hijos? —inquirió Sakura alarmada.

—¿Es que no lo sabías? —preguntó el abuelo desconcertado—. Creí que te habían pasado los documentos para que los leyeras y firmaras —Parece que Sakura ha cometido la imprudencia de firmar el contrato prematrimonial sin leerlo —comentó Shaoran, que la estudió impasible, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho.

—¿Qué contrato prematrimonial? Pensé que era el testamento —exclamó ella horrorizada.

—Legalmente, sin un reconocimiento público de tu identidad, no puede cederte en herencia un porcentaje tan alto de las propiedades, ya que sus herederos legítimos podrían llegar a reclamar sus derechos ante los tribunales. Aunque al final llegaras a ganar el juicio, el litigio en sí se llevaría una buena parte de tu herencia, sin contar el tiempo que pasaría antes de que se resolviera —explicó Shaoran—. Lo que yo reciba por herencia es de mi propiedad y tampoco tendrías derecho a ello. Por eso, el abuelo decidió realizar una donación en vida de sus propiedades que se consolidará en el momento en que tengamos un hijo. El contrato prematrimonial es un modo de proteger tus intereses económicos en el caso de que a mí me ocurriera algo o que hiciera algo inapropiado —siguió explicando Shaoran como si la cosa no fuera con él.

—Pero un hijo… No lo comprendo. ¿Por qué es necesario tener un hijo? —Sakura se sintió abrumada. Una cosa era un matrimonio por conveniencia y otra muy distinta tener un hijo de un hombre que no la quería y que lo consideraría una simple moneda de cambio.

—No iba a arriesgarme a que ustedes llegaran a un trato para deshacer el matrimonio en cuanto pudieran. Además, un hijo es una garantía legal de que te sean concedidos todos tus derechos en todos los aspectos —apuntó el anciano—. Lo que no comprendo es por qué te impone tanto. ¿Acaso no te gustan los niños? ¿No serás una de esas mujeres que no quieren tener niños para no estropear su figura?, ¿o sí? —Frunció el ceño.

—¡Claro que no! —exclamó Sakura herida—. ¡Me encantan los niños! —En el mismo instante que lo soltó se dio cuenta del error que había cometido—. Pero… es que…

El abuelo la escudriñó con una ceja alzada.

—¿Sí?

—¡No quiero que mis hijos sean considerados como un medio para cerrar un negocio! —explotó al fin Sakura en la única dirección en la que sabía que podía hacerlo sin revelarle al anciano que, efectivamente, ella y Shaoran habían hecho un pacto.

—No te preocupes por eso —afirmó Shaoran, dirigiéndole un sombrío vistazo al viejo—. Te prometo que eso no sucederá.

—Bien, mi parte ya está hecha y cerrada; lo demás depende de ustedes —declaró el abuelo, que de repente parecía incómodo—. Creo que deberían atender a los invitados. Están esperando que comience el banquete.

Shaoran la tomó del brazo y la guio hasta la carpa ubicada en el jardín.

—¿Te encuentras bien?

—¿Cómo has podido firmar semejante aberración?

—Pensé que si lo habías firmado tú es que estabas de acuerdo, que posiblemente incluso te gustaría tener un hijo y que, después de lo que estabas dispuesta a sacrificar por mí, era lo mínimo que yo podía hacer por ti.

—¿Qué? —Sakura se paró en seco, mirándolo enfurecida—. ¿Pero tú te has vuelto loco o qué?

—Ahora no es el momento de hablar de esto. Todo el mundo está pendiente de nosotros, podemos discutirlo luego. Aún no hemos hecho nada que sea irreversible. — Shaoran parecía tenso.

Cuando Sakura se percató de la situación, intentó calmarse y poner de su parte.

—¡Puedes estar seguro de que lo haremos! —exclamó entre dientes, fingiendo una sonrisa.

—¿Qué? ¿Aún están discutiendo si dejar plantados a los invitados y adelantar su noche de bodas? —gritó Eriol desde la otra punta del jardín, provocando las risas y mofas de todos los asistentes.

—¿Qué harías tú si tuvieras que elegir? —replicó Shaoran a su amigo en voz alta, dándole a Sakura un tranquilizador apretón en el brazo.

—¿Con una novia como la tuya? Llevarme una fiambrera con comida para después, así le daría la oportunidad de recuperarse un poco y no me perdería el arte culinario de Rosa.

A pesar de que no le veía la gracia, el ingenio de Eriol fue recibido con aplausos y vítores. Tuvo que concederle que al menos había desviado la atención de los asistentes.

Sakura no oyó el sonido atronador de la moto, solo vio cómo los ojos de Shaoran se abrían y su rostro se cubría de una expresión de horror. Cuando Sakura se giró alarmada para ver qué ocurría, le costó reconocer que lo que veía pudiera ser real. Un motorista enfundado en cuero negro se dirigía directamente hacia ella, arrasando con todo lo que se encontraba en su camino por el jardín. Sakura permaneció paralizada, con sus pies pegados al suelo, en tanto su cerebro se negaba a registrar lo que estaba a punto de ocurrir.

Todo pareció pasar a cámara lenta. Sakura pudo reconocer los enfebrecidos ojos marrones de Rika bajo la visera del motorista. Brillaban llenos de odio y locura cuando se acercó a toda velocidad. En el instante en que esperó recibir el impacto de la moto, sintió la fuerza de unas manos que la empujaron y la tiraron al suelo. Un tremendo dolor la hizo chillar cuando su cabeza se golpeó contra los escalones de la terraza.

Asustada y desorientada, Sakura se giró al lugar que apenas unos segundos antes había ocupado. Vio cómo la moto chocaba contra uno de los grandes maceteros, frenándose en seco y lanzando a su motorista contra la pared de la casa. El ambiente estaba saturado de voces y gritos. Un punzante dolor en su sien pulsaba con fiereza dificultando sus pensamientos. _«¡Shaoran!»_. Cuando atisbó el cuerpo inerte de Shaoran tirado en una extraña postura sobre el suelo, rodeado por su propia sangre, las imágenes comenzaron a borrarse ante sus ojos para dejarla sumida en una espesa pero indolora oscuridad.

o0o0o0o0o

 **Uy... estoy segura que en esta ocasión me matan!!! Me descuartizan y le tiran mis restos y partes a los leones!!! o.0**

 **Espero no lo hagan!!! Jeje**

 **Debo pedirles nuevamente perdón por haberles hecho pasar un pequeñito mal trago (y digo pequeñito xq hay cosas muchísimo peores que no haber actualizado a tiempo).**

 **Por eso mis amores les quise compartir el anterior capítulo súúper largo (** que hasta me costó editarlo xq estaba bien largo **) y este otro, porque se lo merecen, por tener tanta paciencia y más por pasarse por la historia y no ver el capítulo publicado!!...**

 **Volviendo a la novela... ¿Qué les ha parecido todo hasta ahora? ¿Hace bien el abuelo? ¿Creen que podría tener otros métodos? La actitud de Shaoran para con Sakura, ¿es la esperada o tendría que hacerlo de otra manera?...**

 **Espero sus comentarios... y si la pifio por favor hacermelo saber... nos leemos mañana!!! (** voy a tratar de actualizar todos los días sin falta.


	22. Capítulo 22

**Hola... Aquí con el capítulo del día! Espero no se hayan puesto de los pelos con lo último que leyeron...**

 **Como bien saben esta es una adaptación de** Noa Xireau Playboy por contrato. **L** **os personajes no son míos, son de las CLAMP (que las amo con todito mi corazón)** la historia tampoco es mía es de Noa Xireau. Yo me tome el atrevimiento de usarlos a mi antojo para compartirla con ustedes!

Sin nada más para decir... Capítulo 22 en marcha!

o0o0o0o0o0o

Capítulo 22

Un quejido escapó por su reseca garganta. Sakura intentó tocarse la nuca, pero el brazo le pesaba demasiado como para mover siquiera un dedo. Se sentía atontada y un dolor agudo le taladraba el cráneo. De algún lugar provenían unos cuchicheos que le resultaban extrañamente familiares, pero por mucho que lo intentara era incapaz de identificarlas con las personas de su entorno. ¿Quienes eran? ¿Dónde estaba?

—¿Sakura? Sakura, ¿te encuentras bien? —La agradable voz estaba teñida de preocupación—. ¡Fei, avisa al médico! ¡Sakura ha despertado!

Cuando Sakura al fin consiguió abrir los párpados, se sintió decepcionada. Aquel desconocido pelirrojo con nariz gorda y labios finos inclinado sobre ella no era el rostro que ella habría asociado con la voz. Le recordaba a algo, aunque no sabía a qué.

Tenía un nombre asociado a él, ¿Stuart? ¿A quién había esperado ella? ¿Por qué se sentía

así? Poco a poco la niebla en la que estaba sumergida comenzó a deshacerse y desvanecerse, y con ella regresó la angustia.

—¡Shaoran! —Salió como un graznido cuando se incorporó con rapidez, demasiada, constató por el mareo y el punzante pinchazo en la sien.

—Estoy aquí, nena. Estoy aquí. —Se oía una voz agotada.

Shaoran giró la cabeza y soltó un jadeo horrorizado al verle postrado en la cama de al lado. Su extrema palidez destacaba las profundas ojeras y los pómulos ligeramente hundidos; tenía la cabeza vendada, un ojo y el pómulo hinchados, un enorme moretón que le cubría casi todo el lado derecho y una pierna escayolada hasta la ingle. Pero lo que más afectó a Sakura fue el inmenso sufrimiento y la amargura que parecían haberse grabado en su rostro.

—No se preocupe, señora Li. Su marido se encuentra estable. —El médico que acababa de entrar la empujó suavemente atrás, obligándola a recostarse de nuevo—. Déjeme examinarla un momento. Se ha dado un golpe muy fuerte en la cabeza y ha estado inconsciente durante los últimos dos días.

Sakura se tendió con cierta resistencia, pero permaneció con la cabeza ladeada, sin perder de vista a Shaoran. Señora Li la había llamado el médico. Le sonaba extraño que la llamaran así. Sabía que era costumbre en los Estados Unidos que la esposa adoptara los apellidos del marido, pero era algo sobre lo que no había reflexionado antes. Ahora estaba casada y Shaoran, su marido, se encontraba allí a su lado, malherido por salvarle la vida.

Examinó atentamente los ojos ámbar; reflejaban alivio, pero a la vez contenían un profundo trazo de desolación. Un sentimiento de ternura y protección la invadió.

Deseaba levantarse para ir hasta él y borrar el dolor de su rostro. Sin darse cuenta había alargado la mano, pero el espacio que los separaba era demasiado grande. Shaoran respondió a su gesto alargando también la suya. Sus dedos se rozaron durante unos segundos, transmitiéndole una corriente cálida y consoladora. La mirada de Shaoran se oscureció y dejó caer el brazo, rompiendo así el contacto y dejando tras de sí una sensación de soledad y abandono. _«Está cansado y tampoco es para tanto»_ , se reprendió Sakura, pero el sentimiento persistió.

Una vez que el médico se marchó, Femei, que había permanecido en un segundo plano, se acercó a ella para acariciarle el rostro.

—¿Cómo te encuentras, cariño? Estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

—Bien. Supongo. Algo mareada, pero nada más. ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Rika los embistió con la moto. Su intención era matarte —explicó la mujer con un ligero estremecimiento.

—Si no hubiera sido porque Shaoran me empujó, lo habría conseguido —murmuró Sakura, recordando cómo la moto se dirigió directamente hacia ella—. ¿Pudieron atraparla?

Femei y su marido Stuart cruzaron una mirada.

—Rika perdió el control sobre su moto y salió lanzada. No sobrevivió al impacto —explicó Stuart.

—¡Dios mío! —Sakura se tapó la boca. Debería sentirse agradecida de que fuera Rika y no ellos, pero eso no lo convertía en menos trágico—. ¡Eso es terrible!

Femei desvió el rostro antes de cambiar de tema:

—Ieran y tu abuelo vienen de camino. Les he avisado de que has despertado. Nos estamos turnando para estar aquí en el hospital.

—Es una suerte que los dos estemos en la misma habitación.

—Más que suerte, fue una cabezonería de Shaoran. —Femei lanzó una ojeada de reproche a la cama de al lado—. Al médico no le quedó otra que consentirlo después de que lo amenazara con retirar la donación anual de A. Z. Corporation al departamento de investigación si no le ponían al lado de su mujer.

Sorprendida, Sakura echó un vistazo a Shaoran, que contemplaba a su tía con el ceño fruncido. ¿Cuántos aspectos desconocidos escondería aún aquel hombre? En cuanto él percibió su escrutinio, gruñó y dirigió el rostro a la ventana. Femei le dio un ligero apretón en el muslo, acompañado con una triste sonrisa, pero cuando Sakura abrió la boca alarmada para inquirir sobre qué era lo que estaba pasando, la mujer le hizo una señal de advertencia. Sakura sintió cómo el alma se le descomponía. Era evidente que algo con Shaoran iba mal y necesitaba averiguarlo con urgencia. Los agudos pinchazos en su sien crecieron de forma exponencial. En cuanto Femei la vio tocarse la frente con una mueca avisó a la enfermera.

—Esto le quitará el dolor, pero la dejará un poco adormilada. Necesita descansar para recuperarse. En unos días se encontrará perfectamente y puede que incluso le podamos dar el alta —la informó la enfermera con amabilidad, inyectándole un líquido transparente en el vial.

Realizando un descomunal esfuerzo, Sakura intentó permanecer despierta, al menos hasta que llegara su abuelo y pudiera averiguar qué pasaba con Shaoran, pero poco después los párpados se le cerraron en contra de su propia voluntad y su mente se sumergía de nuevo en una oscura y densa piscina.

Para cuando sus ojos se volvieron a abrir, su abuelo se encontraba sentado a su lado.—¡Hola, princesa! —la saludó el viejo en un susurro, inclinándose sobre ella y tomándole la mano con ternura—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien. —Incluso susurrando, la voz le salió como un graznido. El abuelo inmediatamente le ofreció un vaso de agua y la ayudó a beber. Con un suspiro agradecido, Sakura dejó caer la cabeza de nuevo sobre la almohada y echó una ojeada a la cama de al lado, donde Shaoran se movía inquieto en lo que parecía ser un sueño intranquilo—. ¿Qué le pasa? —preguntó lo más bajo que pudo.

El anciano siguió su mirada e inspiró profundamente.

—Shaoran no puede mover las extremidades inferiores… —Su abuelo le dio tiempo para asimilar lo que eso significaba.

—¡Dios mío! Ella quería matarme a mí, debió haber dejado que lo hiciera… — Sakura se tapó la boca horrorizada.

—No creo que su conciencia le hubiera dejado vivir después de eso. —El vistazo que le dirigió a Shaoran demostraba lo orgulloso que se sentía de él.

—¿Cómo se lo ha tomado?

—Él no es un hombre que suela expresar sus sentimientos. —El viejo suspiró—. Supongo que en eso nos parecemos.

—¿No existe ninguna posibilidad de que…? — _«Se recupere»_. Las palabras se le quedaron atragantadas.

—Los médicos creen que la parálisis se debe al golpe frontal que se dio en la cabeza, y que aún quedan esperanzas. No ha perdido la sensibilidad y eso es una buena señal, pero dicen que hay que tener paciencia y ver cómo se va desarrollando el cuadro clínico.

En cuanto percibieron que Shaoran se despertaba, el anciano dejó de hablar y Sakura apartó la cara para que no pudiera verle las lágrimas.

—¿Te duele mucho? —escuchó la voz preocupada desde la otra cama.

Sakura quiso chillar. Sabía que él se refería a la herida de la cabeza. Tragó el nudo que tenía en la garganta e intentó dominar su tono lo mejor que pudo.

—Es insoportable… —murmuró deshecha—. ¿Y tú?, debes estar pasando un calvario con tantas magulladuras y fracturas.

—Es soportable —respondió Shaoran con una mueca cansada, antes de cerrar de nuevo los párpados.

-0-

Shaoran mantuvo los ojos cerrados y se dedicó a escuchar la tranquila conversación de Sakura con su abuelo. Daba gracias a Dios porque ella hubiera salido viva del accidente. No le importaba el precio que tuviera que pagar por ello. Lo importante era que ella estuviese sana y salva. Su voz aún sonaba torturada y, si hubiera podido, habría asumido también ese dolor con gusto.

Cuando vio a Rika sobre la moto, el conocimiento le había venido de forma automática. Sospechó desde el primer instante cuáles iban a ser sus intenciones, pero confundió el objetivo de esa loca. Pensó que era a él a quien pretendía atropellar, y no fue hasta el último segundo cuando se percató de su error. Casi demasiado tarde. Shaoran inhaló con pesadez.

Ni siquiera él era capaz de entender de dónde sacó la rapidez y determinación para tirarse sobre Sakura y sacarla del camino de Rika. Solo podía recordar la profunda impresión cuando se percató de que ella moriría y que no estaba dispuesto a dejar que eso pasara.

Aún ahora, sufría un profundo impacto cada vez que recordaba el momento en que despertó a la llegada de la ambulancia. Las voces histéricas y excitadas y el calvario de su cuerpo destrozado pasaron a un segundo plano en el instante en que vio la figura inerte sobre el césped. La bella tez dorada de Sakura se había tornado grisácea, el rostro inocente casi irreconocible bañado por la sangre, que apenas dejaba adivinar los profundos surcos morados bajo los ojos y los labios azulados. El delicado cuerpo femenino había estado envuelto por el vestido de novia, desgarrado y ensangrentado, impregnando la escena de un dramatismo casi Shakesperiano. Pensó que estaba muerta y, por primera vez en su vida, había sentido cómo la agonía lo despedazaba por dentro.

Su abuelo había estado arrodillado al lado de Sakura, sus manos y brazos salpicados de rojo. Durante una pequeña eternidad sus ojos se encontraron. Compartieron el grito silencioso que les partía el alma y el corazón. En todos los años que habían estado juntos, jamás habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro, tan identificados, tan iguales. No necesitaron palabras para ello, simplemente lo supieron. En cuanto le informaron que Sakura estaba fuera de peligro, fue su abuelo quien vino directamente a él para contárselo y ambos acabaron abrazados y llorando de alivio.

Shaoran respiró hondo y pausado, desechando las crudas imágenes de su mente y apaciguando los erráticos latidos de su corazón. Se obligó a no mirarla y se centró en la dulzura de su voz. Ahora ella estaba de vuelta, estaba aquí con él. Pronto tendría que dejarla marchar, pero, de momento, ella seguía estando a su lado.

-0-

Cuatro días más tarde, Sakura pudo levantarse de la cama por primera vez. Se sentía débil y mareada, pero era agradable poder mover las piernas. El médico le había ofrecido el alta para que terminara la recuperación en casa, pero ella se negó, quería permanecer junto a su marido el mayor tiempo posible.

Para su pesar, Shaoran estaba la mayor parte del tiempo muy melancólico y casi siempre cansado. Evitaba hablar del accidente, de su parálisis y sobre todo de sus sentimientos. Sakura hizo lo posible por distraerlo y hablar con él, pero, aunque a veces respondía a sus intentos, al final siempre acababa guardando silencio con una expresión de infinita tristeza.

—¿Señora Li? —Un hombre mayor con tipo poco agraciado y algo grueso se acercó

a ella en el pasillo, con un vaso de café en la mano—. No me conoce, soy un… amigo de la familia… Me preguntaba cómo se encuentra su marido.

Sakura dudó unos instantes, insegura de hasta qué punto la situación de Shaoran era una información que debiera difundir.

—Se encuentra estable, ¿ha venido a visitarle? —Intentó ser amable. Al fin y al cabo, desconocía cómo de íntima era la relación de ese hombre con su nueva familia.

—Después quizás me pase a verle. —El hombre parecía incómodo—. ¿Meiling Fa también ha pasado a verle ya?

—No conozco a esa mujer. —Sakura le ojeó insegura, no pensaba hablar de Meiling con ese hombre.

—¿No sabe quién es Meiling? —Una desagradable sonrisa se formó en los labios del hombre—. Ha sido el amor eterno de su marido. ¿Es que no lee las revistas del corazón? Todo el mundo lo sabe.

Sakura parpadeó alarmada. ¿Qué clase de persona le hablaba a una mujer recién casada de la amante de su marido?

—¿No sabe que Meiling es la mujer con la que Shaoran se crió y con la que estuvo a punto de casarse hace cinco años? Me da la impresión de que sabe más bien poco de su marido. No se habrán casado porque está embarazada, ¿no?

La cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas y tuvo que apoyarse contra la pared.

—¿Cómo ha dicho que se llama? —preguntó Sakura descompuesta.

—¿Cree que su boda de penalti será lo suficientemente vinculante para su marido como para que no intente regresar de nuevo con el amor de su vida? —siguió insistiendo el desagradable desconocido, ignorando la pregunta de Sakura.

—Se equivoca. Yo… no estoy embarazada. Si me disculpa, he de volver con mi marido—. Sakura intentó escapar a la habitación, pero el desconocido no cesó en su ofensivo interrogatorio, siguiéndola por el pasillo.

—¿Por qué se casó entonces Li con usted? Llevaban muy poco tiempo juntos y ha sido una boda muy precipitada. Y disculpe que lo diga, pero usted no es su tipo precisamente.

Estaba llegando a la puerta abierta de su habitación cuando al fin acabó de perder los nervios.

—¡Quiere dejarme en paz! ¿Qué quiere de mí? —chilló histérica.

—¿Qué demonios ocurre aquí? —Ieran apareció indignada detrás de ella—. ¿Qué hace usted aquí? —inquirió enfadada al desconocido en cuanto se percató de su presencia.

—¿Cómo le ha sentado que su hijo se haya tenido que casar de penalti? —El hombre pareció indiferente a la cólera de la mujer—. ¿De parte de quién se pondrá cuando Meiling venga a visitarlo?

—Por favor, llamen a seguridad. Este periodista no tiene autorización para estar aquí y nos está molestando —indicó Ieran a una de las enfermeras, antes de agarrar a Sakura del brazo y empujarla dentro de la habitación.

En cuanto cerró la puerta tras ellas, Ieran se apoyó contra el umbral e inspiró con fuerza.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó Ieran, estudiando preocupada a Sakura.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —preguntó Shaoran desde la cama con un toque gélido en su voz.

—Un periodista ha logrado entrar y ha estado acosando a Sakura por los pasillos — le explicó su madre, aún molesta—. Tendré que hablar con la gerencia del hospital para que tomen medidas.

Shaoran apretó los labios en una fina línea, pero no hizo ningún comentario.

—He hablado con el director del centro —informó el abuelo en cuanto regresó—. Hemos decidido que dadas las actuales circunstancias lo mejor es llevaros a los dos a casa. El hospital nos facilitará una enfermera experimentada y el equipo médico necesario para realizar el seguimiento de Shaoran.

—¿Será seguro para él? —Ieran no parecía muy convencida.

—Se encuentra estable y fuera de peligro. Da lo mismo que esté tendido aquí o que lo esté en casa.

—No creo que su apartamento sea el mejor sitio ahora mismo y estoy segura de que los paparazzi ya deben estar apostados ante la puerta del hotel. Lo mejor sería alejarlos de los sitios más conocidos…

—Portofiori —intervino Shaoran distraído.

—¿Aguantarás un viaje tan largo? —Su madre lo estudió inquisitiva.

—Aguantaré lo que sea con tal de salir de aquí —masculló Shaoran mirando por la ventana.

—Bien, me encargaré de los preparativos. Les avisaré en cuanto todo esté listo — declaró Ieran.

—Iré yo solo. No es necesario que vengan conmigo y deberían ocuparse de encontrarle a Sakura un lugar tranquilo en el que pueda vivir alejada de esas víboras.

o0o0o0o

 **Umm... Fiuu... jeje. Vieron? Paciencia hermanas y hermanos.. Que no le pasó nada a nuestro Sr. Li, jeje.**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? Yo sabía que a nuestro castaño no le era indiferente la señorita Sakura... Ahora vamos a ver cómo se desarrolla la cosa... ¡Ya son marido y mujer!**

 **Nos leemos mañana niños/as.. ;)**


	23. Capítulo 23

**Hola...** **Aquí reportándome para el capítulo 23!!! Espero hayan tenido un lindo día... No desesperen... no las voy a dejar con las ganas... jeje.. Esta es una adaptacion de** Noa Xireau Playboy por contrato...

 ** _NIÑAS/OS... PIDO DISCULPAS, NO LE ACUERDO CUÁL ERA EL NOMBRE DE LA MUJER DEL ABUELO DE SAKURA (si alguna/o lo sabe SERÍA genia!!) Jeje. Asíque les pido perdónpor sino llega a ser el que puse al principio o si no lo he cambiado. En el caso de que sí volvería a retomarese nombre en los sgtes cap., en el caso de no pues lo hare cm nuevo..._**

 **Espero la estén disfrurando... sin más preámbulos...**

 **o0o0o0o0**

Capítulo 23

Hundiendo los pies en la cálida arena de la playa, Sakura disfrutó de la suave brisa marina y la tranquilidad del paradisíaco entorno. Portofiori la había tomado por sorpresa. Se trataba de un amplio complejo turístico junto al mar y algo más apartada se encontraba la mansión de los Amamiya: una hermosa casa de estilo colonial con habitaciones suficientes para alojar a un ejército y que iba acompañada de su propio pedacito de playa privada.

El abuelo había venido con ellos y con él la inseparable señora McRae y su marido, que ayudaba con las tareas más pesadas de la casa y hacía las veces de chófer.

Le habría gustado que también hubiera venido Tomoyo, pero tuvo que conformarse con hablar con ella por WhatsApp o Skype. Algo que le hizo darse cuenta de lo aislada que la había dejado su relación con Terada. ¿Dónde habían terminado todas las amistades que ella tenía de su infancia y adolescencia? Intentó sacar a Terada de inmediato de su cabeza. No podía decir que lo echara de menos, pero volvía a colarse una y otra vez en sus recuerdos y pensamientos y eso era tan desagradable como tener que recoger los regalitos de Kerveros cuando salían de paseo.

 _«Pensando en el rey de roma… ¡Uf!»._

—¿Cómo es posible que de un chucho tan enano salga algo tan grande? —Sakura encogió la nariz al sacar unos guantes y una bolsita de plástico.

Le daba igual si la gente se reía de ella, pero, aunque solo fuera por si las moscas, ella se ponía los guantes. Imaginaba que después de tres meses haciéndolo ya debería haberse acostumbrado, pero por mucho que ahora quería a ese chucho de ojos saltones, no le hubiera importado tener a alguien que lo hiciera por ella.

En parte agradecía la distracción que Kerveros le proporcionaba a diario, ya que la vida con Shaoran en estos tres meses se estaba tornando cada vez más difícil. Era desagradable con ella como con nadie, lo que a veces causaba que lo detestara. Aun así, inexplicablemente, seguía sintiendo aquella irremediable atracción por él, sin contar con la gratitud por haberle salvado la vida.

Miró el reloj y suspiró.

—Vamos, Kero, es hora de regresar y subirle el desayuno de media mañana al ogro mandón.

Había empezado una rutina con Shaoran, con la intención de mantenerle ocupado y sacarlo de su ostracismo. A veces funcionaba, aunque al final siempre ocurría algo que provocaba el retorno de su fastidioso genio.

Ieran y el abuelo habían decidido que ya estaba lo suficientemente recuperado como para que se hiciera de nuevo cargo de algunos aspectos de sus negocios, con la intención de sacarlo de su aislamiento, pero el efecto sobre Shaoran parecía ser el contrario. Con una mueca Sakura recordó su mal humor cuando se había ofrecido a ser su secretaria.

—Ibas a terminar tus estudios, ¿lo recuerdas? —espetó enfadado—. Además, dudo mucho que seas capaz de cumplir con mis exigencias. No me apetece perder el tiempo enseñándote. Dile a mi abuelo que llame a Cole.

—Ya hemos llamado a Cole. Va a ser abuela la próxima semana y quiere quedarse con su hija —contestó Sakura intentando mantener la tranquilidad.

—Pues que llame a una agencia de contratación y que seleccionen a una persona cualificada —masculló molesto.

Sakura se pasó una mano por el rostro, realizando un esfuerzo sobrehumano por controlar su irritación.

—¿Qué cualidades buscas en una secretaria? —preguntó, aparentando rendición.

—Lo típico: ordenografía, redacción de documentos y todas esas historias. Además, tendrá que saber español y francés, hablado y escrito, y tener conocimientos de contabilidad.

—O sea que quieres que tenga un título de auxiliar administrativo y de contabilidad, además de defenderse en español y francés, ¿cierto?

—Exacto —repuso Shaoran indiferente.

—De acuerdo, pediré que me manden mis títulos y se los pasaré a tu abuelo para que los revise —declaró Sakura, esperando con los brazos cruzados el ya tradicional estallido de ira.

—¿Qué? —Shaoran la fulminó con la mirada—. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?

—En absoluto, no quise ir a la universidad cuando acabé secundaria, pero mi madre me obligó a terminar una formación profesional, y esa era una de las opciones que existían cerca de casa. El español es mi lengua materna y el francés lo estudié en el instituto como segundo idioma. —Sakura se mordió los labios para no reírse de su expresión de incredulidad e impotencia, pero al ver la furia chispeando en sus ojos no pudo evitar rematar la faena—. Además, ¿de verdad crees que ibas a encontrar una secretaria temporal dispuesta a aguantar a un jefe despótico, de mal carácter y de educación bastante dudosa?

Shaoran la contempló boquiabierto, antes de apretar los labios en una fina línea.

—¡Sal de aquí antes de que te tire algo a la cabeza!

Sakura sonrió victoriosa, pero se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte de la puerta.

—Entonces, ¿a qué hora quiere el señor que empecemos?

—Mañana después del desayuno —gruñó Shaoran disgustado, admitiendo su derrota.

Al acercarse a la casa, Sakura encontró al abuelo sentado absorto en su sillón del porche, tenía los hombros caídos en rendición y observaba el lento avance de las nubes con ojos enrojecidos.

—Abuelo, ¿qué ocurre? —indagó Sakura con suavidad, sentándose frente a él para tomarle las manos.

El viejo evitó mirarla, centrando su atención en sus manos, como si estuviera repasando las saltonas venas azules, las arrugas y las pequeñas manchitas marrones que las cubrían.

—El pasado, me duele el pasado, lo que hice, lo que no hice, lo que debería haber

hecho…

—Imagino que eso es algo que nos ocurre a todos en algún momento. Por muchos consejos que nos den, por muy buenos que sean nuestros propósitos, la vida ocurre y no siempre sabemos afrontarlo —respondió Sakura con suavidad.

—Usé a tu abuela y luego la abandoné. No voy a decir que lo hice a sangre fría, de forma consciente y lógica, pero no deja de ser una realidad —admitió el abuelo con la voz rota.

—¿No llegaste a sentir nada de nada por ella? —Sakura no pudo evitar hacer la pregunta a pesar de no estar segura de querer oír la respuesta.

—Sí, sí que lo hice, pero es difícil de explicar. Aquel era un mundo muy diferente al de hoy en día.

—¿Quieres hablar de ello?

—¿Estás dispuesta a oír uno más de los trapos sucios de la humanidad?

Sakura se echó atrás en el sillón.

—Soy toda oídos.

El viejo soltó un profundo suspiro y asintió.

—En realidad, la historia es siempre la misma y se repite en unos países y otros y a lo largo del tiempo. No importa si de lo que hablamos es de la España de Franco, de la Alemania de la postguerra o de hoy en día. Dónde hay un país destrozado o subdesarrollado, dónde hay personas tratando de sobrevivir siempre ocurre igual. Y la realidad en España cuando se instaló la base de Rota en el fondo no fue muy diferente a lo que ocurrió en Alemania, con la diferencia de que donde en Alemania se callaban las propias mujeres y sus familias, en España además existía un régimen que puso de su parte para que nada de aquello saliera a la luz.

—¿De qué estás hablando, abuelo? —Sakura frunció el ceño.

—De los abusos y las violaciones.

—¡¿Qué?! —Sakura jadeó y se puso una mano sobre el pecho.

—No, jamás violé a ninguna mujer, pero no deja de ser cierto que ocurría, que se hacía en grupo y que a los que no queríamos participar nos enseñaron a mirar hacia otro lado, del mismo modo en que miraban hacia otro lado los familiares y vecinos. Era un tema tabú, que todo el mundo conocía, pero del que nadie hablaba.

—¡Dios! —Sakura se tapó la boca, se le revolvía el estómago ante la imagen que se le venía a la mente.

—¿Cómo es posible que sea algo que jamás haya salido a la luz?

—Podría decir que es porque las mujeres en su vergüenza no hablaban de ello, y su entorno se callaba para poder vivir con esa realidad, pero lo cierto es que existía un régimen político que nos protegía.

—¿Y entonces, tú?

—Yo como muchos otros me di cuenta que no era necesario violar a nadie.

Teníamos comida y eso era algo más valioso que el oro en aquella época.

—Mi abuela me contó que eras cocinero.

—Sí, e imagino que eso me convirtió en el guardián de los tesoros —dijo el viejo con una mueca.

Sakura podía comprender cómo ser un simple cocinero, con acceso ilimitado a las provisiones del ejército americano, podía convertirlo en un hombre codiciado en aquellas circunstancias.

—¿Qué te hizo decidirte por mi abuela?, no creo que te faltaran otras opciones donde elegir.

El viejo inspiró y miró hacia el horizonte.

—Al principio, como hombre recién casado y enamorado, yo trataba de serle fiel a mi mujer, pero cuando estás metido hasta el cuello en la mierda te sientes solo, y unas cuantas cartas no sustituyen el calor humano. —Se pasó una mano cansada por los ojos—. Tu abuela era muy guapa y atractiva, aunque tengo que confesar que lo que más me atraía de ella al principio era la forma en que me recordaba a Yukko.

—¿Fue por eso por lo que te fuiste con ella?

El viejo rio.

—Me temo que fue ella la que me sedujo a mí, pero sí, es cierto que las primeras veces dejé que ocurriera porque parecía acercarme a Yukko. O quizás no. —La sonrisa del viejo desapareció—. Quizás lo único que quería era la excusa de poder estar en los brazos de una mujer e imaginar que era con Yukko con quién lo hacía, y el hecho de saber que la chica por su parte también me utilizaba a mí lo convertía en algo que podía asumir y ayudarme a justificarme a mí mismo.

—¿Ella te utilizaba? ¿Mi abuela? —Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron sorprendidos.

—No en el sentido que tu imaginas, o bueno, puede que sí. ¿En qué sentido lo has preguntado? —preguntó el hombre con una mueca algo avergonzada.

—¡Abuelo! ¡No quiero hablar de sexo contigo!

El abuelo rio aliviado.

—Ni yo, hija, ni yo. Tu abuela me seducía y usaba para conseguir comida. —Debió ver la cara que puso Sakura, porque luego añadió—: No sé si realmente lo hacía de forma consciente y manipuladora, pero he oído a mujeres decir cómo un traje de diseñador o un reloj de oro hace más atractivo a un hombre, e imagino que en esas circunstancias el tener comida me hacía más guapo a mí.

Sakura no pudo evitar soltar una risita.

—Sí, ella me contaba que eras muy guapo. También que un día pasaron por delante de un escaparate con un precioso vestido rojo y que le bastó mirarlo con admiración para que se lo compraras y se lo hicieras poner esa misma noche para ti. ¿Y sabes una cosa? —Sakura de repente se sintió excitada—. ¡Creo que hasta sé qué vestido era!

—¿Qué? —El abuelo parpadeó confundido.

—Cuando murió, mamá y yo empaquetamos toda su ropa para llevarla a una organización benéfica. Recuerdo el vestido porque lo tenía guardado aparte, en una vieja caja, y cuando lo saqué para mirarlo me encantó. ¡Hasta me lo probé! Pero era demasiado largo para mí y no valía la pena arreglarlo cuando yo no voy a sitios donde podría llevar un vestido como aquel, tan elegante y vintage.

—¿Tenía lentejuelas a la altura de la cintura que subían como una espiral hasta uno de los tirantes? —La voz del viejo salió en apenas un susurro.

—¡Sí! ¡Ese era!

—Vaya, jamás habría esperado que fuera a guardarlo. —El viejo se frotó los ojos con las palmas de las manos—. Siempre pensamos que aquella tuvo que ser la noche en que concebimos a tu madre.

Sakura se sintió emocionada de descubrir ese detalle.

—Para haber estado con mi abuela solo para echar una canita al aire, parece haberte emocionado mucho que conservara ese recuerdo tuyo.

—Estuve cerca de dos años con tu abuela. Aunque yo tratara de resistirme a ella, fue imposible que no me llegaran esas risas y travesuras que siempre me gastaba. Era una mujer fuerte, dispuesta a sobrevivir, capaz de decirte la verdad a la cara y mandarte a la mierda sin pestañear, pero sobre todo era una mujer que disfrutaba de la vida y te obligaba a vivir, aunque no quisieras. No sé cómo hubiera sobrevivido aquellos meses sin ella.

—Me alegra saber que lo que existió entre ustedes fue algo más que solo una transacción.

—Me enamoré de tu abuela, hasta el punto de considerar incluso regresar a por ella y nuestra hija cuando hubiese solucionado mi vida aquí en los Estados Unidos, pero la vida nunca te pone las cosas tan fáciles y yo amaba a Yukko.

Sakura sonrió con tristeza.

—Gracias por contarme todo esto.

—No puedo cambiar las cosas que hice en el pasado, pero me he dado cuenta de que estoy cometiendo de nuevo los mismos errores en el presente y quiero ponerle solución a eso.

—¿Qué has hecho? —Sakura se asustó ante su afirmación.

—Presionarte para que te casaras con Shaoran. No está bien lo que hice. Los he usado a ambos para cerrar un negocio económico y evitar enfrentarme a los errores y pecados de mi pasado. Te he pedido que renunciaras a tu vida y vendieras tu cuerpo a un hombre al que no amas… —El viejo movió la cabeza de un lado a otro—. No lo veía así, parecía que había atracción física entre ustedes y que con el tiempo aparecería el cariño, pero no deja de ser una especie de transacción comercial en la que os estoy exigiendo que se vendan.

—Ya está hecho y no es tan grave como lo pintas —dijo Sakura tomándole de nuevo las manos.

—¿Te has planteado las dificultades y sacrificios que supondría para ti compartir tu vida con Shaoran si no se recupera?

Ella lo ojeó desconcertada, pero le contestó con sinceridad:

—Sí, lo he hecho.

—¿Y aun así no quieres el divorcio? —indagó él.

—No.

—Aunque lo quisieras, yo me ocuparía de que tuvieras tu futuro solucionado — insistió el viejo.

—No tengo intención de dejar a Shaoran —repuso Sakura decidida, dándose cuenta con asombro de que era la verdad.

No importaba que fuera un matrimonio de conveniencia, o que él no la quisiera. No quería alejarse de él. La sorpresa debió reflejarse en su rostro, ya que el abuelo la estudió con curiosidad, hasta que cabeceó con un nuevo brillo en su semblante.

—¿A qué vienen ahora todas estas tonterías? — Sakura intentó desviar la atención del anciano de sus confusos sentimientos—. ¿Por qué te has acordado del pasado y por qué me has propuesto deshacer mi matrimonio con Shaoran?

—Porque Shaoran me ha enfrentado a la realidad y me lo ha pedido.

—¿Shaoran quiere el divorcio? —Un enorme peso pareció desplomarse sobre ella.

—Considera que eres demasiado joven para sacrificarte por segunda vez en tu vida por otra persona. En realidad, le tengo que dar la razón. Tienes poco más de treinta años y toda la vida por delante, tienes derecho a vivir y a hacer lo que todos los jóvenes de tu edad hacen.

Sakura dudaba mucho que con treintaiuno aún pudiera considerarse como joven, al menos ella no se sentía así, pero no tenía ganas de ponerse a discutir eso.

—¿Crees que era una forma diplomática de Shaoran de conseguir que me fuera? — Trató de averiguar mirándose las manos.

—No, lo que quiere es protegerte. Shaoran es demasiado directo y no teme enfrentarse a mí. Si quisiera deshacerse de ti me lo diría. —El anciano parecía estar seguro de ello —. Yo pienso igual que él. Ya has pasado por todo esto con tu madre, no es justo que ahora tengas que volver a sacrificarlo todo por él.

—Era mi madre y no me arrepiento. Además, aquello fue diferente, sabía que ella moriría y las demás circunstancias también eran distintas. —Sakura recordó con tristeza las dificultades económicas, el pequeño piso del que apenas podía salir y las crisis que sufría su madre sin que nadie pudiese ayudarla.

—¿Y tus estudios?

Sakura dejó que Kerveros se le subiera al regazo y lo acarició con una débil sonrisa.

—Es cierto que no me gustaría quedarme con una carrera a medias, pero es algo que puede esperar; además, creo que la UNED ofrece la posibilidad de poder examinarme en diferentes centros en el extranjero, solo es cuestión de ver cuál está más cerca y cómo tramitarlo. En cuanto a Shaoran, ojalá se recupere por completo, pero si no es así tarde o temprano mejorará y tendrá que empezar a espabilarse y aprender a apañárselas por sí mismo. Entonces me sobrará tiempo para finalizar esa o cualquier otra carrera.

El viejo la contempló pensativo durante un buen rato antes de apretarle las manos con suavidad.

—Eres una persona extraordinariamente madura para tu edad, además de muy leal. A pesar de todas las trabas que te está poniendo Shaoran estás dispuesta a seguir a su lado. —Su tono reflexivo pasó de repente a uno más decidido y enérgico—. Bien, creo que ya es hora de que empieces a adquirir ciertas responsabilidades en nuestra empresa. Shaoran tiene tiempo de sobra para enseñarte y eso te ayudará a ser independiente en el futuro.

La Señora McRae los interrumpió con el desayuno de Shaoran en una bandeja.

—El desayuno del señor Shaoran está preparado. ¿Desea que se lo lleve yo o prefiere llevárselo usted?

—Gracias. Yo se lo llevaré. —Sakura dejó a Kerveros en el suelo, se levantó y le dio un beso al abuelo antes de agarrar la bandeja y prepararse mentalmente para el siguiente ataque de mal humor de Shaoran.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **Jeje... ¡con que nuestro chiquitín está de un humor de perros!... A ver, ¿quién se anota para estar con Sakura?.. ¿Opinan que su acitud para con ella es la acertada? ¿Le dará una lección nuestra pequeña Sakura?... Mhm chicas/os, esto se está poniéndo cada vez más interesante... Nos leemos mañana pequeñuelas/os... ;)**

 **Les dejo un pequeño adelanto... (si, soy mala... lo sé muajajaja n.o)**

 _—Ellas eran mis amantes, tú a día de hoy no._

 _Sakura puso los ojos en blanco._

 _—Yo también lo fui. —«O algo por el estilo, por lo menos», se recordó Sakura al caer en la cuenta de que nunca llegaron a hacer el amor del todo—. ¡Además, soy legalmente tu mujer! Lo que me da más potestad de verte desnudo que a cualquiera de tus amantes. De modo que te aguantas —determinó Sakura, decidida a ignorar sus pataletas infantiles y dando un fuerte tirón a la sábana, en tanto él la fulminaba con la_ _mirada._

 _Abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez, los enormes ojos de Sakura se paralizaro_ n _perplejos sobre el cuerpo desnudo, musculoso, imponente y… ¡erecto!... expuesto ante_ _ella. La pierna derecha de Shaoran seguía cubierta hasta el muslo con una escayola, pero_ , _en contra de lo que cabía esperar, eso le daba una apariencia más sexy aún._

 _Los pulmones de Sakura se negaron a seguir trabajando, al tiempo que su corazón_ _comenzó una carrera a contrarreloj. «Bien. Vale. No había contado con eso. ¡Mejor! ¡Más fácil será... asearlo!»..._

 **Continuará... mmm, jeje... qué creen que va a pasar ahí?..**

Nos leemos mañanaaa...


	24. Capítulo 24

**Hola ... Aquí reportándome con el capítulo 24! Espero hayan tenido un muy buen día y han empezado con el pie izquierdo, ¡ya que terminamos con el derecho!**

 **Me alegra que me haya gustado ... Tengo en mi mente hacer otras adaptaciones para compartirla con ustedes, pero quiero decir que tiene 6 libros y no sé si Fanfic me va a dar el permiso de hacerlo. ¿Ustedes saben si se podrá? Espero que si la verdad ... Cualquier cosa me dice.**

 **Esta es una adaptación de** Noa Xireau Playboy por contrato. **Espero la disfruten ..**

 **Capítulo 24 ya!**

 **o0o0o0o**

Capítulo 24

Al entrar en el dormitorio ignorar la mirada que Shaoran lanzó desde la enorme cama de matrimonio. ¿Estaría esperando que ella le anunciara su marcha?

—¡Buenos días! —Dejó la bandeja en la mesita para obtener una acomodación sobre las almohadas, antes de colocarla a su alcance—. ¿Prefieres que te lea primero el periódico o empezamos directamente con la correspondencia? Hoy hay una auténtica cesta de cartas.

—Tengo tiempo de sobra para ocupate de las cartas que han llegado, necesito escribir varios correos y un fax. Agarra el portátil y el dictar, los indican Shaoran con la frente arrugada.

—¿No prefieres desayunar primero?

—Dentro de un tiempo vendrá ese prototipo de sargento de enfermería para el trabajo y no me dejará tranquilo hasta la hora del almuerzo. Necesito terminar esto primero —gruñó disgustado.

Saruka tuvo que morderse los labios para no reír. La señora Geltrudis era una mujer fuerte y decidida, acostumbrada a tratar a los pacientes como Shaoran. Sus discusiones a veces resultaron esperpénticas, pero para la desesperación de él, la señora Geltrudis siempre tuvo que decir la última palabra.

—La señora Geltrudis no vendrá hoy. Tiene que resolver un asunto en la notaría. ¿Sabes que pensamos mandar a tres enfermeras para reemplazarla? Estaba convencido de que una vez no era suficiente para manejar correctamente. No te preocupes, no te preocupes, no te preocupes.

—¿Qué has hecho qué? —Masculló Shaoran enfurecido—. ¿Qué te hace pensar qué te quiero? —Espetó indignado con un golpe en la cama.

Lo que vimos en la pantalla y tardaré unos segundos en recuperar, lo suficiente como para decidir que estaba comenzando a hartarse de su actitud.

—¡Nada! ¡Pero no me iba a perder la oportunidad de hacer dinero! —Dirigir una mirada desafiante.

Los ojos se cerraron hasta convertirse en dos pequeñas ranuras que soltaban chispas. Sakura se preparó mentalmente para la tormenta y los truenos, pero para su sorpresa. Shaoran apretó los labios y se limitó a un desayuno de mala gana.

El aseo resultó tan complicado como era de esperar después de la escenita de Shaoran. Mientras tanto, le damos un vistazo a los brazos y el pecho con los círculos suaves, se dedicó a escudriñar el techo con el ceño fruncido, negándose a cooperar o entrar en ningún tipo de conversación que pudiera aligerar la tensión.

Sakura suspiró. En parte casi te agradaría que te pusieras tan difícil como que la ignorara. No resulta nada fácil estar tan cerca de él, con sus músculos. Repasó con la esponja el largo trazo de los bíceps. Había perdido algo de musculatura desde el accidente, pero nada que le restara atractivo. A Sakura le hubiera gustado dejarlo en su lugar y enjabonarlo con las manos, sentir sus dedos deslizándose por su piel y ... Cuando Shaoran se movió como si se sintiera incómodo, Sakura se detuvo alarmada. ¿Se ha dado cuenta de lo que pasaba por su cabeza? Estudió su expresión adusta y se relajó. Shaoran estaba tan encabezado en su página que, aunque no había sido puesto en su lugar, se ha dado cuenta.

Sakura retrasó el momento de enfrentarse al tramo inferior de Shaoran todo lo que pudo. No tenía muy claro cómo afrontar esa parte de su cometido. Nerviosa, se pasó la mano por la frente, se retiró un mecanismo de la cara. Respiró armándose de valor.

Cuando tengas que guardar la sábana para echarla para atrás, los fuertes dedos de él se cerrarán alrededor de su muñeca, deteniéndola.

"No es necesario", dijo Shaoran con frialdad.

—¿Qué no es necesario? —Preguntó Sakura atónita—. ¡No te preocupes! —Se cruzó de brazos y frunció los labios, intentando disimular su propio bochorno y aparentar madurez—. Con la señora Geltrudis nunca ha puesto estas excusas. ¿Qué diferencia hay?

—Que ella es una enfermera —gruñó molesto.

—¿Y con los cientos de amantes que has tenido?

—¿Cientos? —Shaoran alzó una ceja—. ¿Ahora en vez de empresario soy un semental?

—Vamos, no te hagas ahora el tonto. Ya hemos pasado por la fase en la que admitiste que eres un playboy y que has tenido mujeres a montones.

—Montones no son cientos - replicó Shaoran entrecerrando los ojos.

—Bueno, pues te han visto decenas de mujeres. ¿Estás más conforme así? —Inquirió Sakura con sarcasmo—. Por una vez más seguro que no te desgastarás.

—Ellas eran mis amantes, tú a día de hoy no.

Sakura puso los ojos en blanco.

—Yo también lo fui. - _«Algo por el estilo, por lo menos»_ , se grabó Sakura al caer en la cuenta de nunca llegó a hacer el amor del todo—. ¡Además, soy legalmente tu mujer! Lo que me da más potestad de verte desnudo que cualquiera de tus amantes. De modo que te aguantas —determinó Sakura, decidida a ignorar sus pataletas infantiles y dando un fuerte tirón a la sábana, en tanto que la fulminaba con la mirada.

Abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez, los ojos grandes de Sakura se paralizaron perplejos sobre el cuerpo desnudo, musculoso, imponente y ... ¡erecto! La pierna derecha de Shaoran tiene la apariencia de una palabra más sexy aún.

Los pulmones de Sakura se negaron a seguir trabajando. _«Bien. Valle no había contado con eso. ¡Mejor!_ _¡Más fácil será… asearlo! »_ , Intentará mantener la vista en la cara y luchando para mantener la expresión de su rostro impasible. _«¿A quién vas a engañar?»_ , Se confesó al fin. « _El único motivo por el que todavía no se ha lanzado sobre él es que está_ _postrado en la cama y porque se ha mantenido muy claro que cualquier tipo de atracción_ _que ha existido antes de nuestra boda ha desaparecido»_ . Supone que en cierta forma era un alivio saber que al menos una parte de su anatomía funcionaba.

Enjuagó la esponja y comenzó a pasársela por la pierna sana. Se mordió el labio, reuniendo toda su fuerza de voluntad para mantener a raya su vergüenza y agitación.

Mujeriego o no, no quería que se riera de ella. ¿Cuál es la mejor manera de hacerlo?

Encontrar una cicatriz aún no ha sido posible evitar los bordes con un dedo. Pasó con la suavidad de la parte interna del muslo, intentando no rozarle la herida.

Al llegar a la página se detuvo y tragó saliva. ¿Eran imaginaciones suyas o su erección ahora era más gruesa aún? Bien, pasar, lo que era pasar, desde entonces no estaba pasando de ella. Sakura alzó la mirada. Los profundos ojos se observan inquietos. ¿Qué pasa con el silencio y la mirada?

Sakura terminó de lavarlo con suavidad. No se puede evitar la luz en el paso. Registró cómo las manos masculinas se aferraban con fuerza a las sábanas y cómo los dedos se hundían en el colchón hasta dejar los nudillos blancos por la tensión.

Ser consciente del estado de la excitación de Shaoran y su esfuerzo para mantener el control de hacer sentir sensual y atractiva, consciente de su vez de las reacciones de su propio cuerpo ante él. La pregunta que se siente mortificada por desear y responder a su tacto. ¿Aunque no era en parte lógico? Después de todo era humano.

Tenía sus necesidades y sus deseos ... y se encuentra en una cama ... ¿Cómo se siente ella en esa situación? _«Frustrada, impotente, malhumorada… ¿malhumorada?»_ .

Lo observado con disimulo al cubrirlo con la sábana. Siempre he tenido que preguntarme qué es lo mismo que ella y que nadie, ¿era este el motivo? Por un momento arrepentido, Sakura se dirige a la puerta, se reporta, no se hace el alcalde de los ridículos y es capaz de llevar un cabo a cabo su ... ¿plan?

—Sakura. Yo ... lo siento. —La voz de Shaoran era apenas un susurro ronco y angustiado cuando se pasó la mano por la cabellera, y luego se hizo posible en el doble de atractivo en un gesto inquieto. Ella respiró hondo y giró la cerradura, asegurándose de que estaba bien cerrada—. ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Demandó a Shaoran de repente alarmado. Ella no contestó. Regresó a la cama para sentarse a su lado y lo encaró nerviosa. _«Dios, ¿qué estoy haciendo?»_ -. ¡No quiero que me tengas lástima! —Masculló Shaoran Herido, antes de dirigir sus ojos furiosos al techo.

—¿De verdad crees que tenerte lástima a un estúpido desagradable como tú ?, ¿alguien que me cuente como un cero a la izquierda, que se convierta en el día ladrándome y critique y no para de quejarse? —Espetó ella con una ceja arqueada, mordiéndose las mejillas para no delatar la angustia y la inseguridad interior.

—¿Entonces ...? —Completamente desarmado y confundido por su ataque, Shaoran no se ha hecho hecho saber qué decir.

—Puede que esto me sirva de venganza. —Los labios de Sakura se curvaron con picardía mientras deslizaba provocativa una uña por su pecho.

La nuez de Shaoran se movió como si hubiera sido tragado saliva y los ojos con la expresión oscura.

—¿Qué clase de venganza?

—La tenencia en mis manos… —Sakura deslizó la palma abierta por debajo de la sábana, recorriendo su torso a medida que pronunciaba las palabras, sintiendo sus músculos contra y tensando bajo su caricia y parándose solo al llegar a la dura evidencia de su excitación Para rodearla con firmeza, un merced. Poder hacer contigo lo que se me antoje. ¿Te parece poca venganza? —Susurró burlona.

Temerosa de que tus ojos te delatan y de que Shaoran descubrió el fraude de tu falsa seguridad y se da cuenta de que te asustas y te sientes, Sakura se inclinó sobre tu pecho y te pasó la lengua en un suave aleteo alrededor del diminuto pezón, Hasta atraparlo entre sus dientes. Shaoran jadeó cuando ella deslizó su mano sobre él.

Sakura lo deseaba, de eso no tenía ni la más mínima duda, y sabía que Shaoran la deseaba al menos tanto como ella a él.

—¿Siempre ha sido tan retorcida? —Indagó Shaoran enronquecido, observándola receloso, con la respiración visiblemente alterada y las manos a punto de desgarrar las sábanas.

—Tú me has hecho así —lo acusó ella, antes de apretar los dientes y tirar con suavidad del peinado endurecido.

—Entonces… supongo que… me merezco lo que me hagas —murmuró Shaoran sin aliento, rindiéndose con una mueca.

Ella respiró aliviada. El sonido específico y masculino de la piel y la ronca reverberación de sus gemidos al mordisquearle lentamente y suavemente cada uno de sus músculos marcados.

Sakura exploró con deleite sus brazos, pecho y abdomen, sin prisas, disfrutando de cada segundo, de cada centímetro de piel. ¿Cuántas semanas llevé tan bien con hacer esto?

Shaoran apenas se movió, la observación se realizó, siguiendo cada uno de sus avances con los ojos enfebrecidos, como si fuera una criatura fantástica que ha venido de otra dimensión a seducirlo.

Atenta a sus reacciones, a Sakura no le pasaron desapercibidos a la respiración irregular ya los fuertes latidos del pulso al deslizar las manos sobre él. La mandíbula masculina se apretaba con más fuerza, reforzaba el ego femenino de Sakura y la incitaba más y más atrevida.

Cuando se trazó con su lengua la zona sensible del vientre, siguiendo el archivo de la sábana, Shaoran encogió el estómago con un gemido y le tiró con suavidad de los pelos, tratando de detenerla.

—Si no piensas… acabarlo, por favor no sigas —su suplicó Shaoran con ojos torturados y voz carrasposa—. Estás buscando tu venganza demasiado lejos y no creo que puedas soportarlo si luego…

Sakura pudo evitar la sonrisa complacida, ni el calor que se extendió por su bajo el vientre ¿Hay algo más emocionante que tener un hombre en el mundo, como él, al límite? ¿Saber que estaba así por ella? No. No en ese momento y desde entonces que no para ella. Se redirigió al final de la misma forma que Sakura desconocida, seductora y lanzada.

—¿Demasiado lejos? ¡Y yo que creé que apenas estaba empezando! —Se quejó Sakura con un puchero juguetón al tirar despacio de la sábana. Observar cómo se observa el ámbar de sus ojos se ha limitado al halo alrededor de las enormes pupilas negras—. Aunque si te duele mucho, mucho… y quieres que pare… —Lo provocó, acariciando su ahora descubierta suavemente con las mejillas, la barbilla y los labios, y mordiendo el papel de la parte interna de los músicos

-Ven aquí. Déjame besarte —le suplicó a Shaoran con aspereza.

Con un último delicado roce de sus labios en la piel sensible, se incorporó para el lado de Shaoran, con cuidado de no lastimarlo. Alarma la mano para secar algunas de las diminutas gotas de sudor que cubrían su frente. La preocupación se inundó. ¿No sería todo esto demasiado para él?

Shaoran le dirigió una mirada intensa y atrajo hasta que con un gruñido. Sakura se estremeció ante la urgente y contagiosa. Lo deseaba o más que las primeras noches en la que hemos visto, y solo en la barrera de la cuerda.

La cálida mano masculina recorrió sus curvas hasta alcanzar su falda. No hubo delicadezas en el zarandeo para subirle la ropa. Los fuertes dedos masculinos de la necesidad de deslizarse hasta sus desnudas y apretar contra él.

Sakura se separó de él para mirarle a los ojos. Shaoran se detuvo apenas el tiempo suficiente para que ella pudiera distinguir las intensas llamadas de deseo en sus pupilas antes de regresar al asalto con un ronco gemido.

Sakura apretó los párpados cuando los dedos se abrieron paso a través del centro de su feminidad y se deslizaron en su interior. No se trata de un libro de trabajo, ni de un lugar para el placer que le provocó su exploración. Shaoran se convierte en su propia locura, solo para salir a la superficie más. Se agarró a él, con la respiración entrecortada y sus caderas apremiándole a no parar.

En algún momento, sin embargo, no importó? Lo necesitaba. Deseaba a ese hombre. Sakura acarició el trabajo abdominal masculino con su palma, la satisfacción de provocar y los estragos que causaron en su poder y la suavidad de la piel de su piel.

—Sakura ... ¡Para!

El jadeo atormentado de Shaoran le robó la poca cordura que aún le quedaba. Mientras tanto, con un último y un intenso gemido, provocó una explosión desesperada y fulgurante de ambos.

Sakura permaneció con su frente apoyada en el hombro de Shaoran. Incapaz de moverse incluso para bajar la ropa arremolinada en la cintura. También él seguía respirando de forma agitada y su corazón competía con el de Sakura en velocidad.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —La voz de Shaoran sonaba inusualmente suave y tierna, constató ella tratando de reprimir una sonrisa débil.

—Mhm. ¿Y tú ?, ¿te he hecho daño?

La carcajada enronquecida la hizo levantar la cabeza para ojearlo confundida.

—Puedo asegurarte que los gemidos no eran de dolor precisamente —la informó Shaoran con un brillo travieso en los ojos.

Una extraña sensación de felicidad la inundó al ver el Shaoran divertido y relajado que había conocido antes del accidente. _«El Shaoran del que te has enamorado_ _irremediablemente»_ , se confesó a sí misma. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Al encontrarse con su mirada sintió el rubor subiendo por sus mejillas y se apartó con rapidez.

—Voy a por papel —anunció inquieta, aprovechando la excusa para huir al baño.

Al refrescarse el rostro, Sakura se estudió en el espejo. Tenía las mejillas sonrosadas y los ojos de un color verde intenso y radiante. Hizo una mueca. ¿Cómo iba a enfrentarse ahora a él? Se tapó la cara, abochornada al pensar en lo que acababa de hacer. Sobre todo, porque era lo suficientemente sincera consigo misma como para admitir que lo había hecho por motivos egoístas.

—¿La venganza era dejarme pegajoso y destapado hasta que la señora McRae me traiga el almuerzo? —escuchó a Shaoran quejarse desde el dormitorio.

—No sería mala idea, pero como no te gusta que te limpie, he pensado que a lo mejor debería llamar a la Señora Geltrudis después de todo —lo retó ella, mordiéndose los labios para no reír y enseñándole el rollo de papel higiénico desde la puerta del baño.

—¡Ni se te ocurra! —gruñó Shaoran, pero el brillo alborozado en sus ojos desmentía su tono malhumorado.

—Si piensas seguir gruñéndome, aceptaré tu sugerencia de dejarte tal y como estás —le espetó ella descarada, poniendo los brazos en jarra.

—¿Serías capaz de hacer algo así?

—¿Quieres ponerme a prueba? —lo retó con una ceja arqueada.

—Ahora mismo no estoy en situación de hacerlo, ¿verdad? —La comisura de sus labios se curvó con suavidad—. Pero he de advertirte que te quedan exactamente cinco minutos, si no quieres que la señora McRae descubra que acabas de seducir a tu marido.

—¡Oh!

Si el calor que sintió era alguna indicación, entonces sus mejillas se tiñeron de un profundo color carmín ante las palabras de Shaoran. Al comprobar la hora descubrió que tenía razón. La señora McRae era puntual al segundo. Sakura salió disparada a borrar todas las huellas de su bochornoso delito.

—El cerrojo —le recordó Shaoran entre risitas bajas, regocijado por la situación, en tanto ella corría al cuarto de baño para tirar las toallas y manoplas.

Sakura consiguió sentarse justo a tiempo de tomar el periódico y tratar de disimular, cuando llamaron a la puerta.

—Por poquito —murmuró Shaoran, alisando las sábanas como si necesitara que estuvieran perfectas.

A Sakura no se le escapó el leve tembliqueo de la comisura de sus labios. La señora McRae entró con la bandeja, estudiándolos intrigada al acercarse a la cama. Colocó la bandeja sobre la mesita auxiliar y retiró las tapas de los platos. Durante un segundo, contempló con cejas alzadas el periódico abierto que Sakura sostenía, pero luego saliósin realizar ningún comentario.

—¿Crees que se ha dado cuenta de algo? —susurró Sakura ojeando preocupada la puerta cerrada.

—Pues sí —respondió Shaoran mordiendo con ganas el pan.

—¿Cómo lo sabes? —lo reto Sakura molesta.

—Porque por muy interesante que te resulte el Financial Times, nadie tiene por costumbre leérselo al revés; porque tienes los botones de la blusa desabrochados y porque yo estoy de un humor inmejorable.

—¿Por qué no avisaste? —Sakura se levantó de un salto y se abrochó los dos botones que dejaban al descubierto una perfecta panorámica de sus senos y el encaje del sujetador.

—¿Por qué no me ha dado tiempo? ¿O debería confesar que lo estaba disfrutando demasiado como para estropearlo? —dijo Shaoran carcajeándose.

—O dejas de reírte ahora mismo o mi próxima venganza será colgarte bocabajo —lo amenazó enfadada con el periódico.

—¡Hm! Eso podría ser una solución interesante para lo que me gustaría hacerte. A mí no se me habría ocurrido nada mejor.

—¿Qué? ¡Oh! —Sakura parpadeó al detectar el brillo perverso en los ojos de Shaoran, aunque no pudo evitar que su vientre se contrajera con expectación ante las posibilidades de la postura.

—Para ser tan malvada y pervertida eres un poco lenta de entendederas. —Los labios de Shaoran se curvaron de oreja a oreja.

Sakura tuvo que realizar un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no tocarse las mejillas, que parecían estar a punto de ponerse a hervir.

—¿Crees que con tanta sangre en la cabeza acertarías a hacerlo bien? —lo provocó, al percatarse de que se estaba burlando de ella y que enfadándose no llegaría a ninguna parte.—Tienes razón. Eso podría ser un problema. —Shaoran se rascó pensativo la barbilla —. Tendrías que contrarrestar el efecto de algún modo para que la sangre se mantuviera arriba.

—¡Idiota! ¡Olvídalo! —Se rió Sakura tirándole el periódico.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

Sakura dio un respingo sobresaltado cuando vio al abuelo observándolos desde el umbral con la misma expresión curiosa que la señora McRae había tenido antes.

—Mi mujer me estaba amenazando con toda clase de torturas si no dejo de gruñirle —le explicó Shaoran impasible—. Aunque alguien debería advertirle que ese tipo de cosas son ilegales en este estado.

Si Sakura pensó que sus mejillas no podían ponerse más calientes, entonces obviamente se había equivocado. Le dirigió una mirada fulminante a Shaoran.

—¡Eh! Sí… bueno… No me extraña que te amenace con todo lo que le estás haciendo pasar —admitió el abuelo, pasando su mirada desconcertado de uno a otro.

—Sí, ¿verdad? —Shaoran la contempló pensativo, sus ojos de repente serios.

—Sakura, he venido a avisarte que la mesa para el almuerzo está puesta, ¿bajas para almorzar con nosotros? Ah, y la señora Geltrudis ha llamado para avisar que vendrá esta tarde para encargarse de los ejercicios de rehabilitación —anunció el anciano con una casi imperceptible sonrisa cuando desde la cama sonó un lastimoso quejido.

—Esa maldita bruja podría tomarse unas vacaciones para variar —masculló Shaoran por lo bajo.

—Bien. Si ya has terminado me llevo la bandeja. Deberías descansar un rato — comentó Sakura evitando encontrarse con los ojos de Shaoran.

—Quizás debería. Sakura… —Shaoran dudó como si quisiera decir algo más, pero luego cabeceó y dio un suspiro—. ¿Regresarás luego?

Sakura lo ojeó sorprendida. Había una calidez en los ojos ámbar que parecía envolverla en un manto magnético que lo atraía hacia él. Sonrió con suavidad antes de contestar:

—No creo que pudiera dormir esta noche si no oigo un rato tus gruñidos. Se me haría raro.

—¡Mhm! Creo que yo tampoco. Los demás no tienen tanta paciencia como tú — confesó Shaoran con una mueca, cerrando cansado los párpados—. Vendrás, ¿verdad?

¿Cómo podría negarse a una petición como esa cuando sabía que el hombre que estaba postrado en la cama estaba haciendo algo que nunca haría?

Así es que esperó que la mirada, le sonrió con ternura asintiendo, mientras que el asentimiento junto a su sonrisa causó en el hombre una rara sensación.

0o0o0o0o

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? ¡Y era hora que ese par se diera cariño! No pude recortarlo dónde iba a ser así.**

 **Espero lo disfruten y tmb espero sus comentarios respecto a la pregunta del principio y las adaptaciones .. Nos leemos mañana ..;)**


	25. Capítulo 25

**Hola** aquí reportándome con el capítulo 25!! Espero hayan tenido un lindo día y lo hayan terminado bien... Espero les haya gustado la escenita de ayer.. jeje.

Capítulo 25 en marcha!!!

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Capítulo 25

Reparando en las enormes ojeras, Sakura trató de no recitar su lista de maldiciones favoritas. Cuando Kerveros se puso a gemir ante la puerta soltó el cepillo ante el espejo y le abrió para que pudiera salir.

Le había costado una eternidad quedarse dormida la noche anterior y, cuando al fin lo consiguió, fue para soñar con las caricias de Shaoran. De madrugada se había despertado sudorosa y excitada, y se había pasado el resto de la noche enredándose inquieta entre las sábanas.

Antes de bajar a desayunar decidió hacer una excepción a la regla y maquillarse un poco. No era necesario que Shaoran sospechara cuánto la había afectado su encuentro de ayer. Él estaba acostumbrado a las relaciones casuales y al sexo por el sexo. Ella no y eso era algo que prefería mantener para sí misma.

La tarde anterior Shaoran se había mostrado tan reservado como de costumbre, casi como si no hubiese ocurrido nada extraordinario entre ellos, con la única salvedad de que había estado bastante más atento y amable que a lo que la tenía acostumbrada desde el accidente.

 _«¡Vaya! ¡Pues sí que le ha durado poco el buen humor!»_. Sakura suspiró con pesadez cuando al acercarse al dormitorio de Shaoran la discusión malhumorada con la señora Geltrudis fue aumentando en claridad y volumen.

—¡Ya le he dicho que no consiento que mis enfermos acumulen la mugre durante mis cuidados!

Sakura paró delante de la puerta, armándose de paciencia y de valor.

—Y yo ya le he dejado claro que hoy no voy a consentir que me ponga las manos encima —replicó Shaoran tan enfadado o más que la señora Gertrudis.

Parada en el umbral, Sakura observó la escena con una oscura sospecha cruzando por su mente. No podía ser que Shaoran estuviera otra vez excitado, no con la señora Gertrudis, ¿verdad? El alma se le cayó al suelo. _«¡Dios, por favor que haya otra_ _explicación!»_. Sakura tragó saliva antes de entrar en el dormitorio.

—¡Señora Li! ¡Su esposo no consiente que lo asee! ¡Me niego a romper mi rutina! Ha estado sudando durante los ejercicios de rehabilitación y la limpieza es un aspecto que considero fundamental…

Sakura estudió a Shaoran con el ceño fruncido.

—Gracias, señora Gerrudisp, me encargaré de hablar con mi marido. Sería tan amable de pedir a la señora McRae un vaso de agua con limón, Shaoran parece bastante acalorado —pidió Sakura con tal decisión y firmeza que la señora Gertrudis cerró la boca que había abierto para protestar y se dirigió con la barbilla bien alta hasta la puerta.

Una vez solos, Sakura se giró a la cama con los brazos cruzados y contempló a Shaoran con una ceja alzada. Él mantuvo malhumorado la vista en la pared.

—¿Con la señora Gertrudis también? —preguntó Sakura.

—¿Con la señora Gertrudis qué? —Shaoran la miró desconcertado, hasta que un rastro de entendimiento cruzó por su rostro—. ¿Cómo se te ocurre semejante idiotez? — masculló irritado.

—No quieres que ella te lave. ¿Qué debo pensar al respecto? —repuso Sakura en el mismo tono de voz.

—¡No es por ella! ¡Es por ti! —gruñó Shaoran entre dientes.

—¿Por mí? ¡Yo ni siquiera estaba! —exclamó ella poniendo los brazos en jarras.

—¿Conoces la Teoría del Condicionamiento de Pavlov?

—¿Esa en la que los perros acaban salivando cuando escuchan una campanilla?

—Esa, sí —masculló Shaoran molesto—. Estoy condicionado: me basta ver una palangana y una esponja para que…

Sakura echó un vistazo al periódico que, en apariencia, Shaoran sujetaba con descuido sobre el particular punto estratégico de su anatomía sobre el que estaban discutiendo, y se imaginó la visión que acababa de describir. Sakura intentó no reír. Se mordió los labios, pero la idea era tan cómica que finalmente rompió a reír a carcajadas.

—No tiene gracia —refunfuñó Shaoran enfadado desde la cama, apartando el periódico.

—Sí que la tiene. —Se siguió carcajeando Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos y la mano sobre su estómago, al ver la tienda de campaña que había dejado al descubierto—. ¿Te imaginas la cara de la señora Gertrudis si te llega a retirar la sábana?

Shaoran se relajó y esbozó una media sonrisa.

—¿Por qué crees que no quiero que ella me asee?

—De todos modos, es una tontería. El condicionamiento es un trabajo de repetición y lo de ayer… solo ocurrió ayer.

—Quizás deberías publicar la Teoría del Condicionamiento de Sakura Li. Yo lo único que sé es que cuando he visto esos trastos me he acordado de lo que pasó ayer y el señorito ha tomado sus propias decisiones —replicó Shaoran señalando frustrado su entrepierna.

—¿Y bien? —sonó la voz autoritaria de la señora Gertrudis nada más entrar.

—No se preocupe, señora Gertrudis, he llegado a un acuerdo con mi marido y a partir de ahora me encargaré personalmente de ese aspecto de sus cuidados.

—SeñoraLi, soy la enfermera y eso forma parte de mi trabajo —se opuso la mujer con énfasis.

—¡Ella es mi esposa! ¡Tengo derecho a ser atendido por mi mujer! —gruñó Shaoran de nuevo enfurruñado, sus dedos apretándose alrededor del periódico que volvía a estar colocado sobre sus caderas.

Enarcando una ceja, Sakura le dedicó una mirada irritada, tentada de dejarle de nuevo en manos de la enfermera. _«Se lo merecería»_ , se dijo convencida antes de intervenir:

—Le agradezco su dedicación, señora Gertrudis. Desconocía el carácter machista y retrógrado de mi marido y por eso hasta ahora no había comprendido el origen de su constante mal humor. Ahora que he averiguado la raíz quiero probar a enmendarlo. No me gustaría que, a causa de nuestra diferencia de edad y diferentes perspectivas de vida, nuestro matrimonio se fuera al traste por un motivo tan insignificante.

La mujer la contempló como si llevara un sombrero de espantapájaros.

—Eh… bien… De acuerdo… Si cambia de opinión, no dude en hacérmelo saber. Si no me necesitan más por el momento, me… iré a… dar un paseo —se despidió la señora Gertrudis de forma precipitada.

Shaoran frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho en cuanto la puerta se cerró tras la mujer.

—Gruñón, machista, retrógrado y viejo. ¿Hay algo más que se te haya quedado en el tintero?

—No lo sé. Cuando se me pase por la cabeza te lo haré saber —replicó Sakura complacida consigo misma.

—¿Y se puede saber qué se te está pasando ahora mismo por esa retorcida cabecita?

—Me preguntaba si poner el cerrojo antes de empezar o simplemente comenzar a asearte. —Sakura ladeó la cabeza provocativa esperando su respuesta.

—¡Ponlo!

—Pensé que estabas enfadado conmigo.

—¡Hazlo o me enfadaré de verdad!

—¿Ves como eres gruñón y machista? —Sakura le dedicó una sonrisa victoriosa mientras él dirigía exasperado los ojos al techo.

—De acuerdo, coloca el cerrojo y déjame demostrarte lo gruñón y machista que puedo llegar a ser —se quejó Shaoran rindiéndose a la evidencia.

Skura se fue hasta la puerta y se apoyó en ella después de cerrarla.

—He prometido que me encargaría de asearte. —Lo miró suspicaz cuando él tiró el periódico sobre una silla.

—Para eso tendrás que acercarte a mí. —Shaoran sonrió con malicia.

—No tienes intención de dejar que te lave —protestó Sakura, mordiéndose las mejillas para evitar reír.

—Podemos llegar a un trato.

—¿Qué trato? —Lo estudió recelosa.

—Si me prometes que después te quitarás ese vestido y que te vas a tender aquí a mi lado, yo me dejaré enjabonar sin quejarme.

—¿Por qué tendría que acceder?

—Porque quiero sentir tu piel sobre la mía y tú sabes que lo deseas tanto como yo.

La humilde sinceridad en su tono la hizo estremecerse. Sakura suspiró.

—Tú ganas —murmuró acercándose a él.

Ella disfrutó tanto como el día anterior de la experiencia de pasar la esponja por los musculosos brazos, aunque el erotismo era aún mayor al saber lo que ocurriría cuando terminara con la tarea.

Shaoran la observaba con los ojos brillantes, oscurecidos por el deseo, dejándose simplemente hacer. Cuando Sakura llegó a su abdomen, él comenzó a impacientarse y alargó la mano para deslizarla bajo su falda, siguiendo el trazo de los muslos femeninos.

—Me prometiste que te quedarías quieto —le reprendió Sakura sin aliento.

—No. Te prometí que no me quejaría —la corrigió Shaoran con un brillo travieso—. Y eso lo estoy cumpliendo a rajatabla.

Sakura jadeó al sentir sus dedos colándose bajo el minúsculo triángulo de seda del tanga.— Ábrete para mí —le pidió Shaoran con una sensual ronquera capaz de ponerle la piel de gallina.

Siguiendo sus instrucciones, Sakura gimió cuando los dedos masculinos se deslizaron en su interior, explorando con suavidad al tiempo que su pulgar trazaba sensuales círculos alrededor del sensible clítoris.

—Mantén las piernas abiertas, inclínate sobre mí y déjame besarte. Me vuelves loco con solo mirarte, pero saborearte lo hace todavía mejor —murmuró Shaoran embelesado sin despegar los ojos de ella—. Ven aquí. Ven conmigo, Sakura. Hazlo pormí —la incitó susurrando con su profunda y aterciopelada voz.

-0-

Shaoran trazó con cuidado el contorno del relajado rostro femenino en tanto intentaba ignorar la enérgica llamada de atención que pulsaba alta y clara bajo la sábana. Intentó desviar la atención de sus instintos más básicos, para dejarla descansar un rato más, centrándose en analizar el cúmulo de extraños sentimientos que parecían llenarlo.

—¡Quieto, Kero! —masculló Sakura adormilada, dándole un manotazo para apartar su mano.

Las cejas de Shaoran subieron hasta el inicio de sus cabellos. ¿Acababa de confundirle con ese chucho meón que parecía un muñeco? Rio en silencio para no despertarla. Si algo tenía claro es que su vida con Sakura era de todo menos gris y monótona. Estuvo tentado de lamerle la punta de la nariz por ver cómo reaccionaría.

Se sentía curiosamente feliz y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, sentía esperanza.

Aunque lo mantenía en secreto para evitar falsas expectativas a su familia, notaba los resultados de la rehabilitación y, después de consultar ayer tarde con el doctor House, estaba seguro de que tarde o temprano caminaría de nuevo. Ahora todo era una cuestión de tiempo y fuerza de voluntad. Seguía sin tener apenas fuerza en las

piernas, pero había recuperado algo de su movilidad y solo por el hecho de que podía hacerlo, contrajo los dedos de los pies recreándose en ello.

Se imaginó la reacción de Sakura cuando lo supiera. Sabía que se alegraría. Ella al fin recuperaría su libertad, podría planificar su nueva vida, recuperar sus estudios, ya no se sentiría responsable de él, y no tendría que pasar el tiempo junto a su cama… con él… Por un momento las nubes regresaron. No le gustaba la perspectiva de no verla más, de que se alejara de él. Se había acostumbrado a su compañía, a su entusiasmo, su desfachatez y sus discusiones. ¿Qué ocurriría si decidía ir a estudiar a otro Estado? ¿Si quería vivir en otro sitio? ¿Si conocía a otros hombres?, ¿hombres más jóvenes?, ¿hombres más divertidos, que compartieran sus gustos y aficiones?

Shaoran reprimió un gruñido y su puño se apretó inconscientemente en torno al sedoso cabello. ¡No lo permitiría! Ella ahora le pertenecía. Era suya, de nadie más. Le daba igual que fuera un matrimonio de conveniencia. No iba a dejarla marchar. ¡Nunca!

Frunció el ceño con fuerza. _«¡Demonios! ¿Cuándo me he convertido en un hombre de las cavernas?»_.

No quería que ella se quedara ni por compasión ni por obligación, pero tampoco estaba dispuesto a perderla. Necesitaba tiempo. Tiempo para seducirla, para enamorarla, para crear un vínculo que los uniera, para que ella comprendiera que su lugar se encontraba junto a él.

Cuando Sakura abrió los labios bajo la leve presión de su pulgar, su cuerpo volvió a resucitar, negándose a seguir siendo ignorado. Una sonrisa triunfal se trazó en el rostro de Shaoran. Podría tener en contra su edad, ser un gruñón, estar limitado por su cuerpo -¡de momento!- y no tener nada en común con ella… pero había algo que sabía cómo manejar. El sexo podía ser una herramienta tan buena como cualquier otra para

retenerla a su lado y él era un experto en manejarlo.

Aún adormilada, Sakura soltó un placentero ronroneo, estirándose al volver poco a poco

en sí. La diestra mano sobre su pecho la mantenían anclada en el delicado límite entre

el dolor y el placer, haciendo que húmedas olas de éxtasis rompieran en su regazo.

Entreabrió los párpados somnolienta, encontrándose con los ojos ámbar que tanto

adoraba, en el mismo instante en que los largos dedos localizaban un nuevo y muy sensible punto para torturar. Sakura se mordió los labios con fuerza para retener su agónico jadeo.

—¿Tienes idea de lo frustrante que es sentirte mojada y preparada para mí y no ser capaz de complacerte cómo te mereces? —murmuró Shaoran atrayéndola hacia él para darle un beso.

La voz masculina, ronca y caliente, le arrancó a Sakura un estremecimiento que colisionó en su bajo vientre con las crestas de placer provocadas por los expertos dedos.

—Te las apañas bastante bien… para no… —El balbuceo entrecortado de Sakura se interrumpió al tiempo que atrapaba la almohada entre los dientes para ahogar sus gemidos.

La risa áspera de Shaoran resonó al lado de su oído.

—Voy a hacer un trato contigo —murmuró Shaoran, mientras Sakura intentaba centrarse

en lo que decía—. Si te hago gritar en los próximos tres minutos, te sentarás sobre mí y me dejarás hacerte el amor. Quiero recorrer con mi lengua cada pulgada de tu deliciosa piel, sentir cómo tu cuerpo acepta el mío y me desea…

Ella gimió ante el nudo que se formó en su interior con las imágenes que la convocaba en su mente.

—¿Y si no lo hago? ¿Y si… tardo… más? —Apenas podía pensar, mucho menos hablar con coherencia.

—No lo harás. Puedo sentirlo. Estás tan a punto… ¡Siéntelo! Hazlo por mí, cariño.

Sakura obedeció y se dejó llevar. Soltó un largo y martirizado grito, elevando las caderas contra él e incrustando las uñas en su hombro, mientras fuegos artificiales estallaban a través de su vientre expandiéndose por todo su cuerpo.

—Eso es, cariño. Buena chica —susurró Shaoran complacido, acariciándola con ternura en tanto los últimos repiques recorrían su cuerpo—. Ahora ven aquí arriba, quiero estar dentro de ti, sentirme rodeado por tu calor.

Sakura abrió los ojos alarmada.

—Shaoran, no creo que sea una buena idea.

—Hicimos un trato.

—¿Pero y si te hago daño?

Shaoran arqueó una ceja.

—Creo que prefiero interpretar que te confundiste al hacer esa pregunta y que lo

que temes es que yo te pueda hacer daño porque estoy muy bien dotado —masculló Shaoran con sequedad.

—¡Idiota! —Sakura rio dándole una palmada en el hombro—. Estás muy bien dotado… muy, muy bien dotado —recalcó echándole una ojeada significativa a su entrepierna—. Pero aún tienes la pierna escayolada y me asusta hacerte daño con algún movimiento brusco o mi peso.

—No creo que vayas a hacerme daño, pero me costará más resistirte si te mueves despacio y bien —contestó Shaoran burlón.

—No lo sé y si…

—Sé que me deseas tanto como yo a ti, ¿pretendes negarlo? —Shaoran no apartó la

vista del recorrido que trazaba con el reverso de sus dedos sobre la curvatura de su pecho y el hinchado pezón. Ella negó y se incorporó ruborizada para situarse sobre él

—Sobre mi boca —ordenó Shaoran con firmeza.

Sakura se obligó a seguir respirando cuando las firmes manos empujaron sus caderas hacia arriba, situándola a la altura de la cara y dejándola bochornosamente expuesta a

los implacables ojos.

—Usa una mano para abrirte y apoya la otra sobre el cabecero.

—Yo… —Sakura vaciló.

—Solo haz lo que te pido —le indicó Shaoran en un fascinado susurro. Cuando ella siguió sus órdenes al pie de la letra, Shaoran soltó un gruñido de éxtasis—. Eres tan deliciosa, tan sexy…

Sakura fue incapaz de retener el alarido de sorpresa que escapó en el instante en que la lengua de Shaoran inició un lento y travieso paseo por los recodos más secretos de su anatomía, despertándola a un nuevo e intenso frenesí. Intentó mantener la escasa lucidez que aún conservaba cuando él la exploró con dientes, lengua y labios, llevándola por una tortuosa montaña rusa de sensaciones y placer; pero en cuanto los decididos dedos iniciaron su propio reconocimiento, entrando y saliendo de ella al ritmo que marcaba con su lengua, Sakura acabó por perder cualquier resquicio de racionalidad, perdiéndose por completo ante su poder.

Apoyada sobre el cabecero de la cama, se mantuvo inmóvil, intentando recuperar el

aliento. Shaoran mantenía sus dedos sumergidos en ella y le mordisqueaba los temblorosos muslos.

—Cerezo, te necesito. Estoy a punto de explotar. Quiero estar dentro de ti, sentir tu roce y tu calor… —Como si necesitara ilustrar sus deseos, Shaoran hundió los dedos un poco más.

Con un jadeo, Sakura trepó sobre él hasta colocarse sobre su erección. Atrapándolo entre sus cuerpos, ella comenzó un lento e incitante movimiento de caderas, con el que recorrió la erección de Shaoran una y otra vez en una sugerente promesa de lo que le esperaría cuando lo tomara dentro de ella.

Shaoran la contempló fascinado, fijando cada detalle en su cerebro para poder recordarlo más tarde. Le bastaba verla desnuda sobre él para sentirse listo para detonar. Estaba tan sexy como preciosa con sus pechos llenos, los enormes pezones tan orgullosamente erectos e hinchados, la exquisitez de la femenina cintura ondulándose

sobre él, la cabeza echada para atrás con la larga melena suelta y los párpados cerrados, en tanto su cuerpo se frotaba con suavidad contra el suyo, jugando con él, provocándolo. Dudaba que tuviera la entereza suficiente para aguantar mucho. Estaba tan duro que dolía.

Shaoran se situó a su entrada, incapaz de controlar su temblor cuando la caliente y espesa humedad de Sakura se derramó sobre su miembro. Sakura estaba preparada para

él, constató Shaoran triunfante. Se obligó a mover las manos en una lenta caricia ascendente sobre los muslos de Sakura hasta llegar a sus caderas y cintura. Inspiró profundamente. Sus dedos se hundieron impacientes en la tierna carne femenina, asegurando el agarre, para con un único, coordinado y certero empuje bajarla sobre él y fundirlos en uno.

Los ojos femeninos se abrieron sobresaltados, acompañados de un largo jadeo.

Ambos se congelaron en el sitio, observándose sin aliento. El intenso magnetismo entre ellos era palpable. Shaoran la deseaba, la deseaba con una fuerza dolorosa y, sin embargo, no le pidió que se moviera con tal de no romper el demoledor hechizo que compartían.

Fue Sakura la que tomó las riendas, alzándose sobre su erección con una tortuosa lentitud para ondular las caderas y volver a bajar hasta frotarse con sus ingles. No dejaron de mirarse y Shaoran no podría haber roto el contacto visual aunque quisiera. La carga morbosa de ver todas y cada una de las reacciones de Sakura, mientras lo montaba superaba con creces cualquier otro juego sexual que pudiera recordar.

Cuando Sakura se inclinó sobre él, rozándole con sus pechos y le sujetó las manos por encima de la cabeza, Shaoran dejó de respirar en expectativa.

—Sé quién eres, lo que eres, pero, aunque solo sea por un momento, necesito que seas mío.

El anhelo en la voz de Sakura viajó a través de Shaoran multiplicándose en su camino.

Iba a decirle que se olvidara de su pasado mujeriego, a disculparse por su incapacidad de no poder darle más, pero la dolorosa necesidad en los ojos de Sakura lo acalló. No había mucho que pudiera ofrecerle ahora mismo, pero lo poco que aún le quedaba era de ella. Shaoran se relajó.

—Toma lo que quieras de mí.

Sakura lo besó y, manteniendo sus muñeca sujetas contra la almohada, cada uno de sus besos sabía a ternura, gentileza y deseo. Shaoran cerró los ojos y, por primera vez en su vida, se permitió el lujo de entregarse a una mujer.

-0-

—¡Cerezo!, tienes que despertar. —Shaoran depositó una ristra de juguetones besos en la palma de su mano, observando cómo despegaba somnolienta los párpados—. La señora McRae está a punto de llegar con el almuerzo y aunque a mí no me molestaría en absoluto, no creo que quieras que nos encuentre así.

Con un grito de horror, Sakura se incorporó de un salto.

—¡Dios! ¿Cuánto tiempo llevo dormida? ¡Ya son casi las tres! —Buscó desesperada algo con lo que taparse para salir corriendo al cuarto de baño—. ¿Cómo es que aún no ha traído el almuerzo?

—Tranquilízate. La llamé por el interfono para avisarla de que hoy teníamos mucho trabajo que hacer y que no nos molestaran hasta las tres. Pásame una toalla húmeda y puede que tengas tiempo para una ducha rápida.

—¿Y no se extrañó de que yo ni siquiera hubiera bajado a desayunar?

—¿No habías desayunado todavía cuando viniste? —Shaoran frunció el ceño—. ¿Y por qué te preocupa tanto lo que piensen los demás? Estamos casados, se supone que es normal que nos acostemos juntos.

—No me importa que lo supongan o que sepan que lo hacemos, pero no necesitan saber ni el cuándo ni el cómo. Es demasiado íntimo —aclaró Sakura.

Cuando ella le acercó la toalla evitando mirarle a los ojos, él la retuvo por la muñeca.

—¡Para de pensar! —la amonestó—. No quiero que te alejes ahora de mí — murmuró tirando de ella para acercarla y rozarle con suavidad los labios.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **0.O ALUCINADA QUEDÉ...**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Qué tendrá en mente nuestro señor? ¿Sakura terminará de sucumbir a sus encantos? ¿Shaoran la alejará o luchará por ella?..**

 **De ahora en adelante puede pasar de todo... Espero terminen bien el día... nos leemos mañana.. ;)**


	26. Capítulo 26

**Hola...** **¿Cómo han estado? Espero que bien... Acá me paso con el capitulo 26 como todos los días... No sé cómo se sice cuando es todos los días. Matutino quizá? Bueno, no me acuerdo...**

 **Esta es una adaptacion de** Noa Xireau Playboy por contrato **... Espero la disfruten...**

 **o0o0o0o**

Capítulo 26

Shaoran contempló con sentimientos encontrados el techo mientras oía el agua de la ducha. Por primera vez desde el día de la boda, fue consciente de que estaba casado. Casado en el más pleno sentido de la palabra. Ya no se trataba de la firma en un papel, de la presión de su abuelo o de la conveniencia de abandonar su vida de mujeriego. Había hecho el amor con Sakura porque la deseaba, no porque tuviera que hacerlo, ni porque quisiera desahogarse o divertirse. Habían compartido mucho más que un simple revolcón en la cama y habían consumado su matrimonio convirtiéndolo en algo real.

Existía algo extraordinariamente satisfactorio y calmante en saber que Sakura lo había deseado aún reducido como estaba a su actual estado de inmovilidad. ¡Y pensar que se había pasado semanas sin tratar de seducirla porque pensaba que ya no podía tener ningún atractivo para ella!

Cuando le llegaron voces desde el pasillo, Shaoran tuvo el tiempo justo de tirar la toalla húmeda y las braguitas de Sakura debajo de la cama. Respiró aliviado cuando vio cómo bajaba el picaporte de la puerta y esta se abrió. Conociéndola, estaba seguro de que acababa de evitarle aún más vergüenza a su mujer de la que sentiría cuando saliera del baño y se encontrara con que, por una vez en su vida, la señora McRae se había adelantado.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! ¡Xiao Lang, cariño!

La traviesa sonrisa con la que Shaoran había anticipado la salida abochornada de Sakura del baño se congeló en el instante en que reconoció la voz.

—¿Meiling?

Seguida por una atropellada ama de llaves y un Kerveros que no paraba de gruñir, la belleza morena que tantos años había formado parte de su vida y de su pasado entró en su campo de visión, tan perfecta y deslumbrante como de costumbre. O al menos lo hizo hasta que le dio un puntapié a Kerveros, con el que lanzó al pobre animalito hasta los pies del sillón.

—¡Oh, cariño! ¡Ya estoy aquí! ¡Ya no hay nada de lo que preocuparse! —Shaoran la recibió con estupor, cuando ella se lanzó sobre él abrazándolo y recorriéndole el rostro a besos—. En cuanto me he enterado he regresado. Y esta vez vengo para quedarme. No sabes el susto y el miedo que he pasado cuando me he enterado de lo que te ha pasado.

A Shaoran no le dio tiempo de analizar por qué había tardado casi tres meses en enterarse, cuando la noticia de su atropello había sido publicada en toda la prensa nacional e incluso buena parte de la internacional; ni cuál era el significado que había detrás de todas aquellas palabras sin sentido para él. Fue el semblante pálido y en estado de shock de Sakura al salir del baño la que se quedó grabada en su mente, en

tanto Meiling seguía murmurando cosas inconexas para él. Abrió la boca para llamar a

Sakura y explicarle, aunque no sabía muy bien el qué, cuando Meiling lo acalló con sus labios.

Por primera vez en su vida, saboreó el error en los labios de una mujer. Separó a Meiling de él, sabiendo incluso antes de hacerlo que ya era demasiado tarde y que Sakura se había marchado. Se encontró con el rostro lleno de reproche de la fiel señora McRae al llevarse a Kerveros y cerrar en silencio la puerta tras ella.

Shaoran centró su atención en Meilimg, en la mujer que hasta hacía unos meses había considerado su media naranja. Una mujer apasionada, seductora y perfecta, capaz de

disfrutar del sexo y la vida sin la urgente necesidad de encadenarse a él. Una mujer, la

única, con la que había regresado una y otra vez a lo largo de su vida y con la que había

disfrutado, compartido y sido sincero, siempre.

Casi desde su juventud habían llegado al acuerdo tácito de que a pesar de que se querían, su forma de ser requería de libertad para disfrutar y experimentar la vida; y por eso mismo, nunca había habido lloros ni peleas en sus despedidas, ni recriminaciones en sus retornos. Por algún motivo, Shaoran se dio cuenta que ese ya no era el caso, no porque desde el día en que conoció a Sakura había pensado cada vez menos en Helen, sino porque, por primera vez, la tenía sentada delante de él sin sentir nada, nada en absoluto.

—Xiao Lang, cariño ¿qué ocurre?

—Ocurre que estoy casado —señaló Shaoran, pasándose la mano por el pelo y echando un vistazo preocupado a la puerta por la que se había marchado su esposa.

—¿Desde cuándo importa con quién estés saliendo? —rezongó Meiling con un mohín de

reproche, aunque la sangre parecía haberse escapado de su rostro.

Sharon la estudió.

—Desde que estoy legalmente casado y no simplemente pasando el rato con 4alguien. ¿O acaso eso no lo leíste en la prensa? —espetó con sarcasmo—. Por si no lo has visto, es algo que hablamos antes de que me casara.

Helen entrecerró los ojos.

—Comprendo que has pasado por un gran trauma y que ella ha estado a tu lado. Eso hace que te sientas unido a ella, puede que incluso dependas en cierta medida psicológicamente de ella…

—Meiling…

Con la mano levantada, Meiling le indicó que la dejara terminar de hablar:

—Lo comprendo, incluso es lógico, pero los dos sabemos que no durará. Hemos pasado por demasiadas cosas juntos y nos conocemos. Quitándome a mí, ¿cuál ha sido la relación más larga que has tenido?

Cuando Shaoran titubeó, ella le dirigió una mirada triunfal y le tomó la mano.

—Los dos sabemos que acabarás cansándote de ella. Jamás has soportado sentirte atado. Tarde o temprano el sentimiento de sentirte atrapado regresará. Solo es una cuestión de tiempo. Aunque debo admitir que en esta ocasión me has decepcionado — añadió al ver que Shaoran seguía sin responder—. Habíamos convenido que te casarías con alguien sin ningún tipo de relación sentimental o sexual. Es la primera vez que has roto tu sinceridad con una mujer. Dejándola pensar que estás comprometido con ella lo hará más duro para cuando al fin te hartes. He visto las fotos… Aún es muy joven… ¿Te

has planteado el daño que le harás cuando por fin te decidas a dejarla? ¿O cuando ella se dé cuenta de que no puedes amarla? Cuanto más tiempo lleves con ella y más la hayas consentido, más daño le harás. Piensa en ello. Solo piénsalo —terminó Meiling con un dedo sobre los labios de Shaoran para acallar cualquier posible protesta.

Dándole un suave beso en la sien, Meiling se levantó de la cama, dejándolo sumido en sus reflexiones.

-0-

—¡Esa mujer se ha instalado en la casa! —Sakura se sonó la nariz, tirando el pañuelo de forma descuidada a una papelera, que a estas alturas estaba a punto de rebosar, mientras Tomoyo la observaba desde el otro lado de la pantalla—. Se ha autoinvitado, así, sin más. Simplemente se ha traído sus maletas para quedarse como hace siempre.

Tomoyo suspiró.

—Me temo que es cierto. No importa si es en Nueva York, en Portofiori o en cualquier otro lugar, Meiling siempre se queda en las casas u hoteles de los Amamiya o de Li, si son propiedad de él.

—Esa es otra. He vivido tres meses en esta casa y no me he enterado hasta ahora que Meiling tenía su propio cuarto. ¿Cómo se come eso? —siguió quejándose Sakura.

—No creo que contemplaran esa posibilidad —trató de tranquilizarla Tomoyo.

—¿Y ahora no se plantea nadie si es normal que la amante de Shaoran se acomode aquí con nosotros? —Las lágrimas comenzaron a resbalarle de nuevo por la mejilla.

Su abuelo, Ieran, todos, habían dado la bienvenida a Meiling como si fuera una más de la familia. ¿Dónde la dejaba eso a ella? ¿Cómo se debía sentir ella después de ver a su marido en los brazos de otra justo unos minutos después de hacerle el amor? Que encima la amante de Shaoran se alojara en lo que se suponía que ahora era su hogar y con el consentimiento de todos los que ella consideraba su nueva familia era más de lo que podía soportar.

—¿Por qué no lo hablas con Shaoran? Creo que él debería entender que no quieras que su amante esté allí con ustedes.

 _«Ni aquí ni en cualquier otro sitio cercano a Shaoran»_. Sakura miró al suelo cuando Kerveros comenzó a gimotear y a tocarle con la patita para llamar su atención.

—Yo no debería tener que decírselo, Tomoyo —dijo Sakura, recogiendo a Kerveros para ponerlo en su regazo.

—¡Kero! ¡Hola, bonito! Tienes razón y me parece raro que Li no se dé cuenta por sí mismo de la situación que se ha creado.

Sakura apretó los labios. ¿Debería contarle a Tomoyo que Shaoran le había dicho la noche de su compromiso que Meiling iba a ser la única mujer a la que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar? No. Eso era demasiado humillante para confesárselo incluso a Tomoyo.

—Y encima ni siquiera me cae bien —admitió Sakura cambiando de tema—. La siento falsa. Esa perfecta y brillante sonrisa de anuncio que tiene no le llega a sus ojos.

Unos ojos rubíes que, que a Sakura le resultaban venenosos y artificiales. Un mero vistazo a aquellos ojos, acompañados de uno de sus

amables comentarios y Sakura supo instantáneamente que Meiling la juzgaba como poco más que un lamentable y enojoso accidente en la vida de Shaoran, y que no la consideraba

digna ni de besarle la suela del zapato. Claro que, si Shaoran ya le había contado todos los detalles de su falso matrimonio, tampoco era muy de extrañar que las miradas que le dirigía fueran oscilando entre la burla, la superioridad y el desprecio. A veces, le había parecido reconocer un destello de odio en los ojos de Meiling, aunque eso podía ser más un producto de su imaginación que de la realidad. ¿Porqué iba una mujer como ella, que lo tenía todo —a Shaoran inclusive—, siquiera a tomarse la molestia de odiarla?

—No te preocupes, no se me ocurre ninguna mujer a la que le caiga bien Meiling. Creo que ni siquiera intenta caer bien a otras mujeres.

—Puede que tengas razón, Tomy.

—No le des más vueltas, Sakura. La única forma de solucionarlo es hablando con Shaoran.

Sakura dudaba mucho que hablar con Shaoran pudiera ayudar demasiado. Él ya le había dejado claro todo lo que había que hablar sobre Meiling. Para Sakura, ser consciente desde el principio de que se trataba de un matrimonio de conveniencia y que tarde o temprano tendría que pagar las consecuencias de ello, no la había preparado para esto.

No había esperado que ocurriera algo tan pronto, ni tampoco de una forma tan brutal y humillante.

Tras despedirse de Tomoyo y cerrar el portátil, Sakura fue a la cama y se enrolló sobre sí misma enterrando la cara en la almohada. Segundos después, Kerveros apareció a su lado y le lamió las lágrimas con un suave lloriqueo. Sakura lo abrazó, dejando que más lágrimas corrieran por sus mejillas. Aún podía sentir las huellas que el cuerpo de Shaoran había dejado en ella. Le dolía la facilidad con la que, en un instante, Shaoran la había dejado de lado por otra.

El resto de los Amamiya eran harina de otro costal. Había pensado que su relación con ellos era de otra índole, más sincera, más… familiar. Que acogieran a la amante de Shaoran con los brazos abiertos, sin embargo, lo desmentía dejándole claro el cero a la izquierda que ella formaba allí. Sakura se secó la mejilla con el brazo.

Se planteó el hacer las maletas y largarse, pero se dio cuenta de la estupidez que sería lanzarse a la calle sin un lugar a dónde ir y los apenas nueve dólares que aún le quedaban en el monedero. El poco dinero que tenía cuando llegó a los Estados Unidos hacía ya semanas que había volado. Aunque de la boda se habían encargado por entero los Amamiya y sus gastos de alojamiento y manutención estaban completamente cubiertos,

ella seguía sin tener ingresos propios y había gastos como el teléfono o algo de ropa para la playa que había tenido que comprarse que en cuestión de nada acabó con sus escasos ahorros.

Había estado posponiendo el tema del trabajo porque había querido estar al lado de Shaoran, acompañándolo hasta que pasara lo peor. Incluso había llegado a pensar que quizás, cuando estuviese mejor, pudiese darle algún puesto en alguno de sus negocios

hoteleros. Porque si algo tenía claro, era que se negaba a ser la pobre mantenida. Pero ahora tendría que salir a buscar empleo por su propia cuenta.

Arrastrarse para rogar por dinero o un empleo, cuando él se encontraba retozando en los brazos de otra, quedaba totalmente fuera de consideración. El problema ahora era encontrar un trabajo en el que no le pidieran el dichoso permiso para trabajar en los Estados Unidos.

No queriendo enseñarles lo herida y rechazada que se sentía, sacó fuerzas de dónde no las tenía y bajó a cenar con el resto de la familia. Eso sí, con maquillaje para variar —otra vez—.

Al pasar delante del dormitorio de Shaoran, se encogió instintivamente al oír la risa clara y armoniosa de Meiling, tan perfecta y ensayada como lo era todo en ella.

Parándose unos instantes en la escalera, Sakura se sujetó a la pared e intentó recuperar la poca compostura que aún le quedaba.

Durante la cena reinó un ambiente tenso. Su abuelo la estudiaba con el ceño fruncido. Faren, que había llegado por la tarde con su hija a pasar el verano en Portofiori, apenas habló y aún menos levantó la vista del plato. La joven Futtie, en cambio, ojeaba a Sakura como si estuviera a punto de explotar. Nadie hizo ningún comentario acerca de Meiling, ni del hecho de que estuviera en el dormitorio de Shaoran cenando con él. En cuanto pudo dar por terminada la comida, Sakura se excusó y se retiró a relamer sus heridas en la soledad de su habitación.

—Señora McRae, ¿el desayuno de Shaoran está listo? —preguntó Sakura a la mañana siguiente, después de decidir que no permitiría a nadie ver el alcance de su dolor y ofensa.

La mujer le echó una ojeada llena de compasión.

—La señorita Fa ya se ha hecho cargo de llevarle la bandeja al señor.

Estudiando la encimera en silencio, Sakura finalmente asintió.

—Tengo que salir un rato, estaré de regreso a la hora del almuerzo.

La ama de llaves hizo ademán de preguntar, pero terminó por cabecear con lentitud mientras terminaba de retirar los platos del desayuno.

-0-

Shaoran ojeó impaciente el reloj. Faltaba casi nada para que la señora McRae le trajera el almuerzo y Sakura aún no había aparecido. Había sido una desilusión cuando Meiling trajo esta mañana la bandeja del desayuno.Se sintió mal cuando Sakura dejó a la señora Gertrudis ocuparse de su aseo y tampoco apareció para ayudarle con el correo, pero a estas alturas se sentía cansado e irritado.

¡Cómo demonios se suponía que iba a disculparse con ella y explicarle todo el asunto de Meiling si no aparecía por allí!

—¿Dónde está mi esposa? —tronó en cuanto la señora McRae abrió la puerta, bandeja en mano.

En vez de reaccionar a su aspereza, la mujer preparó con exactitud y parsimonia el almuerzo antes de girarse hacia él y contestar:

—No está.

—¿Cómo que no está? Le dijo que vendría para el almuerzo.

—Vino, se cambió de ropa y se marchó de nuevo. Al parecer llegaba tarde.

—¿Tarde a dónde?

—No lo sé señor. No soy quién para preguntarle.

Shaoran gruñó impaciente.

—Comuníquele en cuanto regrese que quiero que suba a verme.

Cinco horas después, Sakura no había aparecido aún, y el resto de la familia evitaban acercarse a su dormitorio. El enfado volvió a ceder paso a la preocupación y a los remordimientos de conciencia. En todo el tiempo de su convalecencia, Shaoran no se había sentido tan impotente e inútil como se sentía ahora mismo. No sabía dónde estaba Sakura, no sabía si estaba bien o mal, si había pasado algo, si por su culpa había hecho alguna locura, si simplemente estaba enfadada con él o dolida…

Contemplando absorto la silla de ruedas abandonada en el rincón, decidió que se habían acabado los días de invalidez. La próxima vez que esperara a su mujer en la cama de seguro que sería por un motivo muy diferente, se juró marcando la extensión de la señora Gertrudis para que viniera.

-0-

Sakura observó divertida la expresión alucinada de Yukito, el amigo de Tomoyo y su nuevo compañero de trabajo en el restaurante de Touya Hamada, cuando paró a las dos de la madrugada su destartalado Volkswagen en la puerta de la mansión. Le dolían los pies, olía al humo de la cocina, y estaba muerta de sueño, pero se sentía contenta.

No solo había conseguido un trabajo, sino que, además, buena parte de las camareras que trabajaban en el restaurante eran chicas latinoamericanas que la recibieron con los brazos abiertos.

Fue la primera vez en semanas que pudo hablar y pasar un rato divertido con gente de su edad, aunque solo fuera mientras comían pizza en la cocina del restaurante.

Alargó una mano para subirle la barbilla y cerrarle la boca abierta al chico, que seguía

admirando encandilado el lujo que los rodeaba.

—Gracias por conseguirme lo del trabajo, no tienes ni idea del enorme favor que me has hecho y gracias también por traerme a casa —dijo Sakura al abrir la puerta del coche—. Nos vemos mañana.

—No he hecho nada. En condiciones normales habría tardado semanas en conseguirte un trabajo. Ha sido toda una casualidad que Naoko se fuera precisamente ayer y que Arumi se rompiera el tobillo. En realidad, ha sido una suerte que estuvierasdisponible. Touya estaba desesperado cuando se enteró esta mañana del accidente de Arumi. Creo que le entraron ganas de abrazarme cuando le dije que tenía a una amiga buscando trabajo. —Yukito se echó a reír—. Lo que no entiendo es por qué querrías trabajar en un restaurante si vives aquí. Deberías dedicarte a disfrutar de este lujo. Espera a que los demás se enteren…

—Yukiti. Por favor… —Sakura lo miró seria, pidiéndole con un dedo en los labios que no se lo contara.

—No quieres que lo cuente —confirmó Yukito algo decepcionado que lo había entendido—. ¡Eso te costará! —exclamó repentinamente animado con un brillo pícaro en los ojos detras de esas gafas finas.

Sakura se tensó, lo estudió con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho.

—No tengo dinero si es eso lo que pretendes.

—Ah, ah, ah, pero tienes acceso a una piscina privada, un jacuzzi y un chiringuito en el jardín. ¿Te he contado alguna vez que mi gran sueño es bañarme en bolas, de noche, en un jacuzzi, solito y con una buena rubia?

—¿No deberías haber dicho morena? —inquirió Sakura sarcástica arqueando una ceja.

—¡Nah! Esas son para los irlandeses. Donde va una buena rubia andaluza, no va una negra, ni de casualidad.

—Eh, ¿Yukito?, ¿exactamente de qué estamos hablando?

—De cervezas, ¿de qué si no? —preguntó meneando ridículamente ambas cejas.

Sakura rio aliviada, propinándole un suave cogote.

—Tú mantén el pico cerrado y veré lo que puedo hacer.

—¿Con una pantalla para ver el tiro se arco de la semana que viene en directo?

—¡Serás caradura! —lo acusó Sakura divertida, cerrando con un portazo para dirigirse a la casa.

Yukito sacó la cabeza por la ventanilla gritando tras ella:

—¿Y si te dejo que te bañes en pelotas conmigo?

—¡Shhh! —le indicó Sakura entre carcajadas, no pudiendo resistirse al inocente encanto de Yukito, pero no queriendo que despertara a toda la familia.

-0-

Desde el balcón de su terraza, Shaoran observó con dientes apretados como Sakura tonteaba y reía con el niñato que la había traído en el destartalado Volkswagen. Se dio un golpe en la puerta de la terraza al entrar en su dormitorio. _«¡Maldita silla de ruedas!»_. Meterse en la cama luego iba a ser un problema, por mucho que lo hubiera ensayado con la señora Gertrudis. Había pensado usarlo como excusa para que Sakura

tuviera que ayudarlo, pero no estaba dispuesto a humillarse hasta ese punto después de lo que acababa de ver. No había esperado que Sakura llegara acompañada y mucho menos verla tan feliz de la vida, cuando él se había pasado el día preocupado por ella, y carcomiéndose la cabeza sobre la escenita que le había hecho presenciar ayer con Meiling. Algo que, obviamente, a Sakura no le había afectado para nada, sino que más bien parecía servirle para celebrar su recién adquirida libertad.

Sakura no solo había estado riéndose a carcajadas limpias, sino que había compartido gestos cariñosos con ese idiota, se había quedado un rato con él en el coche y luego estuvo en la ventanilla charlando con él, como si le costara trabajo despedirse. Cuando recordó la descarada propuesta del maldito crío, Shaoran estaba listo y preparado para estrangular a alguien. _«¡Maldita sea!»_.Siseo con enojo dándose cuenta de que si no hacía algoalgo iba a perder a Sakura para siempre.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **Ups... Como verán... Las cosas se empezaron a poner turbias por ahí decirlo. ¡Apareció Meiling! ¿Qué va a hacer Shaoran ahora que ha aparecido el amor de si vida? ¿Podrá Sakura enfrentarse a Meiling y luchar por lo suyo o se rendirá fácil? ¿Creen que Sakura lo éste engañando? ¿Hizo bien Shaoran en dejar que Meiling se instale en su casa estando Sakura?...**

 **Bueno, espero terminen el día lo mejor posible y nos leemos mañana =)**


	27. Capítulo 27

**Hola** **gente linda... Espero hayan tenido un lindo día... Acá les traigo el capítulo 27 de esta historia..**

 **Pido disculpas por las incoherencias y mi fslta de atención a la hora de adaptar la historia... Espero no se me pase ahora...** Y tmb espero que se les pueda leer.

 **Esta es una adaptacion de** Noa Xireau Playboy por contrato **. Espero la disfruten.**

 **Aquí vamos!!**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Capítulo 27

Creyendo escuchar un golpe,Sakura dejó de secarse el pelo con la toalla y prestó atención. ¡Ahí estaba de nuevo! Una especie de martilleo seco que parecía provenir de esta planta.

—¡Shhh! ¡Cállate, Kero!

Kerveros gimió más bajo, pero no se apartó de la puerta.

Sakura se apresuró en hacerse un turbante con la toalla, se cerró bien el albornoz y agarró el móvil y el llavero, colocándose la llave entre los dedos por si tenía que usarla como arma para sacarle a alguien los ojos. Patético, sí, pero era lo único que tenía a mano para defenderse. Abriendo la puerta con cuidado, asomó la cabeza al pasillo.

Antes de que lo pudiera evitar, Kerveros salió lanzado hacia la puerta de Shaoran donde comenzó a gemir de nuevo.

Sakura se apresuró a seguirle, asustada de que pudiera haberle pasado algo a Shaoran.

En cuanto se detuvo frente a su puerta, Sakura supo que el errático golpeteo parecía provenir de ese dormitorio. Estuvo a punto de entrar para comprobar que todo estaba bien, pero se detuvo con la mano en el picaporte.

¿Y si estaba con Meiling? ¿Y si el ruido era el cabecero golpeando contra la pared mientras ellos…? Sakura apretó los párpados intentando reprimir las lágrimas. No iba a llorar, no aquí, delante de la puerta dónde ellos…

Se giró abruptamente para regresar a su dormitorio, cuando otro golpe fuerte resonó detrás de la puerta acompañado de un torturado quejido de dolor y los gemidos ansiosos de Kerveros. Sakura irrumpió sin pensárselo dos veces en el dormitorio de Shaoran.

El corazón de Sakura se detuvo al verlo tirado en el suelo, al otro lado de su cama, luchando impotente por deshacerse de una silla de ruedas que parecía estar enganchada a su pierna escayolada. A la tenue luz de la lamparita de noche, pudo ver su rostro contraído y los dientes apretados.

—¡Shaoran! ¡Dios! —Corrió para arrodillarse a su lado con el corazón encogido.

—¡Déjame! ¡Estoy bien! ¡Y quítame a este bicho de encima! —se quejó Shaoran, apartando la cara cuando Kerveros trató de lamerle.

Sakura apartó las manos con las que estaba tratando de comprobar que no se había hecho daño y recogió a Kerveros para apartarlo de él.

—¿Qué ha pasado? —musitó.

—¿Tú qué crees? —gruñó Shaoran contemplando irritado su pierna.

Ella siguió su mirada hasta la silla de ruedas, caída sobre su pierna escayolada y su pie aún atrapado entre las perneras. Girándose sobre sus rodillas, soltó a Kerveros y se inclinó para desenredarle a Shaoran con cuidado el pie.

—¿Hoy has salido? —indagó estudiando la flamante silla mecanizada que apenas se había usado en los tres meses desde el accidente porque Shaoran sentía una auténtica aversión hacia ella.

—Si hubieras estado aquí lo sabrías —masculló Shaoran devolviéndole una expresión sombría.

—¿Por qué no…? —Sakura estuvo a punto de preguntarle por qué no había pedido ayuda para acostarse, pero captando el orgullo herido en los ojos masculinos prefirió morderse los labios.

Sentada sobre sus talones, trató de analizar la situación. La cama estaba demasiado alta y Shaoran, con su metro ochenta de pura masa, era demasiado pesado para que ella pudiera sola con él.

—Dime la verdad. ¿Te has hecho daño? —Lo encaró seria, indicándole que no era hora de tonteras.

—No.

—Voy a tener que llamar a alguien para que nos ayude a subirte a la cama.

—¡No!

Soltando un suspiro se abrazó a sí misma.

—¿Y cómo propones que te devolvamos a la cama?

—Puedo hacerlo yo solo —replicó Shaoran testarudo, usando los brazos para incorporarse y sentarse.

Algo pálido, estudió la altura de la cama y luego echó un vistazo a su alrededor.

—¿Quieres que te traiga una silla?

—Te lo agradecería. Será más fácil si puedo apoyarme sobre una superficie firme—explicó Shaoran—. Colócala detrás de mí y sujétala para que no se mueva.

En cuanto Sakura colocó la silla detrás de él, Shaoran apoyó las manos de forma algo

dificultosa y se elevó con brazos temblorosos. Ella no pudo más que dar un suspiro de alivio cuando finalmente estuvo sentado.

—¿Alguna vez te han dicho que eres un testarudo? —murmuró al verle las pequeñas gotas de sudor en la frente.

—Sí. Lo hacen a menudo —replicó Shaoran relajándose aliviado contra el respaldo.

—Nunca te rindes, ¿verdad?

—No tengo por costumbre hacerlo. Lucho por lo que quiero hasta que lo consigo — respondió, estudiándola bajo las espesas pestañas mientras su rostro adquiría un aire de determinación.

Sakura tuvo la sensación de que sus palabras tenían un significado mucho más amplio de lo que ella era capaz de entender.

—¿Y ahora qué? ¿Te empujo para acercarte un poco más a la cama?

—Primero debería quitarme el batín, será más complicado deshacerme de él una vez que esté tendido y si me enredo con él al desplazarme puede hacerme caer de nuevo.

—Supongo que tienes razón —contestó Sakura ojeando el batín azul marino, en tanto él la miraba expectante—. ¿Qué?

—Estoy esperando.

—¿A qué?

Shaoranentornó los ojos.

—A que me lo quites.

—Ah, sí… Bien… Bueno… Ahora mismo te ayudo —balbuceó Sakura inclinándose sobre él.

Mientras se consentraba en todo menos en él se afanó en deshacerle con manos inestables el nudo del batín. Podría haber cuestionado el motivo por el que Shaoran no podía hacerlo por su propia cuenta, pero prefería distraerse haciéndolo ella.

Mantuvo la respiración cuando terminó de deshacer el nudo y la suave tela se abrió dejando expuesto el firme cuerpo desnudo de Shaoran. Frunció el ceño al levantar la vista y ver el sospechoso brillo en sus ojos.

—Dime una cosa, ¿hay algún motivo en concreto por el que nunca usas ropa interior?

Shaoran alzó una ceja.

—No es que me vuelva loco dormir con ropa interior, pero son órdenes expresas de

Gertrudis, sin contar con el hecho de que resulta algo complicado ponerme los bóxers con la escayola puesta.

—¿De Gertrudis? —repitió Sakura dudosa.

—Sí, ¿crees que debería plantearme que esa mujer tiene algún motivo oculto, aparte del hecho de facilitarle el trabajo? —preguntó Shaoran con cara inocente al bajar la vista a su regazo.

Sakura se mordió los labios. ¿Qué mujer no tendría motivos para querer tenerlo desnudo y a su disposición?

—¿Tú crees que le gustas? —preguntó Sakura en vez de responder.

—¿La verdad?

Sakura afirmó con la cabeza.

—No creo que a la sargento Gertrudis le gusten los hombres —respondió Shaoran divertido.

—Ah. ¿Y entonces según tú por qué te pasas el día en bolas?

—Porque me niego a ponerme uno de esos camisones en los que te dejan el trasero al aire. Si tengo que enseñar el culo lo enseño, pero nada de camisones.

Sakura estuvo a punto de reír al advertir el fervor de Shaoran respecto a los camisones.

—A ver si lo adivino, ¿temes por tu masculinidad?

Shaoran enarcó una ceja.

—Estoy muy seguro de mi masculinidad. ¿Y tú?¿Te molesta que esté desnudo?

Sakura tragó saliva.

—No.

—Entonces acaba de desnudarme.

—Shaoran, yo…

—¿Me tienes miedo?

 _«Sí»_.

—No. —La voz de Sakura salió más insegura de lo que a ella le hubiera gustado.

—Entonces termina lo que has empezado.

La mirada de Sakura bajó al triángulo de firme y musculoso pecho que el batín dejaba entrever. Se humedeció nerviosa los labios. La simple vista ya despertaba emociones difíciles de explicar para ella, pero aún más complicado se volvía ocultarlas de él.

Ella lo deseaba, era así de simple. No importaba lo mujeriego que fuera, ni que ella supiera que acabaría herida y sufriendo. Al igual que una drogadicta, ella simple y llanamente lo necesitaba.

Pasando los dedos con suavidad bajo el batín, lo deslizó sobre los musculosos hombros, recreándose en el tacto de la sedosa piel masculina. Olía a colonia, a limpio y a él. Shaoran apenas soltó un gruñido de advertencia antes de inclinar la cabeza y enterrarla en el escote que el albornoz de Sakura dejaba al descubierto para capturar uno de los erectos pezones. Sakura gimió, sujetándose a él para no perder el equilibrio sobre sus repentinas piernas débiles.

Cuando las manos de Shaoran cubrieron su cintura para acercarla a él, Sakura se separó.

—Shaoran…

—No trates de negar que tú también me deseas.

—No lo hago.

—¿Entonces qué? —masculló.

—Tengo que cerrar la puerta.

Shaoran levantó la cabeza a regañadientes para echar un vistazo a la puerta.

—Está cerrada, nadie va a entrar a estas horas de la noche —le aseguró Shaoran, negándose a soltarla y bajando de nuevo la cabeza.

Sakura miró extrañada la puerta. Había entrado corriendo y no recordaba haberla cerrado. ¿Y dónde se había metido Kero?

—¿Sabes?, creo que deberías empezar a seguir mi ejemplo y pasar de la ropa interior —gruñó Shaoran al introducir los dedos debajo del albornoz.

—Shaoran…

—¿Hm?

—¡Shaoran! —exclamó ella.

—¿Hm?

—¡Acabas de romperme el tanga!

Shaoran levantó la cabeza con un suspiro.

—Te necesito desnuda.

—¿Y no podrías haberme pedido que me lo quitara?

—Está bien. ¡Quítate el resto de la ropa!

—¡Shaoran!

—¿Qué? —gruñó Shaoran cada vez más impaciente—. Me acabas de decir que te lo pida.

—Tenemos que hablar primero.

—¿Y no podemos hablar después?

—¡No!

—Yo estoy desnudo, si quieres que hablemos en igualdad de condiciones, lo más justo es que tú también lo estés.

Sakura se tapó los ojos con las palmas y soltó un leve suspiro.

—Eres incorregible.

—¿Tú crees? —preguntó Shaoran.

Sakura lo miró. Sus dedos temblaron, haciéndola sentir torpe y débil ante los ojos oscuros y hambrientos de Shaoran. Cuando al fin acertó a deshacer el firme nudo, dejó caer el albornoz al suelo. La profunda inspiración de Shaoran resonó en la habitación.

Asombrada, Sakura se percató de que Shaoran había estado conteniendo la respiración.

Colocó nerviosa los brazos delante de su cuerpo, intentando no taparse, pero, al mismo tiempo, siendo incapaz de mantenerse quieta ante su escrutinio.

—¿Y ahora qué?

—Ahora te vienes aquí y te sientas sobre mí —la instruyó Shaoran.

—Yo, eh… no creo que eso sea una buena idea.

—A mí me parece la mejor que he tenido en años.

—Shaoran…

—¿Alguna vez puedes hacer algo sin pensar, ni rechistar?

Ella resopló antes de seguir sus órdenes. Se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, no perdiendo el tiempo en protestar cuando comprendió que el concepto de sentarse tenía un significado mucho más... profundo del habitual. Se mordió los labios cuando Shaoran se abrió camino en su cuerpo y su anatomía más íntima se estiraba y amoldaba a medida que lo recibía en su interior. Los fuertes brazos la rodearon seguros, estabilizándola, estrechando la distancia entre ellos. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, se percató de que a pesar de la sensualidad y erotismo que implicaba estar sobre él, piel contra piel, también suponía un momento de incuestionable intimidad. Se sentía casi como si sus almas se hubiesen encontrado y estuvieran a punto de fundirse. Shaoran la besó despacio, con suavidad, como si el tiempo hubiese dejado de existir, luego se separó de ella.

—¿De qué quieres hablar? —preguntó Shaoran sorprendiéndola.

—Háblame sobre Meiling —susurró, dividida entre evitar hablar de esa mujer u obligarlo a confesar la verdad.

—Olvida todo lo que te haya dicho de ella antes de nuestra boda. Meiling es una vieja amiga. —Le mordisqueó la barbilla con delicadeza antes de devolverle la mirada —. Y tú eres mi mujer.

—Ayer la besaste —lo acusó Sakura, tratando de no dejarse distraer por las fuertes manos que se paseaban lánguidamente sobre su espalda y trasero.

—No. Fue ella la que me besó a mí. Haz memoria, tú estabas allí —murmuró Shaoran inclinándose hacia ella para capturar un pezón en su boca.

—Te has acostado con ella hoy o…

Shaoran levantó la cabeza de golpe.

—No —dijo con rigidez.

—¿Y…?

—Te prometí que te respetaría. ¿Pones en duda mi palabra? —Los ojos de Shaoran se estrecharon cuando ella se mordió los labios, delatando su inseguridad—. Estoy bajo el mismo techo que tú y ayer hicimos el amor. Si me acostara con ella aquí, en las actuales condiciones, ¿considerarías que te estaría respetando? —indagó él con dureza.

—No —murmuró ella.

—No te he faltado al respeto y reitero mi promesa de que no lo haré en el futuro. —

La miró a los ojos con firmeza, con sinceridad, manteniendo su barbilla erguida.

Sakura no pudo más que creerle. Con un suspiro se inclinó a besarle, pero fue su turno de ser parada en seco.

—¿Y tú? ¿Has faltado a tu parte de la promesa?

La confusión se reflejó en el semblante femenino.

—Te he visto llegando con alguien.

—¿Yukito? ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! Solo se ofreció a traerme porque era muy tarde.

—¿Te gusta?

—No en ese sentido.

—¿Qué entiendes por en ese sentido?

—En este… —Sakura se balanceó con suavidad sobre él, arrancándole un largo jadeo.

Los dedos de Shaoran se clavaron en sus caderas para frenarla.

—¡Para! —masculló entre dientes apretados—. Aún no hemos terminado de hablar.

—¿No? —preguntó ella distraída pasándose la lengua por los labios entreabiertos.

—Prométeme que siempre que salgas vendrás a verme en cuanto llegues. —Shaoran frunció el ceño como si no le gustaran sus propias palabras.

—¿Aquí? —Sakura alzó sus cejas.

—Aquí. Así. Te desnudarás y te acostarás en mi cama —ordenó Shaoran, sin inmutarse cuando ella lo estudió sorprendida—. Y también mantendrás tu cita conmigo todas las mañanas para ayudarme —añadió con su atención desviándose hacia sus pechos.

—¿Un poco despótico no? —lo acusó Sakura con la voz algo inestable cuando Shaoran cubrió uno de sus pezones con la boca.

—¡Eres mi mujer! —gruñó, al parecer demasiado ocupado en saborearla y mordisquearla como para entretenerse en razonar.

—Pues cualquiera diría que tratas de convertirme en tu esclava. —Las palabras de Sakura salieron en un susurro distraído.

—¡Prométemelo! —la urgió Shaoran, usando sus manos para apretarla contra él y guiar sus movimientos llevándola al éxtasis y siguiendola en el camino dejándose llevar.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **Bien... Como veran... Sakura no le quiere contar a nadie que está trabajando... ¿Por qué creeran que no lo hace?.. ¿Qué estará tramando Meiling? Espero no me odien por usar a personajes que son un pan de Dios para ponerlos en el papel de malotes... jeje y a los que no he nombrado tampoco... En las adaptacipnes que viene seguro lo hago!.**

 **Nos estamos leyendo...**


	28. Capítulo 28

**Hola gente linda .. Espero hayan pasado unos días muy lindos!**

 **Pido disculpas por no haber actualizado estos días ...**

 **Pero ahora estoy teniendp problemas con la computadora porque me mezcla las palabras!! agrrr!!! que bronca!!! jeje, es desesperante...**

 **Voy a dejar de dar vueltas y ponerme a ello ..**

 **Capítulo 28 ... ¡LIBERATE! jeje**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Capítulo 28

Sakura cerró los ojos con un gemido de impotencia. Se lo había prometido, ¡le había prometido que dormiría todas las noches con él! ¿En qué había estado pensando aquella noche? _«Obviamente no estuve pensando»_ , reconoció para sí misma guardando el cepillo en el cajón y echándose un último vistazo en el espejo para comprobar, por enésima vez, que nada en ella delataba la noche de pasión que había compartido con Shaoran. La última de una larga lista, de veintisiete para ser exactos. Lo sabía porque todas y cada una de ellas se le habían quedado grabadas a fuego en cuerpo y alma.

Cada noche Shaoran la torturaba con placer hasta dejarla ronca y exhausta y, una vez

desarmada e indefensa, la conquistaba con esa extraña mezcla de ardor y ternura que era capaz de romper hasta la última de sus defensas. Se estaba enamorando locamente de él y no tenía ni la más mínima posibilidad de escapatoria. _«¡Mentirosa!»_ , se acusó a sí misma. _«¡Caíste a sus pies el primer día que lo conociste!»_. Sakura suspiró. Puede que no le preocuparan tanto sus sentimientos por él si Meiling no siguiera conviviendo con ellos y pasara tantísimo tiempo con él, o si durante el día Shaoran no se comportara con esa continua indiferencia hacia ella.

Nada más llegar al final de la escalera pudo oír la alegre algarabía proveniente del comedor. Curiosa, se acercó hasta allí, solo para encontrarse con la expresión resignada de Shaoran, que aguantaba impotente los besucones y achuchones de su madre y

su tía Femei.

—¡Ah! ¡Aquí estás! —Faren la abrazó, dándole un sonoro beso en la mejilla—. Acabamos de recibir la noticia de que Shaoran ha sido nombrado empresario del año por la HEA. ¿No es maravilloso?

—¡Por supuesto que es maravilloso! ¡Tenemos que celebrarlo por todo lo alto! — exclamó Meiling que, como de costumbre, estaba posicionada al lado de Shaoran con su impecable manicura artística expuesta sobre su hombro.

Shaoran entornó los ojos, aguantando estoicamente otro de los emocionados apretujones de su madre.

—¡Sueltenlo de una vez! Están impidiéndole a su mujer felicitarlo —las reprendió el abuelo dirigiéndole un guiño travieso a Sakura.

Ieran se incorporó sobresaltada:

—¡Ay! ¡Es verdad! Lo siento, cariño, pero ni te imaginas lo orgullosa y feliz que estoy.

—No es para menos. —Sakura se dirigió hacia ellos, pero la sonrisa se quedó congelada a medio camino, cuando atisbó el brillo depredador reflejado en las pupilas dilatadas, que tan bien había aprendido a interpretar durante las últimas tres semanas.

 _«No se atreverá a hacer nada raro aquí delante de todos, ¿verdad?»_. Ella se acercó a Shaoran por la derecha, procurando no perderlo de vista. Chilló sobresaltada cuando la silla de ruedas giró de forma imprevista, empujándola lo suficiente como para hacerla caer sobre el regazo de Shaoran.

—Lo siento, amor mío, se me ha ido el control, ¿te has hecho daño? —preguntó Shaoran, acomodándola sobre sus piernas con un semblante preocupado.

Solo el centelleo pícaro en los ojos de Shaoran delataba que lo había hecho a propósito.

—Yo… eh… No. Estoy bien. —«¿Me ha llamado amor mío?».

—¿Y bien? —Shaoran alzó una ceja.

—¿Y bien qué? —Sakura lo miró sobresaltada, alertada por cómo el calor fue expandiéndose por sus mejillas.

—Ibas a felicitarme, ¿recuerdas? —murmuró Shaoran bajando el tono de voz a la vez

que su pulgar encontró acceso a la piel de su cintura, que empezó a acariciar con suaves

rotaciones.

—Ah… sí, claro… ¡Felici…!

—¡Tenemos que hacer la lista para la celebración de esta noche! ¿Cuántos seremos?—Meiling tocó las palmas para llamar la atención, rompiendo el hechizo entre Sakura y Shaoran y sacó papel y lápiz de uno de los cajones del aparador.

—Nosotras tres… —Ieran señaló a sus hermanas—, papá, Shaoran, Sakura, Futtie, Stuart, tú, y creo que deberíamos invitar a…

—Yo no puedo esta noche —interrumpió Sakura, moviéndose inquieta sobre el regazo de Shaoran cuando todos la miraron.

—¡Oh! ¡Vaya! ¿Y si lo dejamos para mañana? En realidad, tampoco pasa nada por retrasarlo un día —propuso Ieran algo decepcionada.

—No, no… gracias, de verdad, pero ya tengo compromisos durante toda la semana.

Celebren sin mí. Shaoran y yo podemos hacer algo juntos… en otro momento —añadió

algo insegura cuando se percató de las caras atónitas a su alrededor—. ¿Verdad, Shaoran?

—Lo miró en busca de apoyo, pero ya no quedaba nada del chispeo divertido en su ahora inexpresivo semblante.

—¿Vendrás entonces para la gala de la entrega de premios? —preguntó Shaoran como si no le importara.

—Yo… ¿para cuándo es?

—Dentro de dos semanas.

Hizo una cuenta mental de cuándo cobraría y de si tendría dinero suficiente para comprarse un vestido medio decente y zapatos a juego que no avergonzaran a gente como los Azaña. Los resultados no le salieron muy alentadores y tampoco la perspectiva de tenerse que pedir un día libre cuando apenas había comenzado a

trabajar.

—Lo intentaré. Voy a verlo.

—Pero, Sakura, ¡no puedes perderte la entrega de premios! —protestó Ieran.

—Vamos, vamos, es una chica joven, inexperta y proviene de otra clase social, es lógico que se sienta fuera de lugar y que no quiera asistir a este tipo de eventos sociales que seguramente considerará aburridos y pomposos.

El tono maternal y comprensivo de la explicación de Meiling la hicieron sentir como la mujer que había descrito: verde y fuera de lugar. ¿Era ella la única que adivinaba que la mujer lo había dicho a propósito para ponerla en su sitio? A Sakura le habría gustado poder alzar la cabeza y poder replicarle, pero ¿a quién iba a engañar? Mordiéndose los labios echó un vistazo a Shaoran, pero los ojos ámbar, llenos de indiferencia estaban puestos en su madre.

-0-

Sakura soltó la pesada bandeja de cristal en la encimera de la vajilla sucia y se secó el sudor con el antebrazo. Las palabras que Meiling le había dicho cuando estuvieron a solas no dejaron de repetirse una y otra vez en su mente:

 **"No te preocupes, nadie notará tu ausencia. De todos modos, te habrías sentido fuera de lugar."**

Lo que debería haber sido un consuelo, se convertía en algo completamente diferente cuando era dicho por una imponente Barbie, engalanada en un vestido de noche sexy y llamativo que se amoldaba a sus perfectas curvas como una segunda piel y dejaba entrever cuán poco llevaba debajo. Si a eso se añadía la satisfacción, seguridad y superioridad que irradiaba por todos sus poros, el efecto era devastador.

—¿Sakura? ¿Qué ocurre? —Yukito la estudió preocupado cuando cogió una pila de platos sucios.

—No. Nada. —Sakura apartó el rostro, abriendo uno de los lavavajillas industriales para comenzar a llenarlo.

—¡Vamos pequeña! —Yukito le levantó la barbilla—. No paras de morderte los labios,

acabas de derramarte salsa encima y ni siquiera lo has notado.

Mirándose la falda, descubrió que tenía razón, pero en vez de coger un trapo para intentar limpiarlo, se quedó paralizada contemplando cómo el espeso líquido se deslizaba por la tela.

—¿Sakura? Dios, Sakura, ¡no llores!

Yukito cerró el lavavajillas para acercarse a ella y la rodeó cariñosamente con los brazos, llevándola hasta la otra punta de la cocina y empujándola a través de la primera puerta que encontraron. Sakura le agradeció que la apartara de las miradas curiosas de clientes y compañeros y aún más que la abrazara y la dejara desahogarse llorando.

Shaoran no podía creer lo que acababa de ver. La tertulia alegre de sus invitados en la

mesa pasó a un segundo plano cuando la puerta de la cocina se abrió y divisó a Sakura hablando con el camarero que les acababa de atender. Durante un segundo pensó que había cambiado de opinión y que había venido a tomar parte en la celebración, pero cuando el camarero comenzó a ponerse cariñoso con ella, tocándole la cara y abrazándola en un arrebato amoroso, a Shaoran se le congeló la sangre en las venas.

—Hijo, ¿qué ocurre? —El murmullo disimulado fue seguido por una exclamación ahogada, indicándole a Shaoran el momento exacto en que Ieran vislumbró a su mujer con el camarero.

—Discúlpame con los demás —masculló Shaoran lanzando la servilleta sobre la mesa

cuando la puerta de la cocina se cerró y no pudo ver nada más.

—¡Dios!, ¡Shaoran! ¡No!, ¡espera…! —Ieran le lanzó una impotente mirada de socorro al abuelo cuando su hijo la ignoró y dirigió la silla con semblante furioso hacia el fondo de la sala.

A Shaoran le entraron ganas de comenzar a tirar todo lo que estuviera a su alcance cuando

cocineros, pinches de cocina y camareros se interpusieron en su camino. Con la silla de ruedas, llegar a su destino se volvía una tarea inalcanzable. ¡Odiaba ese maldito trasto!

Estaba seguro de que Sakura se encontraba tras la puerta metálica, escondiéndose con su amante. Era imposible que ella no pudiera oír las voces que estaban dando en la cocina

—Señor, no puede estar aquí, esto es una zona reservada para el personal…

Shaoran ignoró al jefe de cocina, no pensaba irse hasta que viera a Sakura.

—¡Quiero ver a mi mujer!

—Es imposible que su mujer se encuentre aquí. A esta zona solo tiene acceso el personal del restaurante —le aseguró el hombre agitado.

—¡He dicho que mi mujer está ahí!

—Señor…

—¡Shaoran!

—¿Qué demonios estabas haciendo allí? —gruñó Shaoran al ver a Sakura salir de la despensa.

—Yo… nada… solo…

—¿Nada? —El rugido resonó por toda la cocina, provocando que algunos de los presentes llegaran a encogerse involuntariamente—. ¿Estás ligando con un camarero, en un restaurante público, e intentas convencerme de que no has hecho nada?

—¡Shaoran! —exclamó Ieraní con tono de advertencia cuando llegó a la cocina

seguida del abuelo.

Shaoran se percató de que todo el mundo había parado en sus tareas y estaba pendiente de ellos.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí? —tronó una profunda voz detrás de ellos.

Sakura se giró pálida hacia el hombre que acababa de entrar y se posicionó a su

lado.

—Ocurre que mi mujer ha estado utilizando tu cocina para engañarme con uno de tus camareros, Touya.

—¿Tu mujer? —Touya miró atónito de Sakura y Shaoran. Éste respondió con una carcajada seca:

—Irónico, ¿verdad? Lo bajo que uno puede llegar a caer. Pensar que el cobarde ni siquiera tiene los huevos para salir de ahí y que necesita esconderse detrás.

Touya se dirigió serio a Sakura:

—¿Quién se encuentra ahí dentro?

—Yukito — susurró Sakura con ojos llenos de lágrimas—. Pero te juro que no es verdad. No hacíamos nada. Te lo juro.

El hombre dio una profunda inspiración para luego soltar el aire lentamente.

—Todo el mundo fuera de la cocina, ¡ahora! —ordenó Touya, esperando con semblante sombrío a que todos los cocineros, pinches de cocina y camareros salieran, antes de acercarse a la puerta de la despensa y abrirla—. ¡Sal! —exclamó un poco más calmado a un inquieto Yukito.

En cuanto el chico salió cabizbajo por la puerta, Shaoran dirigió la silla de ruedas hacia él con un gruñido. Fue Touya quien se interpuso en su camino, deteniéndolo con frialdad.

—Creo que primero deberías ver algo —advirtió.

—Ya he visto todo lo que necesitaba ver.

—Hay algo que puedo asegurarte que no has visto aún.

Shaoran entrecerró los ojos y apretó los puños.

—Tienes treinta segundos, después lo mato.

Touya lo ojeó con sarcasmo , « _tiene la actitid de un mocoso inútil_ » antes de volverse a Yukito, que parecía querer correr de nuevo a la despensa a esconderse.

—¿Has estado ligando con Sakura? —preguntó Touya seco.

Yukito negó nervioso, mirándolo con grandes ojos de cordero degollado detrás de las gafas que lo hacian ver más infantil.

—Ven aquí —le ordenó Touya algo más suave.

Para el asombro de todos, en cuanto el chico se acercó atemorizado a Touya, éste alargó el brazo y tirando de su cinturón lo atrajo hasta él y bajó la cabeza para besarlo de forma posesiva.

Sakura observó estupefacta cómo Yukito respondía con pasión a los besos del otro hombre, perdiéndose en sus brazos. Finalmente, fue Touya quien rompió el beso, deshaciendo con delicadeza el agarre de Yukito detrás de su cuello. El chico lo miraba con los labios entreabiertos y los ojos desorbitados llenos de adoración y desconcierto.

—Ve a mi suite y espérame allí —le ordenó Touya con firmeza, dándole la tarjeta de acceso, antes de dirigirse a Shaoran cruzando los brazos en el pecho—. ¿Alguna duda? _«mocoso»_

Shaoran lo miró boquiabierto.

—¿Tú y él…?

—No hasta hoy. Trataba de no complicarme la vida con alguien capaz de… Con alguien que tiene diez años menos que yo —contestó Touya, pasándose la mano por el pelo con un suspiro, en tanto sus ojos permanecían orientados a la puerta por la que Yukito había desaparecido—. ¿Ahora les importaría que lleváramos esto a mi

despacho? Regento un restaurante y me gustaría que siguiera siendo uno de los más populares de Portofiori cuando acabe esta noche.

—Indícanos el camino —replicó Shaoran hosco.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **Ay Dios este hombre ... ¡Que de hombre no tiene nada porque parece un crío! Jaja**

 **Convengamos que también Sakura es un poquito quisquillosa. Con respecto a ella, es la señora Li y tiene el derecho de sacar dinero de donde quiera. Pero también está su orgullo como mujer independiente! ;)**

 **¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Se esperaban eso? Son puros celos chicas .. Puros celos, pero la tarambana no quiere aceptar o mejor dicho no le quiere decir lo que siente por ella ... Mhm, veremos qué pasará más adelante ...**

 **Nos leemos en rato ...**


	29. Capítulo 29

**Hola..**. **tuve unos problemitas con el capítulo anterior... espero disculpen la ensalada de palabras que se me hizo!!**

 **Esta es una adaptación de la autora** Noa Xireau Playboy por contrato **... A disfurtarla...**

 **Capítulo 29.. ¡LIBERATE!...**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Capítulo 29

Al pasar junto a Sakura, que seguía paralizada y aturdida, Touya le posó una mano en la espalda, llevándola suavemente con él. Shaoran apretó las manos en un puño cuando la oyó hablando con Touya.

—Yo… lo siento mucho, Touya —balbuceó Sakura en voz baja por el camino.

—No pasa nada, cariño. Ha sido un malentendido. Son cosas que pasan a veces —

contestó Touya palmeándole la espalda de forma paternal.

En su despacho, Touya la guio hasta uno de los enormes sillones de piel ocre, dónde ella se dejó caer agradecida. Shaoran, ayudado por su madre, se situó justo enfrente de ella. El abuelo fue el último en entrar y tomar asiento.

Shaoran observó cómo Sakura tragaba nerviosa y se escondía las manos debajo de los muslos.

—¿Y bien? —Shaoran la observó con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Y bien qué?

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—Trabajo.

—¿Trabajas? —Shaoran miró incrédulo a ella y a Touya que, apoyado con los brazos cruzados en su mesa de escritorio, lo confirmó con un breve cabeceo. La mente de Shaoran se quedó en blanco—. ¿Por qué demonios ibas a trabajar en un restaurante?

—Es el único empleo decente que dan a extranjeras sin estudios demostrables.

—¡No me refería a eso! —gruñó Shaoran impacientándose.

—Shaoran, cálmate —le ordenó Ieran, que miraba a Sakura tan asombrada cómo los

demás—. Sakura, cariño, creo que lo que mi hijo trata de comprender es el motivo por el que estás trabajando. ¿Es porque a lo mejor querías estar en contacto con otra gente?, ¿salir de la casa? No sé… —trató la mujer de ayudarla a explicarse.

Sakura parpadeó confusa.

—No. Lo hago porque necesito dinero.

Ieran se dejó caer en uno de los sillones, Touya comenzó a toser de forma espasmódica y Shaoran y el abuelo la contemplaron mudos. _«¿Les estaba tomando el pelo?»._

—¿Dinero? —preguntó finalmente Shaoran.

—¡Sí, dinero! —exclamó irritada Sakura—. No cae de los árboles, ¿sabes?

—Eres una de las mujeres más ricas de este país… —la contradijo Shaoran, escudriñándola como si hubiese perdido la cabeza.

—Pues no sé dónde —masculló ella entre dientes.

Era imposible que ella pudiera considerarlo tan tonto, ¿verdad? Shaoran estaba comenzando a hartarse de esta situación. Odiaba las mentiras, odiaba a la gente que mentía y odiaba equivocarse con la gente, algo que definitivamente había hecho con Sakura.

—¡Estás mintiendo! Suelta de una vez por qué estás aquí. ¿Hay alguien más? ¿O es Yukito después de todo? —inquirió Shaoran encogiendo los ojos.

—¡Shaoran! —gimió su madre.

Shaoran la ignoró. Quería terminar con esta situación de una vez por todas. En la periferia, vio como Touya se incorporaba tenso. Levantándose de un salto, Sakura sacó un monedero del bolsillo trasero de su falda y se lo tiró a Shaoran.

—¡Ábrelo!

Shaoran contempló desorientado el pequeño monedero de tela sobre sus rodillas, la

miró a ella y luego lo abrió.

—¡Saca todo lo que hay dentro! —Sakura se cruzó de brazos, esperando que Shaoran vaciara todo el contenido sobre su regazo, sacando un carnet de identidad español, una tarjeta bancaria desconocida, dos tickets de metro antiguos, ocho cuartos de dólar y varios centavos—. ¿Lo entiendes ahora?

Shaoran se frotó el puente de la nariz, tratando de aliviar la repentina migraña que le pulsaba con fiereza tras los ojos.

—¡Xiao Lan Li, dime que no has tenido a esta criatura durante todo este tiempo sin darle un solo centavo! —siseó su madre a su lado.

Shaoran dirigió una mirada impotente a su abuelo, que parecía sentirse tan horrorizado

y abochornado como él.

—Pensé que le habías abierto una cuenta bancaria y dado una tarjeta para ella —le

confesó Shaoran al abuelo.

—No caí en eso… pensé que tú te habías encargado de todo —negó el abuelo impotente.

—¡Hombres! —bufó Ieran irritada—. Cariño... —se interrumpió un momento cuando un teléfono comenzó a sonar, pero Touyq lo apagó de inmediato—, no tienes que seguir trabajando aquí. Solucionaremos el tema del dinero mañana mismo, ¿verdad, Shaoran? —Le dedicó una mirada amenazante a Shaoran que dejó claro que en caso contrario habría consecuencias.

Shaoran asintió impotente.

—No quiero que me den el dinero por dármelo —protestó Sakura.

—Deja de decir tonteras —intervino el abuelo—. Eres una Amamiya y el dinero es tuyo.

—Esa es la cuestión, no quiero recibir dinero regalado, me gusta ganármelo. Quiero trabajar.

—¡No seas estúpida! ¡Ya tienes un trabajo! —masculló Shaoran irritado ante la perspectiva de que ella estuviera todo el día fuera de casa y de su alcance.

—¿De qué? ¿De actriz porno? —preguntó Sakura con los brazos en jarra y los ojos entrecerrados.

Touya gimió, en tanto Ieran y el abuelo la contemplaron con la boca abierta.

—¡Eres mi secretaria! —gruñó Shaoran.

—¿Desde cuándo? Nunca me has querido dar el puesto y encima me tratas como si fuera tu esclava personal, no tu secretaria. Una secretaria no…

—¡Te asciendo a asistente personal!

—¿Asistente personal?

—Cinco mil dólares al mes.

Sakura se dejó caer de nuevo en el sillón, con los ojos como platos y su barbilla colgándole a la altura del ombligo.

—Y presupuesto aparte para el vestuario y accesorios que necesites para acompañar a Shaoran a los eventos —añadió Ieran, dirigiéndole una dura ojeada a Shaoran, quien gimió al comprender el mensaje implícito.

—Y un coche propio —añadió el abuelo con la frente arrugada en concentración, como si estuviera haciendo una lista mental de qué más podría hacerle falta.

—O sea… —Sakura se recostó con semblante inescrutable en el respaldo del sillón hablando lentamente, como si tratara de asimilarlo. Miró de uno a otro, hasta centrar su atención en Shaoran—, que vas a pagarme por ser tu mujer.

Él abrió la boca para negarlo, pero la cerró al advertir el repentino cambio en ella.

Frunció el ceño al atisbar el ligero temblor en la comisura de sus labios, debatiéndose entre si debería sentirse ofendido o aliviado de que ya no estuviera enfadada con él.

—¿Eso me daría derecho a ser gruñón y testarudo?

—Redactaré un contrato y te haré saber tus derechos.

—¿Por qué vas a redactarlo tú? Soy yo quien te pagará el sueldo —alegó Shaoran cruzando los brazos en el pecho, no muy seguro de que la idea de un contrato le gustara demasiado.

—Yo soy la asistente personal y ese trabajo es mío.

—Pero yo soy el jefe.

—Serás el jefe de ocho a tres, el resto del tiempo…

—¡Ni hablar!

—¡No seas idiota! Serás el único hombre casado con derecho a mandar durante siete horas al día y lo tendrás firmado en un contrato. ¡Serás la envidia del club! — resopló Touya desde el escritorio.

—Tiene razón. ¡Tómalo! —intervino el abuelo como si estuviera aconsejándolo en la negociación de su vida.

—¡Papá! —Ieran le dio un suave codazo, pero sus ojos chispeaban llenos de diversión al igual que los del viejo.

El ceño fruncido de Shaoran fue sustituido por una expresión calculadora al vislumbrar la sonrisa victoriosa de su mujer.

—Doblo la oferta económica a cambio de que sean ocho horas y flexibles. —Cuando ella dudó, él siguió presionando—: sabes de sobra que mi trabajo se extiende a lo largo de todo el día. —Ella se mordió los labios—. Y que a veces surgen urgencias e imprevistos.

—¡Está bien!, ¡está bien! Ocho horas y ni un minuto más, y quiero un día libre a la semana.

—¡Hecho!

En cuanto su madre y abuelo regresaron al restaurante para excusarlo con el resto

de los invitados por la precipitada salida, Touya le alargó un vaso de brandy y se tiró

en uno de los sillones. Sakura, por su parte, había vuelto al trabajo a terminar su turno, negándose a abandonar a sus compañeras en hora punta. No es algo que a Shaoran le hiciera mucha gracia, pero suponía que, puestos a elegir batallas, esta era una que podía permitirse el lujo perder.

—¿Sabes, Li? Eres un mocpso y un cabrón afortunado —opinó Touya sin despegar los ojos

de la pared.

Shaoran contempló pensativo el líquido dorado de su copa antes de responder con una ligera sonrisa ladeada.

—Sí, lo soy. Un absoluto desastre como marido, pero afortunado de todos modos.

—Eso se merece un brindis. —Touya rio por lo bajo, alzando su copa—. Jamás pensé que llegara el momento en que una mujer te atrapase.

Shaoran replicó al brindis con una mueca.

—¿Y tú qué? ¿Qué vas a hacer con… ya sabes? —Señaló la pared detrás de la cual suponía que debía de encontrarse su suite y el joven camarero.

—¿Qué crees que debería hacer? —quiso saber Touya soltándose la corbata.

Encogiendo los hombros, Shaoran estudió al que había sido su competidor y amigo durante años.

—Creo que deberías dejar de usarme como excusa para ganar tiempo, solo estás retrasando lo inevitable.

Los labios de Touya se curvaron de forma levemente torcida.

—Admitiría que has dado en el blanco, si no fuera porque tengo la sensación de que

eres tú el que estás aquí perdiendo el tiempo conmigo. Lo que se me escapa es el

motivo. Acabas de más o menos solucionar tu problema con tu mujer. ¿Qué te sigue

reteniendo?

—En lo de más o menos está la clave; sin contar con Meiling, que seguro aún está abajo en el restaurante esperándome.

—¡Ufff! ¿Sigues con ella?

—No.

—¿Entonces?

—Ella parece resistirse a la idea de soltarme y yo… —Shaoran se pasó las manos, cansado, por los ojos—. ¿Cómo te deshaces de una mujer que ha formado parte de toda tu vida?

El hombre lo estudió serio, toda traza de humor había desaparecido.

—Sabes que no tengo tendencia a meterme en la vida privada de nadie… —Touya titubeó—, y tampoco lo haría ahora si no fuera porque te considero un amigo y porque creo que Sakura es lo mejor que has tenido en toda tu desgraciada vida.

—Deja de andarte por las ramas y suelta lo que quieras decir de una vez.

—Están circulando una serie de rumores… Ya sabes cómo son esas cosas. A veces son ciertas y otras no. —Touya se reajustó incómodo en el sillón.

—¡Dios! Estás empezando a sonar como una mujer, ¿quieres ir al grano? —resopló Shaoran.

—Se dice que a Meiling hace ya algún tiempo que han dejado de salirle ofertas de trabajo. Ya sabes cómo funciona el mundillo de la televisión y el cine. Ella ya tiene una cierta edad, sus últimas películas no han tenido mucho éxito y siempre hay una horda de nuevas y jóvenes actrices pujando por abrirse camino a toda costa.

Shaoran afirmó en silencio. No es que le sorprendiera mucho, de hecho, siempre había

considerado que Meiling destacaba más por su belleza y glamur que por sus dotes interpretativas. Que la edad le comenzara a pasar factura en una profesión como la suya era algo más que previsible; sin embargo, por la cara de Touya, sospechaba que había algo más detrás de todo eso.

—¡Sigue!

—Las malas lenguas afirman que para conseguir sus últimos trabajos ha usado su capacidad de seducción detrás de la cámara más que delante de ellas. —Touya lo escrutó como si temiera que comenzaba a dar más información de la requerida—. Su último intento de conseguir un papel…

—¡Por Dios, Touya! ¡Déjate ya de contemplaciones! Conozco a Meiling desde que

tenía cinco años, ¡no vas a escandalizarme!

El hombre soltó el aire con alivio.

—Ha estado acostándose con Guillermo Del Toro. Parece que estaba preparando una gran

superproducción y ella quería ser la protagonista. Por lo que cuentan, el tiro le salió

por la culata. Guillermo la utilizó tanto en la cama como fuera de ella para crear morbo

publicitario para su película. Dos semanas antes del rodaje, la dejó tirada de forma pública y humillante en una fiesta, presentando a su flamante joven actriz y amante. Y no conforme con eso, enunció algunos motivos —no muy elegantes ni caballerosos, por cierto— por los que no consideraba a Meiling apta ni siquiera para el papel de vieja reina madre.

—¡Hijo de puta! —Pasándose una mano por los ojos, Shaoran maldijo entre dientes.

Ya no la deseaba como mujer, pero eso no cambiaba el cariño que había entre ellos, ni

que siguieran siendo amigos. Que uno de los directores más exitosos del mundo la criticara en público cerraría muchas puertas para Meiling; si a eso se añadía lo importante que su imagen pública siempre había sido para ella, podía muy bien imaginar lo deshecha que debía sentirse. Suponía que eso explicaba muchas cosas

acerca de la actitud de Meiling desde que había regresado: su continua necesidad de autoafirmarse, sus repentinos cambios de humor... Se paró en seco al reparar en los ojos fijos de su amigo, el silencio y sus labios apretados en una fina línea.

—¡Mierda! Hay algo más, ¿verdad? —La pregunta salió casi como un gemido.

—Si son ciertos los rumores que me han llegado, entonces eso no fue lo peor.

Shaoran sintió un pequeño escalofrío y eso que no le habia dicho nada.

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Bien gente linda... Y lo doy por terminado!! jeje... Espero lo esten disfrutando igual o más que yo...**

 **¿Qué les pareció? ¿Qué es lo que se sabe de Meiling? ¿Creerá Shaoran a su amigo? No me maten por usar al increíble directoe Guillermo adel Toro... Jeje... no se me ocurrió otro... ¿Qué opinan de la actitud de Sakura? ¿Lo hizp bien ah?.. jaja.**

 **Nos leemos pronto chicas/os...**


	30. Capítulo 30

**Hola**!!!! **Cómo han estado?... Espero que bien... PIDO DISCULPAS POR LA DEMORA!!! PASA QUE ANDUVE DE FESTEJO Y TUVE VISITAS... jeje**

 **Así que hoy niñas/niños va a haber triplete!!! jeje Exacto, tres al precio de uno!!!**

 **Como sabrán esta es una adaptación de** Noa Xireau Playboy por contrato **... Y quien les habla es uma simple mundana con ganas de "tomar prestados" los personajes a CLAMP!!! jeje**

 **Bueno, no les voy a dar más charla...**

 **Ah... por cierto... queda poco!!! Siiii... Faltan creo creo que unos 4 o 5 capítulos para finalizar la historia!!!! Ustedes verán mi emocionante emoción!! jaja**

 **Capítulo 30 ¡LIBERATE!**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Capítulo 30

Removiendo inconscientemente la copa de whisky en sus manos, Shaoran miró ausente a través del balcón abierto del salón. Era de noche y el silencio en la casa era señal de que todos estaban acostados. Sakura también lo estaba, en su propio cuarto. Se masajeó el puente de la nariz, tratando de aliviar su cada vez más frecuente dolor de cabeza.

Desde hacía unas noches Sakura había dejado de dormir con él. Seguían haciendo el amor cada día y ella seguía entregándose a él con la misma pasión que hacía siempre, pero al final, ella siempre se levantaba y regresaba a dormir a su cuarto. Le desconcertaba su actitud y le preocupaba que estuviera relacionado con la presencia de Meiling.

¡Meiling! Solo pensar en ella le provocaba punzadas de dolor en la sien. No sabía lo que hacer con ella y la cada vez mayor obsesión que ella parecía comenzar a exhibir por él. Incluso había empezado a molestarle que ella estuviera siempre a su alrededor, toqueteándole y haciéndole preguntas tontas sobre cómo se encontraba, como si él fuera un inválido. Si no fuera porque Touya le había contado lo de su embarazo y su precaria situación económica, probablemente ya habría sido sincero con ella y le hubiera pedido que se largara, pero tal y como estaban las cosas, se sentía culpable incluso cuando trataba de evitarla.

Cómo si sus pensamientos la hubiesen conjurado, Meiling apareció de la nada con uno de sus espectaculares camisones de mujer fatal. Shaoran tuvo que apretar los labios para ahogar el gemido torturado que estuvo por salir.

—Xiao Lang, cariño, ¿no puedes dormir? ¿Te duele algo?

—No, estoy bien, ya me iba a la cama.

La sonrisa gatuna de ella le hizo encogerse. ¿Se le había ocurrido decir cama?

 _«¡Mierda!»_. Hacía ya algunas semanas que había comenzado a sospechar que las veces que el picaporte de la puerta se había movido de noche, había sido ella la que había estado al otro lado. Afortunadamente, Sakura no solo dormía como un oso en hibernación, sino que siempre había sido muy precavida y se aseguraba de cerrar el pestillo para que nadie los interrumpiera de forma imprevista. No quería ni imaginarse la situación en la que Sakura descubriera que Meiling trataba de entrar en su dormitorio por la noche.

—Ven, déjame ayudarte entonces.

 _«Bien, ¡allá vamos!»_ Pensó Shaoran con sarcasmo.

—No te preocupes, Meiling, puedo hacerlo por mí mismo.

Ella se acercó a él con una risa ronca y sensual y le trazó el pecho con una uña.

—No es preocupación lo que me hace querer llevarte a la cama —ronroneó. Shaoran estudió a la mujer que había sido su amante durante años. Su sofisticada y teatral feminidad era tan diferente a la inocente frescura de Sakura, que se preguntó cómo había podido alguna vez sentirse atraído por ella. Cuando los femeninos dedos descendieron hasta su ingle y comprobaron su falta de entusiasmo a su provocación, el rostro de Meiling reflejó una mezcla de desencanto y miedo.

Dándose cuenta de cuál era el verdadero motivo de Meiling para tratar de acostarse con él y seducirlo, Shaoran sintió lástima. Por un momento, sus pensamientos se interrumpieron al atisbar a través del rabillo del ojo una figura blanca en la puerta, pero cuando miró no había nadie y devolvió su atención a la desesperada madre delante de él.

—Lo siento, Meiling, pero creo que es mejor para ambos que vaya solo —declaró, quitándole con suavidad las manos de su cuerpo.

-0-

Sakura revisó de nuevo las instrucciones del test de embarazo. ¡Estaba embarazada!

Tampoco es que se tratara de un milagro u obra del Espíritu Santo. Ella y Shaoran habían hecho el amor durante semanas sin tomar ningún tipo de precauciones. Tenía ganas de darse cabezazos contra el espejo. ¿Cómo una mujer adulta, inteligente y formada podía cometer semejante error?

Regresó con piernas débiles al dormitorio, dejándose caer sobre la cama. ¿Cómo reaccionaría Shaoran cuando se lo contara? Lo había visto anoche con Meiling en la terraza.

¿Cómo se lo tomaría ahora que parecía haber retomado su antigua relación con esa mujer? ¿Lo aceptaría como una parte de su contrato de matrimonio? ¿Vería a su hijo como un medio?, ¿la garantía que le aseguraba su herencia? ¿O por el contrario lo asumiría como una responsabilidad no deseada, pero a la que había que hacer frente?

Sakura no pudo evitar el sentimiento de derrota. Se sentía humillada y utilizada, desvalida ante la nueva situación que ahora se le presentaba. No se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a Shaoran, de aceptar su desprecio o su compasión. Con un sollozo se encogió sobre la cama y enterró el rostro en la almohada, dejando que todos los sentimientos retenidos durante los últimos meses fluyeran libremente a través de ella.

Despertó exhausta cuando alguien tocó con suavidad la puerta.

—¿Sakura?, ¿te encuentras bien? — Ieran sonaba preocupada—. ¿Puedo pasar?

Sentándose sobresaltada en la cama luchó contra las náuseas que la invadieron de inmediato.

—Sí, claro. La puerta está abierta —sonó más como un graznido que como una invitación.

—Cariño, ¿qué te ha pasado? —Ieran se sentó a su lado y le acarició las mejillas.

Consciente del terrible aspecto que debía tener: ojos rojos e hinchados, el cabello despeinado, la piel verde por las náuseas…, a Sakura le entraron ganas de llorar otra vez.

—No. Nada. Es una mala migraña.

La mujer la observó con una mirada tan penetrante, que Sakura pensó que podía atravesarle la corteza cerebral y leer hasta la última de sus transmisiones sinápticas.

—¿Quieres que te traiga algo para la migraña?

Sakura negó avergonzada.

—Voy a tomar un baño y si no funciona me vuelvo a acostar un rato más.

—¿Quieres que le diga a la señora McRae que te traiga la cena?

Estuvo a punto de decirle que no tenía hambre, pero sospechó que sería más fácil aceptar el ofrecimiento.

—Te lo agradecería mucho.

—Cariño, sabes que si necesitas hablar con alguien puedes contar conmigo, ¿verdad?

Sakura asintió, pero no fue capaz de mirar a Ieran a los ojos. La mujer cabeceó y le dio un beso en la frente antes de levantarse. Cuando llegó a la puerta titubeó.

—Eres una mujer inteligente, fuerte y valiente. No te conformes con esconderte aquí. Lucha por lo que quieres y no permitas que otros intenten apropiarse de lo que es tuyo. No te equivoques, Sakura. No estás sola, tienes a toda una familia apoyándote, pero no podemos luchar, ni tomar las decisiones por ti.

Sakura contempló boquiabierta la puerta cerrada. ¿Había intentado Ieran decirle que luchara por Shaoran?, ¿que la familia estaba de su lado? Sakura reflexionó sobre sus palabras y comenzó a entender, al menos en parte, la aparente impasibilidad de todos.

Posó la mano sobre su vientre, acariciándolo suavemente. Ella quería a ese niño, al hijo de Shaoran. ¿Existía alguna esperanza de que su hijo creciera con un padre?, ¿en un entorno feliz y protegido? Quizás Ieran tuviera razón, quizás ya fuera hora de luchar por ella misma y por su hijo.

Durante el baño, consiguió relajarse lo suficiente como para analizar toda la situación y tomar sus decisiones. Lucharía por Shaoran y su matrimonio. Quizás ella no fuera tan perfecta como Meiling, pero Shaoran era su marido y desde luego que tampoco era completamente indiferente a ella. No iba a decirle nada sobre el embarazo por el momento, ni tampoco de lo que había presenciado la noche anterior. No se sentía entusiasmada por el hecho de ocultárselo, pero quería tener la certeza de que, cuando tomara una decisión, no fuera por lástima u obligación. Shaoran tenía derecho a elegir con libertad y cuando así lo hiciera ella le contaría su secreto.

Cuando llamaron a la puerta ella corrió a abrirla envuelta con una sábana de baño pensando que se trataba de la señora McRae con la cena. Cuando se encontró de frente con Shaoran casi dejó caer la toalla.

—Mi madre me comentó que no te encontrabas bien y que preferías cenar en tu habitación. —Señaló la bandeja llena de platos que tenía apoyada sobre su regazo—. Me he autoinvitado. Espero que no te importe.

Sakura se ruborizó al notar la cálida mirada que le recorría el cuerpo de pies a cabeza. Incapaz de hablar, se echó para un lado para dejarle pasar.

—Puedes dejarlo sobre la mesita… Yo, eh… — _«¡Kero!»_. Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron como platos cuando vio al maldito chucho masticando el Predictor. Echó un rápido vistazo a Shaoran y respiró aliviada cuando lo encontró de espaldas a Kerveros, colocando los platos sobre la mesa. Sakura se apresuró a lanzarse a por Kero para quitarle el Predictor. _«¡Trae para acá, maldito bicho! ¡No, no gruñas! ¡No es un juguete, tonto!»_. A Sakura le entraron ganas de chillar de frustración cuando su turbante le cayó en la cara y el maldito bicho se empecinó en no soltar el test de embarazo por más fuerza que ella hacía. Cuando al fin lo soltó, Gema casi se cayó de culo.

—¿Ocurre algo? —Shaoran la miró con el ceño fruncido.

—No, no, es ese maldito chucho, que se empecina en considerar la papelera como su cajón de juguetes —balbuceó Sakura sujetándose como podía la sábana de baño, el turbante deshecho y escondiendo el Predictor masticado en el proceso—. Voy a ponerme algo y ahora mismo estoy contigo —se disculpó apresurada.

Se dirigió a la cómoda para coger su ropa interior y un pijama, pero, en el último momento, soltó la rosada prenda de algodón, para coger el camisón de seda negra, el batín y el tanga de encaje a juego que Chiharu le había cargado a la cuenta de Shaoran.

En el cuarto de baño hizo desaparecer el test en su bolsita de maquillaje, se limpió los dientes, se echó colonia y revisó que su piel estuviera perfecta. Cuando acabó de vestirse repasó satisfecha su imagen en el espejo. Dudaba mucho que con lo que el batín dejaba entrever, Shaoran fuera a fijarse precisamente en sus mejillas coloradas. Por si las moscas, Sakura se aseguró de dejar una buena vista de su escote y del borde de encaje negro del camisón.

Al regresar al dormitorio, Shaoran estaba llenando las copas de vino. Su expresión al verla superó todas sus expectativas.

—Yo… eh… pensé que te apetecería una copa… pero… si has tomado una pastilla… o algo…

Sakura tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír.

—Shaoran —advirtió con suavidad—. Estás derramando el vino.

Él reaccionó maldiciendo en voz baja e intentó deshacer el estropicio.

—Creo que el lomo al roquefort acaba de convertirse en lomo al vino tinto — reconoció Shaoran con sequedad.

Sakura no pudo retener las carcajadas por más tiempo y sintió cómo se aligeraba el denso peso que la había dominado. Shaoran puso una mueca divertida pasándose la mano por el cabello.

—Cerezo, no puedes aparecer vestida de esa forma delante de un hombre y esperar que sus neuronas sigan funcionando con normalidad.

Cuando terminó de hablar ya estaba a centímetros de Sakura. Sólo debía estirar las manos y tomarla de la cintura. Cosa que hizo.

Sakura de la sorpresa soltó un pequeño grito que a Shaoran le supo a gloria y la sentó a horcajadas sobre su regazo.

—Shaoran...—susurró Sakura cuando él comenzó a besarle el cuello y a mordisquearle el lóbulo de la oreja.

—Dime que no me has extrañado...—decía Shaoran entre besos y mordiscos que le daba a la mujer que tenía en el regazo. —Dime que no me deseas como yo a ti y te dejo tranquila.

Sakura sentía que se derretía en sus brazos, que sus besos sabían a gloria. No podía mentirle. No podía mentirse a si misma, por lo que tomando a Shaoran de la cara y dándole un beso de esos que te dejan sin aliento lo miró a los ojos, esos ojos ámbar que tanto amaba para perderse por un momento en ellos y que ahora tenían un brillo especial y le dijo:

—Te deseo...—le dijo entre jadeos mientras la mano de Shaoran bajaba por su vientre y se metía entre sus piernas.—Te deseo tanto que me asusta.

Ante estas palabras Shaoran soltó un gemido ronco que hizo temblar el corazón de Sakura y como pudo con ayuda de la misma se abrió la bragueta del pantalón, le rompió el tanga, para el asombro y la lujuria de la castaña y la penetró mirándola a los ojos, sintiendo centímetro a centímetro como ella lo acobijaba en su interior deshaciendose entre jadeos y suspiros mientras ella lo hacía suyo y él la hacía suya una vez más.

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **Uyuyui... Y ahora?... Se esperaban la noticia? Yo creo que si... jeje bueno... vamos a por el 31!!!**

 **Ya sé... Ya sé... es muy corto... Pero cm las/los quiero me tomé el atrevimiento** (Noa, espero no te me enojes por hacer unos pequeñitos cambios) **, de alargar esta escena de Shaoran y Sakura ya que a todos/as nos gusta ver un acercamiento entre estos dos bombones... jeje**

 **Ahora si. Cap 31 ahí vamo!!!!**


	31. Capítulo 31

**Hola... jeje**

 **31... ahí vamos!!..**

 **o0o0o0o**

Capítulo 31

Intentó no mostrar su agobio y desesperación cuando Futtie le enumeró, una vez más, todos los motivos por los que debería gastarse una fortuna en ir a un centro de belleza para arreglarse para la gala de los premios. Habría sido más fácil ceder desde el principio y quizás lo hubiese hecho si no temiera la forma descompuesta en que había comenzado a percibir el olor de los productos cosméticos, que la hacían correr en la dirección opuesta tan pronto como se abría un tapón de gel de baño o crema. Hasta el perfume de Shaoran, que antes le había encantado, le había hecho salir esta mañana de un salto de la cama para ir corriendo hasta el cuarto de baño.

Suspiró aliviada cuando recordó cómo Shaoran lo había achacado a su malestar del día

anterior.

—Tenemos el vestido, los zapatos y los complementos para la gala, ya solo nos falta el maquillaje y, te guste o no, si no quieres ir a una maquilladora profesional, tendrás que dejarte aconsejar por Meiling. Si hay algo que sabe hacer esa mujer es hacer magia con el maquillaje.

Reteniendo un gemido de horror, Sakura estuvo a punto de prometerle a Futtie que estaba dispuesta a ir a dónde fuera con tal de no pasar tiempo en compañía de la actriz, pero antes de que tuviera tiempo de hacerle la propuesta, la chica le daba la bienvenida a una Meiling tan poco entusiasmada como ella sobre la perspectiva de tener que estar allí.

—¡Meiling!, ¡qué bien! Estábamos esperándote.

Poniendo su enorme maletín de maquillaje sobre la mesa le echó un poco motivado vistazo a Sakura:

—Tenemos colores muy diferentes.

—Nos hemos traído su bolsa de maquillaje y si falta algo, podemos comprarlo antes del fin de semana.

—Bien, déjame verlo. —Meiling abrió el neceser de Sakura para investigar el contenido, deteniéndose con una repentina rigidez—. Futtie, ¿por qué no me traes también tu maletín? Puede que entre las tres consigamos todo lo necesario.

—Por supuesto, voy ahora mismo.

En cuanto Futtie salió por la puerta, Meiling se giró furiosa hacia Sakura, sacando el Predictor masticado del neceser. Sakura sintió cómo la sangre se desvanecía de sus venas.

—No se lo has contado aún a Xiao Lang, ¿verdad? —Los ojos de Meiling se cerraron en dos finas ranuras.

—No. —Sakura tragó saliva—. Y te agradecería que no le dijeras nada ni a él ni a su familia hasta que yo pueda hacerlo.

—¡Por supuesto que no, cariño! Entiendo muy bien por qué no lo haces. Conozco a Xiao Lang desde que éramos niños, sé cómo se pondrá cuándo se entere —contestó Meiling con la furia repentinamente sustituida por lástima.

—¿Crees que se enfadará conmigo? —Sakura tragó saliva. No había contado con eso.

El carcajeo de la mujer resonó de forma escalofriante.

—¿Enfadarse?— le dedicó una sonrisa burlona—. ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Que aceptará a tu hijo así sin más? ¡Venga ya! Eres una mujer adulta, las dos sabemos que no has sido más que una conveniencia. Su tiempo estaba contado desde que firmaron el contrato. El niño solo será la excusa que necesitaba Xiao Lang para deshacerse de ti.

Dejándose caer en una de las sillas, Sakura se tocó horrorizada el aún liso estómago.

¡Shaoran le había contado a su amante toda la verdad acerca de su matrimonio de conveniencia y de la cláusula prematrimonial! ¡Seguía con Meiling y solo se había acostado con ella para dejarla embarazada y poder cumplir con las cláusulas del contrato! Lo que Meiling acababa de decir lo confirmaba sin lugar a dudas.

—Voy a ayudarte a salir de esta situación con tu orgullo intacto. No voy a decir que es por amistad, algo que es obvio que no existe entre nosotras. —Meiling la miró con indiferencia—. Pero comprendo por lo que estás pasando y estoy dispuesta a facilitarte las cosas.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —Las palabras de Sakura le salieron en apenas un susurro.

—Me inventaré una excusa para llevarte conmigo a Nueva York y, una vez allí, solo tienes que decirle a Xiao Lang que has encontrado a alguien de tu edad y que no quieres volver con él. Xiao Lang no te dirá nada —le aseguró la mujer.

El mundo empezó a girar a velocidad de vértigo y el estómago de Sakura comenzó a sublevarse. ¿Tenía que convertirse en una mentirosa para salvar su dignidad?

—Si me disculpas… —A Sakura apenas le dio lugar de llegar al baño antes de

vaciarse.

Sakura bajó al desayuno con una enorme cadena de nudos en el estómago, que no se debía solo al nauseabundo olor de café que la atacaba por el doble frente de la cocina y el comedor, sino al hecho de que se había pasado la noche pensando en la propuesta de Meiling y, aunque fuera una oferta muy atractiva, cuanto más reflexionaba sobre ello menos sentido tenía. ¡Dios, otra vez no! Se paró en el pasillo, apoyándose en la pared y pensando en limones, verdes y ácidos limones, verdes, ácidos… No es que sirviera de

mucho, inhaló con fuerza.

Tenía que contarle a Shaoran lo del embarazo. No le quedaba más remedio. No solo no se fiaba de Meiling, sino que su propia conciencia no le permitía irse sin contarle que esperaba un hijo suyo y tampoco le parecía justo con respecto a su hijo… o hija. Por otro lado, el seguir manteniéndolo en secreto tampoco era una opción. Su olfato se estaba volviendo cada vez más sensible y su estómago más tiquismiquis. Muy estúpido tendrían que ser Shaoran o el resto de la familia para que no comenzaran a darse cuenta

pronto de que algo pasaba. Y si de algo estaba segura era de que allí nadie tenía un pelo de tonto.

Sakura se acarició el vientre. Si Shaoran quería irse con Meiling, siempre podían llegar a un acuerdo, eran personas adultas, ¿no? Sakura tragó el nudo que comenzaba a formarse en su garganta. ¡Dios! ¡Cómo había podido ser tan inconsciente e infantil!

El sonido de risas y voces desde la terraza la obligó a despegarse de la pared y a reanudar su camino. Que la vieran así, no iba ayudar a su causa. Odiaba las continuas excusas y medias verdades que se veía obligada a soltar para que no descubrieran su estado.

 _«Ay Díos... ppr favor ayúdame... mamá no me dejes sola en esto por favor»_

 **o0o0o0o0o0o**

 **Qué les ha parecido? Me olvidé de preguntar en el capítulo anterior... Pero ¿qué les pareció mi pequeño regalo-fragmento de estos dos castaños? Hubieran querido más?..**

 **Volviendo a este cap... "¡¡¡YA ERA HORA!!!" Habrán dicho cuando Sakura por fin reacciona... no? Qué creen que pasará ahora?**

 **Dejenme decirles que sólo faltan... nada más y nada menos que 1 capítulo!!! Así como leen. Ppr eso los capítulos los he adaptado más cortitos porque sino en uno lo iban a terminar de leer al toque... Por eso no sé si publicar otro más o esperar hasta mañana... Qué opinan?...**


	32. Capítulo 32

**Hola** **cm han andado?... Espero que bien... Ya sé que andaban con ganas de que los capítulos sean máás largos... pero si los hago más largos pierde la diversión y la gracia...**

 **Por eso lo he adaptado así, porque a mi parecer le faltaba algo al final y es ahí donde meto mano. Espero les haya gustado "esa metida de pata" ya que cuando lo leía me quedaba com ganas de más, lo cortaba en donde no quedaba bien y de ahí salían esas ideas...**

 **Esta es una aadaptación de** Noa Xireau Playboy por contrato...

 **Así que queridísimos/queridísimas he aquí el penúltimo capítulo!!! Así que allá vamos!!..**

 **o0o0o0o0o**

Capítulo 32

Cuando Shaoran vio salir a Sakura a la terraza, bajó la taza de café con lentitud. Sus cejas se fruncieron al apreciar de nuevo su palidez y las profundas ojeras, que parecían ser una constante durante estos últimos días. Aunque lo que más le llamaba la atención era que su débil sonrisa al saludar, no llegara a los hermosos ojos. Sakura sin alegría y chispas de alguna forma no era Sakura. No le importaba que a veces lo fulminara y reprendiera con esos ojos, siempre que luego retornaran de nuevo a ese estado de eterna positividad con la que lo calmaba e irritaba a partes iguales.

Lo que más le preocupaba era que fuera él el responsable de esa tristeza y falta de brillo. ¿Se estaba hartando de él? ¿Se había dado cuenta de su diferencia de edad y se sentía atrapada? Sintió una fuerte opresión en el pecho. ¿Qué haría si ella decidía dejarlo? Al desviar su mirada se encontró con los ojos llenos de reproche de su madre.

¿Le echaba también ella la culpa de que su esposa fuera infeliz con él?

—Hoy tengo que asistir a una reunión con varios de mis gerentes para coordinar la implantación de las nuevas estrategias de calidad. Probablemente no estaré de vuelta hasta la noche, pero me gustaría hablar contigo cuando regrese —se dirigió a Sakura, que lo miró algo asustada, pero asintió en silencio.

 _«¿Asustada?, ¿de mí?»_. La voz extrañamente chillona de Meiling lo sacó de sus pensamientos y casi le hizo rechinar los dientes. _«¡Dios! ¡Gracias por haber evitado que me casara con esta mujer!»._

—Sakura no estará esta noche, ayer hablamos y vendrá algunos días conmigo a mi loft de Nueva York. Iremos de compras y a… despejarnos un poco de tanto turista y relajación aburrida, ¿verdad, Sakura?

Shaoran miró a su mujer, que a su vez miraba sorprendida a Meiling. Las pequeñas arrugas que habían aparecido en su frente no parecían indicar que tuviera muy claro de qué estaba hablando la otra.

—¿Es eso cierto, Sakura? ¿Has quedado con Meiling para ir a Nueva York de compras?

Ella abrió la boca para responder, pero de nuevo fue la voz de Meiling la que le llegó primero:

—Por supuesto, cariño, ¿por qué iba a decirlo si no? No esperarías que una mujer joven y vital como Sakura fuera a pasárselo bien en un sitio tan aburrido como este, ¿verdad?

—¿Por qué nunca me has mencionado que aquí te aburres? —preguntó Shaoran escondiendo los puños apretados debajo de la mesa.

—No lo hago —respondió Sakura con el desconcierto pintado sobre su cara.

—Oh, venga. No hay nada de malo en decírselo. Recuerda lo que hablamos ayer — insistió Meiling —. Por decirle que aquí te aburres no pasa nada, no le harás daño.

—Yo…

—Deberías terminar de desayunar para que podamos irnos. De esa forma nos dará tiempo de ir de compras esta tarde.

Esta vez, cuando Meiling la interrumpió, el desconcierto en los ojos de Sakura dio paso a la irritación.

—Te agradezco tu invitación, Meiling, pero no voy a ir contigo a Nueva York. — Dirigiéndose a Shaoran continuó—: Te esperaré esta noche, yo también tengo algo que hablar contigo.

—¿Así me agradeces que intente ayudarte a guardar tu sucio secreto? —chilló Meiling haciendo que toda la mesa mirara paralizada hacia ella.

—¿Te importaría aclarar lo de sucio secreto? —preguntó Shaoran echándose atrás en la silla, cruzando los brazos y preparándose mentalmente para el impacto que sabía estaba a punto de sufrir, a determinar por la creciente palidez de Sakura que parecía estar cercana a sufrir un desmayo.

—¡Tu linda e inocente mujercita está preñada! —escupió Meiling llena de veneno.

Su mundo entero pareció temblar antes de dejarlo suspendido en el aire. ¿Acababa Meiling de decirle que Sakura estaba embarazada? Obligándose a permanecer impasible, Shaoran estudió fijamente a su mujer.

—¿Es eso cierto?

Sakura mantuvo su mirada sobre el mantel.

—Sí.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que había estado reteniendo la respiración, Shaoran inspiró profundamente para llenar sus pulmones. En su estómago se formó un enorme nudo mezcla de la esperanza y el miedo.

—¿De cuánto tiempo estás?

—Imagino que de casi dos meses. —Sakura levantó la barbilla orgullosa, retándole con los ojos a negar su paternidad.

El nudo en su estómago se deshizo en una inmensa explosión de alegría y orgullo.

 _«¡Dios, voy a ser padre! ¡Sakura y yo vamos a ser papás!»_.

Le habría gustado dar un salto para ir a por ella, cogerla en brazos y recorrer la habitación haciéndola girar en el aire, pero le detuvo la incertidumbre. ¿Por qué demonios no le había dicho nada Sakura de que iban a ser papás? ¿No quería al bebé? ¿Estaba planteándose abortar? Si había algo que tenía claro era que esa posibilidad estaba descartada. No se lo permitiría bajo ningún concepto.

—¿Desde cuándo lo sabías?

—Comencé a sospecharlo hace algo más de una semana, pero no me hice la prueba hasta anteayer.

—¿La noche en que cenamos en tu cuarto?

Sakura asintió en tanto él apretaba la mandíbula con fuerza preparándose para lo peor. ¿Sakura no quería un hijo suyo?

—¿Por qué no me lo contaste?

Shaoran se arrepintió de su brusquedad en cuanto vio el brillo rojizo en los ojos de Sakura.

—Tenía miedo a afrontar tu reacción cuando te lo contara.

La admisión de Sakura fue como un puñetazo en el estómago que lo dejó sin aire.

¿Ella le tenía miedo? ¿Miedo a que él no quisiera a su bebé? Tragó saliva. La culpabilidad irrumpió en su conciencia. Le habría gustado poder acusarla de falta de confianza, de ser ciega y de no conocerlo, pero era lo suficientemente sincero consigo mismo como para reconocer que la culpa de su inseguridad la tenía él. ¿Cómo podía Sakura saber qué sentía por ella si nunca se lo había reconocido? Cuando incluso había dejado que su ex estuviera viviendo con ellos. _«Maldita sea, Shaoran, eres un jodido imbécil y un cabrón insensible»_. Necesitaba resolver esa situación hoy mismo, dejarle claro a Sakura que la amaba y enviar a Meiling a otra parte.

Permaneció en silencio, observando la pálida tez de su mujer, las profundas ojeras y su ostensible delgadez. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? Sabía que le pasaba algo, ¿cómo podía estar tan ciego?

—¿Entonces a quién se lo dijiste?

Ella negó con la cabeza sin levantar la vista.

—A nadie. No se lo dije a nadie.

 _«¡Maldita sea, le he fallado en todos los aspectos!»_. Sus ojos escocieron cuando revisó las caras de culpabilidad que lo rodeaban.

—¿Mamá?

—Yo… eh… bueno sí, lo suponía —admitió Ieran con reticencia—. En realidad, todas lo sospechábamos. —Dirigió a sus hermanas una ojeada recriminatoria por haberla abandonado.

Sakura la miró con la boca abierta. Futtie se levantó de un salto y salió del cuarto corriendo. Faren se encogió de hombros con indiferencia.

—Tampoco es que hubiera que ser clarividente para ver las señales: náuseas matutinas, cansancio continuo, galletas saladas y mandarinas mañana, tarde y noche.

Shaoran gruñó, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca Futtie retornó con una enorme bolsa llena de paquetitos y se los entregó a Sakura.

—Como no sabíamos si era niño o niña, hemos evitado el color rosa y el celeste…—Futtie siguió hablando, ignorando el asombro y las incipientes lágrimas de Sakura—, pero con este no me pude reprimir… —Sacó un osito de peluche blanco con trajecito celeste de la bolsa—. ¡Es taaan lindo! —Le dio un apretón antes de entregárselo a Sakura con una amplia sonrisa.

Meiling bufó enfadada y dirigió una mirada alterada a Shaoran.

—¿Es que no vas a preguntarle acerca del padre?

El corazón de Shaoran se congeló al reconocer el motivo tras el despecho de Meiling.

¿Por qué hasta ahora no se había dado cuenta de que el egoísmo de Meiling era de proporciones casi enfermizas?

—¿Qué se supone que debo preguntarle acerca del padre?

—¿Es que piensas hacerte cargo de ese bastardo sin más? Solo porque seas un inválido no significa que tengas que convertirte en el hazmerreír de todo el mundo.

El silencio alrededor de la mesa fue atronador. Shaoran se percató de que todo el mundo retenía la respiración con la atención puesta en él. Dirigió su mirada al pálido rostro de Sakura que lo observaba callada, con las lágrimas resbalándole por las mejillas y un profundo trazo de dolor en los hermosos ojos verde esmeralda que tanto le encantaban. Se negó a mirar a Meiling y a perder de vista a su mujer cuando respondió:

—En primer lugar, eso era exactamente lo que tú pretendías hacer, ¿no es cierto, Meiling? Hacer pasar el bebé que estás esperando por mío. —Ni siquiera se dignó a echarle un vistazo cuando a ella se le escapó un jadeo ahogado—. En segundo lugar, no me importa lo más mínimo lo que pueda pensar la gente. Y, en tercer lugar, no tengo ni la menor duda acerca de quién es el padre de esa criatura.

—Entonces…

—Estás hablando de mi hijo, Meiling, y no voy a tolerar que lo insultes ni a él ni a mi esposa en mi propia casa.

Meiling tragó aire exasperada.

—¿Es que ahora encima te has vuelto tonto? ¿Quién crees que va a creer que es tuyo?

—¿Y qué te hace pensar que no es suyo? —La voz de Ieran intervino clara y cortante cuando arrojó enfadada la servilleta encima de la mesa.

—Vamos, Ieran, ya sé que Xiao Lang es tu hijo, pero eso no significa que no puedas ver la realidad. Xiao Lang está en una silla de ruedas y hace dos meses ni siquiera se levantaba de la cama. ¿Cómo crees que iban a hacerlo?, ¿de verdad quieres que vaya por ahí haciendo el ridículo?

—Cómo, no tengo ni idea y tampoco quiero saberlo, pero puedo atestiguar que lo hacían. —La risita nerviosa de Futtie atrajo la atención de todos.

—Yo también. Los pesqué con las manos en la masa una noche que fui a ver si Shaoran se encontraba bien —resonó la profunda y complacida voz del abuelo.

Sakura se sonrojó hasta la punta de los pelos y abrió la boca en busca de aire.

—¡Papá!, ¡Futtie! —les recriminó Faren, pero el temblor en la curvatura de sus labios no pasó inadvertido a nadie.

—¿Qué quieres, mamá? Si cada vez que estaban en ello montaban un escándalo de aquellos —dijo Futtie riendo con descaro.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Sakura se tapó el rostro, llena de bochorno.

—¿Me están diciendo que vivimos en una de las casas más caras y elegantes de la costa, pero que las paredes no están adecuadamente insonorizadas? —se burló Shaoran, aliviado de ver a Sakura sonrojada en vez de pálida.

—Te lo he estado avisando, deberías haber venido personalmente a revisar la construcción. Las casas ya no se construyen como en mi época —replicó el abuelo.

Meiling se levantó furiosa, haciendo caer la silla con un estruendoso ruido.

—No sé a qué están jugando, pero desde luego no vas a engañar a nadie. Si…

Echándose atrás en su silla, Shaoran cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho con una expresión relajada en el rostro.

—Meiling, ¿por qué crees que por estar en una silla de ruedas no puedo engendrar un hijo? —La voz de Shaoran sonó tan engañosamente suave que incluso Sakura alzó la cabeza para estudiarlo.

La otra mujer pareció no darse cuenta de la trampa.

—Todo el mundo sabe que una parálisis puede afectar la sexualidad de quien la sufre. Te toqué, ¿lo recuerdas? Te toqué y no pasó nada. Ya no se te levanta, Shaoran. ¡Admítelo!

—Eres tú quién lo ha dicho Meiling: tú me tocaste y no pasó nada. —Shaoran no intentó esconder la mofa—. Soy un hombre casado, fiel y deseo a mi mujer, y espero que eso sea algo de lo que ambas tomen nota —finalizó dirigiendo una penetrante ojeada a Sakura.

La señora McRae entró en la habitación para acercarse a él.

—Señor, el helicóptero lo está esperando. _«Mierda»_. Shaoran suspiró lleno de frustración.

—Tengo que irme. En cuanto regrese tú y yo vamos a tener una pequeña charla, señora Li —avisó a Sakura, ignorando por completo a Meiling—. Mamá, ¿serías tan amable de acompañarme?, necesito hablar un momento contigo.

—¿De verdad crees que alguien va a creerse este pequeño teatrito? Seré yo misma quien se encargue de decirle la verdad a la gente —soltó Meiling con una carcajada histérica.

—¿Y cuál es esa verdad, Meiling? —La aparente calma en el tono de Shaoran era incapaz de esconder toda su ira contenida.

Para el asombro de todos, Shaoran se levantó de la silla de ruedas y, apoyándose pesadamente en los respaldos de las sillas, rodeó despacio la mesa para acercarse a su mujer, que se cubría la boca con ambas manos y lo miraba con los ojos abiertos de par en par, dejando que las lágrimas corrieran libres por sus mejillas.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Shaoran! ¡Estás andando! —Sakura parecía no dar crédito a lo que veía.

—Yo diría que ella no ha sido la única que tenía guardado algún secreto —le reprochó el abuelo con los ojos tan brillantes y enrojecidos como lo estaban también los del resto de la familia.

Shaoran se detuvo a mirarlo estupefacto. No podía negarlo, el abuelo tenía razón.

Volviéndose para Sakura tiró de ella y la abrazó.

—Tiene toda la razón. Estamos empatados —le murmuró al oído—. Pero eso no significa que vayas a librarte de nuestra conversación pendiente.

—¡Xiao Lang Li! De todas las cosas egoístas, desconsideradas y horrendas nque has hecho en tu vida, esta es la de peor calaña. ¿Cómo has podido ocultarle a tu madre algo así? —lo reprendió Ieran con los ojos inundados en lágrimas y los brazos en jarras.

—¡Llevas las cuatro últimas semanas aprovechándote de mí! —Futtie le tiró uno de los paquetes que había sobre la mesa, en tanto Shaoran lo atrapaba con una carcajada—. ¡Incluso me perdí el último capítulo de Fantasmas para que tú pudieras ver a ese engreído Doctor House!

—¡A mí me hizo ir a esa empalagosa conferencia del mes pasado! —Faren se situó con un bufido al lado de Ieran—. Más te vale tener una buena explicación para todo esto muchachote o …

—¡Eh!, ¡Eh!, ok, ok, me rindo. —Shaoran se carcajeó alzando un brazo—. En realidad, no hace tanto que he conseguido mantenerme en pie. Tengo que irme, no puedo permitirme el lujo de llegar tarde a esta reunión. Cuando vuelva podrán someterme a un tercer grado, pero ahora me tengo que marchar. —Se giró para besar a Sakura, sujetándose a un respaldo para evitar que pudiera caer cuando las piernas le comenzaron a temblar por el esfuerzo—. ¿Mamá, te importa traerme la silla?

Su madre le acercó rápidamente la silla de ruedas. Shaoran dedicó una última larga y profunda mirada a su esposa, trazando el contorno de su rostro con el pulgar, antes de soltar un largo suspiro y acomodarse de nuevo en la silla de ruedas. Necesitaba hablar con ella, pero no era el momento.

—Regresaré a más tardar a medianoche. Espero encontrarte aquí a mi vuelta.

Cuando Ieran cerró la puerta tras ellos, la habitación permaneció en un tirante silencio. Sakura se dejó caer encima del asiento, dejando que toda su tensión se liberara a través de sus lágrimas y sollozos. Futtie y Faren se acercaron a ella para abrazarla y consolarla.

—Puedes engañarlo a él y a todos los demás, pero a mí no vas a engañarme. No voy a consentir que te salgas con la tuya, ¡Xiao Lang es mío!, ¡siempre lo ha sido y siempre lo será! —espetó Meiling con su rostro ceniciento transfigurado por el odio—. No voy a dejar que por la lástima y la culpa que Xiao Lang siente por ti estropee el resto de nuestras vidas. ¡No eres más que una pobre desgraciada que no tiene donde caerse muerta y que está intentando aprovecharse de un pobre iluso!

Sakura se percató de que el abuelo, Futtie y Faren observaban a la mujer como si nunca la hubieran visto antes. Cualquier rastro de belleza, elegancia y clase había desaparecido engullido por una malévola mueca revestida de histeria y locura. ¿Qué había visto Shaoran en esa mujer? Pensó en responder, pero, en realidad, ¿qué le iba a decir? ¿Que no era pobre? ¿Que tenía dónde caerse muerta? ¿O que Shaoran no estaba con ella por lástima? En las dos primeras afirmaciones Meiling tenía toda la razón del mundo, ella no tenía nada. En cuanto a Shaoran… ¿por qué estaba él de verdad con ella? Si no hubiese sido por el abuelo y su testamento, él nunca se habría casado. Le había dejado muy claro la primera noche que se conocieron que ella no era su tipo. Sí, estaba segura de que él ahora parecía sentir algo por ella. ¿Pero qué exactamente? ¿Cariño? ¿lástima? Incómoda, se dio cuenta de que todas las miradas estaban centradas en ella.

El abuelo carraspeó.

—Bien, Sakura, sabes que ahora que ya has cumplido con todos los aspectos del testamento y el acuerdo prematrimonial, tienes derecho a reclamar todo lo que es tuyo… —Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Sakura ante sus palabras. ¡El abuelo realmente creía a Meiling!—, lo que incluye esta casa.

El viejo la miró expectante. No parecía enfadado, ni decepcionado. Sakura parpadeó. ¿A dónde quería llegar?

—¡Te está diciendo que esta casa ahora es tuya! —Futtie entornó los ojos, impaciente.

Sakura se desconcertó aún más al ver que el abuelo le estaba guiñando un ojo con un brillo de humor, que Faren le sonreía como si quisiera darle ánimos y que Futtie no paraba de darle

pellizcos en el muslo. ¿Estaban intentando decirle que echara a Meiling?

Incrédula, Sakura volvió a pasarles revisión a todos. Apenas se percató de que la señora McRae había llegado.

—¿Puedo retirar la mesa?

Sakura salió de su estupor.

—Señora McRae, ¿sería tan amable de acompañar a la señora Fa a su habitación para que prepare su equipaje? —Sakura ignoró el chillido de despecho de Meiling—. Si no ha acabado en quince minutos, llame a seguridad para que la escolten fuera y dejen todas sus pertenencias en la puerta de la calle. —Dirigiendo un vistazo al rostro sofocado de Meiling, siguió—: De hecho, creo que sería preferible que avisara a alguien de seguridad ahora mismo para que la acompañe.

La satisfacción se dejó entrever en la expresión de la señora McRae y Sakura se dio cuenta de que la mujer estaba tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

—Por supuesto, señora, los avisaré ahora mismo. ¿Desea algo más? —Los ojos de la señora McRae estaban llenos de un brillo travieso, como si estuviera esperando el permiso para volcarle a Meiling la taza de café.

—¡Cómo te atreves! ¡Tú no eres nadie aquí para echarme! —Los gritos indignados de Meiling resonaron por toda la casa.

—Creo que no acabas de prestar atención. Esta casa ahora me pertenece y como dueña y señora puedo ordenar lo que quiera en ella.

—¡Xiao Lang no lo permitirá!, ¡hará que te arrepientas de lo que estás haciendo! Yo me he criado en esta familia…

—Si Shaoran quiere seguir en contacto contigo es su elección, pero tendrá que hacerlo fuera de esta casa. —Sakura la interrumpió aparentando una calma que no sentía—. En cuanto al resto de la familia… ¿alguien quiere interceder por ella?

Meiling miró con aire de superioridad a su alrededor. Futtie se contemplaba las uñas de las manos, como si no se hubiera enterado de las voces ni la conversación, Faren le estaba dando un apretón de apoyo a Sakura, y el abuelo se enfrentaba a su mirada de forma glaciar y con una ceja alzada. La sonrisa de Meiling se quedó congelada en una forzada mueca.

—¿Cómo pueden hacerme esto? Se lo contaré todo a Xiao Lang, me encargaré de…

—Deberías darte prisa, Meiling. —La voz decidida de Ieran sonó desde el umbral de la puerta—. Mi nuera te ha dado quince minutos y ya han pasado cinco. No querrás pasar por el bochorno de que los vecinos y la prensa vean todas tus pertenencias esparcidas delante de nuestras puertas, ¿verdad?

Cuando Meiling abrió la boca para hablar, Sakura se preparó para oír una ristra de insultos, pero el agudo chillido la tomó totalmente por sorpresa. La sala se quedó en silencio cuando todo el mundo observó a Kerveros terminar de lanzar el chorro dorado contra la pierna de Meiling, bajar su pata, pasear tranquilo hasta la silla de Sakura y sentarse a su lado con cara de felicidad absoluta. Meiling pareció haberse congelado con los brazos en alto mientras miraba horrorizada sus piernas y el charco en el que se encontraba.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Ese maldito chucho se ha orinado en mi pierna!

Como si ese hubiese sido el pistoletazo de salida, todo el mundo comenzó a reír a carcajadas limpias. Dando un último grito sofocado, Meiling salió, pasando como un huracán por el lado de Ierqn.

—Señora McRae, creo que Sakura estará de acuerdo conmigo en que no es necesario que ayude a la señorita Fa a empaquetar. —Ieran le dirigió un guiño a Sakura, secándose las lágrimas de diversión—. Creo que basta con que la vigile para que no nos destroce toda la habitación.

El ama de llaves movió la cabeza sin dejar de reír.

—Será todo un placer, señoras. Sí, señor, todo un placer…

—¿Quién habría podido imaginarse que una niña criada en nuestra familia podría llegar a convertirse en semejante arpía? —soltó Faren incrédula sentándose al lado del abuelo.

—Lo que habría dado por haber podido grabar eso y colgarlo en YouTube — exclamó Futtie aún alucinada—. Estoy segura de que me hubiera millonaria.

Ahora que todo había pasado, Sakura se sintió culpable por haber enfrentado a Meiling con la familia.

—Lo siento, yo no pretendía…

—No le des más vueltas, cariño. Meiling siempre ha sido egoísta y ha tenido un carácter extremadamente celoso. Se lo pasábamos por alto por la relación tan estrecha que ha tenido siempre con Shaoran, pero ya era hora de pararle los pies.

Sakura tragó con fuerza al repetir las palabras de Ieran en su mente: «la relación tan estrecha que siempre ha tenido con Shaoran». ¿Qué pasaría ahora? No parecía que Shaoran aún sintiera mucho por Meiling, pero ella acababa de convertir a esa mujer en una víctima. ¿Se pondría Shaoran ahora de su parte para defenderla?

 **o0o0o0o0o**

 **Bueno criaturas... Como verán, nuestra castaña por fin reaccionó!! Ya era hora que esta mujer tomara el lugar que le correspondía... Se tardó un poco mucho, pero al fin abre los ojos!! jeje**

 **Espero que estén disfrutando la adaptación... nos leemos mañana con el último capítulo!!! Y si se me da la loca no sé... quizá haya epílogo (todo inventado por mi, ya que esta historia no lo tiene jeje ) n.n**

Qué dicen? Quieren epílogo?.. 5 comentarios y va epílogo!! _ :)


	33. Capítulo 33

**Hola** **gente linda... cómo han estado? Espero que bien y con ansias de leer!!! Porque gente, áca estamos... este es el último capítulo de la historia...**

 **Es una adaptación de la autora Noa Xireau Playboy por contrato.**

Así que queridísimos/as allá vamos!!!

 **o0o0o0o** Capítulo 33

—Sakura, ¿qué ocurre?Hiro Amamiya estudió preocupado a su pálida nieta, sentada quieta en la mecedora. Solo el pausado movimiento de sus manos acariciando con suavidad su vientre indicaba que estaba realmente consciente. Ella levantó la cabeza distraída, invitándole con un gesto a que se sentara a su lado. Sus ojos enrojecidos y los oscuros círculos bajo ellos iban a juego con el dolor que reflejaban.

—¿Abuelo?

—¿Sí?

—Quiero pedirte algo. Algo importante.

—Dime.

—Deshaz el testamento y anula el contrato prematrimonial.

El anciano la observó en silencio, con los labios fruncidos.

—¿Por qué? Tú lo quieres, estás embarazada. ¿Qué importa todo eso ahora?

—Todo. —Sakura lo miró con tal dolor que el viejo sintió cómo su corazón se encogía—. Lo has obligado a casarse conmigo. Él ni siquiera... aquella primera noche en Nueva York cuando lo acusaste de aprovecharse de mí… Él no…

—Lo sé. —El viejo se enfrentó con tranquilidad a su mirada sorprendida—. Conozco a mi nieto y, a pesar de todos sus defectos y pecados, sé que jamás se aprovecharía de una niña inocente, ni de la confianza que yo pongo en él.

—¡Pero tú lo acusaste y luego lo amenazaste para que se casara conmigo!

—Le di la excusa que necesitaba ante sí mismo y el mundo, y le compré tiempo — contestó el anciano haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano—. Es posible que ninguno de los dos lo entiendan aún, pero no me arrepiento y volvería a hacerlo.

Sakura lo miró confundida, pero con un cabeceo le rogó:

—Abuelo, tienes que devolverle su derecho a elegir.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ninguno de nosotros será feliz mientras él sienta que está conmigo por obligación, porque no es justo que yo tenga que pasarme el resto de mi vida teniendo que llamar a la puerta del dormitorio por miedo a encontrarlo con otra mujer y, por encima de todo, porque no quiero que mi hijo piense jamás que el único motivo por el que ha nacido y por el que su padre está con él es una herencia.

El viejo la estudió con intensidad.

—Piensas que, si tuviera elección, Shaoran no seguiría contigo. —Fue una afirmación más que una pregunta.

—No lo sé y nunca lo sabré si no le das esa opción. —Sakura le devolvió la mirada sin pretender ocultar su tormenta interior.

—No veo a Shaoran capaz de dejarte así, sin más —protestó el viejo.

—No tendrá que hacerlo. Me iré. Le daré tiempo para pensar, para que ambos podamos reflexionar. No tendrá que rechazarme, solo decidir si lo que hay entre nosotros es lo suficientemente importante como para querer que regrese.

Después de un largo rato en silencio, el abuelo accedió.

—Quizás tengas razón.

—¿Vas a anular el testamento y el contrato?

—Si es eso lo que deseas.

—Gracias, abuelo. —Ella lo besó.

—¿Y has pensado ya en qué harás ahora?

—Voy a irme esta noche.

El viejo la miró alarmado.

—¿A dónde irás?

—No lo sé aún. Supongo que iré a coger un hotel en la ciudad y mañana veré si hay algún vuelo de regreso a Sevilla. Solo sé que es mejor si no estoy aquí cuando Shaoran regrese.

—¡No te queda nada allí! —replicó Hiro con un tono de voz más duro de lo que pretendía, procurando de inmediato calmarse de nuevo—. Tengo hoteles por todo el mundo. Elige uno, el que quieras: el más caro, el más barato, el más lejano… el que prefieras, pero te quedarás en uno de ellos. —Cuando ella hizo ademán de protestar, él siguió con un tono más suave—: Estás embarazada y sola. En uno de mis hoteles sabré que estás protegida y que si ocurriera cualquier cosa me avisarán y te atenderán hasta que yo pueda llegar.

Sakura asintió cansada.

—De acuerdo, me parece justo.

—Decidido entonces. ¿A dónde te gustaría ir? —preguntó el viejo. El corazón se le partió cuando ella apartó el rostro ocultando sus lágrimas y movió simplemente los hombros—. Deja que yo me encargue de todo y ve a preparar la maleta —le indicó con ternura, dándole un beso en la frente.

En cuanto Sakura se marchó y el sonido de los pasos se alejó, el viejo se reclinó en el sillón relajándose.

—Ya puedes salir, está subiendo las escaleras —gruñó Hiro.

La suave risa de Femei precedió su salida de detrás de la puerta de servicio.

—¿Desde cuándo sabías que estaba aquí?

—Casi desde el principio. No puedes quitarte la costumbre de arrastrar los pies cuando te escondes.

—¡Hey! Ni que me dedicara a escuchar tras las puertas todos los días —protestó Femei sentándose en la mecedora que Sakura acababa de abandonar. Hiro estudió a su hija con una ceja alzada—. Ok, me gusta enterarme de las cosas, pero ahora solo lo hago de vez en cuando —dijo poniendo un mohín.

Hiro rio por lo bajo.

—Si al menos aprendieras a esconderte en condiciones.

—Soy excelente escondiéndome, es solo que tú eres aún mejor descubriéndome — dijo sonriendo ella traviesa, alargándole la mano con un móvil en la palma.

—He tenido años de práctica. El escondite fue tu juego preferido desde el día en que empezaste a gatear. — Hiro contempló el teléfono con las cejas arqueadas—. ¿Y qué se supone que debo hacer con eso?

—¿Intentas hacerme creer que para variar no vas a entrometerte? —Lo retó su hija arqueando a su vez la ceja.

—Por supuesto que no —repuso el viejo con sorna, metiéndose la mano en el bolsillo—. Pero nunca le he visto la utilidad a esos trastos táctiles, prefiero los botones y cuanto más grandes mejor—. Le mostró su móvil algo pasado de moda.

—¡Papá!

—¿Qué? ¿No ibas a darme el tuyo ahora mismo?

Femei se levantó con una risita y le propinó un sonoro beso en la mejilla, antes de dirigirse a la puerta.

—Papá.

—¿Sí?

De repente la mirada de la mujer se tornó seria cuando lo enfrentó desde el umbral.

—No voy a justificar lo que hiciste con la madre de Sakura. Te conozco y sé que será algo que llevarás siempre contigo. Pero quiero que sepas que para mí has sido el mejor padre del mundo y que lo que has hecho por todas y cada una de nosotras… — Femei miró al techo, antes de mirarlo de nuevo con los ojos brillantes y emocionados—. Nos has criado a todas y cada una como si fuésemos tus verdaderas hijas, nos has dado una familia unida y nos has hecho sentir amadas, y ahora que sé que abandonaste a tu verdadera hija por nosotras, simplemente quiero que sepas que creo que en tu vida has dado y hecho mucho más que cualquier error que hayas podido cometer, y que te quiero papá, yo y todas mis hermanas.

El viejo observó mudo como Femei salía de la habitación y permaneció un buen rato contemplando en silencio el teléfono en sus manos mientras sus ojos le quemaban y un nudo le cerraba la garganta.

-0-

En cuanto le abrió la jaula a Kerveros, este salió corriendo hacia la terraza del hotel.

Sakura se quitó los zapatos y soltó cansada su bolso sobre el sofá de la suite. Estaba tan exhausta que ni siquiera siguió al perro. Dejó las puertas de la terraza abiertas e ignoró la magnífica vista que seguramente se tendría desde allí a una de las playas más bellas de Tahití, para encaminarse directa al dormitorio. Se quedó paralizada en el umbral y recorrió la acogedora habitación con la vista, deteniéndose en las decenas de diminutas velas aromáticas en forma de flor que trazaban un recorrido alrededor de la enorme cama con satén de profundo color borgoña, y de la colosal bañera de burbujas preparada y lista para disfrutar. En la mesita de noche, una botella de champán, un plato de bombones y un bol de fresas parecían completar un escenario preparado para una noche de pasión.

Lo que para unos era sin duda una invitación a la relajación y al lujo, para ella fue un recordatorio de lo sola y abandonada que se sentía en ese momento. Si Shaoran hubiese estado allí con ella… Desechó la idea y se acercó a la bañera quitándose la ropa.

Comprobó la temperatura con el pie y se deslizó lentamente en el agua caliente, intentando remover lo menos posible las bellas flores de Tiaré que flotaban sobre la superficie, para después recostarse y taparse los ojos con una manopla. El agua, las burbujas y el dulce aroma relajante de las flores cumplieron su cometido, quizás demasiado. La simple idea de salir de la bañera ya suponía todo un reto. Recordó la maleta cerrada que había dejado en el salón y decidió que estaba demasiado cansada para llegar hasta allí y sacar un pijama. Decidió que por una vez en su vida se podía permitir el lujo de dormir desnuda, aunque después recordó que no sería la primera vez. La primera vez había sido la noche que pasó con Shaoran, en la protección de sus brazos, sintiendo el calor de su piel desnuda. _«¡Dios, lo echo tanto de menos!»_.

Rompiendo el bloqueo interior, se tapó la cara con ambas manos y echó al fin a llorar.

—¿Sabes?, siempre te vi más como una luchadora nata que como una persona que se rinde a su propia autocompasión.

Al incorporarse de golpe en la bañera, Sakura salpicó todo el suelo con las pequeñas olas.

—¡Shaoran! —gritó sobresaltada, al verlo reclinado contra el cabecero de la cama, apenas cubierto por un batín negro y los brazos cruzados sobre el amplio torso mientras la observaba con expresión inescrutable—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Yo diría que la cuestión más bien es: ¿qué haces tú aquí? —replicó Shaoran con cierto reproche.

—Yo… ¿El abuelo te ha dicho que va a anular el testamento y el contrato?

—Sí.

—Entonces sabes que ya no necesitas estar casado conmigo para recibir tu herencia.

—Sí.

Sakura lo miró confundida ante su aparente indiferencia.

—El abuelo también sabe que aquella noche, la que pasé en tu apartamento, no pasó nada.

Esta vez Brian levantó una ceja.

—¿No?

—Quiero decir que no… que tú no…

—Sakura, ¿realmente crees que un hombre de mi edad se sentiría responsable y se casaría con una mujer solo porque ha pasado una noche en la cama con ella?

Ella lo miró con la boca abierta y luego lo acusó insegura.

—Pero yo vi cómo reaccionaste cuando el abuelo te amenazó al descubrirlo. Te enfadaste y apretaste los dientes.

—Me enfadé porque conozco a mi abuelo tan bien como él a mí y no me gusta que me presionen.

Sakura se mordió los labios.

—¿Y Meiling?

Shaoran tomó una profunda inspiración. ¿Qué podía decirle de Meiling?

—Fue imperdonable que la dejara vivir con nosotros y que te hiciera pasar por ese calvario. Yo tenía claro desde el mismo momento en que entró en mi habitación de que todo lo que había entre ella y yo acabó el día en que entraste en mi vida, pero eso no quita que siguiera sintiendo cariño por ella. De un modo u otro, ha estado a mi lado durante toda mi vida. Sé lo odiosa y vengativa que puede llegar a ser, pero siempre que la he necesitado ha estado ahí para mí. —Shaoran rogó en su interior para que Sakura lo entendiera—. No sé cómo explicártelo para que lo entiendas. Durante el tiempo que ha estado con nosotros no la he visto como una mujer, sino más bien como una hermana pequeña a la que se le perdonan sus defectos por el cariño que le tienes, y a la que trataba de proteger porque sabía que estaba pasando por un mal momento, pero nada más. Te juro que no la he deseado, ni tocado, y que tenía muy claro que todo lo que tenía con ella se había acabado. A pesar de lo que creyeras, y a pesar de ser tan idiota de dejar que Meiling viviera con nosotros, la única mujer en mi vida durante estos últimos meses has sido tú.

Le enterneció la forma en que Sakura se llevó la mano de forma inconsciente a su vientre mientras parecía reflexionar sobre todo lo que le acababa de confesar. _«¡Dios, voy a ser padre!»_ , seguía sin podérselo creer, pero se sentía jodidamente bien ante esa idea. No le importaba lo que tuviera que hacer, pero conseguiría convencerla de que todo lo que le decía era verdad.

—No querría volver a convivir con ella, pero en el fondo me da lástima —admitió Sakura, frunciendo el ceño como si le sorprendiera su propia actitud.

—Jamás tendrás que volver a hacerlo.

—Pero creo que deberíamos ayudarla a que no le falte de nada. El niño no tiene la culpa de cómo es su madre y…

—Encontraremos la forma de hacerlo sin tener que estar en contacto directo con ella y serás tú quién tome las decisiones que haya que tomar con respecto a qué y cómo hacerlo, pero, cerezo… ¿Tenemos que seguir hablando de Meiling? No me niego a responder a cualquier cosa que quieras preguntarme si eso te hace sentir más tranquila, pero lo único que me importa ahora mismo eres tú.

—¿La sigues queriendo?

No hubo duda en su respuesta:

—No como mujer.

Sakura asintió.

—Yo tampoco quiero seguir hablando de ella.

Shaoran se pasó la mano por el pelo con un suspiro.

—¿Vas a obligarme a ir hasta ti? Quiero tocarte y estar cerca de ti, pero, aunque creo que soy capaz de llegar hasta la bañera, dudo mucho que luego me queden fuerzas suficientes para volver a salir de ella, y mucho menos de regresar a la cama contigo. Preferiría poder reservar esas fuerzas para otras cosas mucho más placenteras. Acabó dirigiéndole una mirada de oscura sensualidad.

Cuando ella no reaccionó. Shaoran suspiró y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

—¡No! —Sakura se levantó de la bañera sin pensarlo.

Notó cómo Shaoran tragó saliva.

—Estás preciosa así desnuda, con el agua resbalándose por tu cuerpo y la luz de las velas iluminando tu piel. No te sonrojes, cerezo. —Shaoran sonrió débilmente—. No es nada más que la verdad.

—Gracias. —Sakura estiró el brazo para tomar una toalla.

Shaoran protestó ronco:

—No lo hagas. Deja que te seque yo. —Sus ojos se encontraron atrapados por el magnetismo—. Por favor —acabó susurrando Shaoran con aspereza.

De alguna forma hubo un cambio en ella: de chica acobardada e insegura, a mujer seductora y sensual. Bajando lentamente la toalla, Sakura descubrió el brillante cuerpo desnudo, antes de iniciar un lento y tortuoso camino hasta la cama, parándose justo delante de él. En vez de aceptar la toalla para secarla, Shaoran acercó sus labios al suave estómago, para lamer y besar de una en una todas las brillantes gotas de agua que lo recorrían. Se tomó su tiempo, expandiendo poco a poco el terreno al que dedicaba su atención. Sakura hundió los dedos en su pelo y echó la cabeza atrás con un largo gemido.

Shaoran aprovechó la ofrenda de sus pechos, besando y chupando con delicadeza los orgullosos pezones y recorriendo con delicadeza el trazado de su aureola, solo para acabar por capturarlos enteros con su boca y repetir todo el proceso de nuevo.

Cuando Shaoran recorrió todo el camino de retorno desde sus pechos al estómago y abrió un nuevo trazado hasta su monte de venus, Sakura pensó que se volvería loca de puro y salvaje placer. Las firmes manos en sus nalgas la empujaban hacia él, obligándola a ponerse de puntillas, en tanto la lengua masculina redescubría y exploraba con fruición cada hueco y pliegue a su alcance. Sakura gimoteó en protesta cuando Shaoran se despegó de ella. Miró hacia abajo para encontrarse con sus ahora casi dorados oscuros ojos, observándola en pura súplica.

—¡Te necesito!

El murmullo ronco, tan sincero, básico y lleno de pasión, la hizo estremecerse de dentro afuera, incrementando aún más su anhelo por él. De forma instintiva, Sakura se inclinó para capturar su boca con la suya, tirándose sobre él hasta dejarlo tendido en la cama y a su entera disposición. Fue el turno de Shaoran de empezar a gemir.

Observando el techo con los párpados entrecerrados, Shaoran intentó mantener el poco control que le quedaba, en tanto las caricias de los tersos labios femeninos se alternaban con delicados mordiscos, en un lento pero certero recorrido desde su cuello y hombros, hasta su pecho y abdomen. Cuando los aún húmedos pechos comenzaron a moverse con suaves movimientos de vaivén sobre el centro de su virilidad, Shaoran decidió que la única forma de mantener el control era tomándolo en sus propias manos.

Tirando de Sakura, Shaoran se giró con ella hasta dejarla atrapada debajo de él.

Sujetándole ambas manos sobre su cabeza, le apartó con ternura los aún húmedos mechones de las mejillas. Separándose un poco, observó el leve rubor y la tersa piel iluminada por las velas. Las palabras le salieron solas:

—Sakura Li Kinomoto ¿quieres casarte conmigo y convertirme en el hombre más feliz de este mundo?

—Creí que ya estábamos casados —susurró ella con los ojos inmensos inundados de emoción.

—Ese matrimonio no es válido —murmuró Shaoran bajando la cabeza para mordisquearle distraído los hombros.

Sakura se puso rígida debajo de él.

—¿Cómo que no es válido?

—Nos casamos por los motivos equivocados y, además, nunca tuvimos nuestra luna de miel.

La sola idea de cómo pasarían la luna de miel le hizo estremecerse por dentro.

—Ajá… —Ella le tiró de los pelos para que alzara la cabeza.

—¿Qué?

—¿Y por qué motivo nos casaríamos ahora?

—Porque estás locamente enamorada de mí, ¿por qué si no? —Shaoran intentó retener la risa al darse cuenta de que ella pretendía sacarle una confesión acerca de sus sentimientos.

—¡Ajá!

—Y porque es tu obligación convertirme en un hombre decente.

—¿Y? —La impaciencia comenzaba a reflejarse en el tono de Sakura.

—Y porque mi madre me ha advertido que, si no nos vamos de luna de miel ahora, una vez que nazca el niño o la niña va a ser imposible. —Shaoran bajó de nuevo los labios hasta sus hombros para ocultar el traicionero temblor en sus comisuras.

—¡Xiao Lang Li! —Sakura lo empujó, incorporándose furiosa para fulminarlo con la mirada.

—¿Qué? Necesito al menos una noche para convencerte de cuánto te amo y mi madre y mis tías están esperando a que les confirme si me has dado el sí quiero — replicó Shaoran recostándose tranquilamente con las manos detrás de su cabeza.

—¡¿Qué?! —Los ojos de Sakura se abrieron horrorizados.

—Ya han planificado nuestra boda para mañana por la noche en la playa, pero quieren que se lo confirmemos para terminar de ultimar los preparativos.

—¿Toda tu familia está aquí? —La voz de Sakura salió en un graznido.

—También es la tuya, por si no te habías dado cuenta aún —protestó Shaoran.

—¿En este hotel? Dime que no están en la habitación de al lado escuchándonos de nuevo.

Shaoran soltó un suspiro martirizado.

—Ya los conoces, pero te prometo que no permitiré a nadie de la familia en la luna de miel, esta vez solo habrá hotel para dos.

—¿Un hotel para dos? —La idea pareció calmarla.

—Aunque tenga que reservar todas las habitaciones y echar a los clientes —gruñó Shaoran más para sí mismo que para ella.

—¿Y te pasarás esta noche convenciéndome de cuánto me amas? —Lo miró con una mezcla de esperanza y recelo que le llegaron al alma.

—Esta y todas las que hagan falta —prometió con suavidad.

 _«¿Cómo podría no hacerlo con lo que me haces sentir y la forma en la que me llenas?»_.

—¿Y a qué esperas para llamarlas de una vez? —preguntó Sakura con un mohín.

—No puedo. Todavía no me has contestado. —La boca de Shaoran se curvó de forma perezosa.

Ella lo estudió con los ojos entrecerrados, como si no estuviera dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer antes que él.

—Aún no me has convencido de que me amas, pero no las vamos a dejar esperando toda la noche, ¿verdad? Además, van a pensar… ¡Oh, Dios! Pensarán que estamos… —Sakura gimió—. Shaoran, llámalas de una vez o haré… ¡no sé lo que haré!, ¡pero ten por seguro que ya se me ocurrirá algo para hacerte pagar por esto!

—Vas a ponerme las cosas otra vez difíciles para variar, ¿verdad? —se quejó Shaoran teatralmente—. ¿Siempre eres tan cruel?

—Solo con el hombre al que amo, y ahora llama —dijo sonriendo de forma indulgente.

—Bien, si es solo con el hombre que amas creo que podré soportarlo. —Shaoran no pudo evitar que la sonrisa le llegara de oreja a oreja.

Tiró de ella para besarla.

—Shaoran, ¡llama!

—¿Te he dicho ya que eres el amor de mi vida y la única mujer que me hace sentir completo y feliz?

Los ojos de Sakura se pusieron brillantes y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

—No.

—Entonces, cuando haya hecho la llamada, recuérdame que te explique todos los motivos por los que soy incapaz de imaginarme una vida sin ti.

—¡Llama de una vez!

—Voy, cerezo, ya voy, solo dame un beso primero y... ¡Kerveros, deja de lamerme los pies!

FIN

 **o0o0o0o**

 **Bueno criaturas de mi vida... Hemos llegado al final... ¿Qué les ha parecido todo? Les ha gustado este final?...** **Espero hayan disfrutado de cada uno de los personajes, de sus historias, de sus personalidades. Espero haberlos/as hecho llorar (lo dudo porque ni tenía ni una pisquita de lágrimas jeje ;), reír, enamorarse, disfrutar con las escenas un poco subiditas de tono, en fin, espero la hayan disfrutado tanto como yo al adaptarla y meter manito por ahí para que lo disfruten...** **Cave aclarar que la historia original no tiene epílogo y yo no sé si se puede meter mano (más de la que ya he metido . jeje) pero no creo que Noa tenga problemas ya que les he compartido esto...** **Les doy las gracias por pasarse por esta adaptación y hacerla una de sus favoritas y seguirla... Se que es uuna adaptación pero lleva su tiempo el releer y adaptar el ambiente, las personalidades, el lugar y cada característica que se presente para que sea absolutamente CLAMP sin perder el hilo de la historia. De ahí si se decide cambiar un poco las personalidades genial...** **No tengo nada más para decirlesque GRACIAS TOTALES y si Dios quiere nos estamos leyendo en el próximo capítulo (si, si, si... el epílogo jeje)..** Recuerden que este epílogo va a ser de mi entera autoría (aunque bueno, la historia no u.u jaj)

 **Leo/escucho ideas... qué les parecería ayudarmecon esto?... Así pasamos las 5000 palabras como dijo mi amiga Wonder Grinch!!!** Espero hayan disfrutado muchísimo y nos leemos en el que viene... a ver com qué ideas me van a salir y si puedo meterlas todas en el capítulo;)


End file.
